The Princess and the Pirate
by DarkraixCresselia
Summary: Sequel to PatG 2. When Irene is captured by pirates, Froglip and Curdie enlist the help of Jack Sparrow to rescue her. Meanwhile, Irene and Simon Sparrow, Jack's dog who was also captured, find out the captain's secret; he is not who he seems...
1. Prologue: Pirates and Wolves

A/N When I first wrote _the Princess and the Goblin 2_, I never thought of making a sequel. During its writing, however, I came up with an idea of Irene being kidnapped by pirates, and it just stuck :D

Same deal: I own no PatG characters, except Angelina, and the Goblin Cat and King and Queen's names. Also, I only own the Captain of the Bloody Fang, the Bloody Fang itself, and Simon for Pirates of the Caribbean, and any other OCs. PotC is owned by Disney.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Pirates and Wolves**

The ship, the Morning Mist, was sailing through the waters of the deep blue ocean. Unknown to her crew, which were pirates, something would change their lives…forever.

It all started when she pulled into a well-known pirate island, Tortuga, the best place to find pirates. Before the crew could depart, however, a voice called out from the dock, "I wish to speak with the captain of the Morning Mist!"

The first mate, One-Eyed Eddie, sat on a barrel by the edge of the deck, drinking a bottle of rum. He looked like an ordinary every-day pirate: he had an eye patch, giving him his name. He looked over the edge of the deck; a strange figure was standing on the dock. With him were two wolves.

"Cap'n! A stranger wants to talk to you!" He called out.

The captain, Capt. John, came out of his cabin and onto the deck. He was a tall man, with the usual pirate clothing, including a large pirate hat. "Send 'im aboard." He said.

One-Eyed Eddie nodded and yelled out, "Lower the gangplank!"

A couple of pirates dropped a plank of wood so it led from the dock and up onto the ship. The figure silently walked up the plank; the wolves followed him. Once he was onboard, everyone got a good look at him. He was tall; taller than their captain, which was over six feet. He had a long overcoat, which covered most of him, save for his head and feet. He had old black fishing boots, black gloves with holes in the tips, a red bandana tied around his face over his nose, and a large hat that fell in front of his face, with a white skull on the front, and three long gashes across the decoration. The only bare part was one red eye, with a thick eyebrow, and a scar down across it.

The wolves that accompanied him were filthily covered in dirt. One had icy blue eyes, while the other had piercing yellow. The stood by the figure, glaring silently at the other pirates, who respectfully kept their distances.

"I am Captain John Jackson." The Capt. said. "Who be ye?"

"My name be of no importance." The stranger said in a deep voice. "However, I hear you take challengers?"

"Elaborate."

"Well, I have a mission of me own. But in order to do so, I require a ship, and a crew. Since it will take too long to make one of me own, I decided to challenge the best of the best pirate ships. If they win, I ignore their ships and move on. If _I_ win, however, I take over their ship, becoming the captain."

Capt. John laughed. "You think ye can beat me? I be one of the best pirate captains; one worthy of Davy Jones himself! What makes ye think you can beat me and acquire me ship?"

"Me thinks this does." The stranger pulled a sword out of his coat; it was long and sharp. And the crew could have sworn they saw dried blood on it. He held it point up and ran his hand down along the length. "I may have only been an official pirate for a few weeks, but I've been told I be a good one. So will ye back down from a challenge, or accept it like a pirate?" He made a fighting pose and pointed the sword at the captain's throat.

Capt. John smirked, pulling out his sword as well; this could be fun. "Alright then. If it's a fight ye want, it's a fight ye shall get." He lunged forwards to impale the stranger and get it over with, but he jumped aside nimbly and swiftly. He swung the sword down; when they met, sparks literally flew.

"Too slow." The stranger mocked; although the bandana was blocking his face, he was probably smirking.

_This actually may be worth it._ Capt. John thought to himself. He and the stranger stepped back and forth as they continued to fight. The swords clashing against each other caused high-pitched sounds and sparks to fly. _This fella's good._ Capt. John thought to himself, biting his tongue nervously. _Perhaps __too__ good._

While the pirates fought, the crew watched with anticipation. Most were wide-eyed; some were even biting their dirty nails. The wolves, however, simply sat and watched silently. When the swords collided with noise, they didn't even flinch. They might have blinked, but they didn't flinch.

As they fought, the stranger managed to push Capt. John back against the doorway leading to below deck. Using his sword, he managed to knock the sword out of the captain's hands. He pointed the tip at the captain triumphantly.

"Aye, you're good." Capt. John nodded.

"So I've been told. I won, so I gain ownership o' yer ship."

"That weren't the deal."

"I won," The stranger said again, slowly approaching Capt. John. "So I gain ownership o' yer ship."

"I think not."

"Wrong answer." The stranger tossed the sword up, giving it a swing, and grabbed it by the blade; he pushed Capt. John back with the handle. He fell back and down the stairs. The crew gasped and ran forward.

The stranger slowly walked down below deck until he found the captain, sprawled out on his back; the wolves followed after him. "I won. I gain ownership of yer ship." He said again. "Yet, I be unusually generous today. Allow me to be captain, and I shall spare ye."

"Are ya crazy?" Capt. John yelled, jumping up to tackle him; the wolves tackled him and pinned him down. "I'll take that as a no?" The stranger asked.

"Allow _you_ to be captain of _my_ crew? You're crazy!" Capt. John spat. "I'd rather die!"

The stranger continued to remain silent; his eye bore into Capt. John's, almost as though he was looking into his very soul. It began to grow uncomfortable.

Finally, the stranger broke the silence. "Kill him." He said; he turned on his heel and walked back up onto the deck. The crew didn't see what happened, but they heard growling and the screaming of Capt. John. Suddenly, the screams stopped. The wolves came up; to everyone's horror, they had blood on their snouts.

"Well, it would seem _I_ am the captain of this ship now." The stranger said. "Anyone who be too chicken to remain in the crew, jump overboard before my wolves kill ye first."

A couple of pirates jumped overboard; the rest, however, stayed. "Good." The new captain nodded. "Now, there are goin' to be some changes 'round here. Firstly, you will _all_ refer to me simply as 'Captain'. Secondly, ye will have some new crewmembers." He turned and gave a sharp whistle; numerous wolves came running down the deck of Tortuga, up the gangplank, and onto the deck, standing by the tall stranger. The pirates cowered back, frightened.

"Do not be afraid." Captain said, stroking a female one's head. "They be tame…until I give the command to kill. They listen to me, but when I assign one of 'em to one of you, they will obey your commands."

"So yer sayin' each of us'll have a wolf as a pet?" A pirate asked.

Captain glanced at him. "Don't think of 'em as pets. Think of 'em as…partners, if ye will. Now, secondly, this ship shall not be the Morning Mist. It shall be…the Bloody Fang!" He took a black flag with a wolf's skull out, gathered some blood from the wolves' jaws on a couple of fingers, and smeared it on the flag, making it as though the wolf's jaws were dripping with blood. He threw it to a pirate and said, "Replace the flag already bein' used with this."

"Aye-aye, Captain." The pirate nodded, turning to exchange flags.

He smirked from behind his bandana; he liked being called "Captain" already. He turned to the wolves that had accompanied him aboard the ship. "I'm going to my cabin. Guard the door."

They nodded and followed him, sitting by the doors with a guarding expression. Captain entered the cabin and rubbed his hands together gleefully. "Excellent." He took a parchment list out of his pocket and looked at it up and down. "Acquire a disguise, check. Acquire a ship," He slit through it with a claw. "Check. Next, build a reputation. That should be easy. It only took a few weeks to build my previous one, so this ought to be a snap. And soon," He stuffed the list back into his pocket and pressed his hands together again. "Revenge shall be mine."

* * *

><p>AN Unlike _the Princess and the Goblin 2,_ the Princess and the Pirate has a prologue, introducing the new villain. He is simply known as "Captain" and is as dangerous as the villain from PatG 2, Dirtclaw.

I may have a little trouble writing a pirate's accent. I might rewatch Pirates of the Caribbean movies for "research" but does anyone know of a website that can help? I'll also need a website that helps with Scottish accents for another OC, who will come in later chapters ;)

The chapter is titled "Pirates and Wolves" because it introduces the main antagonists: pirates and wolves.


	2. Two Worlds, One Family

A/N When I first wrote _the Princess and the Goblin 2_, I never thought of making a sequel. During its writing, however, I came up with an idea of Irene being kidnapped by pirates, and it just stuck :D

Same deal: I own no PatG characters, except Angelina, and the Goblin Cat and King and Queen's names. Also, I only own the Captain of the Bloody Fang, the Bloody Fang itself, and Simon for Pirates of the Caribbean, and any other OCs. PotC is owned by Disney. Froglip's surname is owned by MonMonMouse from DeviantART.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Two Worlds, One Family**

In a meadow, the wind blew through the grass, and at the edge of a forest, the bushes were quiet. Squirrels would occasionally run through the trees, and rabbits would poke their heads up from the grass and look around, as though looking out for foxes. They weren't though; they were keeping an eye out for two certain cats. One was a gray and white one with green eyes. The other was navy blue with a black mane and piercing yellow eyes. Both had one thing in common: they belonged to royalty.

Suddenly, a black horse came running through the meadow. The rabbits and squirrels jumped aside in fright. Luckily, this wasn't a wild horse; he belonged to the castle. He was black; not only his pelt, but his mane, tail, and eyes were black as well. The only non-black part of him was a white star on his forehead. His name was Midnight.

**(Two Worlds by Phil Collins album version)X**

Midnight's rider was the prince of the castle he belonged to. He wasn't a human though; he was a Goblin. Prince Froglip Madcleaver, to be exact. He was a 19-year-old Goblin with light green skin, dark green claws and on the insides of his ears, wild fuchsia hair, a round nose, and large golden-yellow eyes. He wore a black and pink cape, a teal loincloth, and had several dark green bite and scratch scars on his right forearm.

Froglip smiled to his right; a female Palomino horse came running alongside Midnight. She was honey-colored, except for her mane and tail, which were white, and her eyes, which were brown. Her name was Honey. Her rider was the princess of the castle, and Froglip's 17-year-old human wife, Princess Irene K. Madcleaver.

Irene had slightly tanned skin, waist length red-orange hair, and big blue eyes. She wore a pink dress, pink princess slippers, and a heart-shaped stone necklace around her neck. She giggled as she and Honey passed Froglip and Midnight; he laughed as well, and urged his horse faster as they rode into the forest.

The couple slowed their horses down and looked around where they were in awe. They were in a part of the forest, where the sunrays shown golden through the trees and onto the ground; there was a bubbling river, and rabbits and squirrels ran around on the ground and in the trees. It was a beautiful spot.

Irene and Froglip smiled at each other lovingly. The couple had been married for about a year now. When they first met on the midnight of Irene's birthday, they were far from in love. In fact, they hated each other. That only increased when Froglip accidentally cursed Irene; the curse was that she'd be a human during the day, but turn into a Goblin at night until the curse was broken. Over the month, Irene grew out of love for her friend, Curdie, a miner boy, and became friends with Froglip, even falling in love with him, unknowing to her except her friend, Angelina.

Then came the day it was found out Irene had been visiting Froglip in the dungeons. Curdie was so angry, he told Froglip to leave and never return. Irene was heartbroken; she hated Curdie for driving away her only friend. Curdie had been ignoring her, and she went to Froglip, who told her the miner boy wasn't worthy of her. Later, Irene and Froglip were reunited, and grew even closer. Together, they defeated Froglip's arch nemesis, Dirtclaw, an evil and murderous scarred Wolf-Bat with a thirst for blood and revenge. After he left, Froglip confessed his love for Irene, who returned his feelings, and they kissed, breakin the curse, because Froglip was Irene's true love. A few weeks later, Froglip proposed to Irene, and a month later, they were married.

Froglip and Irene urged their horses forward, walking alongside the river. Froglip was a little nervous because of the incident five years ago. When the Goblins invaded the castle five years ago, they got washed out of the castle by a flash flood. Froglip was the last to go down the waterfall. He tried to grab Irene again, when she was 12, he was 14, and Curdie was 11, but had a fight with the Sun-Boy. It ended when Irene smacked her fist onto his foot, which was a Goblin's weak point, and Curdie kicked him down the waterfall.

Because of this event, Froglip had been deathly afraid of water, and didn't go near a body any deeper than a bathtub. He faced his fear last year though, when Irene fell in a river and nearly drowned. Froglip wasn't as afraid, but was still nervous around deep water.

Irene smiled and patted Froglip's arm. He smiled and took her hand in his, squeezing it lovingly. Their horses continued alongside the river.

Froglip reached out, grabbed a flower from a tree, and placed it in Irene's hair. She smiled and batted her eyelashes slowly. The picture of her eyes half-closed, her smile, and a pink and white flower in her hair caused Froglip's heart rate to rise. He smiled and took deep breaths to calm his speeding heart.

Irene laughed at Froglip's attempt to keep his speeding heart under control, and kissed his cheek. He smiled shyly and blushed a light pink. She shook her head, smiling. The horses, on their own, trotted towards the river, walking through it and holding their heads up high. Irene bunched her skirt up so it wouldn't get wet, and Froglip held up his cape. He was still a little nervous about the water, but feeling the cool water around his single-toed feet and lower legs _did_ feel good.

The horses stepped out of the water and onto the bank. Midnight trotted ahead and out of the woods. Froglip looked down in a hollow in the meadow, and saw four rabbits. One was a golden-yellow doe with a light yellow chest and belly. The other three were kits. One was white, the other was dark tan, and the last was a regular tan. The kits jumped around, playing. They ran to their mother, who nuzzled them all.

Froglip smiled, but then it melted, and his ears drooped. He remembered his mother, Queen Randes Madcleaver. He loved her very dearly, and she loved him, probably more than Irene loved him. But last year, she was killed. He was left in a gorge, and there was a cattle stampede. He escaped with his life and a badly bruised left shoulder, but while she was climbing up the wall, unknown to him at the time, Dirtclaw, who had plotted the whole thing, pushed her off.

He had uncovered the murderer, but at the cost of Randes' life. He dearly missed her, even though her death had been a month shy of a year ago. He sighed sadly.

He felt something on his shoulder. He looked to his right; Irene had laid a hand on his shoulder, and was looking at him sympathetically. She knew how he felt; she had lost her mother as well. The only difference was she was three years old when she lost her mother, and Froglip was 18.

Froglip smiled appreciatively and stroked her arm, nodding. They turned their horses towards the castle. Then they smirked at each other, getting an idea, and saw a couple of trees a couple of yards apart.

Midnight and Honey ran towards the castle in a race. Froglip and Irene glanced at each other every now and then, and urged their horses to go faster. Honey was in the lead, but Midnight ran past her, smirking cockily. Honey leapt ahead, whinnying happily.

**XX**

Both horses ran through the trees, and skidded to a stop. Curdie, who was also in the pasture, jumped back, startled. "Go faster next time, why don't you?" He said sarcastically.

Froglip rolled his eyes. "So who won?" He asked; he had a lisp, but wasn't as bad as he was five years prior, where he spit when he lisped.

"I think Honey won." Irene said, still on her horse.

"No, I'm pretty sure Midnight won." Froglip countered, climbing down from the black stallion.

"I think…it was a tie."

"Again?" Irene sighed.

"Hey, it's all in the fun, right?" Froglip held Irene by the waist, lifted her from Honey, and twirled her around before setting her on the ground. "Besides, who said we were racing, hmm?" He cocked one eyebrow.

"Have I ever told you how much I _love_ that face you make?" She sighed, laying her hands against his chest.

He tilted his head, pretending to think. "Not that I know of," He muttered, closing his eyes halfway and smirking.

Irene giggled. "I love that face even more." She whispered, laying her forehead against his. "What do you love about me?"

"Everything." He whispered back; he moved his head up and pressed his lips against hers. She returned the kiss, smiling slightly. "Especially that."

She giggled and kissed him again, running her fingers through his hair with one hand, keeping her other hand on his chest. He brought her waist closer to his with one hand, and held the back of her neck with the other; all the while, returning the kiss.

A voice made them break apart. It was Irene's maid-in-waiting, and other best friend, Angelina. She had long, blonde hair, fair skin, bright green eyes, and wore a maiden's outfit.

"I don't mean to interrupt," She said kindly. "But your father wishes for you to come to the castle, your highness." She nodded to Irene. "He says there is a visitor who wishes to speak with you."

Irene sighed and nodded. "Very well. Tell Father and the visitor I shall be there shortly."

Angelina nodded, curtseyed, and left for the castle. Irene turned back to Froglip and kissed him again. "Could you take care of the horses?"

"You mean keep Silver and Midnight apart?" Silver was Curdie's horse, a gift given to him for all his help with the Goblins, and helping to rid the castle and nearby village of Dirtclaw. He was a dapple-gray horse: a light gray with dark gray eclipse rings across his body, save for his cannons (horse shins), muzzle, ears, and forehead. He also had a ring around each of his eyes, which were light blue.

Silver and Midnight were both infatuated by Honey, and often fought with each other over the Palomino mare.

"I suppose you call it that." Irene nodded. "Just try to keep them apart?"

"I'll try." He nodded, letting his wife go. She waved at him and Curdie, and hurried off towards the castle, wondering who wanted to talk with her.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for taking a while. I actually started this after completing the Prologue, but never got around to writing the rest. I had a bit of writer's block. I knew the plot, I just didn't know how to _exactly_ write it out.

My DA and FF BFF, Alu In Chains, mentioned the song _Two Worlds_ from the movie, Tarzan, matched Froglip and Irene: they were raised in different worlds, but they fell in love (ok, so the song is about family, but you get the point) When she mentioned that, I listened to the song again on YouTube, I came up with a scene (I never write them down, or even draw them, I come up with them in my head. I always do that with all of my stories), and it became so stuck in my head! I decided to use it as an intro to the story. In fact, this, and another scene, is what I've been waiting to write for a long time!

The song I used is _Two Worlds_ by Phil Collins. Like I said, I've wanted to write this scene for a long time!

Honey the Palomino returns, and there are two new horses: Midnight and Silver. They have the same anatomy as Spirit, but Midnight is black with a white star on his forehead, and Silver is dapple-gray (gray with dark gray spots or ringlets)

BTW, I didn't exactly make the rabbits up, they're references to a TV series about rabbits. Can you recognize them? I'll tell you who they are in the next chapter.

This chapter is titled "Two Worlds, One Family" because I used the song, and because it describes Froglip and Irene.

**Alu In Chains:** Yaay, my first review :D XD The villain is a totally new one. He might sound like other villains you've seen, explaining the deja-vu. And I'm glad you like that his minions are wolves :D Wolves are totally my favorite animals! In fact, if it were possible, I wouldn't mind having a wolf as a pet. And speaking of pets, not that this has anything to do with it, but our poor dog, Daisy, has something wrong with her, that is making her front claws fall off. She hurts; she doesn't run around and play anymore :( Also, I don't think you'd want to hug them XD They're like guards, always strict, but that might change in the future ;)


	3. Kira and Hazel

A/N When I first wrote _the Princess and the Goblin 2_, I never thought of making a sequel. During its writing, however, I came up with an idea of Irene being kidnapped by pirates, and it just stuck :D

Same deal: I own no PatG characters, except Angelina, and the Goblin Cat and King and Queen's names. Also, I only own the Captain of the Bloody Fang, the Bloody Fang itself, and Simon for Pirates of the Caribbean, and any other OCs. PotC is owned by Disney. Froglip's surname is owned by MonMonMouse from DeviantART.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Kira and Hazel**

When Irene entered the castle, her father was talking with a woman. She looked to be a little older than the princess. She had long, dirty blonde hair, tied in a single braid, tanned skin, almond-shaped brown eyes, and wore a black dress with a skirt that almost reached the floor, long sleeves, and a black corset, black boots, large golden earrings, a thick gold bracelet on her right wrist, and three gold pearl bracelets on her left.

"Ah, Irene." Her father smiled. "How nice of you to join us. This is,"

"Kiara." The girl said. "Kiara Knightson. But call me Kira. And this is Hazel." She gestured at an animal Irene didn't see. It was a beautiful tan female wolf with light tan on her chin, throat, chest, and underbelly, brown eyes, a scar down across her left eye, a scar across the bridge of her nose, and a round chip on the edge of her right ear.

"Oh!" Irene exclaimed, backing away.

"Don't worry, she's tame." Kira rubbed Hazel's head between her ears. "Do you not like wolves?"

"Well…let's just say I've had bad experiences with wolves." She explained. Last year, she was captured by Dirtclaw, who attempted to seduce her and make her his queen. She refused him, and Froglip saved her from the Wolf-Bat. But when he hurt Froglip, she knocked him into the river. But she fell in as well, and nearly drowned. She survived, and Dirtclaw left with his wolves, but she still had nightmares of him.

"Well, Hazel is very tame." Kira said.

"My maid-in-waiting said you wished to speak with me."

"Oh, yes. Actually, I just wanted some small talk." The king left the girls to converse. "I heard you were Princess Irene, the princess who created peace between humans and Goblins."

Irene nodded; it was true. Because of her marriage with Froglip, Goblins and humans became peaceful with each other. "Yes, it is true."

"And it was because you married one of them?"

"Their prince."

"Ooh, fancy." Kira grinned. "May I meet him?"

"Very well." Irene nodded; she turned and spotted Grazzlegritch, Froglip's Goblin Cat. He was navy blue, except for his chin, throat, chest, and stomach, which were light blue, and the insides of his ears, which were fuchsia pink. He had light blue devil horns, a black mane running from his head down his neck, stopping at the start of his back, long black claws, and a devil's tail.

"Grazzlegritch?" Irene called. The Goblin Cat perked his ears up and ran towards his mistress, rubbing against her legs and purring. "Could you go and get Froglip, please?"

He nodded and trotted out of the castle. She smiled and turned to Kira. "Grazzlegritch is Froglip's cat." She explained. "My cat is a regular one." She turned and noticed her own cat, Turnip, coming.

Turnip was a six-year-old cat, who was gray in color. His snout, throat, chest, and left front paw were white, and he had a black strip around the tip of his tail. He had green eyes, and a pink nose.

Irene approached him and scooped him up, hugging him. "I've had him all his life. He was my only friend, aside from Curdie and Froglip."

"Is he friends with Grazzlegritch?" Kira asked.

Irene shrugged. "I think so. They've fought in the past, but I think they're friends. Does Hazel have any friends?"

"I remembered she had a twin sister, Peanut. I can't remember what happened to her, for the life of me."

Hazel's ears drooped. She knew what happened: her sister was dead. But she didn't say this. Sure, she was able to talk with humans, thanks to her having Winged-Wolf blood, but she didn't like to talk of it, and she wasn't supposed to speak of it.

After a few minutes, Irene saw Grazzlegritch come into the castle. She set Turnip down and ran to the entrance, where Froglip was coming in, shaking his head and running his fingers through his hair, exasperated. "What happened?" She asked.

"The horses." He said flatly. "That's what happened."

"Again?" Irene groaned; he nodded. "Over Honey?"

"Who else? Don't they know they annoy me with their fighting?"

Irene shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not, I don't know." She glanced at Kira. "But anyway, we have a visitor who wishes to speak with us."

"What for?" Froglip asked, taking Irene's hand in his.

"She's just heard of us." She answered, leading him towards the thrones and swinging their arms. As they approached Kira and Hazel, Irene said, "Froglip, this is Kira and Hazel. Kira, this is my husband, Prince Froglip Madcleaver."

When her eyes locked with Froglip's, Kira's widened as she gasped softly. Her heart rate sped up, and she felt lightheaded. Her eyes looked him up and down, from his large ears, to his golden-yellow eyes, right down to his muscles. She momentarily forgot her manners. "Uh, excuse me," She said, shaking her head. "My name is Kiara Knightson. But most people call me Kira."

"Everyone calls me Froglip," He nodded; he turned to Irene. "Well…mostly everyone."

"Silly Goblin." She giggled, kissing him and lightly smacking his shoulder. He chuckled as he returned the kiss, holding up the right side of her jaw with his fingers. When their lips touched, Kira felt a little pang of jealousy.

"Irene?" Curdie came running in. "We need your help."

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes. "Now what?"

"The horses are still fighting! Angelina and I are distracting them, and you need to get Honey out of the pasture. It's the only way they'll stop."

She sighed heavily. "Alright, in a minute." She gave Kira an apologetic look.

"I'll be out there in a minute to help." Froglip said, saving her from an embarrassing apology.

"Thanks, sweetie." She smiled; she followed Curdie outside.

Froglip sighed, rolling his eyes. "My horse, and the Sun-Boy's are always fighting over Irene's mare." He explained. "At first, we thought it would be a temporary thing, but now they're doing it nonstop!"

"Have you tried separating them?" Kira asked.

"We've tried, but one jumps into the other's pen." He began walking outside of the castle; Kira hurried after him. Hazel trotted along as well. "Another solution we've come up with is to remove Honey from the pasture altogether."

"Hmm." Kira nodded absentmindedly; she was distracted. She had never felt this way towards anyone before, not even other men she's met. _It's a shame he's married._ She thought to herself.

* * *

><p>When they came out, Angelina was leading Honey towards the stables, Curdie was taking Silver into a different pasture, and Irene was stroking Midnight's nose. "Mission accomplished." Angelina smiled.<p>

"Good." Froglip nodded. "Was there any trouble?"

"Not much." She shook her head. "Although Silver charged towards Midnight and brushed against Irene's right shoulder." She quickly clapped her free hand over her mouth.

"_What_?" Froglip snapped loudly.

"I…I wasn't supposed to say that." Angelina said meekly, slightly muffled.

Froglip didn't answer; he walked quickly over to Irene and grabbed her right arm. "Ow! What are you doing?" She exclaimed.

"Angelina said Silver hit you in the shoulder." He said, gently lifting her sleeve up.

Irene rolled her eyes. "For goodness sake. He just brushed against me. It's all right."

Froglip raised one eyebrow. "That doesn't look 'all right' to me."

Irene looked; on the side of her shoulder was a medium-sized bruise. She sighed exasperated. "It's just a bruise. What are you going to do, kiss it better?"

Froglip raised one eyebrow, smirking sexily. "Maybe." He whispered.

Irene smiled and slowly shook her head. "You must be the only person I know who can go from protective to sexy in two seconds flat."

"That's just me." He pressed his lips against the bruise on his wife's upper arm. He trailed kisses up her shoulder on her dress, around her collarbone, up her neck, along her jaw, and finally against her lips. She laughed softly as he did, and returned the kiss.

Angelina, who had put away Honey, came up next to Kira and smiled. "Hard to believe five years ago, those two hated each other."

Kira looked at the blonde. "Pardon?"

"Irene told me that five years ago, when the Goblins invaded the castle, Froglip tried to kidnap her. The Goblins were eventually flushed out of the castle because of a dam under the castle breaking. Froglip was kicked over the waterfall in the end."

The other girl raised one eyebrow. "Really?"

Angelina nodded. "Last year, he accidentally cursed her."

Kira's eyes widened slightly; Hazel's ears perked up. "Curse?"

"Yes. According to Froglip's father, King Jethro of the Goblins, it was the Princess and the Goblin curse. It's somewhat hard to explain, but the main points of it were that Irene was human during the day, but Goblin at night, and the only thing that broke the curse was true love's kiss."

_True love's kiss._ Those three words repeated themselves in Hazel's head. Her eyes widened in realization. She grabbed Kira's skirt in her teeth and pulled.

"Hazel! No!" Kira snapped; she turned apologetically to Angelina. "I'm sorry, Hazel wants something. Come to think of it, I just remembered I have an urgent appointment to get to. Could you tell Froglip and Irene I'm sorry I had to leave so quickly?"

"Of course." Angelina nodded; she glanced at the couple, who were now talking. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you late," She turned back, but Kira and Hazel were gone. "For?"

* * *

><p>Hazel continued to pull Kira away. "All right, we're away from them. What is it?" Kira huffed.<p>

"We need to be a long distant away." Hazel said through clenched teeth.

"We _are_ a long distance away." Kira wrenched her skirt out of the she-wolf's mouth. "What _is_ it?"

"A married Goblin and human? Both royalty? Hated each other when they met? A curse? It can't be a mere coincidence!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you bloody deaf? Don't you remember what the captain told us to look out for? What he has been searching for?"

Kira searched her brain for a minute. "Wait, now I remember!" She snapped her fingers. "Of course! We've found them! But how are we going to alert him?"

"He told me we should write a message out and deliver it to him via seagull. I know a smart one."

"Right." Kira nodded, pulling out a piece of paper and a piece of lead. She laid the paper against a flat rock and wrote out,

Capt.

We found them

- Kira and Hazel.

"Do you think he'll know who 'they' are?" Kira asked.

"He's smart. He'll know." Hazel said.

* * *

><p>AN Ok, in the last chapter, I mentioned the Captain was a totally new character. Actually, he's kinda based on Dirtclaw. So if he sounds like the Wolf-Bat, they just have strong similarities.

Kira, however, is a totally new character. Her appearance is based on Elizabeth from Pirates of the Caribbean. You may recognize Hazel from PatG 2. Her picture is in my "Princess and the Pirate" folder in my gallery on DA; I'm DarkraixCresselia.

You may notice something different with the relationship between Froglip and other girls. Since he's married to Irene and most people know he's good, girls are falling for him. This is also a homage to Froglip's fan-girls. YouTube, DeviantART, they can be found if you look hard enough ;) I always planned for a female character to fall for Froglip in this story. And, it may get a little difficult ;)

This chapter is titled "Kira and Hazel" because it introduces said characters.


	4. In the Dark of the Night

A/N When I first wrote _the Princess and the Goblin 2_, I never thought of making a sequel. During its writing, however, I came up with an idea of Irene being kidnapped by pirates, and it just stuck :D

Same deal: I own no PatG characters, except Angelina, and the Goblin Cat and King and Queen's names. Also, I only own the Captain of the Bloody Fang, the Bloody Fang itself, and Simon for Pirates of the Caribbean, and any other OCs. PotC is owned by Disney. Froglip's surname is owned by MonMonMouse from DeviantART.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**In the Dark of the Night**

On the _Bloody Fang_…

Pirates and wolves were working throughout the ship. It had changed in the past few months. When it was _Morning Mist_, it was bordered with blue. But it was replaced with red. In fact, red paint splashes all over the deck made it look as though it was covered in blood, strengthening its name.

It had a strong reputation as well. It was the only ship to have wolves as well as pirates…well, that wasn't entirely true. There was another ship with a canine mascot. In fact, it was co-captain to its ship. The ship was one of the most famous, for its speed, and it being black with black sails…the _Black Pearl._

The _Pearl_ was famous for being burnt, yet brought back, being cursed with an army of skeletal pirates, being eaten by the kraken, brought back yet again, and one of the few surviving ships from the battle between pirates and the British Royal Navy. Also, it was famous for its captain, Jack Sparrow, one of both the most famous and infamous pirates in the Caribbean. His ever-loyal partner, who was always by his side, was Simon Sparrow

Simon wasn't a human though; no, he was a dog. He was a handsome Golden Retriever/Great Dane mix with thick golden fur, often slightly brown with dirt, black eyes, an E-shaped burn scar on his right shoulder, a black collar with a black pearl, and a small barnacle-covered devil-shaped hat on his head. It was rumored he once wore a silver heart-shaped locket with a gold chain around his neck, but it was never confirmed.

Now, a wolf spotted a seagull headed towards the _Bloody Fang_. Tied on its leg was a rolled-up piece of parchment. It flew down and landed on the lap of a pirate, who had fallen asleep from drinking. The seagull pecked the pirate in the arm.

"Ah, bug off!" He yelled, flailing his arms. The wolf jumped up onto the pirate and pawed at his face. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw the seagull with the rolled-up parchment still tied to its leg. He untied it, and examined it. When he saw the names "Kira and Hazel", he yelled out, "A note from Kira and Hazel!"

Immediately, all of the pirates and wolves jumped up and clamored around the pirate with the note. "Who's gonna give it to the captain?" One asked.

"Not me!" Another snapped.

"Me either! He scares me."

"He scares us all." Although the crew respected their captain, his short temper and merciless attitude scared them all to death. Anyone who disobeyed him would get the Deathly Stare treatment. The captain would stare at them with the only eye showing from beneath his big hat, then say simply, "Kill him." His wolves, the two who originally boarded the ship with him, would then proceed to obey him. The wolves never bathed, as though desperate to hide their identity. The captain only referred to them as "River" and "Storm"

Soon, there was a big commotion about who would give the message to the captain. Suddenly, a shot from a pistol sounded. Everyone jumped and turned silently towards the sound. It came from the captain. He was sitting lazily on a barrel, with one foot flat on the deck, and the other on the barrel, with his leg against his chest. In his left hand was a pistol, with smoke coming from the mouth.

He brought it towards his mouth and blew away the smoke. He placed his gun in his belt, got off of the barrel, and stood on the deck. "Give to me the message." He said in a straight voice; he began to slowly and intimidatingly forwards.

The pirate who had the note held out his arm, shaking with fright. When the captain took the note, he jumped back and pressed himself back against the edge of the deck.

Captain unrolled the note. His eye looked over the writing before he chuckled. "Excellent." He said, shoving the parchment into a pocket. "Excellent. They've found what I've been lookin' fer."

"I-if ya don't mind, Cap'n, what are ya lookin' fer?" A pirate asked timidly.

Captain turned and made eye contact with the pirate. Luckily, he was in a good mood today. "I've been lookin' fer a certain princess."

The pirate crew exchanged looks and murmurs, slightly surprised. What would a rough, violent and murderous pirate like him want with a princess?

As if reading their minds, Captain continued, "I used to be one of her kingdom, yet they banished me. I never forgave 'em." He clenched his right hand into a fist, glaring at it. "Now I shall have revenge. I shall take what's important to 'em, and use her for ransom. Then her precious prince shall follow, and, I shall kill 'em both!"

All of the wolves howled joyfully; even the pirates found themselves cheering as Captain began singing,

**(In the Dark of the Night by Jim Cummings)X**

He walked up to and stood by three barrels; on top sat River, Storm, and another wolf. The wolves placed a paw on their chests and howled low, "Ooh-ah-ooh! Ooh-ah-ooh!"

The crew grimaced at the mention of the captain's strange taste for blood. They've never seen him actually drink it, but he spoke of it as though it was the best drink since rum.

Captain paid no attention to his crew's sick faces.

He walked up and stood by the ship's wheel; he raised his arms up as wolves jumped around him. He took hold of the wheel and began to steer the ship. As they sailed, Captain let out a loud and menacing evil laugh.

**XX**

* * *

><p>AN I know this chapter is short, but I kinda planned it like that.

The song is "In the Dark of the Night" From the 20th Century Fox film, Anastasia. My DA and FF BFF, Alu In Chains, suggested it, I listened to it on YouTube, and was hooked! I kept envisioning the whole scene.

This chapter is titled "In the Dark of the Night" because this is the title of the song in this chapter.


	5. Irene, the Goblin Princess

A/N When I first wrote _the Princess and the Goblin 2_, I never thought of making a sequel. During its writing, however, I came up with an idea of Irene being kidnapped by pirates, and it just stuck :D

Same deal: I own no PatG characters, except Angelina, and the Goblin Cat and King and Queen's names. Also, I only own the Captain of the Bloody Fang, the Bloody Fang itself, and Simon for Pirates of the Caribbean, and any other OCs. PotC is owned by Disney. Froglip's surname is owned by MonMonMouse from DeviantART.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Irene, the Goblin Princess**

A few days after Kira left, Irene announced she wanted to go to the village to return a book and borrow another. And of course, she wanted Froglip to come with her. Had this been his first time, he would have refused. However, he had gone to town with Irene in the past. They both remembered that the villagers had been surprised, and more than likely frightened, to see the princess, who lived in the castle nearby, on the arm of a Goblin; a Goblin Prince, no less. However, once they saw he meant no harm, they left the couple alone. But several people would sneer in their direction. Irene paid no attention, but Froglip would raise one eyebrow, as if daring them to make a comment.

Of course, not everyone was antagonistic towards him. A couple of teenaged girls, no older than Irene, were staring at the couple, or at Froglip, to be completely honest. Not staring as if they were frightened, however. These girls had lust in their eyes. When Froglip turned his front towards them, they gasped and sighed. He was slightly surprised at this, but didn't let it faze him. Instead, he frustrated their attempts of flirting with him. He grabbed Irene by the waist, bent her back, and kissed her hungrily, making sure they were in full-view of the girls. They scowled jealously at Irene when she returned it, and stormed off. She didn't know about this until he told her later, but she didn't care.

Now, she pulled on her cloak, picked up her basket, and walked out of the castle. Froglip soon joined her. "Remember when we first went to town, and those girls were eye-goggling me?" He smirked.

Irene rolled her eyes. "Yes, but you 'told' them off."

"You should have seen the looks on their faces."

"I think I can imagine them. You know, I've noticed girls have started liking you. You know, like I began to?"

"So what are you worried about?" Froglip asked, wondering what the problem was.

"Well, what if someone falls for you, and doesn't realize you're married? What if she tries to, you know, seduce you? And what if-"

Froglip covered her mouth with his fingers, silencing her. "Is that what you're worried about? That I'll fall for someone else, and fall out of love with you?" She nodded. He smiled kindly and warmly. "Then you've nothing to worry about. I would never love anyone else as much as I love you. You're the only princess for me." He removed his fingers, and held her chin in his fingers. "I love you, and only you."

She smiled relieved. "I'm glad."

"But then again, I could ask you the same questions, and accuse the same accusations."

Irene froze, but then she realized he was only joking. "You know my answer already. I only have eyes for you. I love you, my prince, and only you."

He smiled and gently kissed her. "I'm glad. Well, shall we?" He let her chin go and held out his arm to her.

She giggled and wrapped her arm around the crook of her husband's elbow. "Who knew you'd be such a gentleman?"

* * *

><p>Soon, they approached the town. Irene smiled as she swung her basket and moved closer to Froglip's right side. She glanced at his right forearm and sighed quietly. She remembered after she was cursed, and she first visited him in the dungeon, the Goblin Pets followed and chased her into his cell. He fought and scared them off, but his arm had gotten ripped up with bites and scratches. She cared for his arm, and a month later, when the bandages were removed, there were dark green bite and scratch scars.<p>

Froglip noticed her sigh, and looked where her gaze was pinpointed. He chuckled softly, knowing she was still feeling bad about the scars. He didn't blame her though, and he didn't mind the scars anyway. He laid his forehead against hers, locking his eyes with hers. She smiled and looked forward, beginning to sing, "Little town, it's a quiet village. Every day, like the one before."

Froglip smiled. He loved hearing Irene sing. Usually, Goblins _despised_ singing, and music in general. But he was different. He liked music, and he _loved_ Irene's singing especially. He listened as she continued, "Little town, full of little people, waking up to say,"

As they walked through towns, villagers called out "Good mornings" to them.

"There goes the baker with his tray, like always," Irene continued. "The same old bread and rolls to sell. Every morning just the same, since the morning that we came, to this poor provincial town."

"Good morning, your majesties." A baker greeted.

"Good morning, sir." Irene said politely.

"Morning." Froglip nodded.

"Where're you two off to?"

"The book shop." Irene let go of Froglip's arm to pick her book out of her basket. "I've just finished the most wonderful story, about a young girl, who is left for a dragon, and,"

"That's nice." The baker nodded absentmindedly. "Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up!"

Irene and Froglip shrugged at each other as she put her book back in her basket; she held his arm again as they walked towards the book store. Froglip heard some people remark to each other, "Look there she goes, that girl is strange, no question. Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?"

"Never part of any crowd." A proper woman sneered.

"'Cause her hand's upon a Goblin's." A man remarked.

"No denying she's a funny girl, Irene."

Froglip rolled his eyes heavily. He honestly didn't know how Irene didn't hear the townspeople talking about her behind her back. And in that manner, no less. She just walked along, as though she were deaf. Froglip didn't cause any trouble; all he did was raise one eyebrow at any villagers who made a sneering face at him or his princess.

* * *

><p>"There must be more than this provincial life!" Irene sang, still unaware of the villagers. She and Froglip entered the bookshop. Inside, the elderly bookstore owner greeted them warmly. "Ah, Irene."<p>

"Good morning." She smiled, handing him the book. "I've finished the book I borrowed."

"Finished already?"

"Oh, I couldn't put it down." Irene said, climbing up a rolling ladder that was against the bookshelf. "Have you anything new?"

"Not since last week." The bookstore owner laughed.

"That's all right. I'll borrow," She ran her fingers along the books before choosing one. "This one!" She took it out and handed it to the bookstore owner.

"That one? But you've read it twice!" He chuckled.

Froglip laughed as well. Irene loved reading books, and often borrowed ones she's read before.

"Well, it's my favorite." She smiled, leaning to her right, causing the ladder to roll along the bookshelf. "Far off places, daring sword fights," As she went on, Froglip held her hand, helping her to the floor. "Magic spells, a prince in disguise,"

"If you like it all that much, it's yours." The bookstore owner said, handing Irene the book.

"But sir!" She exclaimed.

"I insist."

"Well, thank you." She smiled, as she and Froglip exited the bookstore. "Thank you very much!"

As they walked on, some men said to each other, "Look there she goes, that girl is so peculiar. I wonder if she's feeling well."

"With a dreamy far-off look," Some women said.

"And eyes only for the Goblin, what a puzzle to the rest of us is Irene."

Still unaware of the villagers, Irene stopped and held up the book, which was open. "Oh, isn't this amazing?" She sang softly, leaning back against Froglip's shoulder. "It's my favorite part because, you'll see," She held up the book so Froglip could see; the page had a picture of a prince in a forest, watching a princess pick flowers. "Here's where she meets Prince Charming." She turned to Froglip. "But she won't discover that it's him," She lightly tapped his nose with her finger playfully. "'Till chapter three." Smiling lovingly, he rubbed his nose against hers, and they both laughed as they continued.

"Now it's no wonder that her name means 'Peace'," A woman said to a man. "Her attitude's got no parallel."

"But behind that fair lifestyle, I'm afraid she's rather strange." The man answered. "Very different from the rest of us."

"She's nothing like the rest of us." The other townsfolk remarked. "Yes, different from the rest of us; Irene!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a different part of town, there was a loud gunshot. A few seconds later, a goose fell dead on the ground. A black wolf ran up to it and grabbed it by the neck. This wolf had black pelt, a chunk cut off of the end of his tail, gray eyes, a scar across the bridge of his nose, and a scar down across his left eye. When he got the scar on his eye, it was so deep, he actually went blind in that eye, which caused his eyelid to close permanently.<p>

He held the goose by the neck in his mouth and ran to a tall and muscular man. He had long, auburn hair, green eyes, tanned skin, a dark, ragged jacket, dark brown pants, black boots, and he carried a pistol. "You di'n't mith a thot, Adam," The wolf mumbled; he had Winged-Wolf blood, which granted him speech. He dropped the goose and talked properly, "You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!"

"I know." Adam said smugly, blowing the smoke from his pistol and stuffing the goose in a hunting bag.

"No beast alive stands a chance against you!" The wolf trotted after the man when he began walking off. "And no girl for that matter." He added.

"It's true, Twilight," Adam grabbed the wolf around the shoulders and pulled him up so he was on his hind legs. "And I've got my sights set on that one." He pointed forward.

Twilight looked; his eyes widened. The girl he was pointing at was Princess Irene K. Madcleaver, wife of the Goblin Prince, Prince Froglip Madcleaver. Yes, Twilight knew about them. He was part of Dirtclaw's pack before he left and became the pet of Adam.

"The Goblin Princess?" He gasped; Irene was known as "The Goblin Princess" in the village, because everyone knew about the curse, and because she was married to a Goblin.

But Adam apparently didn't know about the latter. "She's the one." He declared proudly, dropping Twilight. "The lucky girl I'm going to marry."

"But she's-"

"The most beautiful girl in the area."

"I know, but-"

"That makes her the best." Adam said, dropping the bag, and pistol, on Twilight's head; the wolf groaned and rubbed his head with his paw. Adam grabbed him by the scruff and held him so they were looking at each other in the eyes. "And don't I deserve the best?" He snarled.

"Well, of course." Twilight said, smiling nervously. "I-I mean, you _do_, but don't you think that you should-"

Adam dropped the wolf, not paying any attention. "Right from the moment when I met her, saw her, I said, 'She's gorgeous' and I fe-e-e-e-e-ell." He declared. He fixed his hair in a window while Irene and Froglip walked by. Twilight pawed at the human's leg, trying to get his attention. Adam didn't notice though. "Here in town, there's only she, who is beautiful as me. So I'm making plans to woo and marry Irene." He then noticed she was gone. He looked over his shoulder, and saw Irene walking off with Froglip. He began marching after them.

Three girls, standing by a water pump, stared after the departing man. "Look there, he goes, isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Adam, oh he's so cute!" They sighed. Twilight sat by them and panted cutely, but they leaned on the pump, causing water to pour on him. Scowling, he shook his head and continued to follow Adam. "Be still, my heart, I'm hardly breathing! He's such a tall, dark, strong, and handsome brute!"

* * *

><p>As Adam tried to follow Irene through the crowd, she continued on with Froglip. "There must be more than this provincial life!" She sang.<p>

"Just watch, I'm going to make Irene my wife!" Adam cried out; Froglip raised one eyebrow.

"Look there she goes; that girl is strange, but special." The crowd declared. "A most peculiar mademoiselle! It's a pity, and a sin, she doesn't quite fit in. 'Cause she really is a funny girl; a beauty, but a funny girl. She really is a funny girl: Irene-e-e-e-e-e-e-e!"

* * *

><p>AN This is another scene I was just DYING to write! I got inspired by a YouTube video called "Animash - Belle" by ILuvGod'sCreatures. I don't know why, but it just popped into my head.

I also had to write a bit of a "before-scene", rather then just jump right to the song. My DA and FF BFF, Alu In Chains, mentioned in a review that, quote, "Looks like Froggy's getting good with the Ladies now that he's not so much on the bad side. Too bad he's married, girls! Hahah! I hope all these girls having crushes on him doesn't affect his and Irene's relationship. That would be bad... o.o;" That gave me the idea of Irene talking about that in the beginning of the chapter.

The song here is "Belle" from "Beauty and the Beast" I was planning to just change the names, but then I altered the lyrics, because the townsfolk would think she's odd for falling in love with and marrying a Goblin. Also, who thinks it's SOOOO cute that Froglip's all overprotective?

Adam is a new character, but Twilight's kind of a reused one. I was planning to use a black wolf with yellow eyes named Midnight (from another story), but I realized Froglip's horse was already named Midnight. So I renamed the wolf, Twilight, and accidentally gave gray eyes, but it's all good :D

The chapter is titled "Irene, the Goblin Princess" because Irene is called "the Goblin Princess" because A) When she was cursed, she turned into a Goblin at night, and this leaked out to the villagers. B) She fell in love with Froglip; again, it leaked out. And C) She married him. This...it was just announced XD

**Alu In Chains:** No, it's not XD And as for the wolves, they like secrecy ;) And thank YOU for giving me the idea :D I seem to have a thing for villain songs. I don't know why, I just love 'em XD


	6. Jealousy and Talking

A/N When I first wrote _the Princess and the Goblin 2_, I never thought of making a sequel. During its writing, however, I came up with an idea of Irene being kidnapped by pirates, and it just stuck :D

Same deal: I own no PatG characters, except Angelina, and the Goblin Cat and King and Queen's names. Also, I only own the Captain of the Bloody Fang, the Bloody Fang itself, and Simon for Pirates of the Caribbean, and any other OCs. PotC is owned by Disney. Froglip's surname is owned by MonMonMouse from DeviantART.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Jealousy and Talking**

At that moment, Irene turned around and finally saw the townspeople, who had piled up behind her and Froglip. When she made eye contact, they turned and walked away, as though nothing happened. "Don't tell me you just now noticed them." Froglip said.

"Oh, I knew along about what they said about me." She smiled. "I just ignored them."

Froglip raised one eyebrow incredulously, a little wide-eyed. Then he relaxed, rolling his eyes. "You are unbelievable."

"That's my line." She laughed.

While Irene was laughing, Adam came up behind them. He then noticed the person with her. He was a tall, light-green figure, with large bat-like ears, wild fuchsia hair, and a black cape. "Who is that creature?" He sneered under his breath.

Twilight came up next to him. "I was trying to tell you, that's Prince Froglip Madcleaver, Princess Irene's husband."

Adam's eyes widened. "Husband? She's married to that…that…that _creature_? Was she forced?"

"She could have been five years ago, but last year, he proposed to her, and she accepted." Twilight said. "My past alpha male, Dirtclaw, was as disgusted as you are. In fact, he wanted revenge on them."

"What happened to him?"

"…Um, I'm not so sure. He's probably in hiding, and if I know him, is planning his revenge."

Adam walked around and stood in front of Froglip and Irene. "Good morning." He said to her in his most charming voice.

"Oh, good morning." She nodded politely. "And you are?"

"I am Sir Adam Monroe the Third." He took Irene's hand and laid a kiss on her middle-finger knuckle. "And you must be Princess Irene Kingsleigh."

"Actually, it's Madcleaver." She corrected, taking her hand back. "Princess Irene Madcleaver. And this is my husband, Prince Froglip Madcleaver." She smiled at the Goblin Prince, taking his hand in hers and lacing their fingers together.

"Charmed, I'm sure." Adam said, struggling to keep his jealousy under the lid. He didn't like Froglip. Not only for his species difference, but he couldn't see what Irene saw in him. He had large light-green ears, with dark green on the insides, wild fuchsia hair, large, triangular golden-yellow eyes, a round nose, frog-like lips, and two molars on each side of his mouth. Sure, he had muscles, but he wasn't that pretty in the face.

Froglip noticed the stranger observing him in the face. "Is something not to your liking?" He asked, raising one eyebrow suspiciously.

"Oh…well, honestly, I'm just trying to figure out why Irene chose you, rather than a human."

Froglip's eyelids narrowed, but he relaxed at Irene's voice, "Froglip, it's alright." She turned to Adam. "It's a long story. I'm surprised you haven't heard of it."

"I have time." Twilight walked and sat by Adam's leg. "Oh yes, this is Twilight."

"What's wrong with his eye?" Froglip asked.

"His scar." Adam said shortly. "Now what's your story?"

Irene and Froglip explained the events, from Froglip's plan to kidnap Irene five years prior, to when she was cursed, and finally when she and Froglip were married. "During the time in the past year, we fell in love." She continued.

"How?" Adam asked exasperated.

Froglip narrowed his eyes again, this time, curling his lips into a scowl. "I mean, he's a Goblin." Adam continued. "He tried to kidnap you five years ago. And honestly, look at him!" He gestured at Froglip with his hands. "I honestly do not know how you can be in love with him and marry him, much less be in his presence and not be afraid."

Froglip's ears bent back, growing more and more angry. Surprisingly, it wasn't him who spoke; it was Irene. "You know, you act just like my father and friend did when I began to become friends with Froglip." She snapped, scowling. "They tried to separate us, but it worked out. We married, and have been for nearly a year now. I love him like no other, so do _not_ tell me that there is someone better." She jabbed Adam in the chest, emphasizing her point. Exhaling sharply through her nose, she walked off towards the castle. Froglip glanced at the human, almost smugly.

"I tried to warn you." Twilight sighed once the couple was gone. "I tried, but you didn't listen."

"Shut up." Adam snapped, stomping in the opposite direction. "How dare she speak to me that way! How dare she! It's that _creature's_ fault. How could she possibly love _him_? How could she have fallen in love with _him_ and not me?"

"Firstly, he sounds like a better friend than her other friend," Twilight said, walking alongside his human.

"You aren't helping." Adam growled.

"Secondly, she's only met you today; she knew Froglip for five years."

"Not. Helping."

"Thirdly, you may get a chance at her once the captain unleashes 'his plan'."

"Not-" Adam stopped, realizing what the wolf said. "Yes. Of course! Once his plan is in action, she can be mine. Of course! Brilliant! I'm so glad I thought of that."

"Say, _I_ thought of-"

"Buh-buh-bup. Enough. Come, we must go and wait for the ship. Kira more than likely told the captain she found them, and he is on his way right now."

Twilight sighed as he followed Adam. Why did he choose this human again?

* * *

><p>That Night…<p>

While Irene sat in bed, reading her book, Froglip came into the room, stretching his arms and yawning. He bent his head from side to side, cracking his neck joints. Then he placed his hands at the base of his back, and bent back sharply, cracking his back. He stood up straight, sighing. "Tough day?" Irene teased, not looking up from her book.

"Oh, yeah." He sighed, removing his cape and sitting on the edge of the bed. "I could go for a good backrub."

She chuckled, turning the page of her book. Froglip looked at her book, climbing into bed. "You have to have that book memorized. This is the third time you've borrowed it."

"I know. But like I said, it's my favorite."

"What you ought to do is write in a diary or journal or whatever it's called about your life. Or better yet, about our relationship." He suggested, getting under the covers and fluffing his pillow. "Now _that's_ a story."

"Yes. Yes, that sounds like a good idea." She smiled, finally making eye contact with her husband. "I like it."

"Good, I'm glad I brought it up. Now how about that backrub?"

She laughed, placing a marker in her book and setting it on a bedside table. "You never give up, do you?" She said, moving so she was sitting beside him.

"What kind of husband, and Goblin for that matter, would I be if I gave up easily, hmm?" Froglip asked, raising one eyebrow; he laid down on his front, with his legs still under the blanket.

"Not a very fun one." She said, laying her hands on his shoulders.

"Ooh-la-la."

She pressed her palms into the muscles on his back, moving them in circular motions. She moved up his neck, massaging with her fingers. Then she laid her hands flat on his back, pressing her palms and fingers into his muscles.

As her hands worked magic, Froglip moaned with pleasure. His eyes rolled back in his head, and his mouth opened a little. "Feel good?" Irene asked, smiling amused. She got a moan in response. "I'll take that as a yes."

Several minutes later, after she was done, he rolled over onto his back. "Hmmm." He sighed, smiling.

"That smile could freeze on your face." Irene said, amused.

"I thought that expression was for nasty faces. Unless…" He raised one eyebrow, smirking.

She rolled her eyes. "No, I do not think your smile is nasty. In fact, when I first dreamt of you after my nightmares, you smiled in it, and I woke up, thinking about how that smile suited you."

"Huh." Was all he said, raising his eyebrows.

She leaned back against the bed rest, still sitting up. "Froglip?"

"Hmm?"

"Well…I just wanted to have a talk."

"About?"

"Well…oh dear, how should I start this?" She took a deep breath and sighed. "Well…have you ever thought of starting a family?"

At the last three words, his ears perked up. He pushed himself up. "What do you mean?"

She laughed at his assumption. "No, I'm not pregnant." He sighed a little at this, sounding a bit relieved. "Now what was that supposed to mean?" She asked suspiciously, raising one eyebrow.

"Huh? Oh, I'm not relieved. That thought just never crossed my mind."

She nodded understandingly.

"I mean, would it even be possible? You and I?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure if I have heard of a human and Goblin having a child."

"Doesn't mean we can't try."

She looked at him at this. "Does that mean…you actually _want_ children?"

"People would assume that royalty would only want a child for an heir. I don't think that that is fair. I think we should have a child, provided we _want_ to raise a family."

Irene nodded at this. "Yes…that is true." She didn't say this out loud, but she found that she liked how Froglip said "child" instead of "kid" or even "Sun-Child" She didn't know why, but it just sounded nice. "So…you actually _want_ a child?"

Froglip looked off into space for a few minutes before answering. "Honestly? Well, maybe we should think about it. Think if we are responsible enough. After all, taking care of a child is harder than taking care of a cat."

She nodded, but didn't say anything. "Hey, it doesn't mean we _shouldn't_ have a child." Froglip smiled, cupping her chin in his hand and turning her so she was looking at him. "We should probably just wait a while."

She slowly smiled. "You're right."

"That's my girl." He leaned down and gently kissed her. "For now, we should probably get some sleep." He let her chin go and moved down so he was lying on the pillow again. "We've had a big day today, and I imagine you're tired."

"Mm-hmm." She moved down under the covers and lay down as well. "Good night." She said, leaning back into Froglip's chest.

"Good night," He said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him. "My princess." He laid his chin on her shoulder, both slowly falling asleep.

* * *

><p>AN I based Adam on Gaston from Beauty and the Beast quite well. Gaston was antagonistic towards the Beast, wondering why Belle would love "something like him" And Adam is like this. Also, I didn't want to make it seem that Froglip's gone totally soft; he still has his temper, which was wearing thin ;)

Ok, the backrub thing, I just came up with it. Truth be told, I love the line "Good, I'm glad I brought it up. Now how about that backrub?" That would be JUST like Froglip, I think XD I had a little trouble with the details of the massage (I tend to be a perfectionist ^^;) but I hope I did decently. I kinda got inspired by Ch. 8 of a Monsters Inc. FanFic, Lost then Found but not Healed by BlackShuriken.

Also, the talk, it just came to me. It'll become clear ;D Don't wanna spoil anything though, so I'll keep quiet.

The chapter is titled "Jealousy and Talking" because it shows Adam's jealousy, and Irene and Froglip have "the second talk"

**Alu In Chains:** I think you mean "Part of Your World" I'm glad you like "Belle" for Irene. I thought it fit her too :) Gaston is spelled with an "A", not "E", but you were close :) OMG, why did I NOT think of that? I can't believe it! But Froglip was probably thinking about it XD I sometimes multi-task. Like I'd write a new chapter, work on a picture (on Photoshop), sometimes a new video, and look at stuff online.


	7. Training

A/N When I first wrote _the Princess and the Goblin 2_, I never thought of making a sequel. During its writing, however, I came up with an idea of Irene being kidnapped by pirates, and it just stuck :D

Same deal: I own no PatG characters, except Angelina, and the Goblin Cat and King and Queen's names. Also, I only own the Captain of the Bloody Fang, the Bloody Fang itself, and Simon for Pirates of the Caribbean, and any other OCs. PotC is owned by Disney. Froglip's surname is owned by MonMonMouse from DeviantART.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Training**

The next day, Turnip was curled up and sleeping outside, taking a nap in the warm sunshine. He opened his eyes sleepily, stood up, and stretched, yawning widely. He sat on his haunches, licking one paw and wiping it behind his ear. He failed to notice something stalking up to him from behind in the grass. Suddenly, something growled loudly at him.

"RE-E-E-EA-A-A-A-OW-W-W!" Turnip yelled, jumping up; the fur on his back was bristled, and his tail had the appearance of a hairbrush. He relaxed when he saw it was his best friend, Grazzlegritch, who sat behind him, tail around his front paws, as if nothing had happened. "What the hell was _that_ for?" Turnip yelled. "You nearly scared me to death!"

"Well then, tell me what you did wrong when I killed you." Grazzlegritch said calmly.

Turnip cocked his head, confused. "Huh?"

"You didn't defend yourself! All you did was yell and jump. You need to attack with your claws and fangs, provided you had those." He muttered the last statement.

"Hey! I have claws and fangs!"

"Really? Do you know how to use them without injuring yourself? Do you even know how to growl?"

"Yes, I know how to growl." Turnip rolled his eyes.

"Then growl."

"…What?"

"Growl!" Grazzlegritch yelled. "Every cat knows how to. So growl!"

Turnip sighed, took a deep breath, and growled as loud as he could (like Simba's first roar in The Lion King) "How was that?" He smiled.

"…What were you trying to do, scare butterflies?" Grazzlegritch asked in a bored tone.

"What?" Turnip exclaimed.

"That growl was pitiful! This is a real growl." He stalked out in the middle of the field. He crouched down, took a deep breath, then stood up and growled loudly; so loud, Turnip jumped startled. Grasshoppers jumped away from the Goblin Cat. He turned to the gray cat, smirking. "See?"

Turnip rolled his eyes. "_Why_ are you criticizing me?"

"Because it's come to my attention that you weren't on the lines of 'ferocious' when we first met. Sure, you were cute, but you weren't ferocious." Grazzlegritch said, walking slowly back and forth in front of Turnip. "So I'm going to train you to be a wildcat. When I'm done with you, you'll be as ferocious as me."

"You enjoy the word 'ferocious', don't you?" Turnip said flatly. "And anyway, I don't need training." He stood up and started to walk away.

"Will you be mewing that same tune when the wolves attack?" Grazzlegritch smirked.

Turnip actually froze and turned to his friend. "That wouldn't…would they?"

The navy-blue Goblin Cat rolled his shoulders in a shrug. "No one knows. But you know what they say, it's better to be sorry than safe."

"The expression is 'it's better to be safe than sorry'." Turnip corrected.

"Whatever. The point is you need to be prepared for anything. So I'm going to train you. And don't think I'll go easy on you, just because we're friends."

Turnip visibly gulped.

* * *

><p>Later, Turnip was sitting up straight, while Grazzlegritch paced in front of him. Then, he stopped, and crouched down in a fighting stance. "Let's get down to business!" He exclaimed, in a singing tone. "To keep away, the wolves." He stood up straight and continued to pace. "Did they send me a young kit, when I asked, for a tom?"<p>

Turnip scowled, but this went unnoticed by Grazzlegritch. "You're the saddest cat I've ever met," He continued; he pushed a rock onto its side with his shoulder, grunting slightly. "But you can _bet_, before we're through," He shoved his face into Turnip's, pressing their noses together. "Mister I'll, make a cat, out of _you_."

Turnip licked his lips nervously; he didn't like where this was going.

**(I'll Make a Man out of You by Donny Osmond)X**

Grazzlegritch climbed up into a tree, and sat on a thick branch, waiting for Turnip to climb up as well. He looked over his shoulder; his eyes widened. Turnip was struggling to pull himself up onto the branch.

Grazzlegritch rolled his eyes, crawled up to the gray cat, and grabbed him by the scruff, pulling him up and onto the branch. He leapt through the tree, leaping onto and off of branches. When he stopped, he looked over his shoulder, and nodded at Turnip, beckoning him to follow. He crouched down and leapt onto the branches. He managed to do two before he slipped and fell. Grazzlegritch sighed heavily, "We have a _long_ way to go."

Later, Grazzlegritch was running alongside the fence of the pasture; Turnip was panting behind him. _I'm never gonna catch my breath._ He thought to himself. _Say good-bye to those who knew me._ He finally collapsed. _Boy, was I a fool; a fool for agreeing to this._

Later, Grazzlegritch had Turnip practice fighting. Turnip leapt at him, but the Goblin Cat just crouched down and avoided the gray one. When he turned and leapt at him again, Grazzlegritch rolled onto his back and kicked him away over his shoulders. The poor cat went tumbling before finally stopping. "This cat's beating him to death." Nibblets, Turnip's gray mouse friend, who was watching, remarked to himself. "Hope he doesn't look towards _my_ way."

Next, Turnip had to swim across a raging river. Not only did he not like it, it was cold, and he was getting exhausted. _Now I really wish I __never__ agreed to this._ He panted as he pulled himself onto dry land.

Grazzlegritch ran swiftly alongside the river, with Turnip racing behind him, panting. Grazzlegritch tackled a wall made of staggering stones. It collapsed. Turnip tackled another, but all that happened was he got a headache.

Next, Turnip was tied to a rock that about as big as him, and twice as heavy. He pulled as hard as he could, but couldn't move it an inch.

Grazzlegritch stalked through the bushes that night in the moonlight, not making a sound. Turnip, however, made rustling sounds as he stalked.

Early the next morning, Turnip was still sore. As he licked his sore muscles, Grazzlegritch frowned at him, frustrated. "You're unsuited for, the rage of war." He said, standing up. "What was I, thinking? You're through!"

Turnip's eyes widened, and his ears perked up. Grazzlegritch was giving up? He never gave up! "How could I, make a cat, out of you?" He continued as he walked away. Turnip's ears drooped slightly. Grazzlegritch must have really put his faith in him, and he failed. A determined scowl melted onto his face. Well, he surely wasn't going to disappoint him.

Crouching down, Turnip leapt at the tree Grazzlegritch had made him climb during the beginning of their training. He slipped a little, but sunk his claws in, and pushed himself up with his hind legs. Clenching his teeth, Turnip pulled himself up and onto a strong branch. He leapt onto another. Steadying himself, he leapt onto another. He did this back and forth until he was exhausted. He jumped down, and landed on the ground.

He saw he landed in front of Grazzlegritch, who was smiling proudly. "Alright Kit, I'll give you a second chance. But we play by my rules, see?"

Turnip nodded.

The next morning, after some training, Turnip was not only racing alongside the river with Grazzlegritch, he was ahead of him. Turnip tackled into a wall of rocks, causing it to collapse. He crouched down; swiveling his ears back, he heard Grazzlegritch leap at him. He rolled onto his back and kicked the Goblin Cat away. He landed with a thud, but was smiling proudly. Turnip as tied to the rock again, but this time, he crawled slowly, dragging it behind him. Both cats stalked silently through the brush that evening.

**XX**

"You have done well, young Kit." Grazzlegritch said. "All that is left is to test your growl. If you can produce fireflies from this field," He gestured around the cats with his tail. "You will have passed your training."

Turnip nodded. He walked to the middle of the field and crouched down. He took a deep breath and stood up, growling as loud as he could. Fireflies and crickets jumped away in fright. Turnip turned to Grazzlegritch, smiling. The Goblin Cat nodded, satisfied. "Well done. You are now a true wildcat. When the wolves come, you'll be able to defend yourself, and maybe even our mistress."

Turnip's proud smile widened.

* * *

><p>Later…<p>

Irene came into the bedroom, smiling and shaking her head. "Did you find the cats?" Froglip asked, brushing his hair in the mirror. Irene had convinced him to at least brush his hair every couple of days, so it wouldn't get as tangled.

"Yes. And I think yours has been running mine ragged."

"Which cat is which again?" He smirked.

Irene rolled her eyes. "When I found them, Turnip looked exhausted. Completely worn out. And Grazzlegritch was just sitting beside him, trying to look innocent."

"Grazzlegritch was probably training him to be more ferocious." Froglip said, setting the brush on the table. "He used to do that to new recruits in the Goblin Pet clan."

"Well, I hope he doesn't overwork him."

"I wouldn't worry too much." Froglip shrugged. "He knows when to stop. And anyway, that scrawny gray cat could use the exercise."

Irene rolled her eyes. "I'll pretend I did not hear that." She said, crossing her arms.

"Awww, I was just kidding, Baby." Froglip put his hands on her shoulder and pulled her back into his chest. "You know I have nothing against Turnip. Besides, you probably wouldn't want to remain mad today."

"Oh?" She raised one eyebrow. "And why not?"

"Because it's a very special day." He held his closed hand in front of her. He opened his fingers a little, and a silver heart-shaped locket fell. It didn't fall to the ground, because the gold chain was wrapped around Froglip's fingers.

"Oh!" Irene gasped.

"Happy anniversary, Rene." He said. He moved back a little, and latched the necklace around her necklace. The heart-shaped locket rested on her chest, a few inches below her collarbone.

"Froglip…" She whispered. She opened the locket. Inside was a small painting of her Goblin husband.

"I have a matching one." He held a matching silver heart-shaped locket near her face where she could see it. "Do you like yours?"

"I love it!" She exclaimed. She turned around and kissed him, holding his face in her hands. He laid his hands on her waist, returning the kiss. When they parted, she laid her forehead on his. "Happy Anniversary, sweetheart." She whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled back. "More than anyone else."

* * *

><p>AN I came up with using the song in this chapter during the story's early writings. The song it a cat version of "I'll Make a Man Out of You" from the Disney movie, Mulan. It was going to be "I'll Make a Beast Out of You", but "cat" sounds better.

I included the part with Froglip and Irene, because I _REALLY_ need to get the plot going. Otherwise, this is going to be the longest PatG fanfic in FanFiction history. (I think the Princess and the Goblin 2 already has that record, but I'm not sure) I promise after the next chapter, the plot will get going.

BTW, anyone notice the color scheme of Irene's locket? Silver heart-shaped with a gold chain. Review Ch. 3 In the Dark of the Night to get it. It'll come clear later in the story though.

This chapter is titled "Training" because it's mostly about Grazzlegritch training Turnip to be more ferocious.

**Alu In Chains:** XD Froglip thinks she's cute when she's mad too. I'm glad you liked that part, once it got in my head, it refused to leave. Guys _can_ be persistent. OMG, when I read that, I thought of Froglip with the puppy-face XD That'd be so funny and cute X3 Froglip thought that as well XD But she's not pregnant. You gotta have a good temper with kids XD

**MR.E:** Sorry dude, I've never watched "Goosebumps" so I wouldn't know what to write about. Sorry :/


	8. When Dirtclaw Knew of Love

A/N When I first wrote _the Princess and the Goblin 2_, I never thought of making a sequel. During its writing, however, I came up with an idea of Irene being kidnapped by pirates, and it just stuck :D

Same deal: I own no PatG characters, except Angelina, and the Goblin Cat and King and Queen's names. Also, I only own the Captain of the Bloody Fang, the Bloody Fang itself, and Simon for Pirates of the Caribbean, and any other OCs. PotC is owned by Disney. Froglip's surname is owned by MonMonMouse from DeviantART.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**When Dirtclaw Knew of Love**

**Froglip stood in a field, near the same area his mother found the dead female Wolf-Bat years ago. His left ear cocked in confusion. Wasn't he just in bed with Irene?**

"**Wait, this must be a dream." He said, chuckling slightly. "But what I'd like to know is why am I dreaming of this place?"**

**Suddenly, he heard a faint barking. His ears perked up, as his eyes widened. "I know that bark." He muttered. He turned around, to see a Wolf-Bat running joyfully towards him.**

"**Dirtclaw!" He exclaimed, holding out his arms. Dirtclaw leapt into his arms, grabbing him in a big hug. Froglip spun around, laying his chin on the Wolf-Bat's black furry shoulder. "I knew you'd come back," He whispered. Dirtclaw nuzzled the back of his neck with his snout. "Brother."**

**Suddenly, Dirtclaw yelped loudly, as if in pain. Startled, Froglip dropped him. The Wolf-Bat rolled and writhed on the ground, yelling as though he were in deep agony. "Dirtclaw? What's wrong?" Froglip asked, frightened. To his surprise, red slashes appeared on Dirtclaw's body: on his wings, legs and face. The Goblin Prince recognized them as the Wolf-Bat's scars. As blood oozed from the gashes, they turned from blood red to pink. As quickly as it started, Dirtclaw's spasm ended. Now he lay there, panting.**

"**Dirtclaw? Are you all right?" Froglip asked, slowly approaching him. "Dirtclaw? Answer me, buddy." He reached out and gently laid a hand on Dirtclaw's shoulder.**

**After a second's delay, there was a growling, coming from Dirtclaw. In a flash, he leapt up, reached out and scratched at Froglip's face, and ran off.**

"**Ahh!" Froglip screamed in pain, stumbling and falling on his backside. He touched his stinging cheek with his hand. When he withdrew it, to his surprise, there was blood on his fingers. His ears perked up at a scream. He recognized that scream. "Irene!" He whispered, pushing himself to his feet. He ran towards the direction from where he heard the scream. He soon found a pile of pink clothes, and a mop of red-orange hair collapsed on the ground. Dirtclaw was standing over it with his head down by the hair.**

"**Irene?" Froglip muttered. Dirtclaw's ears perked up. He raised his head and grinned evilly. To Froglip's horror, his jaws were covered in red blood. **_**Irene's blood!**_

"**N-n-no!" Froglip gasped, feeling very sick. He stepped backwards, eyes wide. "No! No!" He fell backwards, flat on his back. He pushed his upper half up to see Dirtclaw running towards him. He leapt up and held out his arms, claws out, and his mouth wide open, with red-tipped fangs.**

**Froglip couldn't move; he was frozen in fear. Just as Dirtclaw fell on top of him, he found his voice. "NOOO!"**

* * *

><p>Froglip gasped and sat up, wide-eyed, and panting heavily. He looked around; he was in the royal bedroom again. <em>It was a dream.<em> He thought to himself. _Just a bad dream._

"Froglip?" Irene sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "What's wrong?"

"Irene!" He gasped softly. "You're all right!"

"Yes, I'm all right. Why? What happened?"

"It's nothing. I just had a nightmare."

"Oh…what about?" Froglip raised one eyebrow. "I've told you my nightmares, so I think you should return the favor." She smiled.

"I suppose." He nodded. He took a deep breath, "I was near the area where Mother had found Eileen. After a few seconds, I realized I was in a dream. Then, Dirtclaw came running towards me. But not the Dirtclaw today, the one I once knew; the loving one. He leapt up and into my arms. I felt really happy." Froglip smiled, but then it melted away as his ears drooped a little. "But then, he cried out as though he was in pain. I dropped him; he just lay on the ground, writhing in pain. His scars appeared on his body. Then…he just stopped. I asked him if he was all right. He jumped up, scratched me, and ran off." He laid his hand on his cheek to make sure it wasn't scratched and bleeding.

"What happened next?" Irene asked gently.

Froglip took a deep shaky breath. "I heard a scream. I ran towards it, and found Dirtclaw standing by a pile of pink clothes and red-orange hair. I knew right away that that, and the scream, was you. When Dirtclaw lifted his head, he…he…" He took another shaky breath, feeling tears beginning to sting his eyes. "He had blood on his jaws. It…it was your blood."

Irene's eyes widened, and her face paled.

"I felt sick." He continued. "I backed away, and fell on my back. Dirtclaw leapt forward and onto me. That was when I woke up." He moved his lower legs towards his body, and crossed his forearms on his knees. "I've never had a worse nightmare. I hated it. Especially because it mocked me."

"How did it mock you?" Irene asked, confused.

"You've seen how Dirtclaw was when we were children. You've seen how happy when he was as a pup."

**(When He Loved Me by Venice)X**

She nodded. She remembered when the ghost of Eileen, Dirtclaw's deceased mother, took Irene on a trip into the past to see how Dirtclaw was. She saw how before he was a murderer, he was actually like a child: happy-go-lucky and playful. "Well, it pains me now to see, just briefly, that happy and playful pup that I once knew. Before he was a murderer, he loved playing." Froglip continued, sniffling a little. "We played every day. No matter the weather condition, time of year, or game, we had fun. He always wanted to either play his favorite game, or a totally different one. We were never bored as children."

Froglip smiled, remembering the fun times with Dirtclaw. Although she couldn't see it, Irene somehow knew he was envisioning his younger self, running through the fields, followed by a small black wolf pup with bat-like wings on his back, laughing and barking. "Sometimes one of us would be sad; mostly Dirtclaw, because he never knew his true family." Froglip said. "Whenever he was sad, or lonely, I'd be there to keep him company. It was the other way around as well. Although we were very different species, we treated each other like we were brothers. In a sense, we _were_ brothers. You wouldn't often see one without the other. Every night, after a long day of playing, no matter what happened that day, before we fell asleep, we'd tell each other 'I love you'."

Irene smiled. Even though, in the past, she thought Froglip, like most Goblins, was a monster, in reality, he was as human as she was. He had a family, and a little brother, with whom he played with as children. Suddenly, Goblins and humans were more alike than she ever thought, even in the past year, following her growing friendship with the Goblin Prince.

Froglip sighed heavily. "Then came the day he found out the truth; the truth behind the reason why he was in a kingdom of Goblins. He found out the kingdom had killed his family, and most important to him, his mother. He was so upset. Then…he had those wounds all over him. I should have known no good would come from it. I suppose I was just ignorant. I should have known something was wrong from the way he acted."

"What?" Irene asked gently. "What happened?"

"He changed. He wanted to play less and less. I guess I thought this was because we were growing up. You know, me being trained to be king, and being betrothed to Weed-Root."

Unknown to him, Irene tightened her fist involuntarily. Even though Weed-Root, a female Goblin who had been once betrothed to Froglip was dead, she was still considered a rival to the teenaged princess. She never thought she'd be jealous over Froglip's love. That was until she found out he had been once betrothed.

"I never thought of what had been going on inside his head." Froglip continued, not noticing Irene's jealousy. "I never saw it coming. When he caused that rockslide that killed Weed-Root." He rubbed his nose and sniffled. Tears slowly ran down his cheeks. "And when I found out he caused it…that night when he tried to kill me, our friendship, which had already been stretching thin, snapped. It just broke, like that." He snapped his fingers for emphasis.

"And when he was banished…when he said…" He took a deep, shaky breath; tears were still falling from his golden-yellow eyes. "When he said 'You're no brother of mine', he might have well have said 'I hate you'" He couldn't hold it anymore. As more tears fell, he began crying. "It shocked me to the core. Worse than when we found Weed-Root's body under the rubble. I loved Dirtclaw, Irene! Loved him like a brother, mind you, but I loved him, nonetheless. When he said that before he left, it changed me severely." He buried his face in his hands, sobbing softly. "Although I hate him now, I still remember everything in the past about him. I still remember…who he once was." He couldn't say anything anymore. All Irene heard was his sobbing.

Irene couldn't stand to see Froglip like this. She felt her heart break, and tears sting her own eyes. He hadn't broke down like this ever since his own mother was killed by his former brother. She knew his pain. After all, her mother was killed. And while Dirtclaw didn't die physically, mentally, the happy and loving Dirtclaw had been killed, and replaced by a bloodthirsty murderer. And that was just as emotionally painful.

**XX**

"I can't stand to see you like this." She said, wiping her eyes. "I just can't."

Froglip wiped off his eyes and took a big sniff. "You've probably never felt the same way."

"Actually, I have. And I've cried that much." She brought her knees up and wrapped her legs around them. "It was after you left. I cried so much, I nearly cried myself sick."

Froglip turned to Irene in surprise. "You did?"

She nodded. "You were my only friend. When Curdie drove you away, and told me, he expected me to be happy."

Froglip rolled his eyes heavily. Typical of that Sun-Boy. He wouldn't know how Irene's mind ran if it hit him upside the head.

"I was so upset. I'd wake up, crying for days. I had bad dreams; dreams of you and me. I'd see you, but I wouldn't be able to reach you, because there would be an invisible barrier between us. Then you'd fade away, crying out for help. That was the first sign something was wrong." She rubbed her nose. "But it made me so happy to find you…well, at least when you were all right."

Froglip nodded, smirking. He remembered when Irene and Angelina found him, collapsed in the desert, after he ran away from home. It made his heart soar to see her face again after the crisis of his mother's death.

"I was still afraid you wouldn't make it. I sometimes have nightmares about you falling asleep, and never…" She sniffed. "Never waking up."

Froglip wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest. "It's ok. They're just nightmares. They can't hurt you." She began crying, wrapping her arms around his waist. "It's all right, don't cry. I'm not disappearing any time soon. I'm never leaving you, ever."

Irene smiled and hugged him back. "I know."

He gently kissed her head and wiped her tears away. "I love you, Irene, and I'll never leave you. I don't want to lose you."

"I love you too." She said, nuzzling his neck. "I don't want to lose you again either." She covered her mouth as she yawned. "All of this crying has gotten me tired."

"Then we better get back to sleep." Froglip said, lying down and pulling Irene with him.

* * *

><p>AN In case you're confused, the **bold** is a dream sequence. In this case, Froglip's dream. Can't think of anymore to say about it.

This chapter was a little depressing, I know. I actually was considering not having this, but decided to actually have it. Sorry if everyone seems OOC ^^; I tried my best. Maybe today wasn't my best writing day.

The song is a male version of "When She Loved Me" from Toy Story 2. There's _actually_ a male version, just look up "when he loved me" on YouTube. That's what gave me the inspiration to use it.

This chapter is titled "When Dirtclaw Knew of Love" because it talks about when Dirtclaw was good, and he knew how to love, before he became evil and hating.

**Alu In Chains: **Glad I wrote it then XD I'm glad you liked it, and the videos. You've seen the speedpaint? I was wondering if you saw that.  
>He wasn't offended, per se, he just felt sorry and guilty that Grazzlegritch had faith in him, and Turnip failed. But the impressing-part was on the nose XD I'm glad you liked the chapter :D<br>I'm glad you liked that part XD I might try and draw that scene soon. Unless you'd like to take a crack at that, that's ok too :) I'd like to see how you draw them. Read the fourth paragraph, the one about Simon, to get the reference. But like I said, it'll come clear later in the story ;) I'm so sorry I'm taking so long with the main plot, but I promise, the next chapter will be the start of it.


	9. Welcome to the Bloody Fang

A/N When I first wrote _the Princess and the Goblin 2_, I never thought of making a sequel. During its writing, however, I came up with an idea of Irene being kidnapped by pirates, and it just stuck :D

Same deal: I own no PatG characters, except Angelina, and the Goblin Cat and King and Queen's names. Also, I only own the Captain of the Bloody Fang, the Bloody Fang itself, and Simon for Pirates of the Caribbean, and any other OCs. PotC is owned by Disney. Froglip's surname is owned by MonMonMouse from DeviantART.

This chapter is dedicated to **Alu In Chains**, who put up with my inability to get the plot going, and reviewed on every single chapter. Thanks she-buddy :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Welcome to the "Bloody Fang"**

The next morning, Irene woke to sunlight shining in her eyes. She stretched her arms, moaning. After waking up and staying awake for several minutes before falling back asleep, she actually slept quite well.

She felt pressure around her waist. She looked over her shoulder as Froglip pulled her towards himself in his sleep. He hooked his leg around hers, and laid his chin on her shoulder, getting some of her red-orange hair in his face in the process.

She smiled, rolling her eyes. She remembered when he first did this in his sleep; it was when she had convinced him to sleep with her after a thunderstorm frightened her. When she saw him doing it, it startled her. But now that they were married, she didn't mind it. In fact, she sort of liked it. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, smiling. Froglip moaned a little and unhooked his leg. But he didn't let Irene go.

She would like to stay like this, but they needed to get out of bed eventually. She rolled over, carefully to not disturb the Goblin Prince, so she was facing him. She smiled sweetly at him. He still had dried tearstains on his cheeks, but other than that, he was sleeping soundly. It was almost too sinful to wake him up. But, "Frogli-i-i-i-i-i-ip." She said softly. "Wake u-u-u-u-up." He didn't move. "Frogg-e-e-e-e-y." She smiled; she scratched lightly behind his left ear, just where he liked it. He smiled a bit, and may have moaned a little, but he didn't wake up. She rolled her eyes, smirking. This was going nowhere. Using her pointer finger, she stroked his face under his nose. "Froglip, you need to get up." He twitched his nose, but didn't wake up.

"You asked for it." She said. She pushed herself up onto her elbows, gently took hold of his left ear, and blew into it. It twitched out of her grip as he moaned and moved a little. She lay back down and began kissing his face: his jaw, his lips, his cheek, his nose, and finally and gently, his eyelids. As she removed her lips, his eyelids fluttered open, revealing his beautiful golden-yellow eyes. She smiled lovingly. "Good morning."

"I like this morning already." He said sleepily. "Because I woke up with you in my face."

"Aww, you don't like it?" She asked, faking a sad face. She pushed out her lower lip as her chin quivered.

"No, Baby, I love it." He said, hugging her closer, if that was possible. "I said I _liked_ the morning already."

After a second or two of delay, she smiled brightly. "Alright, I believe you."

He chuckled amused, kissing her. She returned the kiss, running the fingers of her left hand through his hair, and stroking behind his ear with her right. After a couple of minutes, they broke apart. "I'd like to stay in bed all day, but unfortunately, we can't." She said, moving out of his arms. "We need to get up." She got out of bed and threw open the curtains. Froglip groaned at the bright light and held the blanket over his face. "C'mon, get up." Irene continued, pulling on a light pink dress. "C'mon. Chop-chop." She clapped her hands twice, and ran a brush through her waist-length hair. Then she put on her two favorite necklaces: a silver-chained one with a heart-shaped stone, and the silver locket Froglip gave her as an anniversary present. She looked at it curiously. It looked like a regular locket, with engravings that looked like gold coins tracing the heart deeper inside the locket. In the middle was an outlined heart.

But that wasn't what was strange. It looked worn out and old. And she could have sworn she saw water stains and tiny barnacles, no bigger than a needle's eye. "Froglip, where did you get this locket?" She asked. When he didn't answer, she turned to look at him. She rolled her eyes; he was entirely covered by the blanket. "Froglip, get _up_!" She pulled the covers off of him. He curled up, moaning. "You are acting like a child!" She huffed. "Get up now!" She walked out of the room, rolling her eyes and sighing. "I swear, he acts like _such_ a child!" She crossed her arms, frustrated, and leaned back against the wall.

"Pardon?" Angelina, who had come by, asked curiously.

"Oh, Froglip is refusing to get out of bed." Irene explained.

Angelina smiled, shaking her head. She looked towards the bedroom door with a hint of affection in her eyes. Unknown to anyone but herself, she had a small crush on Froglip. It came around after Irene's father allowed him to visit her until they were married. She didn't know why or how it developed. But she knew he loved Irene like no other, and vise versa, so she didn't let her feelings be known.

"You better check up on him again, because he may not be getting up now." She said. She curtseyed and continued on her way.

Raising one eyebrow, Irene opened the door a crack. Sure enough, Froglip had fallen asleep again.

"Ugh!" She groaned heavily. She saw Turnip walking down the hall. "Turnip? Could you come over here, please?"

He trotted up to his mistress and rubbed against her legs, purring. "Froglip isn't awake yet." She said, nodding her head towards the door.

Nodding, he pushed the door open and entered the bedroom. He crouched down, and jumped onto the bed, next to the dozing Goblin. He climbed onto his arm, and then jumped down so he was standing in front of him. He sat down in front of his face, and sniffed at his round nose. He looked up and saw one of Froglip's large bat-like ears dangling a few inches above the cat's head. Smirking, he sat up on his haunches and batted at it with his paws. It bounced up and down, but Froglip didn't stir. Rolling his eyes, Turnip grabbed the tip of the ear with his paws and gave it a small but sharp nip.

"Ow." Froglip muttered. Turnip let the ear go and sat back down. When Froglip opened his eyes, the gray and white cat was staring him in the face, smiling innocently.

He rolled his eyes, sighing. "Alright, alright! I'm getting up!" He moved the blankets aside and moved out of bed, yawning and stretching. He rubbed his eyes and the tearstains off of his cheeks, clipped on his trademark black and hot pink cape, and clasped his necklace around his neck. He walked out of the bedroom to find Irene, smirking smugly with her arms crossed. "You enjoyed that, didn't you?" He asked, raising one eyebrow. She nodded as Turnip walked out of the room, going between Froglip's legs.

"If _I_ can't get you up, Turnip will." She shrugged. "It's the way we run things around here."

"Used to be either I got up myself, Father would sneeze in my face, or Mother would kick me in the ass."

"With her stone shoes?"

He nodded as she winced. "At least she didn't kick you on the other side." He nodded again.

* * *

><p>Later, Irene was walking in the meadow beside the woods. She smiled as she adjusted her bag. It contained another prized possession: a magic mirror.<p>

The mirror enabled her to see someone, with the command "Show me." She only used it for emergencies, which she had none, so far. But she could only _see_ the subject. She couldn't speak with them. At least, she didn't think she could. She never tried it.

She froze at a twig snapping in the forest. She turned towards it, raising one eyebrow. She wondered if there was a Goblin in there, or a wolf. Or worse, a wolf lackey of Dirtclaw's. Sure, they hadn't seen the Wolf-Bat for over a year, but that didn't mean he still wasn't out there, plotting his revenge. Dirtclaw was obsessed with blood and revenge. And that made him dangerous.

"Hello?" She called softly. "Is anyone in there?"

After a couple of seconds, two wolves slinked out of the woods. Irene gasped and stepped back a couple of times. The wolves stalked towards her, growling and licking their jaws. One was pure black; the other was gray. They moved towards and around her so they were on each side of her. Another wolf came out of the woods. This one was dark brown, like mud. It nudged Irene with its snout and moved towards her. To avoid it, she walked forwards, towards the direction it was pushing. She then realized they were pushing her towards the shoreline!

She stopped, but the brown wolf nipped at her ankles. Startled, she moved forwards again, but screamed out the first name that came to mind, "FROGLIP!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Froglip walked out of the castle and towards the pasture. Midnight, Honey and Silver were in the same pen, and for once, the stallions had settled their argument and weren't fighting. They were grazing a long distance away from each other though.

Froglip leaned forwards against the fence and whistled. All of the horses lifted their heads. Seeing his rider, Midnight trotted towards the fence, holding his head out. Chuckling, Froglip stroked his muzzle and scratched behind his ears. The black horse affectionately nibbled at the Goblin's ears with his lips. Chuckling, he twitched his ear away.

Hearing footsteps to his right, Froglip looked towards the noise and scowled lightly. It was Irene's best friend, Curdie, a mining boy at the age of 15. He had tanned skin, scruffy reddish-brown hair, blue eyes, and wore dusty miner's clothing. He approached the fence and whistled for Silver. The dapple-gray horse lifted his head up. After a few seconds, he walked up to the fence.

Froglip chuckled. "What's so funny?" Curdie snapped lightly, not turned towards the Goblin Prince.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that Midnight came to me right away when I whistled for him." He explained, smiling smugly. "And weren't you the one who said the horse would be frightened of me?" Midnight nudged him with his head, searching for a treat. "Does he look frightened?"

Curdie rolled his eyes heavily. He and Froglip _never_ got along. When they met, it was when the Goblins were enemies with humans, and the Goblin Prince had planned to kidnap Irene. Curdie had saved her from Froglip. Over the next four years, they had grown closer. But then she was cursed by Froglip, with whom she began to visit. Curdie had been appalled by this. Then Irene met his friend, another princess. She ran from him, and to Froglip, of all people! Curdie drove him away from the castle, but that only upset Irene.

Later, he found out that Dirtclaw had killed Randes and took over the Goblin Kingdom as king. He told Curdie that Froglip wasn't dead, but made him swear to secrecy. Curdie escaped and found Irene, who had been with Froglip, and obviously fell in love with. He told the village of him, and Irene supported him. Then Dirtclaw came and led the whole town to destroy Froglip. Irene and Curdie warned him, and he took her to the Goblin Kingdom, while Curdie distracted the mob.

When he found Froglip, Irene had just fallen into the river with Dirtclaw. Once he said she could drown, Froglip dove in and saved her, regardless of his deathly fear of water. He revived Irene, explained everything to his father, and confessed his love for her. They kissed, which broke the curse. Weeks later, he proposed, and they were married.

They still weren't on "friendly terms", but at least they weren't fighting, like their horses.

Suddenly, "FROGLIP!"

Froglip's ears perked up. "Irene!" He gasped. He turned and ran towards the direction he heard the scream. Curdie followed him; Grazzlegritch and Turnip, who also heard the scream, ran after them.

* * *

><p>Soon, they found Irene. Froglip and Curdie skidded to a stop in horror. Irene was surrounded by two wolves, and was being shoved by another. "Wolves!" Curdie snapped.<p>

"Grrr!" Froglip growled. He ran down towards the wolves. "Leave her alone!" He yelled.

The wolves turned towards him and growled viciously. Then, a fourth wolf leapt out and onto Froglip. Irene cried out in fear for her husband. This wolf was white with black and brown patches, black front paws, and yellow eyes. It stood on Froglip, pinning its chest down with its front paws. It growled viciously, baring its teeth; its ears were pinned back.

Froglip's eyes widened with fright. Brief flashbacks appeared before his eyes. Instead of the wolf, he saw Dirtclaw, when he was standing over him while he was in bed. _"Your life ends now, Froglip!"_

"Froglip! Get up!" Curdie yelled. He couldn't though; he was frozen with fright.

Grazzlegritch tackled the wolf that had been pushing Irene. The wolf kicked the Goblin Cat aside, with claws unsheathed. Grazzlegritch fell to the ground, groaning in pain. He had three puncture wounds in his rib area.

"Grazzlegritch!" Turnip ran to his best friend and nudged him up. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He groaned.

Meanwhile, the wolves continued to push Irene. Soon, she was running while the brown wolf chased her. Soon, they came to the beach. On the shoreline was a small boat, with two pirates in it.

Irene gasped loudly. Both pirates grinned evilly, showing rotting teeth. One grabbed her arms and pulled her into the boat, while the other gagged her and tied her hands behind her back. The three wolves climbed into the boat; the brown one, who was presumably leader of the trio, howled loudly.

* * *

><p>"AWO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O!" A loud howl sounded. The brown, black and white wolf perked its ears up. It growled again at Froglip, who was still pinned on his back, and ran towards the howl.<p>

"Get up!" Curdie kicked Froglip in the ribs.

Shaking his head, he pushed himself to his feet and ran after the wolf. He soon found it. It was climbing into a boat, which had the other wolves, two dirty-looking Sun-Men, and, "Irene!" he cried. She turned towards him, but couldn't cry out because she was gagged. The Sun-Men rowed the boat out to sea, towards a large ship. They made it to the ship before Froglip could reach the beach.

Curdie ran up beside him, fuming. "Why didn't you get up?" He yelled.

"I was pinned down by a snarling wolf, in case you couldn't tell!" He growled back.

"You could have kicked it! But no! You froze!"

"I was frightened stiff!" Froglip yelled at the top of his lungs. "Dirtclaw looked the same way, when he first tried to kill me! I was frightened!"

Curdie's scowl melted as he sighed. He disliked the Goblin Prince, but he understood how he felt with Dirtclaw. "What are we going to do?"

"There's nothing we _can_ do.' Curdie sighed. "The boat's too far away. She's gone." Grazzlegritch and Turnip, who were standing by the pair, looked at each other, worried for their mistress. Froglip froze, with a look of horror in his face. His eyes were wide open, and his mouth hung open a little. "Froglip?" Curdie snapped his fingers. "Are you all right? Froglip, say something!"

He didn't though; he was frozen stiff, and didn't react, as though he had gone deaf.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

The pirates hauled Irene up onto the ship. It was brown and painted with red paint. Paint splashes were on the deck, resembling blood.

Irene's eyes widened as she looked around. Not only were there pirates, but there were also wolves. Black wolves, brown wolves, white, gray, two-colored and sometimes three. There had to be at least a dozen or two!

She looked around, frightened, as pirates and wolves approached her. The wolves licked their jaws, while pirates eyed her. "Who is she?" "She looks like a princess. "A princess?" "She's the one who the Cap'n's been searchin' fer!"

Suddenly, the door of the ship's cabin opened. The crowd was silenced as a tall figure slowly walked out. He was at least six feet tall. He wore a large overcoat, black boots, black gloves, a low-hanging hat, which had a white skull resembling Froglip's skull-shaped cape pin, and three scratches across the decoration. The only thing that showed of the figure was a red eye, a pink scar down across it, and a thick black eyebrow. He wore a thick belt around his waist, which had a pistol and a long sword attached.

With the man were two wolves, covered with dirt. One had icy-blue eyes, and the other had piercing yellow.

"What have we here, gents?" The figure asked sarcastically in a deep voice.

"A princess, Cap'n." One of the pirates that kidnapped Irene said, nudging her. "Be this the one you've been searchin' fer?"

Captain approached Irene, eyeing her with his left-side red eye. Then, he chuckled. "Aye, this be the one!"

The pirate removed Irene's gag. "Who are you?" She snapped.

"I be known as simply 'Captain'." He said. "And that's all ye shall call me, Princess Irene."

"How do you know who I am?"

"I was once part of yer kingdom, though you do not remember me." he began slowly walking around her. "But I was banished forever, by yer dear, ol' daddy." He ran a finger, and sharp fingernail, from her throat and up her chin. "I wandered the Earth for years afterwards. _But_, I wasn't alone. No, I had the wolves!" He held his arms out, as the wolves growled at the princess. "They were me family. I learned to communicate wit' 'em. And soon, I found meself back in yer father's kingdom. And who do I see, but you! You had grown up, so," He held up her chin with his fingers, locking eyes. "Beautifully. But imagine my disgust when I found you were married, and to not a man, but a Goblin!"

All of the pirates chuckled darkly. "Not any ol' Goblin, but a Goblin from a kingdom of 'em, a prince!" He snorted, sounding disgusted. "Disgusting! Marrying a vile, loathsome creature like a Goblin."

"You remind me of someone who was as disgusted with the subject as you." Irene scowled.

"I often cast that impression." Captain said with a smirk in his voice.

"Why have you kidnapped me? What do you want from me?"

"When I first laid eyes on you, I felt somethin' towards you." He tilted her chin up again. "And I wish to…observe you, as I confirm that me feelin's towards ye are true."

Scowling, Irene spit in Captain's eye. He let her chin go and backed away, holding a hand over his eye. The crew gasped; their captain had a short temper, and it sometimes took one little mishap to cause it to snap. Luckily, he lowered his hand. "Take 'er below!" He growled. "Put 'er in the cell next to the other one!"

"Aye-aye, Captain!" The pirates shoved Irene towards a hole in the deck, leading down under. Before she was pushed down below, she heard Captain say, "Welcome to the _Bloody Fang_, young princess."

* * *

><p>AN FINALLY THE PLOT STARTS! Ahem, sorry ^^; For yelling, and taking so long.

I didn't mean to make it so fluffy in the beginning, it just kinda wrote itself. I like it though :D I'm like Froglip, I have a bad habit of falling back asleep once I've woken up in the morning. But unlike him, I don't have a cat to wake me up. Although Sparky would probably sleep right next to me, the old cat XD

I don't know if the term "crush" was used in "castle times", and I didn't find anything on Google, so I thought "to hell with it!" Also, Froglip being "sneezed in the face" and "kicked in the ass" is a reference to **Alu In Chain's** PatG one-shots. Read 'em sometime, there're awesomely funny. I LOVE 'em :D *mumbles*They should get more reviews.

Like I said, this is the start of the plot: when Irene is kidnapped, and meets the main villain, Captain. The final quote, "Welcome to the _Bloody Fang_" is a reference to "Welcome to the _Black Pearl_" from Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl.

This chapter is titled "Welcome to the 'Bloody Fang'" Because it's a reference to the final quote, and it signals the start of the main plot.

**Alu In Chains:** Froglip appreciates your sympathy for him :) He and Irene both.

Dirtclaw has the same problem with ALL villains, or at least Disney villains like Scar, who was an inspiration. Once he got obsessed with revenge, he couldn't stop. That, and when Wolf-Bats get a taste of blood from victims they killed themselves, they get obsessed, and become unstoppable.

I'm glad you like that :) Here's where the plot starts, hope you like :D


	10. Simon

A/N When I first wrote _the Princess and the Goblin 2_, I never thought of making a sequel. During its writing, however, I came up with an idea of Irene being kidnapped by pirates, and it just stuck :D

Same deal: I own no PatG characters, except Angelina, and the Goblin Cat and King and Queen's names. Also, I only own the Captain of the Bloody Fang, the Bloody Fang itself, and Simon for Pirates of the Caribbean, and any other OCs. PotC is owned by Disney. Froglip's surname is owned by MonMonMouse from DeviantART.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Simon**

Later, Curdie explained everything that had happened to Irene and Froglip's fathers and Angelina. "They just took her!" He exclaimed again.

"Blasted pirates!" Irene's father snapped.

"Pirates?" Jethro, Froglip's father, and king of the Goblins, asked confused.

"Sun-Men who sail in ships." Angelina explained. "They make a living by killing, stealing and drinking."

"They are vile, loathsome creatures who do not deserve to live." Irene's father snarled. "_This _is an example."

Jethro nodded. He was still startled and upset with what had happened to Irene. Over the past year, he had grown to love her as the daughter he never had. After all, she _was _his daughter-in-law. She had grown to love the old Goblin as well. She loved listening to stories of him and Randes, his late wife and Froglip's mother. Sometimes he was included as well.

Now she was gone; kidnapped by pirates! "There must be _something _we can do!" He exclaimed. "We cannot just-"

"Is Froglip all right?" Angelina asked timidly. "He's been frozen for at least three hours."

She was right. Froglip had been dragged into the castle, and he hadn't moved a muscle since. He just sat there with the same expression: wide eyes and a slightly open mouth. He hadn't even blinked.

"Froglip?" Jethro approached him, waving a hand in front of his face. "Froglip? Son!" He snapped his fingers near his ears. "Son, can you hear me?"

"He's been like this ever since I said Irene was gone." Curdie said.

When he said this, Jethro's eyes widened. "Uh-oh."

"What?" Curdie asked, growing worried at the Goblin King's tone. "What 'uh-oh'? What do you mean 'uh-oh'? What does 'uh-oh' mean?"

"The last time Froglip was like this was when we found Weed-Root dead." He explained.

"Weed-Root?" The king, Curdie, and Angelina all asked confused.

"A young female Goblin, to whom Froglip was betrothed to."

At this, Curdie and Angelina's eyes widened. "Froglip was...betrothed?" She asked, feeling a small pang of jealousy.

"I don't think I've ever _seen _her." Curdie added.

"You probably haven't, she's been dead for six years." Jethro said with a slight sadness in his tone. "You see, they were such good friends when they were young, we decided they would be a perfect king and queen. Of course, this was around the time when...when Dirtclaw...changed."

Both teenagers nodded understandingly. They knew about Dirtclaw's ravenous and bloodthirsty ways.

"Anyway, there was a rockslide. It happened when Froglip and Weed-Root were in a tunnel; conversing, I believe and hope." Curdie and Angelina both snickered at Jethro's statement; even the human king had to smile. "Froglip was all right, but unfortunately Weed-Root...she was dead. When we said she was gone, poor Froglip froze. Like this," He gestured at his still-frozen son. "For three hours. When he finally blinked, we thought he was fine. He wasn't though."

"What happened?" The king asked.

"He went on an emotional rampage...literally! His eyes turned a dark, crimson red, and he lunged at every moving thing he saw, as though he was a wild animal, and the object was his prey. We tried to calm him down, but he only lashed out at us. Eventually, we had to keep him in the stone prison we usually used for Sun-People prisoners. After about a week, he calmed down."

Curdie squirmed noticeably when Jethro mentioned the rock cave. He had been imprisoned in there before. He had been eavesdropping on the Goblin family, which was how he found out Irene was involved in Froglip's plan when Randes mentioned her name, and how whoever married her was to be king. When he was found out, both Jethro and Randes called for the guards. He fought back with a stone club, which had been destroyed when he tried to destroy Randes' stone shoes. She shoved him into the cave, from where he proceeded to sing, which was what Goblins _despised_with a vengeance. Two Goblins shoved a boulder forwards, blocking the entrance.

Curdie _hated _that prison. He continued to sing weakly until he was eventually found by Irene and Turnip.

Angelina had been listening inattentively to Jethro, because she was keeping an eye on Froglip. When his father said he had gone crazy after he blinked, she kept her eyes on his, paying so much attention she didn't blink either...until his dark green eyelids closed and opened, almost immediately.

She inhaled sharply. "Um...I don't wish to interrupt, but..."

"What?" Curdie asked gently.

"He's blinked."

Jethro cocked one ear in confusion. "Pardon?" The human king said, confused.

"Froglip? I saw him blink."

At this, everyone else's eyes widened. All they could say was, "Uh-oh."

"Well...maybe he won't go on a rampage this time!" Angelina protested. "You don't know!" She turned to Froglip, who was slowly blinking to moisten his tired and dry eyes. "Froglip?" She approached him, calling out his name gently.

He didn't react though. Then, dark, crimson red slowly oozed from the outer-edges of his eyes, until it completely choked out the golden-yellow. Almost immediately, he curled his lips into a snarl. Then, he swung his arm towards her, just barely missing her shoulder with his sharp, dark green claws.

Angelina jumped back, frightened. "Get back!" Jethro cried, pulling her back by the arm. "He's dangerous!"

Froglip stood on all fours, growling viciously as though he was a wild animal. His now-red eyes darted back and forth as foam developed on his lips. Then he spotted Grazzlegritch. The Goblin Cat, recognizing his master's behavior, lunged at him. Froglip, however, smacked him aside. He crashed into a wall, and slowly slid down.

"Grazzlegritch!" Turnip cried. He leapt and stood protectively in front of his best friend. When Froglip came too close, the gray cat swiped at him, scratching his nose. He stumbled backwards, growling in pain.

Turnip turned to Grazzlegritch, who was smiling. "You did good." He laid his head down onto his paws.

"No! Grazzlegritch, no!" Turnip cried; tears began forming. "Y-you can't die!"

"Gotcha!" The Goblin Cat exclaimed. "It was a trick."

Turnip scowled. "That was a dirty, rotten trick."

As the cats argued, Jethro and the human king managed to grab the rogue Froglip. His father wrapped and gagged him with his own cape. "We need to get him somewhere secluded!" He cried. "It's the only way to calm him down!"

"The dungeon!" Curdie shouted. "Take him to the dungeons!"

"Do you remember where it is?"

"Follow me!" Curdie ran in the direction; Jethro and the human king followed, holding a still-growling Froglip. Angelina watched them, sighing sadly. Irene gets kidnapped, and Froglip goes crazy. Could the day get any worse?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

The two pirates shoved Irene below deck and into a damp cell. They slammed the door shut, locked it, and hung the keys up on a nail too far away for her to reach. "Sleep tight, beauty." They leered, climbing back up.

Irene pushed herself up and gripped the bars tightly. "Let me out!" She cried. "Let me out this instant! I demand you let me out and return me to my home!"

"You can keep doin' that forevah, those wolves are never going to come back." A voice to her right said wisely.

Irene looked in the direction of the voice. She didn't see anyone, so she assumed he was sitting in the shadows in the next cell. "And how would _you_ know?" She snapped. She then realized how angry and frustrated she sounded. But she kept an angry face anyway.

To her surprise, the voice chuckled good-naturedly. "I've been stuck in here fer the past month now, Lass. I tried yellin', like you. Oh, how I tried. Some days, I'd throw me voice out. But d'they comply to me wishes? No. Granted, they'd sometimes come down t'feed me. I'd try an' grab 'em, but they'd neveh get within reach. After a while, I just stopped."

Irene thought about what the stranger had said. He had a slight Scottish accent, and sounded like he was a pirate, but he seemed friendly. Then what he said first hit her. 'You've been locked up for a month?"

"Aye, that I have. I was captured from me own pirate ship. The _Fang_ wanted me to join their crew. O' course I refused. Oh, but they tried to make me join. Oh yes, they tried. But I refused, because I'm only loyal to the _Black Pearl_."

"You're part of the _Black Pearl_? I've heard stories! I've heard she survived a war!"

"Aye, it's true."

"Who are you?"

"Sparrow. Simon D. Sparrow. But you can call me Simon."

"I meant, _who_ are you." She said. "I meant what do you look like?"

"…Promise you won't scream with fright?"

"Why would I?"

"Just you wait, Da'ling." Then, something moved out of the shadows. To Irene's surprise, it was a yellow paw. Then another. And finally, the figure walked completely out of the shadows. It was a dog. He was a large, handsome dog with thick golden-yellow fur sprinkled with dirt. He had triangular ears, long legs, an E-shaped burn on his left shoulder, kind-looking black eyes, thick eyebrows, and a barnacle-covered devil-shaped hat. He wore a thick black collar around his neck, from which a small black pearl hung from.

"See what I meant?" He asked, raising one eyebrow. "Not many humans are used to a talkin' dog."

Irene shrugged. "I've met a talking wolf with wings. I suppose I'm used to it."

Simon smiled. "Well, at least you ain't screamin' yer lungs out."

Irene laughed. She liked him already. "What's yer name, Lass?" Simon asked, sitting down and scratching behind his right ear.

"Irene. Princess Irene Madcleaver."

Simon ceased scratching. He looked funny with his hind foot up in the air. He set it down slowly. "Say, you wouldn't happen to be related to a Goblin named Prince Froglip Madcleaver, would you?"

Irene's eyes widened. "You know Froglip?" She grabbed the bars, gripping them until her knuckles turned white. "He's my husband! How do you know him?"

"Take it easy, Da'ling." Simon chuckled. "Me owner, Jack Sparrow, an' I were explorin' the area an' we got separated. Little Froglip found me an' escorted me back to Jack. He was too young to understand his kind hated humans, I suppose. Anyway, ol' Jack said he owed him one. Now, he may have been bein' polite, or he was sincere, I dunno. But Jack, he nevah breaks a promise." His black eyes turned serious. "He may lie quite a bit, but he nevah breaks a promise."

Irene nodded, intrigued. She had heard great stories of Jack Sparrow, and his legendary ship, the _Black Pearl_, famous for being black with black sails. She had also heard of the golden-colored dog named Simon.

"How's that kid been? I haven't seen 'im fer years."

"I have a painting of him." Irene opened her locket and showed the dog the small headshot of her husband. Simon's black eyes focused on the painting. Then he chuckled kindly. "Ah, they grow up so fast, don't they?"

She smiled, nodding. It melted away though. "I was captured by wolves. The Captain says he wants to…observe me. He claims to have experienced feelings for me when he first saw me."

"Sounds like you've got an admirer." Irene scowled at him. "I'm just jokin'! But seriously, that fella's dangerous. He has wolves under 'is control. I heard if someone gets on 'is wrong side, he kills 'em."

Irene's eyes widened. "So don't get 'em angry, an' you'll be safe. Sit tight, yer highness-"

"Irene."

"Pardon?" He cocked his head, confused.

"I dislike being called 'your highness' I only put up with it with my maid. I prefer to be called by my name."

"Alright then. Sit tight an' get comfy, Irene." He lay down on his back, leaning back against the ship, and laying his hat over his face. "We're gonna be in here fer a while."

Irene sat down, leaning back against the ship, and sighed. At least she wasn't alone. Simon was in the same situation, and he seemed friendly enough. But she was still captured by pirates, and the ship was sailing away from home. She brought her legs closer to her body and hugged her knees. She had only been here for five minutes and she already missed Froglip.

* * *

><p>AN I've come up with a new way to write my stories :D I have an iPod Touch with an App called "Notes" where you can type stuff down. I typed nearly all of the first part of the chapter, from the title, to when they wrapped and gagged Froglip with his own cape. And since I'm able to go on the Internet, I copy my written-out chapter, and send it in a note to my account on DeviantART. I copy that, and paste it on Microsoft Word. It's good, because I sometimes get my ideas when I'm off the laptop.

It was an early idea for Froglip to go totally berserk after Irene is kidnapped. Also, Curdie saying "What 'uh-oh'? What do you mean 'uh-oh'? What does 'uh-oh' mean?" Was inspired by a _Lilo and Stitch: the Series_ episode.

This is when we meet my OC from Pirates of the Caribbean, Simon D. Sparrow :D Funnily enough, Simon was one of my first OCs. He was kinda all over the place at first, but now he's well-organized. He's a Golden Retriever/Great Dane mix. When he's on all fours, the top of his head lines up with Jack's shoulder. Does his hat sound familiar? Here's a couple of hints: he got it near the end of _At World's End_; his full name is Simon David Sparrow. He'll tell his story later in the...story though XD I hope his accent is understandable; it's a bit of Scottish.

This chapter is titled "Simon" because it's when we first meet him.

**Alu In Chains:** To infinity, and beyond XD

Thanks :) I was having a little trouble on how Irene would be kidnapped, but I like how it came out :) Yikes, are you ok?

Yeah, Captain's pretty creepy. Like, shudder creepy.

That won't be until later ;)


	11. Depression and Lockets

A/N When I first wrote _the Princess and the Goblin 2_, I never thought of making a sequel. During its writing, however, I came up with an idea of Irene being kidnapped by pirates, and it just stuck :D

Same deal: I own no PatG characters, except Angelina, and the Goblin Cat and King and Queen's names. Also, I only own the Captain of the Bloody Fang, the Bloody Fang itself, and Simon for Pirates of the Caribbean, and any other OCs. PotC is owned by Disney. Froglip's surname is owned by MonMonMouse from DeviantART.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Depression and Lockets**

Several days later, Angelina found herself walking down to the dungeon with some food and water for Froglip, who was still going rogue. She remembered when Irene used to do this when Froglip had been imprisoned for cursing her. Now that she thought of it, he didn't really mean it. He didn't know he'd curse her. It was an accident. But what was past was past. And anyway, if it hadn't happened, they Froglip and Irene wouldn't have met again, they wouldn't have fallen in love, and they wouldn't have married. Some things happen for a reason.

As she approached the cell, she noticed Froglip sitting like a dog, with his head hanging. His ears were drooped, his cape looked like it had some rips in it, and he looked dirty, as though he had been rolling on the ground. All in all, he looked plain miserable.

"Froglip?" She picked up the keys, unlocked the cell door, and setting the food on the ground. "Froglip, are you all right?" She slowly approached him, holding out her hand. "Are you…back to normal?" She gently laid her hand on his shoulder.

His ears perked up at her touch. Then, a low growling came from him. Suddenly, he leapt up and lunged at her. Angelina could just see that his eyes were still red. She jumped back, but not before he scratched her deeply on her right cheek. It wasn't deep enough to penetrate her cheek entirely, but in a matter of seconds, she was bleeding quite a bit.

Before Froglip could get out of his cell, Turnip ran down the stairs, quickly followed by Grazzlegritch, and tackled the door, closing it. Clutching her bleeding cheek, Angelina grabbed the keys and looked it as quickly as she could.

Before Turnip could move away, Froglip grabbed his hind leg and tail and pulled him into the cell. The gray cat grabbed the bars with his paws though. "Grazzlegritch! Help me!" He cried.

Gasping, the Goblin Cat grabbed Turnip tightly by the scruff. He scratched Froglip's hand and pulled Turnip back at the same time. When Froglip let him go, both cats fell back and tumbled, crashing into the wall. Grazzlegritch was leaning back against the wall, while Turnip lay across his limp hind legs. Seeing their position, he quickly pushed himself up. "You all right?"

"Yes." Grazzlegritch stood up and ran a few quick licks down his right, upper arm. "And you?"

"_I'm_fine. Although I cannot say the same for Angelina." He turned to the young maid, who was walking back up the stairs, pressing a formerly white handkerchief to her still-bleeding cheek. "I don't understand! I thought the last time he was like this, he only lasted for a week!"

"He _did_." Grazzlegritch nodded as he walked up the stairs. "But this time...it's different."

"No joke." Turnip muttered as he followed his best friend.

"No, it's _not_ a joke! This is serious!"

"What could have caused Master to act so viciously? And more importantly, why is he acting like this in the first place?"

"Those are very good questions, my friend." Grazzlegritch nodded. "And I think I may have a theory on those."

"Please share."

"For why he is acting like this, I think Master has become so consumed with grief, that it is causing emotional rampage. You know, similar to an animal going on a blood-rage."

"Yes, that makes sense." Turnip nodded. Seeing they were on ground level of the castle, he sat down and began grooming his tail. "But that still does not explain why he is taking so much longer to get better."

"He's only acted like this one other time," Grazzlegritch said, sitting beside his friend. "And that was when Weed-Root, a female Goblin he was betrothed to, was killed."

"What difference could _that_ make?"

"Well, they weren't so much 'in love' as Master is with Mistress, but they _were_ the best of friends as younglings. It crushed Master to see her body under all of that rubble. It was a rockslide that did it, you know. When a Goblin said she was gone, Master just froze. Three hours later, he went on a rampage. A week passed before he calmed down. I think it's taking longer now because…Mistress was kidnapped."

Turnip raised one eyebrow, still confused.

Grazzlegritch rolled his eyes; sometimes the young cat just didn't understand! Then again, Grazzlegritch _was_ the older of the two. "Think about it! He may have known Weed-Root for years, ever since they were small, and he knew Mistress for…five, one and a half years? He loves Mistress more. He fell in love with her, and she with him. Weed-Root was his friend, and future queen; Mistress is his wife."

Turnip nodded; now he understood.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

After a week, Irene and Simon had become good friends. They both hated the _Bloody Fang_, her crew, and especially her captain. But that wasn't the only reason they were friends; they told each other stories. Simon would tell Irene about the _Black Pearl_ and its many adventures. She loved hearing stories of Simon and Jack's adventures.

At the same time, she would tell the golden-yellow dog about _her_ life: her life before the Goblins, escaping the Goblin Kingdom, and his favorite, when she and Froglip fell in love and were married.

On a particular day, Simon had just finished telling Irene about when he and Jack escaped natives on an island who had prepared to roast and eat them. "We climbed aboard the _Pearl_, an' sailed outta there as though the Devil itself was aftah us." He concluded.

Irene clapped her hands like a child. "Bravo! The life of a pirate sounds so exciting!"

"Aye, it has its perks." He nodded. "But it's dangerous work all the same. I think bein' royal'd be safah."

"Yes, but being a pirate sounds more entertaining."

"Aye, but not all pirates are nice." Simon said. Then, as if he thought of something, he added, "Although, there _are_ some pirates that're rough on the outside, yet are nice at the same time."

"Oh? Like who?"

"Oh, like one Davy Jones." He smirked, stretching lazily.

Irene's head shot up. "D-Davy Jones? You know Davy Jones?"

"Aye." He nodded. "I know 'im very well. After all, he rescued me when I was just a young pup. Before I left the _Flyin' Dutchman_, he gave me what was my most prized possession: me locket."

"A locket?"

"Aye. A sliver heart-shaped locket wit' a gold chain."

At this, Irene touched her own locket. "Silver and gold?"

Simon nodded. "It had the purttiest design: a li'l ways inside, there was a heart-shaped design made o' engraved gold coins. A li'l more ways inside was a simple heart-shape. An' like I said, it was silver with a gold chain."

Irene unclasped her necklace and held the chain up so the locket was hanging. "You mean…like this?"

Simon turned to look. When he saw the locket, he leapt forward, crashing his shoulders against the bars. He didn't notice though; he grabbed the locket and held it face-up on his paw. He stared at it with wide eyes. He opened it and moved a claw under the picture. "Be careful!" Irene exclaimed.

"I know what I'm doin'." He said, still working to get the picture out. Once he did, he gave it to Irene. He looked back at the locket. His jaw fell open, and his eyes widened more. Irene moved back against the bars and looked. Instead of a headshot of Froglip, it was of someone…or some_thing_ else. A man, or at least it _looked _like a man. He had mottled green skin, heartless-looking blue eyes, a devil hat resembling Simon's, and shockingly, a beard of tentacles. The small painting looked waterlogged, yet it kept its image perfectly.

Irene gasped softly at the figure before she looked at Simon. The golden-yellow dog was gazing at the image, and it looked like tears were beginning to form in his black eyes. "Where did you get this?" He asked softly.

"I…Froglip gave it to me." She said. "It was an anniversary present."

"I thought this was lost forevah when I dropped it overboard." Simon continued.

Irene now felt awful. Simon lost this locket, and she assumed it hadn't once belonged to anyone. "It's yours." She said, slightly sad. She loved the locket, and it was the only thing that reminded her of Froglip.

However, Simon took the picture of Froglip back, and reinserted it into the locket. He closed it with a "snap" "Not anymore." He said.

Irene raised one eyebrow, confused. "But…you just said-"

"Irene," He interrupted. "I didn't mean I lost it, I dropped it overboard on purpose." He gestured for her to turn around so her back was facing him, which was what she did. "The man in this is Davy Jones, after he changed. I kept this locket with me for several years. But now…he's dead."

Irene's eyes widened. "Davy Jones…is dead?"

Simon nodded. He held the necklace around her neck so the locket was on her chest. As he moved his paws under her hair and clasped it around her neck. He continued talking as he did so, "Yes. I was depressed after he died. I then realized I needed to move on. I had Jack. Jones was a being of the past. So, I dropped the locket overboard into the sea. I'm surprised it was found again. I'm even more surprised that you managed to get it, and here you are." He moved her hair back and pushed on her shoulder so she was facing him. "It's yours now, Irene. It has a new ownah. I want you to keep it, and keep Froglip's portrait in it. And I want you to keep it forevah. _Nevah_ lose it, be it on purpose or accident. Some memories, like mine, are meant to forget; others, like yers, are meant to keep forevah."

Irene looked in his eyes. She saw sadness, probably from old memories being stirred, yet it had hope; hope because he found it, and trust, for her, trusting that she would keep it with her. "I'll take good care of it." She nodded, gripping it in her hand. "I promise."

Simon smiled. "Good girl." He nodded. He gently licked her cheek. "Don't evah lose it!"

She shook her head. "I know almost nothing of Davy Jones. Perhaps you could tell me?"

Simon was silent for a few seconds before he nodded, "Sure, why not?" But before he could say anymore, the door that led to the upper deck opened, and someone began walking down.

* * *

><p>AN Don't worry, Froglip won't be like a wild animal forever...maybe XD Nah, I'm just kidding, he'll get better. Like Grazzlegritch said, he's so consumed by grief, he's going crazy. It's like grieving over someone who's died. He'll get better soon though ;)

Remember back in Ch. 6 when I mentioned Irene's locket, and saying to review back to Ch. 3? Now you know what I meant. Simon's locket, and Irene's locket...they're the same! Simon will reveal more of his past later so it's not so confusing.

In unrelated news, I finally got the laptop up in my room :D It's still summer, so it is HOT! Plus, I have to check on my new fish to make sure his tank doesn't overheat. I put those flat frozen ice pack thingies against his tank to keep it around 80 degrees. It works :D

This chapter is titled "Depression and Lockets" because Froglip's condition is caused by grief and depression, and Irene finds out her locket once belonged to Simon.

**Alu In Chains:** I'm glad you like him :D I based his accent on his former owner (he reveals it in this and the next chapter)

Thanks, I guess I did pretty good. Maybe I _will_ look up vids on YouTube.

You'll have to wait and see ;D And I'm glad you like him; he's one of my oldest and first OCs...in fact, I think he's my first ever :D


	12. The Legend of Davy Jones

A/N When I first wrote _the Princess and the Goblin 2_, I never thought of making a sequel. During its writing, however, I came up with an idea of Irene being kidnapped by pirates, and it just stuck :D

Same deal: I own no PatG characters, except Angelina, and the Goblin Cat and King and Queen's names. Also, I only own the Captain of the Bloody Fang, the Bloody Fang itself, and Simon for Pirates of the Caribbean, and any other OCs. PotC is owned by Disney. Froglip's surname is owned by MonMonMouse from DeviantART.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**The Legend of Davy Jones**

Irene and Simon stared at a figure walking down to the brig. It was a tall pirate; he wore tattered and dirty clothing. He had long, stringy brown hair, tanned skin, and green eyes.

As he approached the cells, Simon stood up and growled, showing his teeth. "I ain't here for _you_, mutt." The pirate snarled. "I'm here," He smiled charmingly at Irene. "For the princess."

Irene's eyes widened in recognition. "Adam? Adam Monroe?"

"At your service, milady." He bowed at the waist, reaching for her hand.

However, she slapped it away. "You're part of this monstrous crew?" She cried incredulously. "How could you? Was it because of what I said after you flirted with me and insulted my husband?"

Simon's ears perked up. "He what?"

"None of your business!" Adam growled.

"Froglip and I met him in town." Irene explained, ignoring the pirate. "First, he flirted with me, and then he insulted Froglip. He said he couldn't believe I could love or marry him, much less not be afraid of him."

"Disgraceful!" Simon snorted, disgusted.

"I know!" Adam agreed. "I could hardly believe it myself that she would marry that _creature_!"

"Not t'seem rude, Monroe," Simon said, being sarcastic. "But I was talkin' to Irene. An' secondly, it ain't yer place t'tell Irene who she can marry, an' who she can't."

"I will _not_ stand here and be lectured by some filthy, mangy mongrel!" Adam grabbed the keys and unlocked Irene's cell. "I honestly can't understand why the Captain keeps you alive, much less keeps you, period. If it were up to _me_, I'd've tossed you to the sharks by now."

"But it _ain't_ up to you," Simon countered, sounding as though he had done it several times already. "An' with _that_ attitude, it nevah _will_be."

Adam snarled as he tied Irene's hands behind her back with some rope. As he shoved her up onto the deck, she mouthed "thank you" for sticking up for her and Froglip. Simon nodded understandingly.

* * *

><p>Adam shoved Irene into the cabin, past the crew, who chuckled and whistled at the young princess. She paid no attention to them, however. She held her head up high as she was pushed into the cabin. She looked around; it looked like a cabin she had seen in pictures in books about pirates. There was a desk and chair in the back; behind it, it looked like there was a small fireplace. To the right was a bed. The two wolves that were always seen with the captain were on it. The blue-eyed one was sitting on it; the yellow-eyed one was lying down. They turned to her and narrowed their eyes. "I have her, Captain." Adam said.<p>

"Excellent." Irene now noticed Captain was sitting at his desk, stroking the head of another gray wolf. "There be no need fer her bounds."

Nodding, Adam untied her hands. As she rubbed her wrists, Captain stood up. "There be no need, Mr. Monroe. You may go now."

Adam didn't move, however. "Mr. Monroe." Captain's temper was growing shorter and shorter. "I said, 'you may go now'."

Adam hesitated before reluctantly leaving. He knew about his captain's temper, and wished to stay alive. Once he got out, however, he stomped his foot, frustrated. "Twilight, I thought you said I'd get a chance with her!" He snapped.

"Oh, do quit acting like such a child." The dark gray wolf snorted. "You won't be able to when she's with the Captain." He tossed his head in a "duh" manner. "You need to do it when she's _alone_."

Adam nodded. "Of course. Of course, you're right."

"But, when the time is right."

"Yes, when the time is right."

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" Irene scowled.<p>

"Still on the nasty side, eh?" Captain stood up and gestured for the wolf to leave. Nodding, the animal trotted out of the cabin, leaving Irene, the captain, and the two wolves. "How've ye been? Is the mutt treatin' you right?"

"You mean Simon?" Captain nodded. "Of course. He's much more a gentleman than you or your pirates."

"Why, I'm insulted." Captain said sarcastically. "But, if you let me, how do they put it nowadays? Ah, yes. If you allow me to court you, I shall provide better services."

Irene didn't hesitate. "Absolutely not! I'm already married, and am still in love with my husband! And he'll rescue me! And when he does, he'll make you sorry!"

Growling, Captain reached out and smacked Irene across the cheek. Tears sprung in her eyes, but she continued. "He'll make you sorry you ever laid eyes on me!" He smacked her again, but she didn't stop. "Just you wait!"

"Shut up!" This time, he smacked her on the right upper arm. "Shut up, ya smart-alecked siren!" He grabbed her upper left arm, poking her with sharp nails. She cried out, as he hurt her, not only by his claw-like fingernails, but he was squeezing her. He didn't pay attention though. He dragged her outside, where the crew was waiting. "Lads, I'm afraid the _princess_ ain't too pleased wit' her livin' arrangements."

The entire pirate crew laughed; the wolves panted and barked as though they were laughing as well. "Well, too bad, missy," He sneered in her ear. "This be a pirate crew, not yer castle home." He began shoving her down to the brig, holding her hands behind her back. "So don't expect us t'cater t'yer every whim." He laughed along with his crew.

These actions reminded Irene of when Froglip had her in the same position, when he was kidnapping her and taking her to his Goblin Kingdom, five years ago…

_"Oh yeah? You try stopping me, Sun-Boy." Froglip challenged; he continued to push Irene down the tunnel._

_"But the water! It's coming down the tunnel!"_

_"Ugh, you really don't think I'll be fooled by that old trick?" Froglip cackled. "I'm not stupid!"_

Tears formed in her eyes. She never thought she'd have that memory, and remember it with sadness. But now was different; she missed Froglip, so every memory of him, evil or not, was precious to her. Tears slid down her face as she sniffled.

"Quit yer snifflin'," Captain snapped, smacking her upside the head. "Th'crew's got no room fer a snifflin' weakling like _you_." He unlocked her cell door, shoved her in, and relocked it. "See ye in a week or so, princess." He laughed as he replaced the key on the wall and walked back up onto the deck.

"I despise _him_." Simon said with a curled upper lip. He turned to Irene, who was sitting where she fell, crying. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" He slowly approached the bars separating them and poked his head through two. "Irene? Are you all right?"

She raised her head and nodded. "He…he wants to court me."

Simon bent his ears back and growled. "Disgustin'. Don't he know yer married?"

"He doesn't care. I told him I was married to Froglip, and was still in love with him. I told him he would rescue me, and that he would make the captain sorry he ever laid eyes on me."

Simon's scowl turned into a bright smile. "That's the spirit."

"But…but he struck me."

The golden-yellow dog's black eyes widened. "He what?" He growled.

"He struck me." She sniffled again. "Across the face, and on my upper arm."

"That-that _monstah_! Is _that_ why yer cryin'?"

She shook her head. "No…I…I miss Froglip." She hugged her legs and sniffed. "I miss him so much!"

Simon's expression softened to one of sadness. He didn't have a mate, but he knew how it felt to be separated from someone you loved. He never knew his real family; he was raised on the _Flying Dutchman_. When he was thrown overboard, for his 'own good', he wandered the world, immortal because of living on the _Dutchman_ nearly his whole life, until he met Jack Sparrow. "I…I'm sorry." He said finally, holding out a paw.

Irene took it and nodded her thanks. "So…are you going to tell me about Davy Jones?"

He raised one eyebrow, smirking. "Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"All right. Listen well then. Long ago, longer than I can remembah, there was a Scottish sailah named Davy Jones. He was a normal man. One day he fell in love. He fell in love…with the Goddess, Calypso."

Irene's eyes widened, but she kept silent.

"He loved her so much, he agreed to become captain o' the _Flyin' Dutchman_, and to carry lost souls t'the Aftahlife. He would do this for 10 years, an' in exchange, he'd get to go onto dry land, and be with the woman he loved. Aroun' this time, I was born on an island. I don't know where, I barely remember. T'was so long ago. All I remembered was pirates swarming the village, killin' every one o' the pack they saw. Me mother took me t'the beach, locked me in a rum cart, an' set me adrift into the sea, savin' me. The crate found the _Dutchman_, and was hauled aboard. Jones found me, an' raised me into what I am now. Since I lived on the _Dutchman_ nearly me whole life, I became like Jones was: immortal.

"10 years aftah he made 'is deal with Calypso, he and I, as I was known as the captain's dog, went ashore. But alas, she did not come. Feelin' betrayed, Jones carved out 'is own heart, and put it in a chest." Irene's eyes widened. "You mean…he literally cut it out?"

"With 'is own sword, he did." Simon nodded. "The chest he placed it in, called the Dead Man's Chest, he buried it on an island called Isla Cruces. He also placed a curse on the _Dutchman_: whoever stabs the heart, thus killin' Jones, had to take 'is place aboard the _Dutchman_; no exceptions. He abandoned 'is duty of carryin' souls t'the Aftahlife. That…was a grave mistake." He shook his head sadly. "He turned into a monstah, as you saw in the locket. In a last shred o' mercy, he threw me overboard so I could escape the curse. But not without that locket. He told me to keep it close, because although he was now monst'rous, he still remembahed me. I said I would nevah let it go, until the day he died." He scratched behind his ear and licked his lips. "An' I kept that promise evah since…for hundreds o' years."

Irene's eyes widened. "You mean to say…that you…you're _hundreds _of years old? You're just pulling my leg, aren't you? No one can live for hundreds of years!"

"You forget, Irene. Jones did, because he was cursed with immortality. I was as well, though I'm not proud of it. You may think immortality is great, but you begin t'think twice when yer loved ones're dyin' all around you. Now that Jones is dead, I think in a few more years, my time'll come. But I'll welcome Death with open arms. It's the circle o' life, Da'ling. We must embrace it, rather than run away from it."

Irene nodded. Immortality sounded like the best thing in the world, but she couldn't stand to think of her loved ones dying while she was still alive: Turnip, Grazzlegritch, Curdie, her father, and especially Froglip.

"A few years ago, probably sev'ral, me time-tellin's been messed up, there was a fight between Port Royal, and hundreds o' pirates. The _Dutchman_ was one o' them. There was a great fight between Jones an' Jack on that ship for the heart. Jack wanted immortality, but eventually gave it up when one o' our friends, William Turner, was mortally wounded by Jones. He stabbed the heart, killin' Jones, and became captain o' the _Flyin' Dutchman_. But, he's diff'rent: he's married, and loves her. Elizabeth Swann." He smiled as he remembered his friend. "So the _Dutchman_ weren't cursed, as he did his duties."

"Later, Jack an' I were sailin' in a dinghy because…we lost our ship, again." His cheek fur blushed for several seconds. "Anyway, I realized Jones was dead, and was nevah comin' back. So, I dropped the locket over the edge into the sea. I guess Jones rubbed off on me a bit: he carved out 'is heart to forget emotions, 'specially love, an' I dropped me locket overboard t'forget Jones. I still remembah 'im from time t'time, but not in grief.

"What about your hat?" Irene asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yes." He adjusted it with a paw. "When Jones died, he fell off o' the _Dutchman_, an' 'is hat fell off o' _him_. Then, once everythin' was all calm an' hunky-dory, this fell on me. When I tried it on, it was a perfect fit. So it became somethin' new fer me." He stretched his front and back legs, yawning. "All this story tellin's got me bushed. That, an' lazin' around's got me lazy. If ya need me, just give a shout." He turned in place and lay down, falling asleep in a few seconds.

Irene sat back against the wall of the cell, rubbing her still-sore arm. She thought about what Simon had just told her. He was hundreds, maybe a thousand years old! But he looked pretty young. Maybe immortality _was_ real.

On that note, she finally found out about the legend of Davy Jones, and from a witness as well. It was romantic, yet sad that Jones was betrayed. She made a vow to _never_ make the same mistake Calypso made, and to _never_ abandon Froglip…if she was ever rescued.

* * *

><p>AN Surprised? Not really? Oh well.

I always meant for Adam to be part of the _Bloody Fang_, but I kinda (not really, I guess) tried to hide it. But now _Irene_ knows the truth.

Sorry for Captain smacking Irene around. Somehow, it just felt right.

I had a bit of trouble with the story of Davy Jones because of the timeline. So I just thought "what the heck, I'll make Simon really really old" See, because he lived on the _Flying Dutchman_ for several years, he became, in a sense, immortal. I mean, c'mon, remember? Part of the crew, part of the ship. But Simon didn't become "part of the ship" Because Jones was alive, as he was captain of the _Dutchman_, Simon stayed alive. But now that Jones is dead (I was REALLY shocked they killed him in AWE) Simon only has several years before he dies. Like, ten or so, the normal lifespan of a Golden Retriever, I dunno. Hope this doesn't make him too Gary Stue-ish.

This chapter is titled "The Legend of Davy Jones" because it's mainly about Simon telling Irene the legend of Davy Jones, from his beginning to death.

**Alu In Chains:** Yep :) I thought it'd be a cool plot point or whatever they're called. Simon was a little sad because of his memories being stirred, yes, but he'll get over it :)

Yeah, it is. But she know he didn't mean to do it; he didn't even knows that he did it. And don't worry, I won't let it affect Froglip and Irene's relationship.


	13. Froglip's Decision

A/N When I first wrote _the Princess and the Goblin 2_, I never thought of making a sequel. During its writing, however, I came up with an idea of Irene being kidnapped by pirates, and it just stuck :D

Same deal: I own no PatG characters, except Angelina, and the Goblin Cat and King and Queen's names. Also, I only own the Captain of the Bloody Fang, the Bloody Fang itself, and Simon for Pirates of the Caribbean, and any other OCs. PotC is owned by Disney. Froglip's surname is owned by MonMonMouse from DeviantART.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Froglip's Decision**

Several Days Later…

Angelina walked down towards the dungeons, again, to check on Froglip. After the incident where he scratched her, she realized that until he showed signs of getting back to normal, she could check on him, and leave food for him, but she could _not_ touch him, lest she wanted a repeat of what happened.

She was okay though; her right cheek was bandaged and cared for. If she was lucky, the only thing she would have is a scar.

Soon, she reached the dungeons. When she looked in, Froglip was curled up in the corner. Raising one eyebrow, she rapped her knuckles on one of the bars. His ears twitched, and he laid a hand on his forehead. "Ohhh...my head." He groaned.

Angelina's eyes widened; he was speaking! Not growling, but actually speaking! "Froglip?" She unlocked the door and slowly swung it open. "Froglip, are you all right?"

Froglip's ears perked up, recognizing the voice. "Angelina?" He quickly turned his head towards her; big mistake. He held his head and groaned in pain. He had a splitting headache that hurt so bad, that when he made movement that was too quick, it made his head feel as though it was being hammered.

"Are you all right?" Angelina began walking near him.

"Please...not so loud." Froglip whispered, massaging his temples with his fingers. "I've got a splitting headache."

She set down the tray of food and held out the glass of water. "Drink. It helps."

Froglip took the water and drank it all, slowly. "It helps a little." He nodded.

Angelina then took a scented handkerchief out of her pocket. "Whenever I have a headache, I lay a handkerchief soaked in lemon juice on my head. It helps." She handed Froglip the handkerchief. He proceeded to fold it in half and lay it on his forehead. He smiled as the aroma hit his tall nostrils. "That smells good."

"I know." Angelina smiled. "I love the smell of lemons."

"What happened?"

"Don't you remember?"

"I-" Now he remembered. "I...went feral again, didn't I?" He asked, looking very embarrassed.

Angelina sighed and nodded.

"The last thing I remember is that Sun-Boy saying Irene was gone. Then, everything went black. The next thing I know, I woke up with a pounding headache in here. This is kind of stupid, but I was afraid the past year had been…was just…a dream."

Angelina smiled at Froglip's worried expression. "It wasn't a dream."

"Well, that's good…_and_ bad. It's bad because that means Irene is still out there, somewhere, on a big ship."

"Pirate ship. Those men were pirates. Come, we must tell your father that you're all right." She gestured for him to follow. "Curdie told us what happened."

Froglip's ears perked up as he pushed himself to his feet. "He did?"

Angelina nodded. "Irene's father was most upset; _your_ father was furious!" She laid a hand on the Goblin Prince's shoulder. "Froglip, I'm so sorry."

He nodded. "How long was I…you know, wild?"

"S-several days."

He raised one eyebrow at her quick answer, but didn't question it. However, he _did_ notice her right cheek was bandaged. "What happened?" He asked, gesturing at the bandages.

She turned away, laying a hand on her face. "Nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing." He raised a hand, but noticed the dried blood on his claws. He looked back and forth from the bandages to his fingers. His eyes widened. "I…did I do that?" He asked quietly.

Sighing softly, Angelina nodded. "But you did it while you were feral. You couldn't control yourself." She reassured. "I'm all right."

Froglip was still ashamed though. "If it had been Irene…I…I wouldn't ever forgive myself. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"It wasn't your fault." She insisted sternly, gripping his shoulder. "You didn't do it on purpose. It was an accident." Her grip loosened a little. "If anything, it was my fault. I shouldn't have been so bold…you know, I think it's time when the bandages come off. Do you think you could…you know,"

Froglip knew what she was talking about. Stopping at the top of the stairs, he turned her so she was facing him, and held her chin in his fingers. Already, her heart was pounding so much, she was sure he could hear. "Are you sure about this?" He asked.

She nodded. "I trust you."

He took one bandage and carefully peeled it off of her face. "Be careful." She warned without thinking.

"I know what I'm doing." He reassured. He continued this until every bandage was off.

"Well? How does it look?" She asked.

"There's a mirror in our room." He led her into the room and gestured at the mirror.

When she saw her reflection, Angelina gasped softly. There was a long scar, which was slightly darker than her skin tone, running from her cheekbone down to her lower jaw on her right cheek. She ran her fingers along the slightly raised skin and sighed. "I…I don't care."

Froglip laid his hands on her shoulders. "You _do_," He said. "You're just ashamed. This won't change how people think about you. Look," He showed her his scarred forearm. "I have more scars and people don't think of me differently. At least you, Irene, Father, Irene's father, and the Sun-Boy."

"But people aren't looking directly at your arm." Angelina protested.

"You'd be surprised at how many Sun-People noticed. Look, this little blemish," He tapped her cheek with his finger. "Won't make people not like you. And if they notice and ask, you can either tell them the truth, that it was an accident, or just change the subject."

"…You promise?"

"I promise." He nodded. "Now," He patted her shoulders before walking out of the room. "We better find Father."

Angelina nodded and followed him, feeling much better than she did when she first saw her reflection in the mirror.

* * *

><p>Soon, they found Jethro and Irene's father in the meeting room. "Froglip!" Jethro got off of the couch he was sitting on and approached his son. "Are you all right?" He turned him around, inspecting him.<p>

"Yes Father, I'm all right." Froglip rolled his eyes, feeling like a little kid. "I had a headache earlier, but it's fine now."

"Good." He nodded. "You scared me nearly to death, son. We didn't know what to think if you hadn't gotten back to normal. I mean, two weeks? I know you didn't have any control, but-"

"Hold on, hold on, timeout," Froglip held his hands in a "timeout" position. "Excuse me? I was wild for _how_ long?"

"Two weeks." Irene's father said. "We thought it'd be _one_ week, but I guess this time is different."

"Two weeks?" He turned to Angelina, who had a guilty look on her face. "I thought you said it was several days!"

"I…I…I didn't want you to worry." She confessed.

Froglip sighed. He was more upset now, but he knew she didn't mean any harm. "Never mind." He shook his head. "How are we going to rescue Irene?"

"We don't know." Jethro shrugged. "She was taken aboard a pirate ship. They could be across half of the entire ocean by now, for all we know. We don't know where they'd be. And anyway, we don't have any ships fast enough."

"…I know of one." Curdie, who was also in the room, said.

Froglip's ears perked up. "You do? Whose?"

"I believe it's called…the _Black Pearl_."

"The _Black Pearl_?" Irene's father scoffed. "That old myth?"

"The _Black Pearl_? You mean Jack Sparrow's ship?" Froglip asked.

"Yes. How did you know?" According to Jethro's confusion about pirates, Goblins didn't know anything about them. Why and how would his only son know about one of the most famous and infamous pirates?

"I met him once." He shrugged, as though it wasn't unusual.

"What?" Curdie exclaimed. "You've met Jack Sparrow?"

"_Captain_ Jack and Simon Sparrow." Froglip corrected him, remembering Jack preferred to be called "captain"

"How?"

"They were exploring where I lived when I was little, and I found Simon…or, he found me. I brought him to an old dock that was on a small cliff, and to Jack, at the same time. He said he owed me a favor."

"This is perfect!" Angelina exclaimed happily. "We'll find Jack, remind him he owes you a favor, and ask him to help us find Irene! The _Pearl_ is the fastest ship in the ocean!"

"You're forgetting something." Irene's father said. "It doesn't exist. The _Black Pearl_ is a myth."

"No it isn't,' Froglip protested. "I saw it with my own eyes. It was black with black sails."

"That's what the _Pearl's_ famous for being." Curdie agreed.

"But there's another situation." Jethro said. "We don't know _where_ the _Pearl_ is right now. We don't even know if it's near the area."

Froglip growled in frustration. "Let's forget about mythical ships, and try and focus on logic," The king suggested. "Unless Irene somehow escapes and makes it home alive, there's nothing we can do to save her. I know, I wish someone could help, but…there's nothing we can do."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Froglip was still quiet. The king's words repeated in his head. <em>There's nothing we can do.<em> There had to be _something_ though. He knew the _Black Pearl_ was real; he saw it when he was small. But his father was right; they didn't know if it was even near where they lived. But what if it _was_? And if Irene's father ever reconsidered, what if they'd be too late to ask for help?

Suddenly, he slammed his fist on the table. "Nothing we can do?" He snapped. "There must be _something_ we can do!"

"Froglip." Angelina said softly, trying to calm him down. It did nothing though.

"Can't you understand that your own daughter is out there, on a pirate ship?" He continued.

"Don't remind me." The king said, sipping a cup of tea.

"How could you just sit there calmly, when she could be in danger right now? Can't you see we need help? We need to-"

"You will _not_ tell me what we need to be doing!" The king snapped, causing everyone in the room to jump. "If it were on land, we'd do something. But she isn't; she's in the ocean! There is _nothing_ we can do." He scowled at Froglip, who was looking angry and startled at the same time. "Do not think for a minute that you are the only one who cares for Irene, young prince."

Froglip opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. Clenching his fists and with a growl, he turned and stormed out of the room and into his and Irene's bedroom. Once he stopped, he realized tears were coming out of his eyes. He let them fall. He stood in the middle of the room, crying silently. He relaxed his fists as outside, it began to rain.

* * *

><p>Later, a storm was brewing. Thunder rumbled, lightning flashed, and rain fell. Froglip was sitting in a tree, high off of the ground. One leg was hanging off of the strong branch, while the other was close to his body with his knee bent up. His left arm was hanging, and his right forearm was across his bent knee. His chin was on his arm, and he stared ahead, hardly caring that he was getting soaked, despite the shelter the tree's leaves gave him.<p>

As thunder clapped loudly, his fingers found the heart-shaped locket he always kept around his neck. He was glad it wasn't lost or broken during his emotional rampage. He gripped it in his hand as he looked up at the sky. Rain fell on his face, in his eyes, and through his hair. He turned his head at a sound coming from the castle. His father and Irene's were arguing. "Froglip's right; there must be _something_ we can do!" Jethro snapped.

"We've already been through this, Jethro, there is simply nothing we can do." The human king sighed. "The ocean is unlike any river. It's thousands of miles bigger."

"I know what the ocean is like," Jethro snarled. "I'm not stupid!"

"Then why can't you understand? The ship could be hundreds of thousands of miles away!"

"I see what's going on here."

"No, you don't."

"Yes I do. It's obvious you don't care about your daughter at all!" Froglip heard his father stomp out of the room and slam the door. He didn't need to see the king to know he flinched at the sound.

He was glad his father supported him, but that still wasn't enough. Then, he realized something. A scowl slowly formed on his face as he thought, _If no one will rescue Irene…__I__ will._

* * *

><p>Later, he walked into a temple where Irene's mother had been buried. He crouched down and stroked the tombstone. Unknown to him, Turnip and Grazzlegritch were in the temple as well. They were up on a high shelf, looking down sympathetically at their master. They knew all that had happened and agreed with Froglip: they had to do <em>something<em> to get her back.

"Don't worry," Froglip whispered. "I'll get her back. I promise." He stood up and hurried out of the temple. Turnip jumped onto a hanging ornament and onto the ground. Following the Goblin Prince into the rain. Grazzlegritch just jumped down directly.

Once inside, Froglip wrote out a note explaining what he would be doing, went into the king's bedroom, and laid the note on the nightstand. "Nothing we can do, huh?" Froglip whispered as he walked out. "We'll see about _that_."

Later, he grabbed a coat and bag he packed with supplies and walked outside towards the stables. He stopped and looked back up at the castle. This was his home-away-from-home. He may never come back to see it, much less come back alive. But it was a risk he was willing to take if it meant rescuing his princess.

He opened the stable door and made a beeline for Midnight's. Stroking his nose, he saddled him up, put on his bridle, and opened the stable door. "Froglip!" He turned towards the voice; he fought the urge to roll his eyes. It was Curdie. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"If no one's going to save Irene, _I_ am." Froglip said simply. He tied to bag to the saddle, and led Midnight out of the stable. "And do _not_ try and stop me."

Hesitating, Curdie went into the stable and began saddling Silver. "I'm not trying to stop you; I'm coming with you."

Froglip cocked his head as he climbed onto Midnight. "What?"

"I may not 'love-love' Irene like I used to, but I still care about her." Curdie climbed onto Silver and smiled. "I'm with you all the way."

Froglip allowed a smirk. "Thanks kid." Curdie nodded. They reared their horses up and galloped out of the castle courtyard. Midnight was in the lead, with Silver following him.

* * *

><p>AN I don't know about you guys, but so far, this is my favorite chapter.

Told you guys Froglip would get better :D BTW, the water and smelling lemons things are something I read on Goole. They're a couple of ways to cure headaches naturally.

I came up with giving Angelina a scar a couple of nights ago. I don't know why, maybe I just wanted to make her different.

This is another scene I've been waiting to write. It's also one of the first ones I came up with. From Froglip yelling "Nothing we can do? There must be _something_ we can do!" To him and Curdie riding off into the rain on their horses was inspired by a scene similar from the Disney movie, _Mulan_. In fact, the music from Froglip going into his room to him and Curdie on their horses would have "Mulan's Decision" I love that music :3

This chapter is titled "Froglip's Decision" because my favorite part was inspired by Mulan's Decision; it's also based on said title. The original title was going to be "Running Away", but I came up with the better decision.

**Alu In Chains: **Yeah, it wouldn't have ended well. And yeah, when Froglip finds out what they're doing to his princess, he's gonna be PISSED! Excuse my language ^^;

Good ol' Simon knows how to cheer up a girl :) Jack misses him, yeah. In the chapter after the next...hang on, let me check *checks* actually, second chapter after the next...simpler version, Ch. 15, it's when they meet the infamous pirate :D Can't wait to write that.

You'll see where she is ;D And as for trying a move on Froglip...let me just say when she decides to do something, nothing'll stop her...

I'm glad you like Simon's accent :D


	14. Comfort in Your Friends

A/N When I first wrote _the Princess and the Goblin 2_, I never thought of making a sequel. During its writing, however, I came up with an idea of Irene being kidnapped by pirates, and it just stuck :D

Same deal: I own no PatG characters, except Angelina, and the Goblin Cat and King and Queen's names. Also, I only own the Captain of the Bloody Fang, the Bloody Fang itself, and Simon for Pirates of the Caribbean, and any other OCs. PotC is owned by Disney. Froglip's surname is owned by MonMonMouse from DeviantART.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Comfort in Your Friends**

Angelina had woken up to someone moving around the castle. She lay in bed, wondering who, or what, it was. Finally, she got out of bed and pulled on her robe to investigate. When she stepped out of her room, and saw a small, light-gray mouse run down the hall towards the prince and princess' bedroom.

Raising one eyebrow, she walked down to the door and cautiously knocked on the door. "Froglip? Are you awake?" After getting no answer, she opened the door, surprised that Turnip and Grazzlegritch didn't come out. Even more confused, she snuck into the room and gasped. She ran into the king's room. "Your majesty!" She exclaimed. "Froglip is gone!"

"What!" The king, sitting up, cried.

"I've just checked his room. He's not there!" She then noticed a folded piece of parchment on the nightstand. "What is that?" She asked, gesturing at the note.

"Hmm?" The king picked it up and read it out loud,

"Your Majesty,

If you've found this, it means I'm long. I've gone to rescue Irene myself, since you won't lift a finger to do so. I may not get back home, but it's a risk I'm willing to take to rescue the Sun-Woman I love. When you find this, tell Father what happened, and that I love him, but I must do this.

- Froglip"

"See what you've done?" Angelina said. "Because you repeatedly said there was nothing we could do to rescue Irene, you encouraged Froglip to go and do it himself."

The king sighed, refolded the note, and replaced it onto the nightstand. "In the morning, send that blue cat of Froglip's to fetch his father."

"I can't find the cats either." Angelina said. "But I may have an idea."

* * *

><p>Later, she wrote out a note, rolled and tied it with a piece of string, and gave it to the mouse she saw earlier, who held it in his mouth. Angelina recognized the mouse from Turnip's patrols around the castle. "Now, little mouse," She said, holding it in her hands. "I need you to deliver this to Jethro Madcleaver, the King of the Goblins. It is very urgent. Can you do that?"<p>

Nibblets stood on his hind legs and saluted, like a little soldier, causing Angelina to giggle. "Good." She crouched and laid her hands on the ground. "Go quickly, now."

Nibblets ran off of the maid's hands and out of the castle towards the Goblin Kingdom as quickly as he could.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

In the _Bloody Fang's_cabin, her captain was talking with Adam. "I know what ye want, Monroe." He snarled, stroking the blue-eyed wolf he called Storm's head, who was lying halfway on the captain's lap. "I know ye lust fer the princess."

"Wh-what mad you think _that_, Cap'n?" Adam asked nervously. Like he did to the rest of the crew, Captain scared him to the core.

Captain chuckled in that deep, intimidating voice. "One o' me wolves told me. Ye can't keep secrets from 'em."

_Curse you, Twilight_. Adam silently cursed the dark gray wolf. "Well, I met her before I knew you were looking for her, and it just...happened. And anyway, how could a wolf tell you? You can't speak wolf."

Before he knew what happened, Captain had Adam's throat held tightly in his fist. "Do NOT tell me what I can do and what I can't." He growled. "Yer lucky I'm too tired to bother wit' you. But this be yer last warnin': stay away from the princess, if ye value yer life."

"A-a-and if I _don't_, C-C-Cap'n?" Adam stuttered, trying to inhale but failing, as Captain was squeezing his windpipe.

"Then it'll be Davy Jones' locker fer ye." He pulled the pirate's face closer to his, staring at him with his one, red eye. "Remember, this is yer last warnin'. I won't be so merciful next time." He opened his cabin door and threw Adam out onto the deck. He slammed the door shut and sat back down. He laid his forehead on his hand, and sighed.

Storm barked and growled softly. "I don't trust 'im either." Captain answered. "But I knew o' his obsession fer her ever since he di'n't leave when he first brought her into me office."

The yellow-eyed wolf he called River barked from his lying-down position on the bed. Captain raised his head up. The corners of the bandanna tied around his mouth moved as he grinned. "We'll have t'wait an' see where his loyalties lie. An' if I don't like where they lie, you both know the command."

Both wolves nodded and growled, licking their fangs.

* * *

><p>Down Below...<p>

Simon lay curled up in the middle of his cell, but not quite asleep. He listened to the thunder rumbling outside, watched the flashes of light through the windowed portholes, and was rocked by the rocking of the ship. He turned to check on Irene, and was surprised to see her huddled up back against the hull.

"Irene?" When she didn't answer, he crawled up to the hull and bars of his cell. He saw that she was staring ahead, and her eyes were filled with fright. "Rene?" He reached out and tapped her with his paw. "Irene?"

At his sudden touch, Irene jumped and cried out, frightened. "I'm sorry!" Simon exclaimed. "I di'n't mean to scare you! Are you all right?"

"Y-yes." She nodded. "I-I was just frightened."

"Of what?"

"...The storm." She confessed quietly.

Simon politely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "It's just a storm, Irene. It can't hurt you."

"You don't understand. Ever since I was a little girl, storms terrify me more than pirates, or even that captain!"

_If the storm scares her more than the captain does, storms_ _must frighten her._Simon thought to himself.

At that moment, there was a bright flash of lightning, and loud thunder. Irene screamed and covered her ears. "Froglip!" She cried out. Tears began to form in her eyes from fright and missing her husband.

With a sympathetic look on his face, Simon sat against the bars of his cell. "I may not be Froglip, but I _can _provide some comfort." He said gently.

Wiping her eyes, Irene scooted to the side and laid a hand on Simon's soft furry pelt. She reached her arms through the bars and hugged him the best she could, and began crying again, burying her face in the golden fluff.

Simon positioned himself so he was comfortable and laid a paw on Irene's shoulder. He looked out a porthole and sighed, "Where are you, Froglip? Yer wife needs you."

* * *

><p>AN I was having a tad bit of trouble deciding how Angelina would alert Jethro that Froglip was gone without using a horse, and I decided to use Nibblets. When I was writing that part, it made me think of Cinderella XD

This chapter also shows what kind of influence Captain has on his ship mates. You've never seen him directly interact with one until now. Like he said, they'll have to wait and see where Adam's loyalties lie. Otherwise, he'll be sleeping with the fishes.

I had the idea of a storm frightening Irene and Simon comforting her for a while now. If you read _Princess and the Goblin 2_, you'll know why storms scare Irene.

This chapter is titled "Comfort in Your Friends" because Simon comforted Irene when she was frightened of the storm and was missing Froglip.

**Alu In Chains:** I know; Froglip wishes that too. It's tough to want to do something but someone disagrees :(

XD You'd think Froglip would've gotten one as well. I mean, he barely wears any clothes at all. In the next chapter, you'll see what the cats do to go along ;)

XD Froglip appreciates your support XD


	15. The Black Pearl

A/N When I first wrote _the Princess and the Goblin 2_, I never thought of making a sequel. During its writing, however, I came up with an idea of Irene being kidnapped by pirates, and it just stuck :D

Same deal: I own no PatG characters, except Angelina, and the Goblin Cat and King and Queen's names. Also, I only own the Captain of the Bloody Fang, the Bloody Fang itself, and Simon for Pirates of the Caribbean, and any other OCs. PotC is owned by Disney. Froglip's surname is owned by MonMonMouse from DeviantART.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**The **_**Black Pearl**_

The next morning, just as the king was finished preparing for the day, there was a knock on his bedroom door. "Enter." He said.

Angelina came in and curtseyed. "King Jethro has just arrived, your majesty."

"Good." The king nodded. He walked into the throne room. "I'm so glad you came."

"As you Sun-People say, I'll cut to the chase. I received a note last night saying Froglip ran away." Jethro said. "Is this true?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I found a note last night, saying so." The king handed the Goblin King the note. "Apparently, he decided to play hero."

Jethro read the note and nodded. "This is his handwriting and signature, yes." He handed back the note. "He's like his mother, rest her soul. Once he sets his mind to something, he won't stop until he's done it."

"Your majesties!" Angelina ran into the throne room, panting. "I...I've just...gotten back...from the stables. Both Midnight and Silver...they're gone."

Jethro's ears perked up. "Midnight is Froglip's horse, isn't he?"

"Yes, and Silver is Curdie's." Angelina nodded. "His father came by. Apparently Curdie left in the middle of the night and never returned."

"They must have both gone." The king sighed. "First my daughter is kidnapped. Then my son-in-law and young Curdie have run away."

"They haven't run away, Peter." Jethro said, with a tiny bit of admiration for his son. "They've gone to rescue your daughter."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Midnight and Silver continued to thunder through the land, with their riders still on their backs. Although Curdie was tired from lack of sleep, Froglip, who used to stay up well past midnight growing up, was wide awake, and had a determined face. "Froglip, can't we stop for a little bit?" Curdie asked. "I'm sure the horses'll appreciate it."

After a few seconds, Froglip nodded and slowed Midnight to a canter, then a trot, a walk, and finally stopped altogether; Curdie did the same with Silver. "Sorry, ol' boy." Froglip said, dismounting Midnight and scratching between his ears. "Didn't mean to run you ragged."

The black stallion apologized by pulling gently at the Goblin Prince's hair with his teeth. "I'll take them to the river for a drink," Curdie said, taking both horses' reins and dropping the bag from Midnight's saddle onto the ground. "You prepare a bit of breakfast."

"Who died and made _you _boss?" Froglip asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Goblins." Curdie snarled under his breath as he led the horses towards a small river.

"I heard that." Froglip grinned; it melted away as soon as the Sun-Boy disappeared. "This is going to be a _long _trip." He sighed as he picked up the bag. "That's odd, I don't remember it being this heavy before." Experimenting, he dropped it on a rock. A disgruntled meow sounded.

Froglip recognized it as well. "Oh for crying out loud." He groaned. He sat on his forelegs and opened the bag to find Turnip and Grazzlegritch curled up inside. Turnip has been the one who melded. Grazzlegritch gave him a look that said, _If you had been quiet, we wouldn't have been found._

When Turnip looked up at his Goblin master and dilated his pupils into puppy eyes, Froglip couldn't stay mad. He simply rolled his eyes and picked up Turnip, holding him just under his arms. "I can't take you this time." He said, touching noses with him. The gray cat licked Froglip's round nose and rubbed his face against his, purring.

"What's going on?" Curdie came up, leading Midnight and Silver, who both had their fill of water, and began to graze.

"Look who decided to hitch a ride." Froglip chuckled. Not wanting to be set on the ground just yet, Turnip wriggled out of Froglip's grip and climbed onto his shoulder.

Curdie rolled his eyes. "We can't take them."

"I know. As I once said, I'm not stupid." Froglip smirked as Grazzlegritch climbed out of the bag. He set his paws on his Master's knees as he rubbed the Goblin Cat's head. "Now both of you, go back home, and keep an eye on the castle, see?" He plucked Turnip off of his shoulder and set him on the ground. The gray cat trotted into the bushes, but Grazzlegritch hesitated. "Go on." Froglip encouraged, nudging his rump with his hand. Finally, the navy blue cat trudged into the bushes. "I hated to do it, but they belong at home." He sighed. "We'll be back though."

* * *

><p>If the Goblin Prince and Sun-Boy thought the cats went home, they were sorely mistaken. Grazzlegritch and Turnip sat in the bushes, waiting for Froglip and Curdie to remount and ride again. "Master said we couldn't go." Turnip said. "We could get in big trouble if we're caught."<p>

"Who said we'll get caught?" His companion grinned. "We'll follow them, board the ship when they aren't looking, and there you go! We're off to save our Mistress."

"Well...I don't know."

"C'mon, where's your sense of adventure?" Grazzlegritch prodded Turnip with his devil-tip tail. "It'll be no different than exploring a mountain of Goblins."

"Says _you_." Turnip said, slapping his best friend's tail away with his own. "You and I both know we've never been on a ship before."

"We won't be saying that when we've come home." Grazzlegritch's ears perked up as Froglip and Curdie mounted Midnight and Silver respectively. "Come on, before we lose them." He stood up and ran after the galloping horses.

"I've been in a bucket during a flood," Turnip said as he followed behind. "And _that_ alone made me, what do humans call it? Seasick." Grazzlegritch paid no attention, however. "Oh dear. This is going to be a _long_ trip." He sighed.

* * *

><p>The horses continued to gallop until Froglip slowed Midnight into a trot. "Froglip, I've been thinking," Curdie said.<p>

"Really? Sun-Boys like you think?"

"That wasn't funny." He scowled. "Anyway, I've been thinking…is this worth it?"

Froglip looked at him as though he was crazy. "Excuse me?"

"Well, how do we know if the _Pearl_ will be there? For all we know, it could be in a different area."

Froglip rolled his eyes and looked ahead again. "And anyway, you've only seen the _Pearl_ once, and you were a kid then." Curdie continued. "Do you even remember what it looks like? How will you know when we find it?"

"Simple." Froglip grinned. "We've found it." He held his arm out towards the tops of the trees.

Curdie looked and gasped. "It's…it's…"

"Indeed." Froglip nodded, smiling. "The _Black Pearl_."

* * *

><p>AN The part where Froglip finds Turnip and Grazzlegritch in his bag was inspired by a similar event in _Pocahontas 2_. It just sounded cute :3 But, the cats are going along for the ride, whether the boys want them to or not. BTW, recognize Froglip's line, "As I once said, I'm not stupid."? Also, in the previous chapter, I forgot to mention how Jethro said himself, "I'm not stupid" Like father like son, eh? XD

Also, when Curdie asked how they'll know when they find the _Pearl_, and Froglip says "Simple. We've found it." was inspired by _the Lion King 1 1/2_. I get so much inspiration from Disney :3

This chapter is titled "The Black Pearl" because it's when Curdie and Froglip find it at the dock. Lucky, huh?

**Alu In Chains:** No we can't :D

Especially ones like Nibblets and Jerry from _Tom and Jerry_, although Jerry's a little more violent XD

Yeah, Simon's a good boy :3 He's like the perfect dog.

XD I doubt it XD

Yeah, Captain's really scary O.O But will Adam listen? Hmmm...


	16. Recognition and Surprise

A/N When I first wrote _the Princess and the Goblin 2_, I never thought of making a sequel. During its writing, however, I came up with an idea of Irene being kidnapped by pirates, and it just stuck :D

Same deal: I own no PatG characters, except Angelina, and the Goblin Cat and King and Queen's names. Also, I only own the Captain of the Bloody Fang, the Bloody Fang itself, and Simon for Pirates of the Caribbean, and any other OCs. PotC is owned by Disney. Froglip's surname is owned by MonMonMouse from DeviantART.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Recognition and Surprise**

Midnight and Silver slowly walked towards the dock, while their riders eyed the _Black Pearl_. She was a large ship, burnt black, and with black patched sails. "I've only heard stories of the _Pearl_," Curdie said, wide-eyed. "But never have I thought I'd see it in person!"

"Amazing isn't she?" Froglip smiled. "Just as I remembered." They stopped their horses by the dock. "Hey! Is there a man who goes by the name of Captain Jack Sparrow present?" He yelled.

A second later, the gangplank lowered onto the ground, and a man walked down and onto the dock. He had tanned skin, dark-brown dreadlocks, wore a tri-corner hat and red bandana on his head under that hat, and brown eyes with black outlining them. He wore a white undershirt, a blue coat, a dirty brown overcoat that dangled down to his knees, dark brown pants, a belt with a wide buckle, a pink and white striped sash around his waist, and knee-high boots.

"Someone call my name?" He asked, looking around. He then noticed Froglip. "Wait, I know you." He said, pointing at him. Froglip opened his mouth, but Jack silenced him, "No-no-no, wait. I want to guess!" He walked around Midnight, holding his chin in thought. "Hmmm…light green skin. Large ears. Pink hair."

"It's more of a fuchsia pink." Froglip said; Jack paid no attention however.

"Big yellow eyes." He snapped his fingers. "Now I remember! Little Prince Froglip Madcleaver!"

"Right you are, Jack." He grinned, dismounting Midnight.

"All grown up, huh?" Jack chuckled, punching Froglip in the shoulder in a friendly matter.

"Jack Sparrow knows you?" Curdie asked incredulously.

"What, did you think I was lying?" Froglip smirked, almost smugly.

"Golly, last I saw o' you, you were just a short, scrawny li'l guy with a cape twice as long as ye were tall." Jack chuckled.

"I would've loved to see that." Curdie smirked under his breath.

"But now, look at you!" Jack's brown eyes looked up and down the Goblin Prince. "Ye sure have changed."

"You haven't changed a bit," Froglip smiled. "And neither has the _Pearl_. She's looking ship-shape."

Jack laughed at the joke. "Well, she has me for a captain, eh?" He elbowed Froglip playfully in the chest. "So," He clapped his hands once. "How've ye been?"

"Eh, lately, not too good." Froglip made a hand gesture, holding his hand out flat, palm down, and waving it from side to side.

Jack noticed a little gold on his ring finger. "Hold on," He took hold of his hand and looked at the shine, which was a wedding ring. "Is that what I think that is?" He grinned.

"Mm-hmm." Froglip nodded proudly. "This is her." He opened his locket and showed Jack the small headshot of Irene.

"She sure is a beauty." Jack grabbed Froglip's cape and pulled it over his head. "You sly dog." He laughed as Froglip straightened out his cape. "Now, what's the trouble? Hold on, who's that?" He gestured at Curdie.

"My name is Curdie." He said. "I've heard so many stories of you, Cap. Jack. You're legendary!"

Jack nodded and turned back to Froglip, holding his hands up, palms pressed against each other. "So, what's yer problem?"

"Well, Irene, my wife, was kidnapped." Froglip explained, sighing heavily. "By pirates. _Bad_ pirates."

"Should'a kept a better eye on 'er." Jack grinned. Froglip wasn't amused though. He scowled at the pirate until he held his hands up, apologetically. "Kidding. I'm only jokin'. But seriously, why come to me? I mean, I know we know each other an' all. But, why _me_?"

"You told me that for bringing Simon back to you, you owed me a favor." Froglip reminded him. "Or did you forget."

Jack nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "I remember." He finally sighed. "Alright, come aboard the _Pearl_, an' I'll see what I can-"

"Froglip!"

Froglip flinched noticeable at he voice. Behind him, Curdie saw Honey come trotting up the trail. On her back, was, "Angelina?"

"Fiddlesticks." Froglip cursed under his breath. He turned and smiled guiltily at the maid. "Hello Angelina."

"Who's she?" Jack whispered to Curdie.

"Irene's maid. And Froglip is in _big_ trouble." The miner boy snickered under his breath.

"Shut up." Froglip snapped under his breath.

"Late last night, I woke up to find you gone." She dismounted Honey and walked up to Froglip, scowling, with her hands on her hips. "This morning, the horses are gone! And to add to that, Curdie's parents say he's gone as well!"

"Angelina, we're just going to rescue Irene." Froglip explained. "Since that Sun-Man I call a 'father-in-law' won't lift a finger to do so, _I_ might as well."

"But why would you bring Curdie? I thought you didn't like him."

"I don't. He invited himself."

"Hey, you said 'thanks'." Curdie protested. "And you didn't seem to protest."

"Shut up!" Both Froglip and Angelina snapped. "Listen, it's not like I don't _want_ Irene rescued,"

"Then what _is_ it?" Froglip asked, crossing his arms. "Because I am very curious."

"It's just…I'm worried about you." She sighed. "You don't know what will happen out there. This isn't like running through a desert, or fighting Dirtclaw. This is different."

"Who's Dirtclaw?" Jack asked, confused.

"Later." Curdie whispered back.

"You don't know what to expect." She continued.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Froglip took her hands in his, not noticing her blush. "I'll be fine. Really. What's the worst that could happen? We find the ship, rescue Irene, maybe sword fight, and sail back home. It'll be a piece of cake."

"This is a dangerous cake you're biting into. You don't know where the ship that took her is. You don't even know how to fight with a sword."

"I'll learn. I'm a fast learner." Froglip sighed; they were wasting precious time as it was.

* * *

><p>While Froglip and Angelina were arguing, Turnip and Grazzlegritch caught up with them, but stayed hidden. "Wow!" Turnip exclaimed. "The <em>Black Pearl<em>! It's even more magnificent in person!"

"She." Grazzlegritch corrected. "_She's_ even more magnificent in person."

The gray cat cocked his head, confused. "Why do humans call ships a 'she'?"

"How should _I_ know? You tell me. I didn't live with them my whole life." He darted from the bush they were in to another. "Come one, before someone sees us."

Rolling his eyes, Turnip followed. "I still don't like this."

"It's simple. We just sneak onto the ship unseen. Out of sight, out of mind." The navy blue cat turned to his friend. "Was that right?"

"On the button." Turnip nodded.

"Alright, come one." Grazzlegritch crouched down and snuck up the gangplank, with Turnip right on his tail. "Hold on, isn't that Angelina?" He leapt up onto the deck. Turnip climbed up next to him, but couldn't quite make it, so he just hung there, with his front end on the top of the hull, and his lower end hanging off.

* * *

><p>"Look, don't worry about it." Froglip said. "Just wait for Irene and me to come home. It'll be fine."<p>

Angelina could see there was no stopping him. "Well…if you're sure." She said.

"I'm sure." Froglip nodded. "I don't know how long we'll be gone, or if we'll even get back. But in case we don't, I-"

Suddenly, Angelina grabbed the sides of his cape and jerked him towards her, crashing her lips against his. Froglip's eyes widened, too shocked to return the kiss, or even comprehend what was happening. Behind them, Jack and Curdie's eyes widened in shock.

On deck, the cats were shocked as well. "How-how could he?" Turnip sputtered, loosening his grip. He fell down right on his rump with an, "Oomph" "I thought he loved Irene!" He said, licking the base of his tail.

"He _does_," Grazzlegritch said, jumping down and licking a paw. "Did you not notice that _Angelina_ was the one who kissed him? Or that he did not return it?" He raised one eyebrow. "Don't make assumptions before gathering evidence. Guilty until proven innocent. Now come on." He turned and bounded towards the door leading below deck. "No one should find us down here."

Rolling his eyes, Turnip followed. "It's the other way around: innocent until proven guilty."

* * *

><p>After a few seconds, Angelina let Froglip's cape go and she stepped back, blushing madly. "I-I'm sorry." She smiled nervously. "It's just…I've had these feelings for you for a while now. But I know you love Irene like no other. So, before you left, I just wanted to tell you my feelings. But I know you only think of me as a friend. And I accept that." She smiled softly; only faltering a little when she saw Froglip was still frozen, with wide eyes. "Well…good luck. I'll take the horses back and tell your father you're on your way."<p>

Froglip blinked, but this time, he was still normal. "Uh, yes. Thank you." He nodded, still a little shocked.

Angelina took Midnight and Silver's reins, mounted Honey, and walked down the trail towards the castle, with the black and gray stallions close behind.

Jack approached Froglip from behind and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "You, are going to have a lot of explainin' t'do, mate." He said. "T'me, an' t'yer wife, once we rescue 'er. Come." He turned and walked back up the gangplank.

Curdie nudged Froglip. "C'mon." He followed Jack onto the _Pearl_.

Shaking his head, Froglip followed. He had gotten over his shock of Angelina kissing him. How could he not see her feelings for him? But she was right. He loved Irene more than anything. "And that's the way it's going to be." He said to himself. He gripped his heart-shaped locket in his fist. "I promise, my princess."

* * *

><p>AN Good ol' Jack makes an appearance :D I hope I got him in character, and wrote his language pattern correctly.

Ain't it funny how Grazzlegritch messes up sayings? First it was the "Better safe than sorry" one. He got the "Out of sight out of mind" one right. But not the "Innocent until proven guilty" one.

Did I shock you? Did I? I planned, when I was developing PatP, for Angelina to kiss Froglip :D But do not panic! She knows he loves Irene, and only thinks of her as a friend. She'll find someone else to love. But who? Hmm...

Now the adventure begins on the _Pearl_. I can't wait to write the adventures :D It's gonna be good :D:D:D

This chapter is titled "Recognition and Surprise" because Jack recognized Froglip, and Froglip was surprised when Angelina kissed him. Bet you all were too, huh? XD

**Alu In Chains:** Yeah, I think I _should_. Turnip would look PERFECT with big eyes :3


	17. Barbara and Millie

A/N When I first wrote _the Princess and the Goblin 2_, I never thought of making a sequel. During its writing, however, I came up with an idea of Irene being kidnapped by pirates, and it just stuck :D

Same deal: I own no PatG characters, except Angelina, and the Goblin Cat and King and Queen's names. Also, I only own the Captain of the Bloody Fang, the Bloody Fang itself, and Simon for Pirates of the Caribbean, and any other OCs. PotC is owned by Disney. Barbara and Millie are owned by **Alu In Chains** Froglip's surname is owned by MonMonMouse from DeviantART.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**Barbara and Millie**

Below deck, as the _Pearl _began to go out to sea, Turnip sat up on a crate, moaning. "I knew this was a bad idea." He muttered, feeling seasick. "Grazzlegritch, where are you?"

Said Goblin Cat's rear end was sticking out of a barrel. When he raised his head, his mouth was covered in a brown liquid. "D'ja say somethin', Turnip?" He slurred.

Someone laughed high-pitched. A second later, a monkey wearing pirate's clothes jumped down. "Got yer first taste o' rum, aye?" He grinned.

"Who're you?" Turnip asked.

"Name's Jack." The monkey said, sitting beside the gray cat. "You can call me Lil' Jack, or Jack the Monkey, whichever's easiest." He turned to a still-drunk Grazzlegritch. "That rum's good drinkin' eh?"

"Oh yeah." Grazzlegritch nodded, diving in again.

While the navy blue cat continued to drink, Lil' Jack noticed Turnip's condition. "You all right there, mate? Yer lookin' a lil' green in the face."

"I...I...I think I'm going to-" Suddenly, Turnip barreled out of below deck and out into the sun. He ran past pirates, between Froglip's legs, and onto the hull. His cheeks were puffed out until he lost his breakfast into the ocean. The green disappeared from his face as he fainted.

Froglip noticed the gray cat when he ran through his legs, jumped onto the hull, was sick, and passed out. "Turnip," He chuckled, scooping up the limp cat. "What are _you _doing here?"

Then, Grazzlegritch pulled himself up onto the deck, and stumbled around, hiccupping. "Grazzlegritch?" Froglip questioned, raising one eyebrow as the navy blue cat fainted at his feet.

"Ah, that cat's got 'is first taste o' rum," An old pirate, who Froglip had learned was Joshamee Gibbs, chuckled. "An' very well won't forget it. He yers?"

Froglip nodded. "This little guy," He gestured to Turnip, who was still unconscious. "Isn't. He's my wife's."

"Jack told me you needed 'is help, somethin' involvin' yer lass. He'll help ya, son." Gibbs patted Froglip on the back and moved Grazzlegritch so he lay against the captain's cabin. "Ya never can tell what goes on in Jack's head, but he's an honest pirate. He'll help."

Froglip nodded, smiling as he set Turnip down by Grazzlegritch. He like Gibbs already. He reminded the Goblin Prince of his father.

* * *

><p>"Alright," Jack sat down at his desk in the captain's quarters. Froglip and Curdie sat on barrels. "What exactly happened?"<p>

"It happened about two weeks ago." Froglip said. "I don't exactly know what happened, but I heard Irene scream my name. When the Sun-Boy and me found her, two wolves were on either side of her, and there was another making her go forward. I ran and yelled, 'Leave her alone!' Then another wolf knocked me down. I...I was too scared to get up because...well, to make it short, a Wolf-Bat, a black wolf with bat-like wings on his back, who I had considered a brother, was in the same position years ago, planning to kill me."

"Dirtclaw?" Jack asked gently.

"Yes, how did you know?"

Jack shrugged. "Lucky guess?" He turned to Curdie. "What happened while Froglip was preoccupied?"

As Curdie explained, something furry rubbed against Froglip's legs. "Not now." He said, nudging the cat away. It returned though, and laid its front paws on Froglip's knee, mewing. "Turnip, now's not the time for that." He finally looked down, and cocked one eyebrow in confusion. "You're not Turnip."

"What is it?" Curdie asked; even Jack became interested.

Froglip bent down at the waist. When he sat back up, in his hands, was a small cat. It looked roughly the same size as Turnip, maybe a little smaller. It was white with orange patches, had one blue eye and one green. It wore a torn, dirty blue and white-striped shirt, and a red scarf around its neck. When it was set on the table, it rubbed against Froglip's hands, rubbing the side of its face against his claws.

"Who's this?" Curdie asked, holding his hand out for the cat to sniff.

"That's Barbossa, named after my mutinous former first mate." Jack said proudly. "Cute fella, ain't 'e? He was born on this ship, in fact. His mum ran off the next time we made port, but _'e_stayed." He bent down and scooped up another cat. This one was brown with a stripe of dark brown running from its forehead, down its back and along its long tail, and light brown on its chin, throat, chest, and underbelly. It had pretty soft brown eyes, and wore a fuchsia-colored bow around its neck.

"This feller's name's Billy." Jack said, setting him on the table. He ran a hand down his back as he spoke. "We stole 'im from Port Royal, a town intent on killin' any an' all pirates. This guy's gotten well accustomed to pirate life."

As Jack and Curdie stroked Billy, Froglip noticed something about Barbossa. He examined him, and bit his tongue to prevent from laughing. "Jack, may I see Billy?"

Jack handed him the brown cat. Billy, unlike Barbossa, didn't seem to like Froglip. He struggled as the Goblin Prince examined him. "What're you, a vet?" Jack joked.

"Um...I hate to break it to you, Jack," Froglip said slowly, trying not to laugh. "But...Barbossa and Billy...they're...females."

"...Huh?" Jack cocked his head to the side.

"What?" Curdie took Billy and examined him.

"The boys...are actually girls." Froglip said. "See for yourself."

Jack grabbed the cats and lifted their front halves up by the scruffs. After examining their stomachs, he set them down, looking very sheepish. "...Oh. Would you excuse me for a minute? I need to digest this information you've given me. Not about the cats, but yer wife."

"Sure." Froglip and Curdie, accompanied by the cats, walked out onto the deck. Once the cabin door closed, they burst out laughing. After several minutes, Froglip stopped, but Curdie was still cackling. He stopped once Froglip hit him upside the head. "What?"

"It's not polite to laugh. You didn't know they were female at first either. You wouldn't know what a female cat'd look like if it stared you in the face." He mumbled the last part.

"What was that?" Curdie snapped.

Before anyone got into an argument, Jack came out, looking as though the event in the cabin hadn't happened at all. "Alright, since we're already out t'sea, I'll help you rescue yer lass." He smiled.

"Aren't you going to change the cat's names?" Curdie asked. Froglip stomped on his foot with his heel. Curdie hopped about, holding his foot.

"Now you know how _we_feel." He smirked.

Grinning amused, Jack quickly said, "Barbossa'll be Barbara, an' Billy'll be Millie. Happy? Good."

"Not much has changed." Curdie muttered, still rubbing his sore foot. When Froglip raised his own foot up again, Curdie was quiet.

"Now this ship, what'd it look like?"

Froglip hummed in thought. "I vaguely remember it being red." He said.

Curdie nodded. "Red?" Gibbs asked, sounding confused.

"What'd the flag look like?" Jack raised one eyebrow.

"It was black, with a round white shape," Curdie said. "And red under that."

"A wolf's skull with a bleedin' mouth?" Jack asked, sounding frantic.

"I suppose."

Jack didn't seem to notice he was gripping the hull tightly. "I know that ship." He growled through tightly clenched teeth. Suddenly, he was walking around, barking out orders.

Froglip turned to Gibbs. "Was it something we said?"

Gibbs shook his head apologetically. "That ship ye saw? T'was the _Bloody Fang_."

"_Bloody Fang_?" Froglip asked, confused.

"Aye. She be only a few months old, but she's a fierce ship. Her captain be merciless an' fearful. 'E's very secretive as well. No one knows what 'is face looks like, only that it has a red eye."

Froglip shivered. "Dirtclaw had blood-red eyes." He remembered.

"This ship's also famous fer not only havin' pirates, but wolves."

"Wolves?" Curdie said quietly.

"Aye, wolves." Gibbs nodded. "They're all controlled by the captain. They call 'im 'The Wolf Whisperer'."

Froglip shivered again and asked, "But why is Jack so angry at this particular ship?"

Gibbs looked around before whispering, "Because the _Bloody Fang's_ kidnapped ol' Simon."

* * *

><p>AN Grazzlegritch getting drunk and Turnip getting seasick was inspired, yet again, by Pocahontas 2. Also, when I was writing this chapter, I checked about Barbossa, and decided not to have him in this. But it didn't say whether Jack the Monkey was still with him, so I'll have him on the _Pearl_. I love that cheeky little monkey anyway :3

The female cats were my DA and FF BFF,** Alu In Chain's** idea. She thought it'd be cute to have females that the male cats could fall for. It was my idea to have Jack name them guy names, not realizing they were girls, then change them to more feminine names. The cats' histories are **AIC's**; Barbossa/Barbara is a mixed breed and was born on the _Pearl_, while Billy/Millie is a purebred Somali and was stolen from royalty (I chose Port Royal) What do you think? You like 'em?

This chapter is titled "Barbara and Millie" because this is when the characters debut. Like I said,** Alu In Chains** made them, so give her credit.

**Alu In Chains: **Thanks :D I'm glad you like Jack. I think he's funny too XD

Did I shock you? You'll have to wait and see _if_ Irene ever finds out...

Yeah, I thought that'd be funny XD Hope you especially like _this_ chapter :D


	18. Love For Two Kitties

A/N When I first wrote _the Princess and the Goblin 2_, I never thought of making a sequel. During its writing, however, I came up with an idea of Irene being kidnapped by pirates, and it just stuck :D

Same deal: I own no PatG characters, except Angelina, and the Goblin Cat and King and Queen's names. Also, I only own the Captain of the Bloody Fang, the Bloody Fang itself, and Simon for Pirates of the Caribbean, and any other OCs. PotC is owned by Disney. Barbara and Millie are owned by **Alu In Chains**. Froglip's surname is owned by MonMonMouse from DeviantART.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**Love For Two Kitties**

Froglip's eyes widened so much, Curdie was sure they'd pop out of his head. "What?" He exclaimed. "Th-that ship's kidnapped Simon?"

Gibbs nodded. "Weren't ye curious as t'why he wasn't around?"

"Well...yes, but I didn't expect that he was kidnapped. When did this happen?"

"A month an' a half ago. We've been searchin' fer that ship since. But t'no avail. Bu'now we got another reason t'search fer her: yer wife."

Froglip nodded.

"But the journey'll be treach'rous." Jack said from behind, dropping a hat into Froglip's hands. "An' we might not find that bloody ship."

Froglip looked at the hat. It was tri-cornered, like Jack's, but looked newer. It was brown with a white skull on the front. Screwing his face into a determined one, he placed the hat on his head, so his ears and hair stuck out from under the sides. "We have to at least try." He said.

"That's th'spirit." Jack grinned.

* * *

><p>Later, Turnip awoke from his unconscious state. He nudged Grazzlegritch awake, who sat up, groaning. "Ohhh...my head. Turnip, when I want to have rum, I want you to do something for me, buddy."<p>

"And that is,"

"Talk me out of it."

"Here." Lil' Jack jumped down and opened a small flask. "This'll help. An' don't worry, it's water." He held the back of Grazzlegritch's head in one hand, and tilted the open flask so the cool, clean liquid ran down the cat's throat. Once he was finished, Grazzlegritch sighed. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Lil' Jack nodded. He held the now-empty flask by his tail and climbed up the Jacob's ladder.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with a paw, Turnip looked around. He froze when he saw two cats. One particular one caught his attention. She was about his size, maybe a bit smaller. She was white with orange patches, a long tail, a green eye, and a blue eye. She wore a torn, dirty blue and white-striped shirt and a red scarf around her neck.

Turnip didn't realize his jaw was hanging and his eyelids were half-closed until Grazzlegritch asked, "Who're you making faces at, Nip?"

Turnip shook his head and snuck closer to the female cats. Grazzlegritch suspiciously followed.

"I'm glad Jack finally changed our names." The orange and white one said in a gruff but female voice. "Dunno 'bout _you_, but I was plenty tired o' bein' called 'Barbossa' all the time."

"Well, I like 'Millie' better than 'Billy'." The brown she-cat said, in a fair and feminine voice. "Much better than 'Abigail Anastasia the First', if I do say so myself."

"Blech, I'll say." The first female grimaced. "I like Barbara jus' fine. Ma di'n't name _me_, but I don't care."

"Barbara." Turnip sighed heavenly. "Such a pretty name." He then noticed Grazzlegritch was smiling at Millie. Smirking, he poked his best friend with a paw. "Who're _you_making faces at, Gritch?"

Grazzlegritch jumped slightly. "Nobody." He said, a little quickly.

"Sure. I mean, it wasn't like you were staring blissfully at Millie, right?" Turnip had to bite his lip in order to not giggle. "I know! Let's introduce ourselves!" He began walking towards the she-cats.

"Turnip! No!" Too late.

"Hello." He said politely. "My name is Turnip."

"Yer named after a root vegetable?" Barbara raised one eyebrow.

"I get that a lot." Turnip shrugged. He looked over his shoulder, "Grazzlegritch, come on out."

Sighing heavily, Grazzlegritch begrudgingly walked out. He got a good look at Millie. She was brown, with a dark brown streak, running from her forehead down her back to the tip of her tail, and light brown on her chin, throat, chest, and underbelly. She had soft brown eyes, and a fuchsia-colored bow tied around her neck. She looked very pretty.

"This is Grazzlegritch, my best friend." Turnip smiled.

"Hello." Millie nodded politely.

"Lemme ask you somethin'," Barbara said, raising one eyebrow in slight suspicion. "Is yer master that green Goblin?"

Grazzlegritch turned to look at Froglip, who was talking with the elderly human and Sun-Boy. He nodded, "Yes, that is my master. Prince Froglip Madcleaver."

The she-cats' ears perked up. "Your master is a prince?" Millie asked.

Grazzlegritch nodded. "His wife, my mistress, is _his_ mistress." He nodded at Turnip.

He nodded. "She's a human princess."

"A Goblin married to a human?" Barbara asked, confused.

"What's wrong with _that_?" Turnip snapped.

"Nothin'! Don't get yer tail 'n a frenzy."

"I think it's romantic." Millie smiled. "So, why are you two on the_ Pearl_?"

"Our mistress was captured by pirates." Turnip said.

"I heard it was the _Bloody Fang_ that did it." Millie said; Barbara hissed loudly. "That good fer nothin' ship got Simon as well!"

Grazzlegritch cocked his head, confused. "Who's Simon? Another cat?"

Barbara shook her head. "No, 'e's a dog; a real big one, with long golden-yellow fur and black eyes. 'E's the co-captain o' the _Pearl_, y'know. Cap. Jack thinks a load o' him. That's why 'e's been searchin' fer a month an' a half. But, we'll find _your_ mistress." She patted Turnip's paw with her own. "I can promise you _that_."

Turnip nodded, trying to control his racing heart. He was in love.

Millie smirked at the gray cat's face. "Is something wrong with your friend?" She asked, brushing her tail against Grazzlegritch's.

"Quite a bit, actually." He nodded. "Though I haven't quite figured it out."

Millie giggled at this, making the navy blue cat smile.

* * *

><p>"Looks like yer cats've taken a liking to our…girls." Jack said, gesturing at the four cats.<p>

Froglip and Curdie looked and smirked. "Somehow, I knew that'd happen." The miner boy remarked.

"Somehow, I thought it'd be the other way around, with Turnip and Millie, and Grazzlegritch and Barbara." Froglip said.

"Y'know what they say, opposites attract." Jack shrugged. "It worked fer _you_, eh?" He patted Froglip on the shoulder.

He nodded, but his smile melted away, thinking of Irene. What was going on on that bloody ship, full on pirates, wolves, and that dangerous captain?

* * *

><p>AN Poor Grazzy and his hangover. Might be a good idea not to drink it all in one sitting, putty-tat XD

This is when the males meet the females. **Alu In Chains** had the idea for Turnip to fall for Barbara, and for Grazzlegritch to like Millie. A sort of "opposits attract" situation, if you will. Like Jack said, it worked out for Froglip XD

This chapter is titled "Love For Two Kitties" because it's about Turnip and Grazzlegritch falling in love.

**Alu In Chains:** XD I have that problem, we'd be in public, I'd think of something funny, and it's hard to not laugh. I'd feel embarrassed too if that happened XD

I'm glad you liked the girls :D They were fun to write. I decided to give Barbara a sort of pirate accent, and Millie a "regular one" Because of their living styles :) I like Li'l Jack too (That's what I call him so I don't get the Jacks mixed up XD)


	19. What Happens When You Disobey Captain,,,

A/N When I first wrote _the Princess and the Goblin 2_, I never thought of making a sequel. During its writing, however, I came up with an idea of Irene being kidnapped by pirates, and it just stuck :D

Same deal: I own no PatG characters, except Angelina, and the Goblin Cat and King and Queen's names. Also, I only own the Captain of the Bloody Fang, the Bloody Fang itself, and Simon for Pirates of the Caribbean, and any other OCs. PotC is owned by Disney. Barbara and Millie are owned by **Alu In Chains**. Froglip's surname is owned by MonMonMouse from DeviantART.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

**What Happens When You Disobey Captain…**

Several days later, Simon was sleeping soundly, and Irene was sitting back against the hull, looking at Froglip's small painting in her locket. She looked at every chance she got to not forget his face, though she doubted she would. It never hurt to be prepared though.

As she stared at the headshot, her vision grew blurry with tears. She missed him so much. Kissing the picture, she closed the locket and dropped it so it hung in its usual place: near her heart.

Then, someone came downstairs. It was a pirate and brown wolf. The pirate unlocked Irene's cell door. "Cap'n wants ye." He said, grabbing her arms and tying her wrists behind her back. Irene didn't object; it wouldn't do any good anyway.

* * *

><p>Soon she was back in the Captain's cabin. Again, he said her bounds weren't necessary. She rubbed her sore wrists as the Captain stared lustfully at her with his one red eye. "That mutt been treatin' ye right?" He asked casually. She glared at him silently. "Givin' me th'silent treatment, eh?" He stood up and walked slowly around her. "I don't normally appreciate th'silent treatment, but fer <em>you<em>, I'll make an exception."

She snorted through her nose.

"Anyone ever tell you that yer cute when yer angry?" Captain said, holding her chin in his hand. "Or that yer beautiful, no matter what? I want to court you, Irene. I won't hurt you, an' you'll be treated better. What do you say?"

Scowling darker, she snarled, "Go to Hell!"

Growling, Captain let her chin go and scratched her down the side of her left cheek. She cried out and held her now-bleeding cheek. While she was distracted, he hit her in the side of the neck, causing her to fall to the ground and pass out. "Yer a tough gal." He muttered, heaving her up and draping her over his shoulder. "Just like I remembered…"

He walked out of his cabin and down below deck. He slammed the door of her cell open with a loud "bang", scaring Simon awake. He threw Irene into her cell, relocked the door, and stormed back up.

"Irene!" Simon gasped. He stuck his head through the bars. "Irene, are ye all right?" She didn't move. "Irene!" Finally having enough, he stuck his arm and shoulder into her cell between the bars. Then the other, and finally, he pushed his chest through the bars, whining slightly as his ribs were crushed. He popped through and fell on his stomach. He stood up and tried to move forward, but couldn't. He looked back, and saw while his stomach was able to slip through the bars easily, his hips were a tight squeeze. He couldn't get through, and didn't fancy getting his ribs compressed as though he was in the grip of the Kraken again. He was stuck.

Frustrated, he sighed, rolling his eyes. "Bugger." He cursed. At this, Irene moaned, stirring. "Irene! Wake up!"

Laying a hand on her cheek again, she sat up, surprised to see Simon halfway in her cell between two bars. "Simon? What are you doing?"

Blushing slightly, he shrugged and said, "Just thought I'd slim meself down. But then I realized th'problem was me shoulders, ribs an' hips, not me belly. Y'think you could give me a hand?"

Nodding, she crawled closer, grabbed his front paws, and pulled back, while he moved his hips through the bars. After a few minutes, he popped through and into Irene's cell. He fell on his chest, banging his chin on the floor, with his back end and hind legs up in the air. "Ouch." He muttered.

"Are you all right?" Irene gasped. "Are you hurt?"

"Hurt? Me?" Simon sat up and scratched under his chin with his hind foot. "Nah. I go through stuff worse than that all th'time. It'll take more than a bump on the head to kill ol' Simon Sparrow." His eyes widened at the three long, red scratches down across Irene's cheek. "Wha-what is this?" He took her chin in his paw and tilted her head to the right. "What has 'e done t'you?" He snapped.

Before Irene could answer, she heard someone open the door to below deck. "Hide!" She hissed.

Simon darted back into the shadows and leaned back against the bars and hull. "Your tail!" Irene snapped. He reached out and pulled his long tail towards him with his paw. Irene lay on the ground as though she was still unconscious.

The pirate walked all the way down and unlocked Irene's cell door. Simon's lips curled into a silent snarl. _Adam. What does __he__ want?_

Adam sneered at Irene's scratched cheek. "Tsk-tsk, mustn't anger the Captain, princess." He crouched down by her and laid a hand on her back. "I know you're awake," He whispered in her ear. "But if you keep pretending, and don't struggle, this won't hurt." He began fiddling with the back of her dress, as she began to whimper.

Suddenly, Simon leapt out of the shadows and onto Adam's chest, knocking him onto the floor. The usually lazy golden-yellow dog growled deeply. His black eyes shown with fire. "If you evah touch 'er again, I'll rip yer face off so horribly, th'Kraken itself'll be frightened! D'ya understand? D'ya!" He threw his head back and barked loudly in a deep voice.

Moments later, Captain, Storm, and River came barreling down. Simon jumped back into the cell, arching his back and fluffing out his tail as he stood protectively over Irene. "What's goin' on down here!" Captain yelled.

"He was goin' t'have 'is way with the princess!" Simon snapped, glaring daggers at Adam.

Captain's red eye narrowed dangerously. He turned to Storm and River. "Take 'im to me office!"

Growling, the wolves grabbed Adam by the shirtsleeves and pulled him up the stairs. He made no move to struggle. Before he followed them, Captain turned back to Simon. "I suppose yer answer t'joinin' me crew's still the same?"

Simon scowled deeply at him. "You already know my answer, _sir_."

With a nod, Captain walked up and onto the deck.

* * *

><p>To say the captain was angry was an understatement; he was furious! He was fuming. He told another wolf to fetch Twilight as he stormed into his cabin. He found Adam sitting on the floor, with Storm and River on either side of him. "I warned you!" Captain yelled as soon as Twilight entered, and the door was shut. "I warned you! Did I not warn 'im?"<p>

The wolves nodded. Captain shoved his face into Adam's, glaring dangerously. "I warned you that if ye so much as touch 'er, I wouldn't be merciful." He stood up straight and crossed his arms. "What've you to say fer yerself?"

Adam finally scowled at his captain. "I don't care what you say! You can't keep her to yourself. You can't tell me what to do!"

Captain grabbed his neck in a tight grip. "I'm yer captain." He said in a straining, calm voice. "It's yer duty to follow my ev'ry order." He gave a final squeeze before throwing the man flat on his back. He stood up straight and stared at him with his one red eye. Adam squirmed, realizing what would happen next.

"Kill 'im." Captain said.

Storm and River leapt onto Adam. There was a frenzy of growls and cries of pain. Soon, however, there were only growls. Twilight watched in horror as the wolves stopped, and left Adam on the floor. He was covered in bleeding bits and scratches, mostly in his chest and neck. He knew he had it coming to him, but never wanted Adam to die. He looked up at the captain, boggled that he hadn't even flinched. He even seemed to be smirking under his bandanna.

Captain bent down so he was at eye-level with Twilight. "Let this be a lesson t'ya." He said. The dark gray wolf nodded.

* * *

><p>Below deck, in the brig, Simon listened to the growls and cries, as Irene huddled into a ball and shoved her fingers into her ears.<p>

Once the growls and cries stopped, Simon sighed. "'E had it comin' t'him. You _nevah_ do that to a woman, no mattah what." He turned to Irene, who had started to cry. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. "Then what's wrong?" He nudged her nose with his.

Sniffling and wiping her eyes with her skirt, she said, "I got an innocent man killed."

"Irene, 'e wasn't innocent. He could've hurt you, or worse. 'E was _far_ from innocent. He had 'is death written down evah since 'e met you."

This made her feel a bit better. "I wish Froglip would hurry up and rescue me." She wrapped her arms around Simon's neck and buried her face into his soft, golden-yellow fur. "I miss him. I wish he'd rescue me."

"I know. I do too, Da'ling." He laid a paw on her back and licked her cheek. "I do too."

* * *

><p>AN I had this little scene in my head very early in the writings. Captain would injure Irene, she'd fall unconscious, and when Simon sees her like that in her cell, he squeezes through the bars. I couldn't resist him cursing "Bugger" I LOVE when Jack says that in PatC - DMC XD

Does anyone feel sorry for Adam? No? Me neither. He had it coming to him, Simon was right. At least he's closer to Irene now. He'll protect her :)

This chapter is titled "What Happens When You Disobey Captain…" because it shows what happens when someone doesn't listen to the captain.

**Alu In Chains: **Cool :D In my opinion, it's better writing reviews via computer...or in my case, laptop XD

Yeah, poor little Turnip XD I couldn't resist adding that line XD Also, I think turnips are root vegetables, not fruit. Don't you hate typos?

Grazzlegritch's like that XD Thanks, I like Barbara's accent too :D

Adam gets what's coming to him in THIS chapter. Captain's isn't gonna be for a while...


	20. Sabrina and a Familiar Face

A/N When I first wrote _the Princess and the Goblin 2_, I never thought of making a sequel. During its writing, however, I came up with an idea of Irene being kidnapped by pirates, and it just stuck :D

Same deal: I own no PatG characters, except Angelina, and the Goblin Cat and King and Queen's names. Also, I only own the Captain of the Bloody Fang, the Bloody Fang itself, and Simon for Pirates of the Caribbean, and any other OCs. PotC is owned by Disney. Barbara and Millie are owned by **Alu In Chains**. Froglip's surname is owned by MonMonMouse from DeviantART.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

**Sabrina and a Familiar Face**

Two weeks after living on the _Pearl_, Jack called Froglip to his cabin. "What do you need?" Froglip asked, sitting down. Barbara, who had taken a liking to him, jumped onto his lap.

"It's not what _I_ need," Jack said, holding the tips of his index fingers together making a pyramid shape. "It's what _you_ need."

Froglip cocked an ear in confusion as he stroked Barbara. "I'm confused."

Turnip came into the room and climbed up Froglip's cape to sit on his shoulder. He smiled down at Barbara, but the white and orange she-cat ignored him.

"Y'see, in order to survive on a pirate ship, y'need t'know how t'defend yourself." Jack explained. "Like with a sword. So," He stood up and began walking towards the door. "I'm gonna teach you how to swordfight."

Nodding, Froglip lifted Barbara and Turnip off of him and set them on the table, patting them on their heads. After he walked out, Turnip smiled. "I used to hate him, but now that he's my master, he's not so bad."

Barbara raised one eyebrow. "Really?"

Turnip nodded. "Same with Grazzlegritch. But he's my best friend, even when he's a bit harsh during training." He turned to Barbara. "A few days before Mistress was kidnapped, maybe two and a half weeks ago, Grazzlegritch said I wasn't much of a wildcat, and trained me hard for days." He shuddered at the memory. "My muscles ached at night. He had me run laps, climb trees, pull a rock, even swim!"

Barbara smirked. "Sounds like yer still a wimp. So I'm gonna train you further."

Turnip's eyes widened. "Pardon?"

"You heard me." She slapped him in the back with a paw, making him fall to the floor. As he picked himself up, she jumped down and walked towards the door. "You'll start by runnin' 10 laps around the _Pearl_."

"What? That's insane. You can't-"

"Time's-a-wastin', better get goin'." Barbara walked out of the cabin, not listening to Turnip's protests.

Sighing heavily, the gray cat walked out. "Tonight, I am _sure_ my legs will fall off."

* * *

><p>As Turnip ran laps around the ship, Jack led Froglip to the starboard of the <em>Pearl<em>. He picked up a sword and handed Froglip another. "You ever been in a sword fight before?" He asked casually.

Froglip searched his brain before saying, "Once. It was against that Sun-Boy. He had a sword, and I had a branding iron, so it wasn't a fair fight."

Jack laughed at this. "I'll say it weren't. But, can you win a fight against _me_?" He held his sword out towards Froglip. "A pirate captain?"

Smirking, Froglip rubbed the blade of his sword against Jack's. "We'll just see."

The next second, they were jumping back and forth, swords clashing. Pirates stopped to watch the Goblin Prince squaring off against their captain. Even Turnip and Barbara stopped to watch, but the orange and white she-cat nipped at the gray cat's heels, starting him up again.

After several seconds, the fight paused. "For a beginner, you're very good."

Froglip shrugged. "I once said I was a fast learner. Although at the time, Irene was teaching me to dance."

"Ah." Jack grinned, amused. "Well, dance this way, Princey," He started the fight again. They walked back and forth as their swords clashed, causing sparks to literally fly. Pausing yet again, Jack cocked an eyebrow and gave Froglip a half-smile. "Very good."

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Turnip collapsed by Grazzlegritch. "Ohhh, I won't be able to walk for a while. She made me run 10 laps around the <em>Pearl<em>, then climb the Jacob's ladder three times, up and down!" He panted. "And with barely any water." He spotted a bowl of water near him. He thirstily plunged his face into it and began lapping it up. "She made…_your_ training…look like…kit's play." He said between laps. "…Grazzlegritch, are you even listening?" He raised his head to find Grazzlegritch staring off into space, smiling.

"Ever noticed how soft and brown Millie's fur is?" He asked, not noticing Turnip. It was as though he was talking to himself. "Like the bark of a tree during spring. And her eyes, a soft brown with a copper tint. So pretty."

"I see what's going on here." Turnip smirked, pulling himself up next to the navy blue cat.

"Huh?" Grazzlegritch snapped back to reality. "Wh-when'd _you_ come?"

"You're in love with Millie." Turnip teased.

"No I'm not!"

"You're blushing. I knew it! You love her!"

"Shut up." Grazzlegritch hissed.

"You lo-o-o-o-o-ove her, you wa-a-a-a-a-a-ant her," Turnip sang, rolling onto his back. "La-la-la-la-la-a-a-a!"

"Shut up!"

"Grazzy and Millie, sitting in a tree," Turnip continued, not noticing Grazzlegritch. "K-I-S-S-I-N-"

Suddenly, Grazzlegritch grabbed the gray cat by the scruff and pulled him up with a jerk, making him stop. He dropped him onto the deck and crouched down so his mouth was near Turnip's ear. "If you so much as finish that spelling, I will make you run around the ship 20 times so that your legs fall off."

"Barbara's way ahead of you." Turnip sighed, remembering his sore muscles. He stretched them, groaning painfully, and began licking his arm. "Like I said, she made your training look like kit's play. I'm too exhausted. I could…just…" He laid his head on his arms, falling asleep.

Grazzlegritch chuckled, turned in place, and lay down next to Turnip. "Made my training look like kit's play, huh? Must be tough then. Either that, or you're still a wimp." He glanced at Turnip's hind legs. He could see the veins visibly pulsing. He winced, "Forget that last part."

* * *

><p>Froglip and Curdie, who was now practice-dueling with Gibbs, had gotten to know the crew very well in the past two weeks. "There's one other person I want you to meet." Jack said.<p>

"Ok." Froglip nodded. "Who is he?"

"She."

"Pardon?"

"It's a she."

"Ahh, I gotcha." Froglip teased, elbowing Jack and wiggling his eyebrows.

"No, it's not like that." Jack rolled his eyes. "A pirate can wish, can't 'e?"

Froglip shrugged. "_I_ wouldn't know. So, who is she?"

"Jack!" A woman cried out.

"C'mon out, love." Jack said. "There's a temporary member o' the crew I want you t'meet."

A woman came out from behind the mast of the _Pearl_. She wore a long, black dress, had dirty-blonde hair tied in a long braid, tanned skin, almond-shaped eyes, black boots, large golden earrings, a golden band on one wrist, and three pearl bracelets on the other.

Her eyes widened when she saw Froglip. "Froglip?"

His ears perked up. "Kira?"

Jack raised one eyebrow, confused. "You two know each other?"

"She visited us about a month ago." Froglip explained. "She had a tan wolf. What was her name? Some kind of nut,"

"Hazel." Kira reminded him. "I left her at home. She gets seasick. Fancy seeing _you_ here," She smiled flirtingly at Froglip, swaying her hips to one side. "Whatcha been up to? What brings you to the _Black Pearl_?"

"Trying to rescue Irene." He sighed. "She was kidnapped by the _Bloody Fang_."

"Oh, that's a shame." Kira put on a pitiful face, secretly upset that she still didn't sway him. "You poor dear." She laid her hands on his shoulder. "Jack will help you though, won't you, Jackie?"

"O' course." He nodded. "After all, I owe him."

Froglip nodded. "I met him and Simon as a kid."

"Well, it's not everyday a Goblin like you meets a famous pirate." Kira smiled.

"When'd you come aboard? We came two weeks ago."

"We?"

"The Sun-Boy and I," Froglip said, gesturing at Curdie, who was now resting. "He invited himself. But don't tell him I said that."

Kira made a motion of locking her lips shut with a key. "She came aboard when we came to Tortuga yesterday." Jack explained. "I suppose I forgot t'tell you. Which reminds me, what'd you think o' Tortuga?"

"Not my kind of place." Froglip shrugged. "It's too noisy, it smells like a horse stable that hasn't been cleaned in a long time, and honestly, there are too many girls eyeballing me. I thought that was bad back at home."

Jack laughed. "Well, if ye were single, that'd be a _good_ thing."

"Well guess what: I'm married."

"Yes." Kira nodded slowly, scowling very lightly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Barbara and Millie were sitting on a barrel, listening to the conversation. "I don't like her." The orange and white cat declared.<p>

"She's only been on the ship for a day." Millie rolled her eyes. "And already, you distrust her?"

"She smells like dogs."

"So? You've been around Simon."

"Not like _him_. I suppose I should rephrase that. She smells like wolves."

Millie cocked an ear. "Wolves?"

"Aye." Barbara nodded. "An' what ship has wolves?"

Millie looked off into space, licking her lips in thought before answering, "The _Bloody Fang_? It couldn't be possible. She probably got it off of her wolf, Hazel. You heard of her."

Barbara rolled her eyes. "You always think everyone's all innocent an' sweet. Not me. That's cause _I_ ain't so sweet."

"I know. You never smile."

"You know me enough t'know I don't smile." Barbara frowned. "Th'point is, I don't trust this Kira human. I don't know why; I just have a feelin' in my gut, tellin' me she ain't t'be trusted. I mean, just look at the way she looks at that Goblin. All flirty an' googly-eyed. It's just sickening."

"Doesn't she know he's married?" Millie wondered out loud.

"She _does_. That's my point. She's flirtin' wit' a married man…or, Goblin. That's a sign she ain't to be trusted. Speakin' o' which, I think that gray cat's tryin' t'flirt wit' _me_."

"Who, Turnip?" Millie asked. "He likes you."

"Don't you think e's better off with you? After all, yer both royal cats."

"The difference is I didn't particularly enjoy it. Mostly my name." Millie shrugged. "He loves it. And anyway, I think that blue cat would like you better. You're both rough and gruff."

"Yeah, I suppose." Barbara nodded. "But then again, e's royal too."

"But I heard that he lived in a mountain for most of his life." Millie pointed out. "And that he led a band of creatures called 'Goblin Pets'."

"…Touché."

* * *

><p>"Just remembered, there's another girl I want you t'meet." Jack suddenly said. "An' before you say anything, no, she ain't interested in me either."<p>

"Sorry bud." Froglip smirked, patting Jack's head like he was a dog.

"Sure you are." He grumbled. "Sabrina, c'm'out fer a sec!"

"You don't have to yell, I can hear you." A woman, who looked to be in her late twenties, came up to the trio. She had dark skin, black hair tied in a bun, brown eyes, and wore a dark green dress, three gold necklaces, and black boots. "Who's this?" She asked.

"This, Sabrina, is Prince Froglip Madcleaver." Jack said proudly.

"Just call me Froglip." He said. "None of that 'your highness' or 'your majesty' stuff."

"Will do." Sabrina nodded. "Whatcha on the _Pearl_ fer anyway?"

Froglip sighed, getting tired of repeating his reason for being on the ship over and over. "My wife was kidnapped by the _Bloody Fang_ and we're going to rescue her."

"Her name is Irene." Curdie came up from behind. "Excuse me, I'm Curdie. Anyway, her name is Irene-"

"I heard you the first time." Sabrina said. "And I know we'll catch that ship yet. She's got Simon on there, fer cryin' out loud."

"Don't remind me." Jack said sourly.

"Say, Cap., didn't you have a compass?" Curdie asked. "One that doesn't point north?"

"What good is a compass that doesn't point north?" Froglip asked curiously. "I mean, isn't that what it's _supposed_ to do? Point north?"

"You'd think." Sabrina said.

"My compass!" Jack explained. "Doggone it, I forgot all about it!" He rushed into his cabin, and came out holding a compass. "My compass doesn't point north, yes."

"Then where _does_ it point?" Froglip asked, raising one eyebrow.

Jack smirked mysteriously. "It points, my friend," He continued, placing the compass in the Goblin Prince's hands. "To the thing you want most."

"I know what I want, alright." Froglip sighed. He flipped the compass open. It didn't look magical though; it looked ordinary. He raised one eyebrow when the spinner began spinning. It spun past north, and stopped, pointing in a random direction.

"We have our heading." Jack grinned.

"And it's pointing in the direction of the _Bloody Fang_?" Curdie asked.

"It should, so long as Froglip know what 'e wants." Jack said, walking up to and grabbing the ship's wheel.

Froglip continued to stare at the compass. He held it in one hand, and stroked its side with a finger. Smiling, he raised his head to find the _Pearl_ sailing in the direction it pointed. "We're on our way, Irene." He said as he snapped the compass shut. "Just hold on. We're coming."

* * *

><p>AN It was also **Alu In Chains'** idea to make Barbara like a drill sargent or whatever they're called, training him harder. Poor little Turnip :( At least he had fun teasing Grazzlegritch XD

The dueling scene between Froglip and Jack is an old resurrected version of the duel between Jack and Will in _Curse of the Black Pearl_. I just got inspired and used that scene as a reference.

Sabrina's a quick OC, but will have a couple of important parts later in the story. Bet you were wondering where Kira was, huh? That girl can only bring trouble.

I couldn't resist adding the compass. I LOVE that compass :3 And Jack's line "We have our heading"

This chapter is titled "Sabrina and a Familiar Face" because it introduces Sabrina and has someone familiar.

**Alu In Chains:** Yeah, he DID deserve it. BTW, did you get Simon's threat? Remember in _Dead Man's Chest_, when Gibbs said the Kraken sucks people's faces clean off?

I LOVED that part XD Especially the "Bugger" part.

Don't worry, he'll save her...soon.


	21. She's What?

A/N When I first wrote _the Princess and the Goblin 2_, I never thought of making a sequel. During its writing, however, I came up with an idea of Irene being kidnapped by pirates, and it just stuck :D

Same deal: I own no PatG characters, except Angelina, and the Goblin Cat and King and Queen's names. Also, I only own the Captain of the Bloody Fang, the Bloody Fang itself, and Simon for Pirates of the Caribbean, and any other OCs. PotC is owned by Disney. Barbara and Millie are owned by **Alu In Chains**. Froglip's surname is owned by MonMonMouse from DeviantART.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

**She's What?**

"I think you should apologize."

"Why?" Barbara raised one eyebrow.

"You ran the poor cat ragged." Millie sighed. "The least you could do is apologize."

"If he's too weak t'follow my trainin' program, it ain't my problem."

Millie rolled her eyes. This was how it usually was on the _Pearl_. She was like an older sister to Barbara, even though the orange and white cat insisted she could take care of herself. Millie didn't doubt that, but it wasn't weak to ask for help.

_If only Simon was here. _She sighed. Simon would be able to convince Barbara to apologize. She'd do anything for the golden-yellow dog. Millie would often tease her, saying she had a crush on him. She wasn't far off though.

Ever since Simon was captured, Barbara had been more moody and rough. It used to be that she'd let the crew give her a pat or two. But when Simon was captured, she grew solitary and moody. Millie's hopes for her friend rose when she saw how she took to the Goblin though. She saw how she rubbed against his legs and purred.

"Come on. You and him could become good friends." Millie smiled at Barbara's questioning look. "You never know."

Finally, Barbara rolled her eyes and sighed. "Alright, I'll go apologize. Where is 'e?"

"Last I saw of him, he was headed towards Simon's resting area."

Barbara's eyes lit with fire. "How _dare _he!" She ran off towards the area.

"Barbara! He probably didn't know!"

* * *

><p>When Barbara found Turnip, he and Grazzlegritch were curled up on a large, old, dusty pillow, which was covered in golden-yellow fur. "Hey!" Barbara yelled. "What are you doin' here!"<p>

"Uh, resting?" Grazzlegritch scowled at the she-cat.

"Not here, you ain't!"

"We can rest anywhere we want. Now, if you don't mind," He gestured with his paw for her to leave.

"I _do _mind!" She yelled. "This is Simon's bed! I promised him I wouldn't let anyone else touch it!"

"I wouldn't care if-"

"Grazzlegritch, enough!"

Both cats turned in surprise to Turnip, who was the one who yelled. "She's obviously fond of this Simon character." He continued, pushing himself up. "If she says we shouldn't sleep in his bed, then we won't."

"Turnip, she can't boss us around!" Grazzlegritch protested.

"This is her home. Her home, her rules." He managed to sit up, groaning, as his muscles were still sore. "I'm sorry we trespassed. We didn't know you didn't want us to be here."

Barbara's ears drooped slightly at the gray cat's state. Maybe she _did _overwork him. She sighed, "Simon wouldn't 'ave minded if you slept there if 'e was here." She moved to turn around. "An'...I guess I don't either." She began to walk away.

"Are you sure?" Turnip asked. "I don't mind sleeping somewhere else."

"No, it's fine...an'...I'm sorry, fer overworkin' you."

Turnip smiled. "I forgive you."

Giving a nod, Barbara continued on. As Turnip continued to smile, Grazzlegritch smirked at him. "Before you ask, no, I don't think she likes you."

"I wasn't going to ask."

* * *

><p>As Barbara approached Millie, the brown Somali smiled. "I'm very proud of you."<p>

"I guess apologizin' ain't so bad."

"I wasn't talking about the apology. I was talking about when you let them sleep in Simon's bed. He'd be proud of you."

Barbara nodded; her mouth turned down to a frown. "I miss him."

"I know." Millie nodded, patting her friend's shoulder. "I do too."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

On the _Bloody Fang_, Simon was lying on his back, scratching lazily at his stomach. For two months he had been on the _Fang_, and as usual, he was bored. On the _Pearl_, he'd talk with the cats, mess around with Jack the Monkey, or argue with Jack over rum. But in here, he was bored out of his skull.

He turned to Irene to see if she was up to talking. She was sitting back against the hull, looking at her locket again. Simon felt sorry for her. She must love Froglip, and really missed him. He remembered Jones loved Calypso so much, and she abandoned him. It made the golden-yellow dog sick just thinking about it. He made Irene promise she'd never do that, and was a little embarrassed when she said she already promised herself that.

Simon's ears perked up at a sound. It sounded like a glass bottle falling down to the brig. To his delight, it was a rum bottle. He crouched down by the bars and reached an arm between two, reaching for the brown bottle.

Irene looked up from her locket to see Simon reaching for something, making straining noises. "What are you reaching for?" She asked, closing the locket.

"There's...a...bottle." He explained. He reached his arm towards it, fingering it towards himself. "Come...to...Papa..." Finally, he pulled it close enough so he could stick his snout through the bars and grab it. He pulled it through the bars, laughing gleefully. "Yes!"

Irene moved towards him, raising one eyebrow curiously. "What is it?" She asked.

"Rum. One o' th'best drinks in the seas." Simon explained. He lay down, held the bottle, facing up, between his front paws, and pulled the cork off. "Jack an' I live off this stuff."

"It's...it's alcoholic?" She asked incredulously. "Jack allows you to drink an alcoholic drink?"

Simon shrugged. "Welcome t'the piratin' world, Da'ling." He held the mouth of the bottle in his own and threw his head back, allowing the rum to pour down his throat. Irene grimaced at his manners. Then again, he was a pirate-raised, so she couldn't say she didn't expect that.

When Simon set the bottle down, his mouth was covered in the sticky liquid. "You wanna taste?" He asked, licking the rum off of his lips.

"No thank you."

"You at least want some food? You haven't eaten all day."

"Please...don't mention-" Before she could answer, she grabbed a wooden bucket and was sick into it.

Simon grimaced. "Sorry." He said. It had been like this for weeks. At the mention of food, especially after she ate the old bread and water that was left for her, she'd throw it back up. After this happened the first time, Simon managed to convince a pirate to leave a bucket in the cell so she wouldn't make it messy. When she was collected for the captain, a wolf would take it out of the cell. When he came back, it'd always be clean. "Are you all right?" He asked.

The only response he got was coughing. He approached her and began licking her cheeks. "We need t'figure out what's been makin' you sick. There's the possibility of seasickness."

"I'm not sure that this is seasickness." Irene said. "This is something else. I'm sure of it."

Simon nodded, examining her. He noticed that her stomach had been a tad bigger than when she had first came. Not too much, she just looked like she had eaten too much. But he knew something else was causing it. And he had a hunch on what that "something else" was. "Sit back." He said.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

She moved so she was sitting and lying back against the hull. "What's wrong?"

"I dunno." Simon said, sitting in front of her between her stretched-out legs. "But I'm goin' t'find out." He laid his paws on her lower stomach and began to gently palpate it. "Don't worry, just relax." He said when she tensed at his touch. "I know what I'm doin'. I've been trainin' t'be a medical dog."

Nodding, Irene relaxed.

Simon raised own eyebrow as he continued. Her stomach _was _bigger. Perhaps his hunch was correct. He removed his paws and sniffed at her for several seconds. "Irene, I'm goin' to ask somethin' somewhat personal. I'm sorry if it offends you, but I need the information."

She nodded.

"Do you remembah when you last menstruated?"

Irene's cheeks flushed red. "Why would you want to know _that_?"

"Irene, it's necessary. I've got a hunch, but I can't confirm it without yer answah."

Irene could see in Simon's black eyes that he was being serious. Still blushing, she said, "The last I remember, it was about two months ago."

Simon nodded. "When I smelled you, I was sniffin' at yer hormones. See, a dog's sense o' smell's 'bout 10 times strongah than a human's."

"And what did you detect?"

He paused before continuing, "According, t'the signs, if my hunch is correct...yer pregnant."

* * *

><p>AN Even though Millie made Barbara apologize, don't worry, she's not going totally soft ;) She just knows when enough's enough.

Simon guzzling down rum, and his quote, "Welcome t'the piratin' world, Da'ling." were thought of very early. His quote was referenced from Jack's, "Welcome to the Caribbean, love."

Did I surprise you? What was your reaction to Irene being pregnant? Like, "OH MY GOD!"? This part of the story was inspired by "Broadsword Bree: Tamer of the Tide" by _Bad Luck Bree_. I wish she'd update that story, I love it so far. Now Froglip will REALLY need to hurry.

BTW, I'll put a poll on my profile, letting you choose whether the baby will be a boy or a girl. I already have the descriptions and names in mind, I'm just not sure which it should be. So I'll let you, my readers, be the judge of that.

This chapter is titled "She's What?" because that's probably your reaction to the last sentence of the story.

**Alu In Chains:** Yeah XD He was probably thinking, "Me and my big mouth." I'm glad you like Barbara :D

Yeah, I decided two girls, excluding Irene, is enough for Froglip to handle. At least Angelina isn't trying anymore. I realized that subject, and added Froglip teasing him for my own personal touch. Glad you liked it XD

I couldn't resist adding that part XD That's the mother of all in-love teasings XD

If you thought that chapter was funny, you probably thought THIS one was shocking O.O


	22. He IS Coming!

A/N When I first wrote _the Princess and the Goblin 2_, I never thought of making a sequel. During its writing, however, I came up with an idea of Irene being kidnapped by pirates, and it just stuck :D

Same deal: I own no PatG characters, except Angelina, and the Goblin Cat and King and Queen's names. Also, I only own the Captain of the Bloody Fang, the Bloody Fang itself, and Simon for Pirates of the Caribbean, and any other OCs. PotC is owned by Disney. Barbara and Millie are owned by **Alu In Chains**. Froglip's surname is owned by MonMonMouse from DeviantART.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

**He IS Coming!**

Irene's eyes widened largely at the last thing Simon said. "What?" She whispered.

"I said yer-"

"I heard what you said!" She snapped. "But...are you sure?"

"Th'signs're all there. Yer stomach's distended, I can smell it in yer hormones, an' you haven't menstruated lately, which is a surefire way o' tellin' these things."

Irene nodded, laying a hand on her stomach. Sure enough, her usually flat stomach was bigger. Not much, only to make her look a little bloated. "Pregnant?" She whispered, wondering if there was really a baby growing inside of her. "...Froglip."

"I dunno whether t'feel congratulatin', or nervous. Aftah all, we haven't been found, an' Lord knows when the _Pearl_ _will_."

"Froglip will find us!" Irene declared. "He'll rescue me! I just know it!"

"I don't doubt it. But until then, we'll have t'sit tight." Simon sighed.

Irene nodded. Tears began forming in her eyes. Suddenly, she grabbed Simon in a hug. She gripped handfuls of his fur and buried her face into his soft, furry chest. "I miss him so much!" She sobbed.

"I know, Da'ling." Simon said sympathetically, laying a paw on her back and his snout on her shoulder. "I know."

* * *

><p>Several Days Later...<p>

Turnip was walking around the ship. His muscles had rested and healed in the past few days, and he felt like a new cat. He was glad to be up on his feet again.

At that moment, he was looking for Grazzlegritch. He soon found the Devil Cat, laughing with Barbara and Millie. "May I ask what is so funny?" Turnip asked, sitting next to Barbara.

"I was just telling the girls of the time when you went into Master and Mistress' bedroom the night after their wedding." Grazzlegritch smirked.

Turnip's face immediately turned red. "You said you'd never bring that up!"

"I _had _to!"

The she-cats snickered. Turnip groaned and slid flat onto the deck. "For the record, it was an accident." He said pitifully, covering his eyes with his paws.

"Ah, don't get so down." Barbara said, patting the gray cat's back.

"Yes, as you said, it was a simple mistake." Millie nodded.

"...Well, I suppose." Turnip sat up. "And anyway, it isn't as though Grazzlegritch bumped into Master's parents doing...it."

At this, Grazzlegritch turned away, turning red in the face. Barbara raised one eyebrow at this "You haven't, have you?"

"No! No! No!" He exclaimed.

"I think yes, yes, yes." Turnip grinned. "You _have_, haven't you?"

"...I couldn't get the images out of my head for a week!" The navy blue cat shuddered.

The three cats laughed at this. "Hey, look on the bright side." Turnip chuckled. "At least we have another thing in common."

"Yes, and I have those images again." Grazzlegritch shivered. "I'm _sure_I'll have nightmare tonight."

"Perhaps some trainin'll get yer mind off o' those images." Barbara suggested. "We gotta get prepared fer battle. After all, we'll be facin' wolves."

"She's right." Turnip nodded. "Grazzlegritch said himself that we needed to be prepared."

"It's better to be safe than sorry." Millie added.

Grazzlegritch made no comment, but nodded.

"All right. I won't go so hard this time. I was in a bad mood last week. So we'll just run five laps around the _Pearl_."

"Hallelujah!" Turnip exclaimed.

Barbara ignored him. "After we rest a bit, we'll climb the Jacob's ladder t'the crow's nest. Then we'll climb down th'mast an' get a drink. Starting..._now_!" The cats began running around the perimeter of the Pearl.

* * *

><p>Back at the <em>Bloody Fang<em>...

Simon was lying next to Irene, who was looking at her locket. "...He's not coming." She said quietly.

Simon's hard popped up. "Excuse me?"

"He's not coming." She repeated, shutting the locket. "If he was, he'd be here by now!"

"The ocean's huge, Da'ling-"

"Don't you 'Da'ling' _me_!" Irene snapped.

Simon flinched, shutting his mouth. He knew these were Irene's mood swings talking, but they could get scary at any minute. "I thought he loved me!" She cried. "I thought he loved me!"

"'E _does_!" Simon snapped. It did no good though; she had started sobbing. He nibbled on his claws, trying to think of something to calm her down. Then he spied her bag. It was a little ways opened, and inside was, "Th'Mirror o' Seein'!" He gasped. Then he snorted, "Always thought th'name was _really_ cheesy." He grabbed the mirror in his teeth and propped it against his chest. "Froglip _is _comin' an' I can prove it!" He snapped, making Irene lift her head up. "Show me th'Goblin Prince!" He exclaimed. Almost immediately, the mirror glowed brightly. When it dimmed, Irene gasped and grabbed it. Simon looked over her shoulder and grinned at what he saw.

Where the glass once was, there was an image of Froglip, wearing a brown tri-corner hat, and Curdie, standing on a black ship. "'E's on th' _Pearl_."

Irene gasped softly.

"Can't this ship go any faster?" Froglip snapped, kicking the hull of the ship. He forgot that a Goblin's weak point was their feet. Crying out in pain, he grabbed his sore foot and hopped around on the other one. Simon snickered at a grumbling Froglip, who was rubbing his sore foot, until Irene glared at him. The golden-yellow dog grinned apologetically before looking back at the image.

"That wasn't a good idea." Curdie smirked.

"You _think_?" Froglip snapped. Once the pain in his foot was gone, he let it go, wiggling his singular toe to make sure it wasn't broken before setting it on the deck again. He sighed and laid his elbows on the hull, and held his face in his hands. "I thought you said this was the fastest ship in the sea."

"I did. But we need a good wind to go faster, and we're only getting a strong breeze as it is."

Froglip was silent for several seconds before he sighed, "If only I had protected Irene better, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"What are you saying?" Curdie raised one eyebrow.

"USE YOUR HEAD, SUN-BOY!" Froglip yelled, making Curdie, Irene and Simon all jump. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you were right. I shouldn't have froze when I did. If I had saved Irene, she wouldn't have been captured." He began sobbing in his hands. "It's my fault. It's all my fault."

"Froglip!" Irene cried, tears falling down her face as well. The image in the mirror faded away. "Froglip, please don't blame yourself! It's _not _your fault!"

"Y'see now? 'E _is _comin' fer you." Simon said.

"I know now…I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's all right. Pregnancy messes up yer moods."

Irene curled up, crying. Simon looked at her sympathetically before looking out a porthole. "Hurry up, Froglip. Yer wife needs you. Now more than evah."

* * *

><p>AN I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I read that because dogs have a stronger sense of smell than humans, they can sense chemical and hormonal changes. You've hear of dogs detecting cancer? Same basic principles.

Remember when Turnip accidentally looked into Froglip and Irene's bedroom back in _PatG 2_? I just HAD to bring that up XD When Grazzlegritch is yelling, "No! No! No!" It's like George from _Seinfeld_ doing that when his friends thought he bought a car just because it belonged to someone famous. If you haven't seen that episode, or never even watch _Seinfeld_, you won't get it.

Irene thinking that Froglip isn't coming is a case of one of the classic signs of pregnancy: Mood Swings. Luckily, Simon used the Mirror of Seeing (I know it's cheesy, I couldn't think of anything else to call it) to show her that Froglip WAS on his way. Also, I thought of the idea of Froglip kicking the hull and hurting his foot and thought it was funny XD Not to him though :(

This chapter is titled "He IS Coming!" because its' what Simon said and proved to a distraught Irene.

**Alu In Chains:** XD I thought I'd shock you XD As for Simon finding out, I forgot to add that little bit of research. It's the first paragraph of the Author's Note though.

Thanks :D I kinda figured their relationship would be like that. No she ain't XD


	23. We Found 'Er!

A/N When I first wrote _the Princess and the Goblin 2_, I never thought of making a sequel. During its writing, however, I came up with an idea of Irene being kidnapped by pirates, and it just stuck :D

Same deal: I own no PatG characters, except Angelina, and the Goblin Cat and King and Queen's names. Also, I only own the Captain of the Bloody Fang, the Bloody Fang itself, and Simon for Pirates of the Caribbean, and any other OCs. PotC is owned by Disney. Barbara and Millie are owned by **Alu In Chains**. Froglip's surname is owned by MonMonMouse from DeviantART.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

**"We Found 'Er!"**

A few weeks later, the _Pearl still_ hadn't found the _Bloody Fang_. Froglip was getting worried and depressed. He missed Irene so much, it hurt. Nothing could cheer him up. At the moment, he was sitting in Jack's cabin, looking very miserable.

Kira came inside, looking at him sympathetically. "The others are exchanging stories." She said. "There's room for one more."

"No thanks." Froglip said, not looking up at her.

She sighed. "You need to get out of this state."

"I can't. I can't, knowing how dangerous the _Bloody Fang_ is, and that Irene is on that ship."

"Simon will protect her. Jack said so himself."

"What if they're in separate cells?" Froglip suddenly snapped, finally making eye contact. His eyes looked bloodshot, as though he hadn't slept well. "What if Simon's escaped? What if Irene's all alone?" He finally calmed down, and stared at the floor again. "She could be in danger. She could be hurt…or worse…"

Kira's face softened, but then it hardened. It was always like this for him; Irene this, Irene that. Was that all he cared about? She could deny it no longer: she was jealous of the prissy princess. But this was her chance to steer Froglip away from her. "Do you _really_ love Irene?" She asked, making her way towards him, swinging her hips.

"What kind of question is _that_?" Froglip snapped. "Of course I love her!"

"Oh pish posh. You can do better than her." Kira sat on Froglip's lap and placed her arms on his shoulders.

He raised one eyebrow. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying she doesn't deserve you." Kira whispered. "You deserve someone better. Like me." At that, she pressed her lips against Froglip's. She held his head in her hands as she brushed her tongue against his mouth.

When she was sure she had broken through to him, there was a loud meow. Then, something was tugging at her skirt. Breaking the kiss, she looked down. It was that gray cat of Irene's. He had her skirt in his mouth and was tugging on it. "Get back!" She kicked her leg out, causing him to go flying and to crash into the wall.

"Turnip!" Froglip gasped. He stood up, making Kira fall painfully onto the floor, and ran to the gray cat. He gently picked him up and examined him. "You ok?"

Nodding, Turnip rubbed his head against his master's chest and glared at Kira. "How _dare_ you interrupt!" She cried, picking herself up.

"I'm glad he did." Froglip snarled. "I don't know what I was thinking! Or what _you_ were thinking! You know I'm married! How could you?"

"You deserve better than Irene! She hated you when you first met!"

"True," He nodded. "True, but she loves me now!"

"How do _you_ know? She's on the _Bloody Fang_!" Kira screeched. "And when my captain's done with her, you-"

"Hold on, hold on." Froglip suddenly said. "Timeout. Your what? Your captain?"

Kira's eyes widened when she realized she had let that slip. "Uh…er, I mean,"

"You're a member of the _Bloody Fang_, aren't you?" Froglip glared daggers at her. "And don't lie."

"…Uh…"

"What's going on in here!" Jack stormed in, looking none too pleased. "You interrupted me tellin' th'crew o' the time I died! What's with all th'screechin'?"

Froglip explained the whole situation, from Kira kissing him, to when she yelled something about "her captain" right after she mentioned the _Bloody Fang_. Jack suspiciously raised one eyebrow. "_Is_ she part o' th'_Bloody Fang_?"

"I don't know. I just asked her." The both of them turned to Kira, who was looking like she had been caught hand in the cookie jar. "Are you, Kira? And do not lie." Jack said.

With a Goblin Prince, a famous and infamous pirate captain, and a gray cat glaring at her, Kira knew she was caught. She sighed and said, "Yes, I'm a part of the _Bloody Fang_! I was told by my captain to make sure that Froglip was on the _Pearl_, and headed in his direction!"

"Why does he have Irene!" Froglip yelled.

"I don't know! He won't say!"

"I've had just about enough o' this!" Jack snapped. "Pintel! Ragetti!"

At his cry, two pirates ran in. One was tall and thin, with dirty blonde hair and one blue eye. An eye patch covered the other. He was Ragetti. The other, Pintel, was a short and round, with balding gray hair and gray eyes. "Yes, Cap'n?" Ragetti said nervously, saluting.

"There you are. I want you both," Jack pointed to the duo. "To take Ms. Kira," He pointed at the woman. "Down to the brig."

Pintel raised one eyebrow and turned to Ragetti. His nephew shrugged, confused as well. "An' why so, Cap'n?" Pintel asked.

"She's been a very bad girl." He simply said, wagging a finger back and forth. "A very bad girl."

Nodding, the two pirates tied Kira's hands behind her back and shoved her towards the brig. "Sorry t'have that happen t'ye, mate." Jack apologized, patting Froglip on the back.

He just shuddered. "I can't believe she did that! When I get my hands on her," He bared his claws, unaware that Turnip was still in his arms. "Meow!" He cried.

"Oops!" Froglip set Turnip down. "Sorry. Didn't mean to crush you."

"Don't kill 'er." Jack said. "Not yet, at least. Wait till we rescue Irene. She'll understand."

Froglip nodded.

* * *

><p>Turnip walked out of the cabin and bumped into the other cats, who were standing right by the door. "What happened?" Grazzlegritch asked.<p>

"What happened to what?" Turnip asked.

"What happened in there?" Millie asked. "We heard yelling and a thud. What happened?"

"Oh. You three, are _not_ going to believe this!" Turnip snapped angrily.

"Does it have somethin' t'do with Kira bein' hauled t'the brig by Pintel an' Ragetti?" Barbara asked.

"Everything. Kira, that lying piece of," He took a deep breath, calming himself down. "She kissed Master."

"WHAT?" Grazzlegritch yelled. "How _dare_ she!" At that, he jumped up. He would have run down to the brig if Millie and Turnip hadn't grabbed him. "Grazzlegritch, no!" He exclaimed.

"Lemme go!" He yelled. "Lemme at her! I'm gonna tear her eyeballs out of their sockets and shove them down her throat!"

"Stop!" Millie exclaimed, running around so she was in front of him. "Jack said to not kill her. Not yet at least. He said to wait until we find your mistress."

Growling, Grazzlegritch sat down and nodded. "Thanks." Turnip sighed.

"Of course." Millie nodded, smiling.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Turnip approached Millie, who was washing her face. "Hello Millie." He said politely.<p>

"Turnip." She nodded. "Where is Grazzlegritch?"

"Pouting." The gray cat rolled his eyes. "Pouting because he can't hurt Kira."

Millie chuckled lightly at this. "Well, he cares about his master and mistress, I'll give him that."

Turnip nodded. "He does. Say, how do you think of him?"

"Grazzlegritch?" Turnip nodded. "Why?" Millie raised one eyebrow.

He shrugged. "Blame it on curiosity."

"Hmm. Well…honestly, I wasn't very taken by him to begin with. Blame it on 'appearances first'. But after getting to know him, I realized he wasn't like I thought he was. He may be gruff, but he's kind and understanding. Even loving, especially towards his master and mistress. After all, he was the one who planned to sneak aboard, even though his master said not to."

"Who told you that?"

"He did. He also said you didn't want to go along." Millie smiled kindly at Turnip's guilty look. "You wanted to obey your master, I understand. But sometimes we must do what we think is right, even if it means disobeying. Do you regret following Grazzlegritch onto the _Black Pearl_?"

"No." Turnip answered honestly.

"If you had done the wrong thing, you would regret it and feel guilty. But because you do not regret your decision, it was the right thing to do. But I'm getting off of the subject. Grazzlegritch and me, I think of us as really close friends. Maybe, in the future, even closer."

Turnip nodded.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Grazzlegritch found Barbara up on the crow's nest. "Mind if I join you?" He asked. She shook her head. He sat down next to her, staring ahead. "You like sitting up here, don't you?"<p>

She shrugged. "It keeps me mind off o' certain things."

He nodded. "Sometimes I needed to sit outside and clear my mind…after what happened."

"When your mistress was kidnapped?"

He nodded again. "Turnip was most upset. He lived with her his whole life. He would have protected her with his life."

"Oh?" Barbara raised one eyebrow.

"Oh yes. When us Goblin Pets first invaded the castle where they lived, he fought against me. Rather poorly, I might add."

Barbara laughed. "Yes, I would assume."

"But after I trained him, he became like a true wildcat. He even beat me in a battle." He chuckled and sighed proudly. "What about you?"

"Huh?"

"How do _you_ think of him?"

"Why?" Grazzlegritch shrugged. "Well, he was kind of a scrawny thing. Di'n't think much o' him."

Grazzlegritch nodded. "And now?"

"Well, someone has to really impress me to get into my friends book. Simon's done that wit' all his adventures."

"You'd be surprised at how many adventures Turnip's had." Grazzlegritch said. "He followed his mistress through an entire mountain, dodging Goblins. Even Master, back when Sun-People and Goblins were enemies."

"Really?" Barbara said. "Huh. Guess e's braver than 'e looks."

"You better believe it. When Mistress was captured, he attacked a wolf before another kicked me aside. He said he left a scratch or bite or two. He may not look it, but he's very brave and loyal."

Barbara nodded, pondering on the Goblin Cat's words. "Well…I suppose we're friends. Just friends though."

Just as he was about to say something, Grazzlegritch noticed a small dot on the horizon. "What's that?" He wondered out loud, putting his paws on the edge of the crow's nest for a better view.

"Dunno." Barbara shrugged. "Someone's bound to see it though."

* * *

><p>Sure enough, at about dawn, Froglip, who was sitting on a barrel staring at the horizon, noticed the speck. "What the," He picked up an abandoned telescope and looked through it, turning it around so he was looking through it the right way. It was a large pirate ship. "Cap'n!" He yelled. "I see-I mean, ship ahoy!"<p>

At that, Jack came stumbling down the stairs, holding a half-drunk rum bottle. "Colors?" He asked.

"Not sure, but it may be what we're looking for." Froglip handed him the telescope. "See for yourself."

Jack looked through it at the ship. "It's red." He said.

Froglip's heart nearly stopped. "And the flag?"

Jack pinpointed the end of the telescope to the flag. "We found 'er!" He tossed the telescope to Froglip and began barking out orders. "Hoist the sails! Raise the flag! We got the _Bloody Fang_ in our sights! Let's not lose 'er, gents!"

The crew hurried around the ship, raising the sails and flag. The cats on the crow's nest climbed down the Jacob's ladder and joined the others. "Turnip! Have you talked to Millie?" Grazzlegritch asked once he and the gray cat were alone.

"Sure did, Buddy." He smiled.

"And?"

"I think she likes you."

Grazzlegritch grinned excitedly, but then cleared his throat and nodded, "All right. I talked with Barbara. She only thinks of you and her as friends. Nothing more."

Turnip's ears drooped slightly. "But, she says people who impress her make her friend list. Do well in the battle, and she may change her mind."

With new hope, Turnip turned to look at Barbara, who was glaring in the direction of the _Bloody Fang_. "I hope so, Grazzlegritch." He said. "I hope so."

* * *

><p>AN Kira finally makes her move! Froglip's right, it IS a good thing Turnip interrupted. Also, for figuring out Kira was part of the _Bloody Fang_ before this chapter, kudos :D I didn't know whether Pintel and Ragetti were in _On Strangers Tides_ or not, so I just added them. Also, according to the _Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki_, Ragetti is Pintel's nephew. Cool huh? I never knew that until recently.

Now you see what the female cats think of their counterparts. Millie might have a tiny crush on Grazzlegritch. At least HE'S happy. But poor Turnip hasn't caught the attention of Barbara :(

The _Pearl_ found the _Fang_ :D YAAY! Now for some REAL action :D

This chapter is titled "We Found 'Er!" because that's what Jack said, and it tells that the _Bloody Fang's_ been spotted.

**Alu In Chains: **She was right :D

Hormones. *shudders* Sometimes they can make her angry for no reason, and other times, upset. Luckily Simon knew just what to do :D That's ok. School's just started for us yesterday :( Luckily, I get days off on Saturdays and Sundays, AND it doesn't usually last long. So THAT'S a plus :D


	24. The Battle

A/N When I first wrote _the Princess and the Goblin 2_, I never thought of making a sequel. During its writing, however, I came up with an idea of Irene being kidnapped by pirates, and it just stuck :D

Same deal: I own no PatG characters, except Angelina, and the Goblin Cat and King and Queen's names. Also, I only own the Captain of the Bloody Fang, the Bloody Fang itself, and Simon for Pirates of the Caribbean, and any other OCs. PotC is owned by Disney. Barbara and Millie are owned by **Alu In Chains**. Froglip's surname is owned by MonMonMouse from DeviantART.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

**The Battle**

When the sun began to rise above the ocean, it found the _Black Pearl_, sailing as quickly as it could to a red ship. Froglip pounded his fist on the hull. "C'mon, c'mon." He grumbled. "Can't this ship go any faster?"

"She's goin' as fast as she can." Jack said, who was at the wheel. "Don't forget, the _Fang's_ sailin' as well. Who's t'say she hasn't spotted _us_?"

Froglip nodded. He knew this; he was just impatient and worried. Who knew what was going on on that ship?

* * *

><p>On the <em>Bloody Fang<em>…

Captain sat at his desk, eyeing Irene. The scratches on her face were healing, and the bruise on her neck had disappeared. She scowled at him, with blue eyes lit with fire, firing invisible daggers at the cloaked captain. "You can be silent all ye want, Princess." He said calmly. "Yer prince ain't comin'. Can't ye just accept that and allow me t'comfort you?"

"Never!" She snapped. "Never! I'll _never_ betray Froglip! He'll rescue me! He's coming this instant!"

Growling, Captain grabbed a dagger and made his way to Irene. She kept a brave face, but inside, she felt anything but. She kept her pregnancy a secret, but with her growing abdomen, it would get harder to conceal the growing baby inside of her.

Captain grabbed her waist-length hair and pulled her back, making her fall and cry out from pain. "Yer lucky I'm in a good mood, an' not a killin' mood." He snarled in her ear. It made Irene think of Dirtclaw. Come to think of it, both the Wolf-Bat and Captain had red eyes and a scar over their left eye. And they sounded similar. Could it be possible-

He interrupted her thoughts when he grabbed her hair closer to her scalp and began sawing through it with the dagger. When he was done, she fell on her back. He stood over her, holding a dagger in one hand, and most of her hair in the other. "Take 'er below." He growled to Storm and River. "An' get someone t'lock the cell."

Nodding, the wolves stood up, standing on either side of Irene, and shoved her out of the cabin and down below. A pirate stood up and followed them at a bark. They shoved her into her cell and slammed the door shut. The pirate locked the cell door and hung the keys on the wall.

"What'd he do this time?" Simon asked, standing up.

"Nothing too major, he only cut most of my hair off." Irene said, rubbing her stinging scalp.

Simon picked up the mirror in his mouth and handed it to her. "I'll say." He said.

Irene gasped when she looked at her reflection. Her reddish-orange hair was now chin-length. "What will Froglip-" She started without realizing it.

"'E'll think yer beautiful whether yer hair is short or long." Simon said. "All that'll matter t'him is that yer alive an' well.

Irene nodded, sighing. Simon glanced out the porthole, and did a double take. "Is that," He stood on his hind legs and looked through the round, glass window.

"Simon?" Irene said. "What is it?"

The golden-yellow dog's black eyes squinted until he realized what the ship was. "By Davy Jones' lockah! It's the _Pearl_!"

Irene gasped. "The _Black__ Pearl_?"

"Th'very one." He grinned at Irene. "Yer prince is comin', Da'ling. Just sit tight."

Irene smiled excitedly. "He's coming! He's really coming!" She laid a hand on her stomach, which had been growing during the past few weeks. "Don't worry, little one. Daddy's coming."

* * *

><p>Unaware of the nearing black ship, Captain was pacing around his cabin, puzzled. When he first met the princess, spying on her for a while, he only got a spark of what he was feeling now. But now that spark grew into a raging fire. He growled and sighed heavily. He began singing softly:<p>

**(Hellfire by Tony Jay without talking interjection)X**

He stared into the fire blazing in the small fireplace, and saw visions of Irene dancing, her skirt and hair flowing in the wind. His eye widened in slight fear. He clenched his right hand into a fist and held it against his chest.

Then, the smoke flowed from the fireplace and around Captain, turning into wolves. Their eyes flashed red like the Devil. Captain glanced around them, growing fearful and mad. The smoke-wolves swirled around the Captain, seeming to be absorbed into his body. He bent on one knee, still clenching his fist.

Smoke forming Irene flew out of the fireplace and towards Captain, holding her arms out towards him. He held out his arms as well. When smoke-Irene disappeared, his eye flew open. Flames danced in his red eye as he growled into the fire. He approached the fireplace until he felt the heat on his a fit of madness, he shoved his right hand into the fire, clenching his teeth and groaning as the flesh and cloth burned away, leaving an angry-red stub.

He shoved his arm into a bucket of water, panting in pain as steam rose. He lifted his arm to find a stub; his hand was completely burned away. His eye widened. He wrapped his hand in cloth, wincing at the pain. But in seconds, his angry and mad expression was back.

**XX**

The crew listened in slight fear as their captain cackled madly from within his cabin. Suddenly, a wolf barked, startling them all. They looked and saw a quickly approaching ship. One of the pirates looked through a telescope and gasped. He rushed to the cabin and knocked frantically on the door. "Cap'n! Cap'n!" He exclaimed. "It's the _Black Pearl_! She's headed straight for us!"

Inside the cabin, Captain raised his head from his bandaged arm. The corners of the red bandanna tied around his face raised as he grinned evilly. "Excellent." He chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Load the cannons!" Jack yelled out. "When we get close enough, on my command, we fire!"<p>

"No!" Froglip cried. "Irene's still on there! And Simon!"

"Right, stupid me. Belay that! When we get close, just jump aboard an' start fightin'!" Jack turned to Froglip and Curdie. "Got yer swords ready?"

They both nodded. "Pistols?" They held them up. "Good." He nodded. "Alright, Curdie, you'll stay here an' fight any pirates who come aboard the _Pearl_. Froglip, you go on the _Fang_ an' look fer Irene an' Simon."

"And you?" Froglip asked.

"I'll stay an' guard the rum-I mean, ship."

Nodding, Froglip ran to the hull, waiting for the _Pearl_ to come side-to-side with the _Fang_. In a few minutes, both ships came up to each other. Pirates from both ships leapt onto the other, wielding swords and pistols. Froglip grabbed a rope, backed up, and swung from one ship to the other, landing on his feet on the red deck of the _Fang_. Kicking a pirate overboard and killing a wolf with his pistol, he made a beeline for the door that led below deck. "Irene?" He called.

There was a gasp. "Froglip!" She cried. "Froglip, down here!"

He jumped down over the stairs, looking for the voice. He soon found it. His princess was in a cell, gripping the bars in her hands. "The keys!" She cried. "They're on the wall, behind you!"

Froglip grabbed the ring of keys and bolted for the door of the cell. He inserted each key into the lock to find they didn't fit. "C'mon, c'mon." He grumbled, growing frustrated. Finally, the lock snapped open. He threw the door open and grabbed Irene, hugging her tightly. She hugged him back, gripping his cape in her hands, sobbing. "I missed you!" She cried. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!" He said, tears running down his face as well. "It's all right. I'm here, and I'll never let you go again. I promise."

Simon approached the reunited couple from behind, smiling. Froglip saw him out of the corner of his eye. Mistaking him for a wolf, he threw Irene behind him, growling, "Get away from her!"

"No, Froglip!" Irene exclaimed. "That's Simon!"

Froglip looked at the dog, bewildered. "Simon?" He then recognized the dog.

"Nice t'see you too, mate." He said, politely ignoring the outburst. "We need t'get Irene onto th'_Pearl_! It's the only safe place!"

"Right." Froglip nodded.

"You need to protect yer wife, _an' _yer unborn."

He nodded again, but froze at the last word. "Unborn?"

Simon's face reddened slightly. "Oops." He said meekly.

Froglip turned to Irene, glancing at her stomach. "You're pregnant?"

"No time!" Irene cried. "Come on!"

Froglip snapped out of his trance and nodded. He grabbed Irene's arm, and they both, followed by Simon, ran up and onto the deck. The pirates were too distracted to see them, but a wolf spotted them. It barreled towards them, growling. Simon grabbed it and killed it with one bite to the throat. He pushed it over the hull into the ocean, backed away, and ran towards the hull. Using his powerful hind legs, he leapt across the gap left by the ships, landing on all four paws on the _Pearl_. Immediately, he began attacking every wolf he saw.

Froglip grabbed Irene around the waist with his left hand, and grabbed a rope with the right. When she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and nodded, he backed up and swung back onto the _Pearl_. Once they landed, he grabbed Irene's arms and said quickly, "Get to the cabin! You'll be safe in there!"

When he let her go, she grabbed his face in her hands and pressed her lips against his, squeezing her eyes shut as tears pooled in them. Kissing her back, he held her close, as though she'd disappear again. Unknown to them, Kira had escaped, and was glaring daggers at them, seething with rage.

When they finally parted, Froglip darted away and slashed at a pirate that was behind Jack. Startled by the death cry, Jack turned around and grinned at the Goblin Prince. "Glad you could rejoin th'party." He said.

Before Froglip could respond, they were jumped by pirates again. Fighting back-to-back, he raised one eyebrow, "You call this a party?"

"What, not havin' fun?" Jack shrugged.

* * *

><p>As they fought, Kira ran towards Irene, screaming. She turned and punched her in the jaw. "Oh Kira!" She gasped. "I'm so sorry!"<p>

"_I'm_ not!" Kira smacked Irene across the face and kicked her to the ground. She pulled out her sword and held it above her head. Her eyes were wide with madness. "Say hello to Davy Jones for me! Because Froglip will be _mine_!"

Suddenly, two furry creatures attacked Kira, making her drop the sword. They crawled all over her, biting and scratching as much as they could. She cried out in pain and tried to shake them off. Only when she ran and jumped to the _Fang_ did they get off.

Irene gasped, "Turnip! Grazzlegritch!"

The two cats jumped at their mistress, but purred and rubbed and licked her instead. She hugged them both, crying. "I missed you both so much!"

A cry made Grazzlegritch leap out of Irene's arms; two wolves were chasing Millie. She backed into a corner, eyes wide with fright. Blood oozed out of a scratch above her eyes as the wolves neared her, licking their jaws and growling. Suddenly, yowling with rage, Grazzlegritch attacked them both, biting and scratching at them. He sank his fangs into one's throat and slashed at the other's with his claws. When they fell dead, he jumped down, panting. His paws and jaws were covered in blood. "Are you all right?" He panted.

Millie nodded. "You…you saved my life." Stepping forward, she licked Grazzlegritch's cheek, making him smile widely. A yell from Turnip, demanding help, snapped him back to reality. He ran off to aid Turnip, empowered by Millie's kiss.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, a loud thud caused everyone on the <em>Pearl<em> to cease fighting. It was Captain. He gripped a sword in his left hand, as it was his only one, and his eye lit with fire. "Cap'n!" A pirate that Froglip was fighting gasped.

Killing him with his sword, Froglip turned, glaring dangerously. "So, _you're_ the captain of the _Bloody Fang_, eh?"

"So yer the husband o' princess Irene, huh?" Captain growled. "A human marryin' a Goblin. Disgusting."

"You remind me of someone who thought the same way." Froglip snarled. "Someone who I once thought to be a brother."

Captain cocked his showing eyebrow. "I often cast that impression." With a yell, he attacked Froglip. The Goblin Prince deflected the blow with his own. Within seconds, the two were locked in battle. Everyone stopped to watch, wide-eyed.

Froglip clenched his teeth, sweat running down his brow. This pirate was good; perhaps _too_ good. And with one hand to boot.

Suddenly, Captain stomped on Froglip's foot, making him cry out in pain. With him distracted, Captain shoved him flat on his back. "Froglip!" Irene cried.

Froglip looked up, frightened. This was exactly like the nightmare he had, months ago. Only Dirtclaw was replaced by this mad and murderous pirate. He raised his sword up. "Your princess shall be _mine_!"

Suddenly, he dropped his sword and moved sharply around, as though something was on his back. When he turned to the side, it was revealed that Simon was on his back, tugging at the back of his coat. "Ye will _not_ hurt no one, ye beast from Hell!" He grabbed the back of the captain's hat and coat in one bite and pulled back, popping the buttons of the coat. He jumped back and tugged away, ripping most of the disguise off. Everyone gasped loudly. "What!" Froglip yelled incredulously.

"It…it can't be!" Irene exclaimed.

Simon dropped the coat and hat, jaw dropping. "Wha?"

* * *

><p>AN YES! The battle begins! ACTION TIME!

I don't know what made me decide to make Captain cut Irene's hair shorter. Eh, maybe I wanted a change of appearance, other than the pregnancy. But, on the bright side, the _Pearl_ is coming :D

The song I used it "Hellfire" from the Hunchback of Notre Dame...Yeah, I'm kinda obsessed with that song. It's sad, really...

I think I did good, making Jack almost say he'll guard the rum. He's so obsessed with it, it's not funny XD

YAAY! Froglip and Irene are reunited :D HAPPY DAY! *Dances around like an idiot XD* And Froglip knows she's pregnant! How's this gonna influence later? BTW, back in Ch. 6, when Irene and Froglip were having the "Raise-a-Family Talk", I don't know if you've noticed this, but I was kinda foreshadowing the event. Sneaky, ain't I? Also, the little talk between Froglip and Jack:

"Glad you could rejoin th'party."

"You call this a party?"

"What, not havin' fun?"

It was from _Pocahontas 2_. I LOVE that line (it's so funny XD) so I couldn't resist using that XD

I had the idea of Grazzlegritch saving Millie while I was thinking-up the battle. Awww, Grazzy got a kissy :D Guess she DOES like him :D

How'd you like the battle between Captain and Froglip? I kinda thought it was like the "Barbossa and Jack" and "Jack and Davy Jones" battle from the Pirates of the Caribbean 1 and 3 movies, but that's just me.

Now we find out Captain's secret identity! I was kinda leaking out the secret early in the chapter, especially in the scene between him and Irene. Try and guess who it is :D If you get it right, 10 cookies and a virtual plushie of his identity are yours. Good luck ;D

This chapter was titled "The Battle" because it's when the battle occurs. I had SO much fun writing this :D

**Alu In Chains: **Yaaay Turnip :D You'll see what happens to Kira in the next chapter ;D

Yay for Grazzy :D And yeah, poor wittle Turnip :(

I kinda have something planned out for that later in the story. But what kind of cravings would she have on a ship, and a pirate ship, nonetheless? Any suggestions? Make 'em funny :D


	25. Dirtclaw!

A/N When I first wrote _the Princess and the Goblin 2_, I never thought of making a sequel. During its writing, however, I came up with an idea of Irene being kidnapped by pirates, and it just stuck :D

Same deal: I own no PatG characters, except Angelina, and the Goblin Cat and King and Queen's names. Also, I only own the Captain of the Bloody Fang, the Bloody Fang itself, and Simon for Pirates of the Caribbean, and any other OCs. PotC is owned by Disney. Barbara and Millie are owned by **Alu In Chains**. Froglip's surname is owned by MonMonMouse from DeviantART.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

**Dirtclaw!**

To everyone's shock, instead of a human, it had been a black wolf in the coat. A large, black wolf with bat-like wings on his back like a dragon, powerful-looking muscles, pink scars on his entire body, blood-red eyes, and brown claws. He stood on his hind legs, still wearing the boots, glove and bandanna, with the stump instead of his right front paw bandaged.

"Dirtclaw!" Froglip exclaimed.

"_That's_ Dirtclaw?" Jack gaped, eyes bugging out.

"Impossible!" Curdie cried.

"Our captain…was a _wolf_?" A member of the _Bloody Fang_ blanched.

Growling, the Wolf-Bat kicked the boots and remaining glove off, pulled the bandanna down revealing a long, black snout with a scar across the bridge of his nose, and stood on all threes. "Yes, it is I, young prince!" He growled.

Froglip was still in shock, but Dirtclaw's voice snapped him out of it. "D-Dirtclaw?" He stood up, shaking. "B-b-but _how_?"

"Simple, really. All can be explained." Dirtclaw sat down. "You see, after I was found out and left the Goblin Kingdom with my wolf pack, I thought long and hard about my revenge. Then, I came up with the perfect plan! So, I disguised StormCloud and RiverRush and renamed them Storm and River," As he spoke, said wolves licked their paws and rubbed their faces, revealing a gray and white wolf, and a black wolf with a patch of violet fur on his forehead. "I acquired a disguise myself, and traveled around with my wolf pack, as a human, searching for a good pirate ship. I decided to gain one the easy way: by defeating the captain in combat. I practiced the art of sword fighting, and found the _Morning Mist_. I defeated her captain, and changed it to the _Bloody Fang._

"Once I got a reputation, I sailed to your homeland, executing the next part of my revenge. I kidnapped your precious princess, in hope you would follow. Sure enough, one of my crewmembers alerted me that you were sailing on the _Black Pearl_. I waited for her to reach us, waiting for battle." Dirtclaw had stood up and begun to pace in a circle, limping. "And when it came, I would kill you both!"

"You…you wanted to court me?" Irene asked weakly.

"What?" Froglip exclaimed. "You wanted to-are you crazy?"

"I began to grow mad, yes," Dirtclaw admitted, nodding. "But with lust. You see, when I was king of the Goblins, I wished for Irene to be my queen, something I remember you wishing, young prince. Although I failed, that feeling I felt for her stayed. Every time I saw her on the _Fang_, every time she rejected me, and every time I inflicted injury on her, my lust for her grew. Soon, I became mad with it. So yes, I _am_ crazy, but aren't we both? _I'm_ not the one who fell in love with and married a human. _I'm_ not the one who impregnated her."

"What?" Irene exclaimed. "You knew?"

"Did you think I wouldn't notice? That I was stupid? Of course I knew! I could smell your hormones! After all, a dog or wolf's sense of smell is stronger than a human's. I pretended to not notice it, however. But this is perfect! When your brat is born, I'll raise it to be loyal to _me_."

"Never!" Froglip yelled at the top of his lungs. "You will never touch my wife or child! _None_ of my family!" He stopped, panting. He glared dangerously at his enemy. "You killed Weed-Root. You tried to kill me. You killed my mother! You nearly killed Irene! But this time, the tables have turned! This time, _you_ will be the one who will die!"

"You will have to kill me," Dirtclaw took a fighting stance. "Before I kill _you_!"

"Ovah my dead body!" Simon attacked the Wolf-Bat, growling. He grabbed a wing in his mouth and tugged at it, piercing the membrane with his fangs, causing blood to appear. Dirtclaw kicked at the golden-yellow dog's stomach with his hind feet. Simon let the wing go and grabbed the back of Dirtclaw's neck. His wolf-mane was too thick though, and he couldn't get a good enough grip to kill him. As he was doing this, Dirtclaw grabbed his left foreleg in his jaws and bit down hard, not moving. Realizing what the Wolf-Bat was doing, Simon tried to pull his leg free, whining as blood oozed out, coloring the white fangs red.

Dirtclaw didn't let go though. Twisting his neck quickly to the side, a sickening crack sounded. Simon yelped loudly and jumped back. Dirtclaw let the now-broken foreleg go and swiped at the other dog with his left paw, scratching his cheek with his claws. Whining, Simon pawed at his face with his good paw, while resting his left elbow on the deck to keep himself balanced. In that moment, Froglip saw himself, holding his scratched cheek, instead of Simon.

While Simon was distracted, Dirtclaw grabbed his neck in his jaws and threw him aside. Simon crashed into the hull, yelping loudly and collapsing. He laid limp, his foreleg and neck bleeding. "Simon! No!" Irene cried, covering her mouth with her hands.

Dirtclaw turned and gazed at her, his wide, blood red eyes lit with lust. Grinning widely, he stalked towards her. Suddenly, he was attacked by four cats. One was gray, another was navy blue, one was orange and white, and the last brown. They slashed at him with their claws and bit at his thick, black fur. Growling, he shook them off as though they were leaves.

"Dirtclaw"! Froglip yelled. "We have an unfinished fight!"

Dirtclaw grinned, licking the blood off of his fangs. "So we have!" With a growl, he attacked Froglip. Irene screamed, but Froglip didn't fall back. He stood his ground and grabbed the Wolf-Bat just under his arms. He punched him in the jaw; Dirtclaw raised one hind foot up and scratched at Froglip's leg with his claws. Gritting his teeth with pain, Froglip kicked his other leg up between Dirtclaw's hind legs. He didn't cry out, but he _did_ whine a little, and his tail went between his legs. Not stumbling, he grabbed Froglip's ear in his fangs and pulled. Froglip growled in pain and punched the Wolf-Bat in an open-wound scar, which revealed his muscles. Dirtclaw yelped loudly and pushed Froglip flat on his back. He slid back a little.

"Froglip! NO!" Irene screamed.

When Froglip looked up, Dirtclaw had leapt up, and was falling towards him, arms stretched out, claws out, and teeth bared, just like in his nightmare. Unlike in his nightmare, gritting his teeth, Froglip bent his legs to his chest. When Dirtclaw's stomach landed on his feet, Froglip kicked his legs up, leaning back in the process. This sent the Wolf-Bat flying. He crashed into the mast of the _Pearl_ and slid down to the deck, landing on his back. Groaning slightly, he tried to move, but cried out, "I-I can't move! I can't move!"

"Princey!" Jack threw a sword to Froglip, who caught it in his hand. "That's all I needed to hear." He growled, stalking towards Dirtclaw, who was lying flat on his back. He held the handle of the sword in both hands, and stopped when he was right up to Dirtclaw's hind end.

"F-Froglip?" Dirtclaw mumbled. "Wh-what are you doing?" When Froglip raised his sword above his head, point pointing to the Dirtclaw's stomach, the Wolf-Bat, for the first time in years, was afraid. "F-Froglip! No! Please! D-d-don't you remember the good times we had when we were young? We-we were like brothers!"

When Froglip froze and his eyes softened, Irene thought he was actually considering it. "I remember, Dirtclaw. I remember when we were once brothers." He said.

Dirtclaw smiled, but it, and Irene's thought, vanished when he continued, "But then you changed. You murdered. You're a murderer, and always will be. As you once said, as far as _I'm_ concerned, you're no brother of mine."

Dirtclaw's eyes widened in fear again. "No! Froglip, no!" He exclaimed.

Froglip didn't listen. He raised his sword up higher, and with a grunt, plunged it down and through Dirtclaw's stomach. He cried out in pain, and Irene screamed, covering her eyes. Dirtclaw's sides expanded and contracted as he panted. His eyes and mouth were wide in pain as blood oozed out of his wound, staining the sword. He turned his eyes up to the sky and gasped, "C-C-Calypso!" Finally, his head fell back against the mast with a thump. The life melted from his eyes.

Froglip's ears drooped slightly as he gazed sadly into Dirtclaw's eyes. "Good bye, Brother." He said softly.

There was no response. After years of bloodlust and murder, Dirtclaw was finally dead. He now laid there, with the sword still plunged in his middle, eyes still open, mouth hung open, and arms and legs spread out.

Froglip sighed, wiping his brow. He never thought he would be the one to kill Dirtclaw. But he and him were different. Dirtclaw killed for no reason, thus being a murderer. Froglip, on the other hand, killed him to save not only Irene and his unborn child, but to save others the Wolf-Bat may have intended to target.

Jack approached Froglip and tapped on his shoulder. "Son? Yer wife needs ye." He nodded at Irene, who was shaking slightly, and looked as though she was going to cry.

Froglip stepped towards her, but she ran at him, grabbing him in a tight hug. She cried in his chest as he hugged her tightly, but not too tightly as to injure the unborn baby. He kissed her hair, which he now realized was shorter, tears running down his face as well. "I was so afraid!" She gasped. "I was so afraid!"

"Shhh. It's all right." He whispered. "I'm here. I…I love you."

"I love you too." She whimpered. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a still-unconscious Simon. "Simon!" She gasped. She and Froglip darted to the dog. "Simon? Wake up!" She said, stroking his head. "Please wake up!"

At first, nothing. But then, his ear twitched, and his mouth moved into a grimace. He slowly opened his eyes. Making eye-contact with Irene, he smiled, "I told you it'll take more than a bump on th'head t'kill ol' Simon Sparrow."

Although smiling and glad he was all right, Irene lightly slapped his snout. "You stupid dog! You scared me to death!"

"There's someone else who was nearly scared to death." Froglip said, nodding in Jack's direction.

When Simon looked, his eyes lit up. "Jack!" He exclaimed. Standing up, he limped hurriedly to Jack and leapt at him, knocking the pirate backwards. He licked at his face, wagging his tail joyfully.

"Oy! Oy! Knock it off!" Jack said, laughing. He pushed Simon off of him and moved up so he was sitting. "Ye bloody ol' mutt."

Shrugging, Simon rubbed his head against Jack's chest, whining affectionately. Smirking, Jack hugged him. "I missed ye too." He said.

* * *

><p>Later, after making sure Froglip and Irene were alone in his cabin on his request getting checked over by Sabrina, Jack stood at the wheel, with Simon by his side, as it should always be, smiling. "FIRE!" He yelled.<p>

"FIRE ALL!" Simon yelled as well.

Cannons fired cannonballs at the _Bloody Fang_. Once she was hit, she began to sink. Pirates and wolves jumped into lifeboats. Kira, who was still on the _Fang_, made to get up, but cried out in pain and fell when something bit her ankle. She looked back, eyes widening in surprise. "Hazel?"

Hazel had been the one who bit Kira's ankle. Grabbing the handle of a dagger, she pinned her dress to the hull and began making a beeline for the lifeboats. "Hazel! Stop!" Kira yelled. "What is the meaning of this?"

Hazel stopped and glared at the woman. "I know what you did to Froglip. Disgusting! You know he's married! He was never yours to begin with, and he never will be." She turned and jumped into the lifeboat. She sat next to Twilight and nuzzled his cheek. He nuzzled her back, licking her snout. As the lifeboats left the sinking ship, Kira cried out, but the only ones left on the ship other than her were dead pirates and wolves. She presumably drowned when the _Fang_ sunk to the depths, never to be seen again.

StormCloud and RiverRush swam away from the wreckage towards an island. "C'mon!" RiverRush exclaimed. "C'mon, we're so close!"

"I…I…" StormCloud panted. He was an old wolf, and was slowing down. "I won't be able to make it!" He began sinking.

RiverRush grabbed his partner by the scruff and swam as hard as he could. When they reached the island, he dropped the gray and white wolf on the sand, and collapsed. Because they were swimming, the dried mud washed off of them, and they were clean. "Well…Dirtclaw may be dead…but at least _we're_ still alive, right?" When he turned to StormCloud, the old wolf was still collapsed on the beach. "StormCloud?" RiverRush nudged him with a paw. He didn't stir though. "S-StormCloud?" He laid an ear against his chest. Tears began to grow when he realized there was no sound coming from StormCloud. "StormCloud! No!"

Days later, still lying on the beach, RiverRush slowly died from heatstroke and starvation, next to his partner, loyal to him, even in death.

* * *

><p>All of the still-living wolves, including Hazel and Twilight, who were now mates, made it to land. The pirates and wolves went their separate ways, and the pack went to live in the woods, with Hazel and Twilight as their alpha female and male.<p>

As for Dirtclaw, the sword was pulled out of him, and his body was tossed overboard. He slowly sunk to the bottom of the sea; his red-blood eyes were still wide open, staring eerily at the sun.

As the cannons fired at the _Fang_, Froglip sat in Jack's cabin, watching Sabrina tend to Irene, who was plugging her ears. His leg and ear had been bandaged. As soon as the cannons stopped, he gently nudged Irene's arm. "You can unplug your ears, it's over."

Sighing with relief, she took her fingers out of her ears. Sabrina patted her arm, smiling, "Yer wounds should heal soon."

"And the baby?" Irene asked. "Is it all right?"

Sabrina was silent before continuing, "I'm not sure. If you had a miscarriage, you'd know. You'd have bleeding, and abdominal cramps. If you haven't had those, I'd say yer in the clear."

Both Irene and Froglip sighed with relief at that. "I'd say yer about three months pregnant, give or take a week." She continued, standing up. "Good thing Simon noticed the symptoms when he did. He's a smart dog. I taught him well." She started for the door. "I'll just give you two some privacy." She left, leaving the door open. As Irene climbed into the bed, Jack and Simon came in. "How is she?"

"She'll heal, and it doesn't seem as if she's had a miscarriage." Froglip said.

"Good." Jack nodded.

"I'm sorry about taking your bed, Jack." Irene said.

"No, no, no. It's all right, love. I usually sleep outside anyway."

"Yeah," Simon snorted. His neck was bandaged, and his left foreleg splinted. "Ye slept outside once an' caught a cold."

"It wasn't a cold." Jack argued. "It was a cough…an' a sneeze."

Simon rolled his eyes as the two of them exited the cabin. Irene smiled. "Simon D. Sparrow. You'll learn to love him."

"Indeed." Froglip nodded, climbing into bed as well. He held Irene close to him, wrapping his arms around her. "I missed holding you in my arms." He whispered.

"I missed _you_." She whispered back, kissing him. He held her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. He missed her kiss so much; Angelina's, or Kira's, couldn't compare. Not by a long shot.

His thoughts were interrupted when Irene moved down and began kissing at his neck, stroking his chest. "Tempting me, aren't you?" He teased, raising one eyebrow.

She shrugged, smiling. "I suppose."

"Well, I think we should wait." She opened her mouth, but he covered it with his fingers. "Rene, I mean it. We should wait until the baby is born, and we're back home, safe. I know, I miss doing it with you too, but we need to be patient." He removed his hand.

Hesitatingly, Irene nodded. "I'm…I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I missed you too, but you can wait. After all, it's only six months until the baby is born." He pulled her to his chest. When he did, she laid the side of her head against his chest, smiling when she heard his heart. This was another thing she missed dearly. She smiled wider and sighed when he began softly singing, "This is what I brought you this you can keep, this is what I brought you may forget me. I promise to depart just promise one thing: kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep." She fell asleep before he could finish.

* * *

><p>AN Were you right? Did I shock you? If you guessed "Dirtclaw", you win 10 cookies and a virtual plushie of him :D Believe it or not, the plush-version of him is actually cute XD

After throwing away the idea of having Davy Jones as the villain, I decided to use Dirtclaw, but in a different way. I was so worried people would recognize him, even with his disguise. After all, his scarred eye was showing, and his famous quote, "Kill him." were obvious hints. So since he would be revealed in this chapter, I decided to give a few more hints in the previous chapter. Also, Storm and River were just StormCloud and RiverRush, Dirtclaw's wolf minions in PatG, just covered in dirt. But their eyes gave away a hint.

I think Dirtclaw went a little crazy after becoming king back in PatG 2. Remember after Froglip tumbled down the cliff when Dirtclaw said he needed a queen and was going to "hurt" Irene, if Froglip hadn't saved her? That mad notion or whatever remained. I hope I didn't make him too "awkward" or "weird"

I had a BLAST writing this chapter :D It's my new favorite. No matter the story, Dirtclaw always died the same way: impalement. The last thing he said, "Calypso", she was a female Wolf-Bat, and his mate. She was killed after the Goblin kingdom found out about Dirtclaw becoming a murderer. If I ever update "Secrets of a Wolf Revealed", it'll explain more. The line was also inspired by Davy Jones's last line.

I don't know what gave me the notion to kill off StormCloud and RiverRush. Maybe because I was done with them, and didn't desire to use them anymore. Them swimming to an island was inspired by "The Plague Dogs" final scene. I haven't seen it all or read the book, but I read about the scene, and it seemed just right.

So the _Bloody Fang_ is no more. Dirtclaw is dead, and Simon and Irene are safe. What happens now? You'll see in the future...

This chapter was titled "Dirtclaw!" because that was the other characters' reactions to the identity of Captain.

**Alu In Chains:** I LOVED writing that chapter :D I had so much fun! I think my fingers were tired though XD

Don't worry, I don't kill off characters I love...well, most of the time XD

Goodness XD If you liked THAT chapter, wait 'til you read THIS one.


	26. Illness

A/N When I first wrote _the Princess and the Goblin 2_, I never thought of making a sequel. During its writing, however, I came up with an idea of Irene being kidnapped by pirates, and it just stuck :D

Same deal: I own no PatG characters, except Angelina, and the Goblin Cat and King and Queen's names. Also, I only own the Captain of the Bloody Fang, the Bloody Fang itself, and Simon for Pirates of the Caribbean, and any other OCs. PotC is owned by Disney. Barbara and Millie are owned by **Alu In Chains**. Froglip's surname is owned by MonMonMouse from DeviantART.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

**Illness**

About a week later, the Pearl was sailing back the way it came towards Irene, Froglip and Curdie's home. They were all more than willing to go. They all missed home, especially Irene, who had been away from home the longest.

The cats couldn't wait to get home either. After the incident with the wolves, Millie was most often seen with Grazzlegritch. If he was sitting, she'd sit next to him, leaning against his shoulder, with her tail wrapped around his. He, of course, had been ecstatic that she had fallen for him, even openly admitting that he had been in love with her. Turnip's reaction to that, of course, was an, "I knew it all along."

Barbara was happy as well for her best friend. Of course, she was happiest that Simon was home and alive. Once the fight was over, she and Millie both rubbed against his legs, purring. Barbara had rubbed against his chest, while Turnip looked on jealously. A talk with the golden-yellow dog revealed that although Barbara had a small crush on him, Simon didn't harbor any feelings for her. In his own words, "My only love be th'sea."

Irene and Froglip, as expected, were inseparable. One wouldn't be far from the other. They would tell one all that had happened to them, and vise versa. Everyone understood and left them be; even Curdie, who still had some jealousy left over from the previous year. Simon telling the boy about his own adventures kept him busy though.

One day, during the week after the whole ordeal, Irene was standing on deck, leaning against the hull. She looked out at the blue ocean, smiling as the salty sea air blew in her face. This was much better than sitting in a cell in the brig, not even seeing the sun but once every few weeks.

Froglip soon joined her. "You know, the sea is beautiful." She said, smiling at him.

He nodded. "I suppose it _is_ pretty. But not as beautiful as _you_." He turned her so she was facing him and gently ran his fingers down her jaw line.

She smiled as he did so. "When did you start considering me to be beautiful? After all, don't Goblins think of Sun-People to be ugly? Curdie told me that you said you would suffer if you married me, saying I was ugly and hideous and whatnot."

Froglip rolled his eyes. "First of all, that was a long time ago. Second of all, I think I'm the only one who thinks that about you now. Third of all, answering your question, I guess I started considering you to be beautiful after I began to fall in love with you. I can change my opinions, can't I?"

Irene laughed softly. "You certainly can. And before you ask, I started to think you were handsome when I was becoming friends with you. I suppose I was falling in love with you along the way."

"You really think a hideous disgusting Goblin like me is handsome?"

"To _me_. And don't be so hard on yourself. Aside from your facial features, feet and skin color, you're practically human!" She leaned up and kissed him. "And anyway, what difference would it make? Is it not enough that _I _think you are handsome, and love you for you?"

Smiling, Froglip kissed his wife back, savoring her taste. "Yes it is."

Satisfied with her answer, Irene sighed as she drew back from him and laid the side of her head against his chest. She wrapped her arms around him while he held her close. When she was on that ship, she had missed him so much; even more than after Curdie drove him away from her home. After all the pain he caused the previous year, it seemed natural that Dirtclaw had been the one who kidnapped her.

She still couldn't believe the Wolf-Bat had been the one under the coat, so to speak. It had been a good disguise though. No one but the wolves ever looked twice at him, suspecting that he wasn't human. It still disgusted her that he still wanted her, even after a year. When they both thought that Froglip had died after tumbling down a steep mountain, Dirtclaw, being king of the Goblins at the time, said he still needed a queen, and wanted Irene. Whether it was because he knew Froglip once wanted her for the same purpose, he somehow knew Froglip loved her, or he was simply crazy, she would never know. She didn't care to either. He was finally dead and out of their lives. That was all that mattered.

At that moment, her stomach felt sick. She was still having morning sickness, so she didn't think much of it. But then she noticed that her throat was sore, and she felt achy. She groaned with pain softly, but obviously not soft enough to not be heard. "Are you all right?" Froglip asked alarmed.

"Y-yes." She smiled at him weakly. "My stomach is just bothering me. Morning sickness. One of the pregnancy symptoms, you know."

"I know." He laid the back of his hand against her forehead, only to draw it back right away. "You're burning up!" He exclaimed. "Yet you're shivering!"

It was true. Even though, according to Froglip, she had a fever, she felt cold and was shivering. She bent down at the knees, groaning. He bent down with her, supporting her against his chest. He looked over his shoulder and yelled, "SIMON! GET YOUR FURRY ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"I think livin' on a pirate ship's startin' t'rub off on ya." Simon chuckled as he walked towards the couple. When he saw Irene bent down, clutching her stomach in what looked like pain, he limped quickly up to them, worry etched across his furry face. He sniffed at Irene for a couple of seconds, then pressed his nose against her forehead. "She's got a fever." He muttered. "Irene? Can ya hear me? Irene."

At the dog's voice, Irene slowly opened her eyes, moaning. "Simon?"

"How d'ya feel?"

"I...I feel achy and cold. My throat and stomach hurt."

Simon looked off to the side and barked out, "Sabrina!"

She hurried over. "What's wrong?" She exclaimed.

"Irene's got a fever an' th'chills. She says she feels achy, an' 'er stomach an' throat both hurt."

"Get her into Jack's cabin!" She snapped, rushing towards it; Simon followed close behind. Froglip scooped Irene up bridal-fashion and entered the cabin. "Set her on the bed." Sabrina said.

Froglip carefully laid her onto the bed. "What's wrong with her?" He asked, suddenly sick with worry.

"Dunno. But we'll find out. But fer now, yer gonna have to wait outside."

Froglip wouldn't have any of _that _though! "No I'm not! I'm staying in here!"

"Please Froglip!" Sabrina said, rolling up her sleeves. "She could have somethin' contagious! We don't need _you _gettin' sick."

When he looked as though he was going to protest again, Simon said gently, "Froglip, listen t'her. She knows what she's doin'. She's a nurse."

Froglip opened and closed his mouth several times before sighing and nodding. He stroked Irene's forehead before walking out of the cabin. "Alright, let's get to work, shall we?" Sabrina said, laying a hand across Irene's forehead. "What were her symptoms again?"

"A fever, th'chills, aches, a sore throat, an' an achin' belly." Simon answered. "Think it could be influenza?"

"Could be, yes." Sabrina nodded. "She more than likely got it from living on the _Bloody Fang _in those horrible conditions."

Irene was still asleep, but was muttering something. "I can hardly hear her. What's she sayin'?" Sabrina asked.

Simon put his ear near Irene's mouth. He heard her mutter softly, "...Froglip...Froglip..."

"She wants Froglip." He said. "Shall I tell 'im she has influenza?"

"I'm pretty sure that's what she has. And please do. He's probably worried."

"I imagine so." Simon stood up and gave Irene a sympathetic look. "Poor dear. She barely gets reunited with 'er husband an' _this_happens." He clicked his tongue several times as he exited the cabin. Outside, Froglip was telling what had happened to Curdie and Jack. He bolted to the golden-yellow dog in an instant though. "Well?"

"We're almost positive she has influenza." Simon said, sitting down.

"How long will it take for her to recover?" Curdie asked, worried about his best friend.

"'Bout a week or a few days. But she'll need plenty o' bed rest an' fluids. She should be fine though."

"And the baby?" Froglip asked.

Simon looked into the Goblin Prince's golden-yellow eyes with his black ones. "I don't know, son. We'll just have t'pray an' hope it'll survive. But Irene's strong. If an' when she pulls through, I think there'll be a good chance that th'baby should survive as well."

Froglip nodded, sighing worriedly. This was going to be a _long_ week.

* * *

><p>AN I apologize for the long delay.

Yaay, Millie likes Grazzy :D And don't worry about Barbara and Turnip, their relationship will be decided in the future.

I felt the need to explain why Froglip fell in love with Irene if Goblins thought Sun-People were ugly (see Princess and the Goblin dialogue) I just assume that when feelings are involved, people and Goblins alike can change. Same with Irene's opinion on Goblins; specifically Froglip.

Also, Irene getting sick, I added that for drama, and I didn't want them to get home like that *snaps fingers* I want them to have a little adventure. And sorry about the cliffhanger :D

This chapter is titled "Illness" because it's when Irene gets sick with influenza (technical name for the flu)

**Alu In Chains:** Thanks XD The perfect balance of action, sadness and happiness. Yeah, since the wolves aren't being controlled by Dirtclaw anymore, they can live happy lives.

Every villain's gotta go...well, Randall and Froglip are exceptions right? But there's gonna be a little surprise near the end of PatP involving our favorite Wolf-Bat ;)

You're gonna have to wait until they GET home XD


	27. Party Until Someone Gets Drunk

A/N When I first wrote _the Princess and the Goblin 2_, I never thought of making a sequel. During its writing, however, I came up with an idea of Irene being kidnapped by pirates, and it just stuck :D

Same deal: I own no PatG characters, except Angelina, and the Goblin Cat and King and Queen's names. Also, I only own the Captain of the Bloody Fang, the Bloody Fang itself, and Simon for Pirates of the Caribbean, and any other OCs. PotC is owned by Disney. Barbara and Millie are owned by **Alu In Chains**. Froglip's surname is owned by MonMonMouse from DeviantART.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

**Party Until Someone Gets Drunk**

For another week, nothing much happened. Irene still slept in the cabin, while Sabrina tried to bring down her fever, and fed her fluids with crushed green basil leaves, claiming they help. Froglip didn't say anything, except to get her better. For a whole week, nothing.

On the seventh day, Froglip found himself pacing back and forth in front of the cabin door. His cape swirled and curled around him each time he spun around. He felt like he was waiting while Irene was birthing their child. But this was different. The baby wouldn't come for another seven months, and they had already decided about the birth plan…

_"I want you to be there for when I give birth." Irene said a couple of days after her rescue._

_Froglip raised one eyebrow. "The day you give birth isn't going to be for seven months. Why talk about it __now?"_

_"Because Sabrina told me a few tips and I got the subject in my head. I want you to be there because I want our baby to meet his or her father right away, and…"_

_"And? Something else?"_

_She nodded. "I'm...I'm scared." She said quietly, slightly ashamed._

_"Why are you ashamed that you're scared of giving birth?" Froglip asked. "You almost know it'll hurt-"_

_"Do not remind me!" She snapped, grabbing the front of his cape. "Just promise me you'll be there!"_

_"All right! All right, I'll be there!" Froglip exclaimed softly._

_"You promise?"_

_"I promise." He nodded, taking hold of her wrists and pulling her hands off of his cape. "Have I ever broken my promises to you?"_

_When Irene spent a few minutes trying to remember, Froglip nodded, "Mm-hmm." And patted her cheek._

Because he was thinking about this, Froglip didn't watch where he was going, and crashed into something furry, with something small, wet and cold bumping into his chest. "Ahh!" He exclaimed, stumbling back. When he looked, Simon was sitting in front of him, rubbing his nose with his good paw. "Sorry." Froglip apologized. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Neither was I." Simon said. He sat down by the cabin, watching in amusement as Froglip resumed pacing. "An' stop pacin' b'fore ya wear a hole into th'deck."

"I can't." Froglip sighed. "I'm worried about Irene."

"Anyone in yer position would be." Simon nodded.

Froglip sighed heavily, running his fingers through his hair. "I promised her." He said, leaning back against the cabin's outside wall. "I promised her that I would never leave her. But I went and lost her. What kind of husband am I?"

With a sympathetic face, Simon scooted closer to the Goblin Prince. "You lost 'er, yes. But you love her. And your love gave you th'extra boost t'go an' rescue 'er. You got on this ship an' rescued 'er."

"Yes, but looked what happened."

"Ye couldn't 'ave prevented that. You could've tried, but ye couldn't. If it makes ye feel any betteh, if she wasn't kidnapped, and ye didn't go aftah her, you wouldn't 'ave found Dirtclaw, or killed him."

Froglip nodded. "I suppose that's the only good thing that came from this."

Simon smiled. "Ye rescued two people, ridded th'world of a murderer, and ridded th'entire piratin' world o' the fiercest ship evah seen. So yer a hero."

"I don't feel very heroic."

"You will when Irene's bettah, son." Simon chuckled, looking forward. "You will."

Nodding slowly, Froglip rubbed between Simon's right ear and hat, making him wag his tail. He knew how Irene felt towards Simon, but he was unsure on how he was with _her_. When she told Froglip that Simon had comforted her, he felt something he rarely felt: jealousy. He felt jealous because as Irene's husband, _he _was supposed to comfort and protect her. He knew it sounded selfish, but that was just how he thought of it. "Simon? May I ask you something?" He asked.

"Of course." He smiled good-naturedly. "What's on yer mind?"

Froglip didn't know how to start, or even say it without sounding like he was accusing something. "Well...how do you think of Irene? I mean, I know you're friends, but do you like her? I mean, do you like her, like her? Well, w-what I mean to say is-"

Simon held up a front paw, silencing the rambling Goblin Prince. "I know exactly what you mean."

"You do?"

Simon nodded, and smiled. "You don't need t'worry, young prince. As I've said b'fore, my only love's th'sea. I _do_ love Irene, but only as a sistah. She loves _you_still. She nevah lost faith that you'd rescue 'er." Simon didn't have the heart to tell him that she nearly lost hope. It wasn't important anyway.

Froglip smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry if I sounded accusing."

"Nah, it's fine." Simon grinned. "I understand."

Froglip nodded. He really liked the old dog. He was wise, and a good friend; the perfect pet. He had asked Irene earlier if he still planned to stay on the _Pearl_. She said he did, saying it was his home. But she also brought up that he said he might retire and spend the rest of his days somewhere, relaxing. She had her fingers crossed that he would live with _them_. They weren't even close to home, and it already broke her heart that she would have to say good-bye to him.

Froglip was just about to ask Simon of his future plans when Sabrina came out of the captain's cabin, smiling. "Is she all right?" Froglip immediately asked, forgetting what he was going to ask Simon.

"Her fever's broke." Sabrina announced. "With some more rest, she should be right as rain."

"Hallelujah!" Simon cried.

Froglip felt tears of relief beginning to form. "May I...may I see her?"

Sabrina pursed her lips before sighing and nodding, "Ok, go ahead. She's still asleep, but don't wake her up."

Nodding, Froglip carefully and quietly entered the cabin. Irene was lying in the bed, sleeping soundly. He sat in the chair by the bed and laid the back of his hand against her forehead. Sure enough, it was cool to the touch; no longer hot.

He stroked her, moving her hair away, and gently kissed her forehead. He sat back down and held her hand in his. Turnip and Grazzlegritch came trotting in. Grazzlegritch sat on his master's shoulder, while Turnip climbed up onto his lap. Both looked at their still-sleeping mistress, and back up at Froglip. "She'll be fine." He assured them. Grazzlegritch jumped down and curled up next to Turnip, laying his chin and paws on Froglip's forearm. Turnip stretched and yawned. He turned in a circle and curled up, purring. Both cats soon fell asleep.

Barbara and Millie looked in just as their male counterparts fell asleep. Millie smiled, "He really loves her."

"Mm-hmm." Barbara nodded. "You an' Grazzlegritch have that kinda love, don'tcha?"

Millie blushed. "Well...I suppose you can call it that. That reminds me, when are you going to give Turnip an answer?"

Barbara cocked her head, confused. "Answer?"

"Yes. The poor cat sees Grazzlegritch and I together, and wants that with _you_. I know; he told Grazzlegritch, and Grazzlegritch told _me_. You need to answer. Will you listen to your heart," She stood up. "Or ruin your chance at finding true love?" She turned and left the orange and white cat sitting by the cabin door.

Barbara rolled her eyes. _There she goes again wit' that "findin' yer true love" voodoo again._ But then again, Turnip _had_ been waiting for an answer. She saw it in his eyes when his and hers made contact. She took one last look at him and sighed. She would tell him once the scare with his mistress was over.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Irene slowly woke up. Her stomach pain was gone, her throat didn't hurt anymore, and she no longer felt achy. She felt as good as new, in fact.<p>

She looked to her right and smiled; Froglip was sprawled out asleep in the chair by the bed, holding her hand in his, with Grazzlegritch and Turnip both asleep on his lap.

Irene squeezed his hand, whispering, "Froglip? Frogli-i-i-i-i-ip, wake u-u-u-u-up."

Moaning slightly, Froglip's eyes slowly opened to reveal Irene smiling sweetly at him. "Good morning, Darling."

"Irene!" He gasped. He stood up, knocking the forgotten cats to the floor, and sat at the edge of the bed. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." She laughed. "Don't worry."

"Don't worry? Don't worry? I was worried _sick _the entire week!"

"I'm sorry."

Froglip smiled softly and shook his head. "I'm just glad you're all right." He took her face in his hands and laid his forehead against hers. "I really _was _worried about you."

"I imagine so." She smiled.

Grazzlegritch and Turnip jumped up onto the bed and rubbed against their mistress, both purring. "Awww, were my babies worried about me?" Irene cooed, gently hugging them both.

Froglip snorted, "Yeah. For once, they didn't bring along their lady friends."

She didn't pay attention. "Poor little guys." She kissed each of their heads.

"Hey! I'm a poor guy!" Froglip protested.

"But you aren't little." Irene answered. Froglip crossed his arms and pouted.

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks later, when Irene was up and walking around, the crew celebrated. There was quite a party! Cotton, a mute pirate with a talking pirate, played a fiddle in a fast, catchy tune while everyone danced around the deck, laughing. Irene danced with Froglip, of course, Jack, Curdie, even Simon. When the golden-yellow dog sat up, she took his front paws in her hands, being careful of his still-healing foreleg, and spun around with him, both laughing.<p>

Froglip danced with both Irene and Sabrina, even Jack. Granted, the captain _was _half-drunk by then. Speaking of which, when he graciously gave Froglip a try of rum, the Goblin Prince was hooked, and in no time was so drunk, he couldn't see properly. "I remember th'firs' time I got Irene alone 'n bed. Was after our weddin' we did it." He slurred. His eyelids were halfway shut, the tips of his ears hung, and he had a drunken smile.

"Nah, ya di'n't." Jack laughed. He rarely got drunk, but the beverages they had were stronger than usual.

"O' course I did! 'Ow else she get a kid?" Froglip hiccupped; his ears bounced up, and his smile broadened.

"So 'ow was it?"

"Was th'greatest night o' me life!" He bent back as he said this, but fell off of the barrel he was sitting on and landed on the deck on his back. He wasn't hurt, but he fainted dead away.

"'Ey Rene! I think yer 'usband needs a nap!" Jack called out.

Irene turned from her conversation with Sabrina and Ragetti and noticed Froglip lying flat on his back. "Froglip!" She ran to him and crouched by his head. "Froglip, can you hear me?" She lightly slapped his cheeks in attempt to wake him up. "Froglip?" She bent down closer to his face, only to immediately sit up straight, waving a hand in front of her face. "Oh Lord! Your breath smells awful! You _have _been drinking!" She wrapped her arms around his chest just under his arms and pulled him up. "Could someone give me a hand?"

Simon trotted up and ducked under Froglip's leg so he was on the dog like he was a horse. "Let's get 'im into th'cabin." He said.

Irene nodded. She groaned as she heaved him up; he was heavy. "What's he been eating? Rocks?" As they lugged the unconscious Goblin, she asked, "Why aren't _you_ drunk? I saw Jack, and look at _Froglip_!"

"Firstly, I di'n't have too much t'drink." Simon answered. "An' secondly, I di'n't drink th'heavy stuff."

Irene nodded. That was logical. In a few minutes, they came upon the captain's cabin. "Hold him. I need to open the door."

"What?" Before he could comprehend what she said, Irene dropped Froglip onto Simon's back and went to open the cabin door.

"Oomph!" Simon fell flat on the deck, weighed down by a still-unconscious Froglip. He tried to stand as Irene came back. "I'm sorry, I should have warned you." She apologized as she heaved him up again.

Simon shook himself off as he stood up. "I know muscle weighs more than fat, but this is _ridiculous_!" He sighed.

Irene nodded as they lugged Froglip into the cabin and onto the bed. She sighed, placing her hands at the base of her back, and bending back. "Y'know, I just remembahed." Simon said. "Ye shouldn't be liftin' heavy objects when yer pregnant. 'Specially now."

"I'm sure I'll be fine." She said, slightly flattered that Simon cared enough to mention that. When he asked her if she would be sleeping with Froglip, she shook her head, "With _his_ breath? Not tonight! _I'm _sleeping with and where Sabrina sleeps. And anyway, I don't want to be around him when he wakes up."

Simon nodded as he and Irene exited the cabin.

Early the next morning, Gibbs found Irene holding a pitcher of water. "Ye must be thirsty!" He exclaimed.

"Oh this water isn't for drinking." Irene winked with a mischievous glint in her eyes as she neared the captain's cabin.

"Then what's it for?" Gibbs wondered aloud, confused.

"You'll see." Simon smirked; near him, Curdie snickered behind his hand.

A minute later, they heard water splashing on something. A half a second later, Froglip screamed and yelled, "WHAT WAS _THAT _FOR?" Then they heard him groaning softly as if he was in pain.

"Serves you right." Irene said as she exited the cabin. "Maybe you'll learn to not drink so much, or not drink, period."

A few seconds later, the cabin door slammed open. Froglip was standing in the doorway. His wet hair was all across his face, his eyes were bloodshot, he had his hand on the side of his head, and he looked angry at the rude awakening. It took Simon, Curdie and Gibbs all they had to keep silent and not laugh.

* * *

><p>AN I wish I had a dog like Simon. Not like "talking" but with his attitude as a dog. But THOSE dogs are only in stories. And I'm stuck with a hyperactive one who squeaks her toys, beheaded her rubber chicken and chewed the ears, tail and legs off of her rubber cat XD

Who thought it was funny when Irene was cuddling the cats and not paying attention to Froglip? Or when he was pouting? I think he'd look very funny and cute with a pouty face XD

The part where he got drunk was inspired by a similar event in **Ditzy Minx's** fanfic, _the Importance of Thanatos_ Ch. 8 The Mysteries of Eleusis, part two. That, and I couldn't resist making a drunken Froglip XD I especially love Simon's line, "I know muscle weighs more than fat, but this is _ridiculous_!" I think you know why I used _that_ line ;D

This chapter is titled "Party Until Someone Gets Drunk" because...well, there was a party, and someone got drunk XD

**Alu In Chains:** Don't worry. Like I said, I do this for the drama. I'm like that XD

Luckily, it isn't. Just the flu. Nasty stuff. Glad we got our shots though. Although it wasn't a party _getting_ them. I don't cry, but they still aren't pleasant.

XD Me thinks _you_ like a certain yellow pooch yourself XD In the next chapter, they'll talk about it. And in the chapter after that...well, don't wanna spoil TOO much ;)


	28. A Whole New World

A/N When I first wrote _the Princess and the Goblin 2_, I never thought of making a sequel. During its writing, however, I came up with an idea of Irene being kidnapped by pirates, and it just stuck :D

Same deal: I own no PatG characters, except Angelina, and the Goblin Cat and King and Queen's names. Also, I only own the Captain of the Bloody Fang, the Bloody Fang itself, and Simon for Pirates of the Caribbean, and any other OCs. PotC is owned by Disney. Barbara and Millie are owned by **Alu In Chains**. Froglip's surname is owned by MonMonMouse from DeviantART.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

**A Whole New World**

It took a lot of apologizing for Froglip to forgive Irene for splashing him awake with cold water. Granted, he was so out cold, it was the _only_ way to wake him up. After having a headache that entire day, Froglip vowed to _never_ drink again. It wasn't worth mouthing-off like an idiot, passing out, and waking up with a massive headache anyway. When he told Jack this, he just shrugged and said, "Suit yerself."

A few weeks later, Irene was sitting at the bow of the _Pearl_, looking out at the ocean. She took a deep breath and sighed. She was homesick. She missed home; she missed her father, Jethro, Honey her horse and Angelina. She wondered what had happen for the past three and a half months back at home.

She felt warm hands hold her upper arms. "It's late." A familiar voice lisped. "What are you doing out?"

She shrugged. "Just thinking." She said.

"Missing home?" Froglip crouched down so his chin was on her shoulder and let her arms go.

She nodded. "Sometimes I wonder what we're missing there, while we're _here_."

"Probably not much."

Irene laughed. "Yes, probably so." She moved her head to the left a tad so she was looking at Froglip. "Other than being kidnapped and getting sick, this has been quite the adventure."

"That it has." Froglip agreed. "But I'll be glad when we get home."

"Then all we'll have to do is wait until our baby is born, and raise it."

Froglip nodded. "I'm still baffled that we were able to even _conceive _a baby." He admitted.

"Like I said, aside from your facial features, skin color and feet, you're practically human." Irene said, taking hold of his hand. She laid it on her belly, which had doubled in size, and was showing quite visibly. "What _I'm_ worried about is if we'll be good parents. After all, you said yourself that we should wait until we think we're responsible enough before we start raising a family, and look what happened." She let his wrist go, but his hand remained on her swollen abdomen.

"You can't change or control nature, Rene." He said wisely. "You can only work with it and its ways. I know you'll be an excellent mother," He stroked her stomach with his fingers. "That this child will be lucky to have."

Irene smiled and laid her hand over Froglip's. "Thank you, Darling. I somehow know you'll be a good father."

He raised one eyebrow. "You think so?"

She nodded, smiling. "I _know_ so." She looked out at the ocean and smiled. "The ocean is so beautiful, especially at night. Out here, it's a whole new world."

Smiling, Froglip nodded. He stood up and pulled her closer to him by the waist. "I wonder if this thing can go faster." He said.

Irene shrugged. Froglip looked over his shoulder at Simon, who was standing on his hind legs and had his paws at the ship's wheel. "Cap.! Can this ship go faster?"

"Ye want faster, eh?" Simon grinned. "Oy, Monkey! Let loose the sails!"

"What's th'magic word?" Li'l Jack grinned cheekily.

Simon rolled his eyes, gritting his teeth. "Please?"

"See, wasn't so hard." As Li'l Jack loosened the sails so they caught more wind, Simon grumbled under his breath, "I _hate_ that monkey."

With the sails loosened, catching more wind, the _Pearl_ went twice as fast. Irene laughed as the wind blew in her face, and the salty spray hit her, making her feel cool. Froglip smiled at her joy.

**(A Whole New World by Brad Kane and Lea Salonga)**

Irene closed her eyes and held out her arms as Froglip held her waist to prevent her from falling overboard. When she covered her eyes with her hands, he took hold of her wrists and pulled them apart. She leaned back against his chest; he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. Irene leaned her head back, and Froglip bent his down; their eyes met. They were both smiling lovingly.

**XX**

* * *

><p>Turnip walked towards the crow's nest, smiling at his master and mistress, who were standing at the bow of the ship in each other's arms. Five years ago, he never directly interacted with Froglip, but had seen how he had acted: like a monster. Last year, he had still distrusted him, especially after what he did to Irene. Over the next few months though, especially on the day Dirtclaw had begun to lead a mob intent on killing Froglip, he had grown closer to him. Now that he was his master, he loved him as much as he loved his mistress.<p>

He had been especially excited to hear that his mistress was pregnant as well. If luck was on their side, they'd get home before she gave birth. Her pregnancy was all he had been talking about. Millie offered her congratulations; Grazzlegritch, on the other paw, didn't seem as enthusiastic. Turnip cornered him and asked why he had been so glum after hearing the good news. Turns out the Goblin Cat had been feeling early-jealousy. Turnip reminded him that he had Millie for company, and in the future, may have his own paws full. This made Grazzlegritch feel better.

He wasn't looking for his best friend though, or Millie; no, he was looming for the _other_ female cat of the _Pearl_. Luckily, Li'l Jack said that she spent her nights up in the crow's nest. So he climbed up the Jacob's ladder and into the crow's nest. There she was, sitting near the wall looking up at the stars: Barbara.

Turnip smiled, gazing at her for a few minutes. In the moonlight, her orange and white pelt shone like polished silver. Her blue and green eyes shone like the stars she gazed at, and her mouth was set in a neutral line; as Millie said, she never smiled.

"Yes?" She said without turning towards him.

Turnip jumped startled; how did she know he was there? He cleared his throat nervously. "Hello Barbara. How've things been?"

She shrugged. "Decent, I s'pose."

Turnip nodded. "An' _you_?"

"Quite peachy, in fact. Have you heard that my mistress is expecting?"

"Anyone wit' ears on this ship would've heard. It's all that yer master, mistress, that other human, an' Simon've been talkin' 'bout."

Turnip nodded, feeling a slight twinge of jealousy. What did she see in that Simon character anyway? He was all right, but he was a dog! A cat's natural enemy! And he was at least three times her size to boot.

"I know what yer thinkin'." Barbara said, interrupting Turnip's thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I know yer jealous o' Simon."

"Th-that's not true!" Turnip stammered.

"I can see it in yer eyes."

Turnip's ears drooped, ashamed. "Ah, don't get so down. Simon don't care. Ye know 'e only loves th'sea. It's somethin' he an' Jack share."

Turnip nodded. "Well...my kittish jealousy wasn't what I wished to discuss."

"I imagine not, but I _do_ know what ye want."

Turnip's eyes widened in surprise. "You do?"

Barbara nodded. "I know you've seen Grazzlegritch an' Millie t'gether, an' want that fer us. Th'thing is, I ain't lookin' fer someone like that. I mean, yer cute an' all...truth is, I don't see how yer attracted t'me."

Turnip cocked his head, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I ain't no purebred like Millie. I'm a, in dog terms, a mongrel. My mum mated wit' a rogue an' ventured onto th'_Pearl_ b'fore she had me. Apparently, single births run in my fam'ly. Ma jumped th'ship soon as it made port. _I_ stayed."

"I never knew _my_ parents." Turnip admitted. "I was given to Mistress when I was only weeks old."

"I'm kinda trailin' from th'subject." Barbara licked a paw and ran it over her right ear. "All I know's my parents weren't th'same species. Different species, mixed breed cat. Nothin' special there. My eyes're diff'rent colors, I talk wit' this accent, an' me livin' on a pirate ship wit' a dog an' a stupid monkey's th'butter in th'cream. I'm no fancy-schmancy purebred. Never thought a male'd look my way. So I never looked fer one."

Turnip felt sorry for Barbara. "You're wrong."

She turned to him in surprise. "Huh?"

"You're wrong, Barbara. Who cares if you aren't a 'fancy-schmancy purebred'? It's not what you _look_ like that counts; it's who you _are_. Take my mistress, for example. When she met Master, she was repulsed by his looks, believe it or not. But as she got to know him, and as he changed slightly for the better, she fell in love with not how he looked, but who he _was_."

"She likes 'is looks _now_." Barbara pointed out.

"All right, so she _does_. But that's beside the point! She loves him for who he is, not because he's a human. In fact, ever since they were married, she's turned down every human who's tried to charm her. She refuses, and only succumbs to Master's charms."

Barbara smirked. "I'll admit, 'e _does_ have good looks. 'E ain't pertty'n th'face, but if _she's_ happy, why should I care what she sees in 'im?"

"He may not be pretty from the chest-up to you or me," Turnip agreed. "But I've heard Mistress going on about him, other than his body. She especially loves his eyes. They're a rich golden-yellow, you know. Not a piercing yellow like Grazzlegritch's."

Barbara nodded. "Look, my point is you may not be like Millie, but who cares? Your white and orange pelt is pretty. Your eyes are unique in a good way. You may appear gruff, but on the inside, you're kind, caring, loving, funny, and beautiful."

The last word made Barbara perk her ears up. "You...ye think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course! What made you think otherwise?"

"Well, I don't care 'bout my pelt, but my eyes-"

"Are special." Turnip finished. "Like Mistress loves Master's eyes, I love yours. They're what make you you."

Barbara blushed as the corners of her mouth rose up a little. "There's that smile I've been waiting for."

It disappeared though. "Whattaya mean?"

"I know Millie said you never smiled. But I've been waiting for that smile to appear on your face."

"I don't smile 'cause it's a sign o' weakness."

Turnip shook his head. "No it isn't. Look at Master, for example. He smiles whenever he's with Mistress, but he's certainly no weakling. After all, he managed to kill," He swallowed nervously as if saying the name out loud would cause his ghost to appear. "Dirtclaw." The gray car shuddered. "Anyway, a smile doesn't make you weak. In fact, it could _mask_ your real strength."

"Really?" Turnip nodded. After thinking over his words, Barbara looked him in the eye. The corners of her mouth slowly, but surely, rose up until she was smiling. It felt very foreign, but because it made Turnip smile, it was alright.

"Beautiful." She heard him whisper. As if realizing what he had said, he looked forward and out at the sea. Barbara scooted closer to him until their sides touched. She laid her head on his shoulder, still smiling softly. Turnip perked his ears up at her actions, but didn't move away. Instead, he casually brushed his tail against hers. "Y'know, Millie tells me that when you get home, she'll be goin' along as well." She said to break the silence.

"Really?"

Barbara nodded, "Mm-hmm. She says she wants t'feel th'grass beneath her feet again. But th'main reason fer this's she can't imagine a life wit'out Grazzlegritch."

"He probably feels the same way." Turnip agreed. "...And, _you_?"

Barbara sighed. "I'll be stayin' on th'_Pearl_."

Turnip felt as though his heart had been shattered into thousands of pieces. "...Oh."

"I'm sorry Turnip, but this is my home." Barbara apologized. Oddly, she felt slightly broken-hearted as well. "...Stay wit' me if yer so fond o' me."

Turnip shook his head. "I can't. You know I can't. My home is with my master and mistress, and Grazzlegritch."

Barbara sighed sadly. "I know...I'm sorry."

"I know." Turnip nodded.

Deciding now was the time to leave, Barbara stood up. "I guess I better get t'bed. Want t'walk wit' me?"

Normally Turnip would jump at that chance. But now, "Actually...I'd rather sit here and think."

"I understand." Barbara nodded. She climbed down the Jacob's ladder and onto the deck. She just sat there, thinking over what had happened; Turnip was doing the same.

Unknown to the two cats, a little monkey had been eavesdropping. He swung down and scurried over to Simon's pillow, which was where the golden-yellow dog was laying. "What do you want?" He asked, not looking up.

"Hello t'you too." Li'l Jack said sarcastically. "Alright, I was overhearin' Barbara an' that gray cat talkin' in th'crow's nest-"

"Even fer a pirate, it ain't polite t'eavesdrop."

"Just listen! Millie's leavin' th'ship wit' those royal humans."

"I know. She told me." Simon was beginning to get annoyed with the primate.

"Did Barbara tell ya _she_ ain't leavin'?"

Simon's ears perked up at this. "What?"

Li'l Jack nodded. "She says this is her home. But she feels down about it."

Simon stood up and looked in the direction the monkey pointed. He saw Barbara sitting on the deck, head hanging. "I see." He nodded.

Li'l Jack smirked. "I'll just leave ya t'ponder on that." He jumped away, grabbing a rope. Simon gazed at Barbara, eyebrow raised, as the wheels in his head spun.

* * *

><p>AN It was an early idea of mine to have the song "A Whole New World" from _Aladdin_. It seemed like a good time to have it.

It was also an idea to have Barbara think low of herself for being a mixed-breed and not a purebred, and for Turnip to comfort her. Sorry if I disappointed you that she's staying. But the story's not over yet. Little secret: they get home in the next chapter ;D

This chapter was titled "A Whole New World" because that's the title of the song I used in this.

**Alu In Chains:** Yeah, I loved that XD What else do drunk men go on about? XD

She talks with Turnip in this chapter. And don't worry about them, they haven't left the _Pearl_ YET ;)

He's rebecoming one of my favorite OCs. He was one of my first, as a matter of fact. I decided to dig him out of the mess, so to speak, and reuse him. Glad I introduced him to the outside world :D

Maybe I should draw a pic of Froglip when he's all pouty...


	29. Home

A/N When I first wrote _the Princess and the Goblin 2_, I never thought of making a sequel. During its writing, however, I came up with an idea of Irene being kidnapped by pirates, and it just stuck :D

Same deal: I own no PatG characters, except Angelina, and the Goblin Cat and King and Queen's names. Also, I only own the Captain of the Bloody Fang, the Bloody Fang itself, and Simon for Pirates of the Caribbean, and any other OCs. PotC is owned by Disney. Barbara and Millie are owned by **Alu In Chains****.** Froglip's surname is owned by MonMonMouse from DeviantART.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>  
><strong>Home<strong>

A couple of weeks later, land was spotted. "I see a castle!" Ragetti cried.

Irene hurried to the hull. She gasped with delight, "That's my home! We're home!" She grabbed Froglip in a tight hug; he hugged her back and spun her around, laughing with joy. "We're home! We're home! We're home!"

Jack and Simon looked on at the happy couple, both smiling amused. "They seem happy."

"Aye, that they are." Simon nodded. "I'll miss 'em."

"'Specially Irene?" Jack teased, nudging his dog in the shoulder.

"No." He pushed him back. "You know me. Not lookin' fer a female right now. Maybe in th'future, b'not now."

Jack nodded. "I'm goin' t'miss 'em too. T'was nice seein' Froglip again. Seems it was just yesterday he was a cute, little Goblin."

Simon nodded. "Now he's all grown up, married, an' will be raisin' 'is own fam'ly."

"Time flies...have ye decided yet?"

Simon knew what he was talking about. "I told you, I'm stayin'. But when I decide t'retiah, I'll be livin' wit' _them_."

"Are ye sure? It ain't polite t'barge in in th'future an' say, ''Ey! It's me, Simon-ah! I'm goin' t'be stayin' here-ah. 'S'that all right-ah wit' you?'"

Simon heavily rolled his eyes. "Firstly, I don't talk that way. My accent's not as heavy as Jones's was. Secondly, I'm sure they'd let me stay. They're fond o' me."

"Better t'be safe than sorry."

* * *

><p>In about an hour, the ship made port. As the gangplank was lowered, everyone was saying their goodbyes. "Thanks for everything, Jack." Froglip said, shaking Jack's hand.<p>

"Anytime." He nodded. "It was pleasure seein' you, an' meetin' yer wife."

"Come and visit us." Irene suggested, hugging him. "Our little one will love to meet his or her uncle."

"Uncle Jack. I like th'sound o' _that_." Jack smirked. Froglip playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Ow! You got quite a punch there, Princey."

"These muscles aren't just for show, you know." Froglip bragged, flexing his arm muscles. Irene gently slapped him. "What?"

She shook her head and turned to Sabrina. "Goodbye-"

"What's this 'goodbye' fer? I'm comin' with ya."

Irene's eyes widened. "Pardon?"

"I decided to retire from livin' the life of a pirate, and instead live life on land. I'll be goin' along with you, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Irene smiled. "I'm sure my father could have use for someone with your medical knowledge."

"An' she's a midwife t'boot." Simon added, smiling.

"Midwife?" Froglip asked curiously, cocking one ear.

"Someone who helps with pregnancy and childbirth." Sabrina explained. "So _that's_ a plus."

"Yes. I'm still a little nervous about it." Irene said quietly.

"No great woman wasn't or isn't." Sabrina said kindly.

"But I'll be with you the whole time." Froglip said, wrapping his arm around Irene's shoulders. "I promised, remember?"

"I would've suggested it anyway." Sabrina said. "See, I believe in birthing mothers having their loved ones, specifically husbands, with them when the baby comes."

"Good belief." Curdie nodded.

While everyone was saying their goodbyes, Grazzlegritch and Turnip were sitting by their departing master and mistress. Millie walked up and nuzzled Grazzlegritch's snout with hers. "I can't wait to see my new home." She meowed.

"You'll love it." He said. "There's a meadow to run around in, plenty of room inside the castle,"

As he described his home to Millie, Barbara approached Turnip, looking sad. "I suppose you haven't changed your mind?" He asked, hoping she did.

However, she shook her head. "You?"

"It's my home. I could never leave it. I'll...I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Barbara nodded, sitting down in front of the gray cat. He leaned forward and ran his tongue up the middle of her forehead. Barbara's eyes widened as Turnip leaned back.

Millie glanced sympathetically at the duo. "Poor kits." She sighed.

Grazzlegritch nodded. "Master and Mistress had the same situation last year, a few months before they were married."

Millie perked her ears up. "You mean,"

The navy-blue cat nodded. "They had to say goodbye. It was heart wrenching. Master was miserable the entire trip home."

"What happened?"

As Grazzlegritch explained the story, Simon stepped forward. "Well...I guess this's fa'well, Da'ling."

"Yes." Irene nodded. She crouched down and grabbed the golden-yellow dog in a hug, tears streaming out of her eyes. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." He laid his paw on her back and laid his head against the side of hers. He felt his own eyes watering.

Froglip sniffed, rubbing under his nose with a finger, and said, "Er, Simon? When you decide to retire and live on land...well, the castle could use a good guard-dog."

Simon's ears perked up as Irene let him go. Then he smiled, "I'd be delighted."

Irene smiled widely as she stood up, wiping her eyes with her skirt. "Just don't retire too early or late."

Simon nodded. Irene held his face in her hands and kissed his wet black nose. "Keep an eye on Jack?" She asked.

"Only if _you'll_ keep Froglip in line." He chuckled.

"Well, we better get home." Froglip and Irene held hands as they walked down the gangplank and onto the familiar land; Curdie and Sabrina followed. Grazzlegritch and Millie walked down as well. Irene looked over her shoulder and saw that Turnip looked reluctant to follow. "Turnip? Come on."

Sighing sadly, Turnip followed his family onto dry land. As soon as he stepped off, the gangplank was pulled up, and the sails released. The Pearl began to pull out of the dock.

Barbara sat on the hull, gazing sadly at a departing Turnip. Simon came up next to her and sighed, "Ye don't meet a cat like _that_ ev'ry day, y'know."

Barbara looked at the dog in surprise. "Ye didn't want t'leave 'im." Simon said; it was a statement rather than a question.

Barbara sighed and shook her head. "I'm sure we'll find anothah cat t'replace ye." Simon continued casually. "Not one as great as _you_ though."

Gasping softly, Barbara stood on her hind legs and laid her paws against Simon's chest. He smiled and laid his paw on her back. "Good luck, Da'ling."

She nodded, sitting back. "Ye think you could gimmie a boost?"

Nodding, Simon took the orange and white cat by the scruff, turned his head all the way to the right, and threw her out onto land. She went sailing through the air, landing neatly into Irene's arms. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "Barbara?"

"Where'd _she_ come from?" Froglip wondered out loud.

Millie turned to the direction Barbara had come flying and saw Simon, still on the Black Pearl. She smiled as he winked.

Barbara jumped out of Irene's arms and onto the ground in front of a very-surprised Turnip. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Followin' my heart." She said simply, smiling. He smiled widely as she sat down next to her, rubbing her head against his shoulder, purring. She licked his cheek and whispered, "I love you."

Turnip felt tears of joy beginning to form. "I love you too."

On the Pearl, Simon smiled sadly as the land began to disappear. He already missed his newfound friends, but knew this wasn't their final goodbye just yet. He hummed a familiar tune as he walked up to the wheel. "An' really bad eggs."

Jack smirked as he turned the wheel, and finished, "Drink up, me hearties, yo ho!"

* * *

><p>As the party walked through the woods, Curdie said, "It took us from night till morning to get to the dock, and <em>that<em> was on our horses. Who knows how long it will take to get home on foot."

"He's right." Sabrina nodded. "Unless yer horses come runnin' up, it's gonna take a _long_ time to get home."

As if on cue, two large animals came thundering towards them. Froglip threw Irene protectively behind him, but gasped, "Midnight?"

The black horse nuzzled his rider's cheek with his nose. "Silver?" Curdie exclaimed.

The dapple-gray horse nudged his rider's cheek with his nose, nickering. "How'd they know we were home?" Irene wondered out loud, stroking Midnight's neck.

Froglip shrugged.

"Who cares? We gotta ride now!" Sabrina grinned. "Let's go!"

"What about the cats?" Irene asked.

"They followed us to the dock after Froglip told them to go home," Curdie said, mounting Silver. "They'll be fine. I wonder if the horses'll be able to carry two passengers each...well, two and a _half_ for Midnight."

Irene sighed huffily and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. She still had mood swings, and could still be easily angered. Froglip rubbed her upper arms and whispered, "He didn't mean it that way, Baby. You know he's an ignorant Sun-Boy."

Irene slowly nodded, "That _is_ true."

Curdie just scowled. "There's only _one_ way to find out if the horses can carry us." Sabrina said, breaking the awkward silence. She climbed up onto Silver's back behind Curdie. "Let's get on home!"

"Hyah!" Curdie urged Silver into a gallop.

**(Two Worlds ending by Phil Collins)X**

Froglip mounted onto Midnight and held out his hand to Irene. Smiling, she took it, and he pulled her onto the black horse behind him. Midnight reared onto his hind legs and bounded into a gallop, with the four cats close behind. Midnight neatly came up beside Silver, and both yelled out a neigh, both thrilled that the missing humans and cats, as well as some new faces, were coming home at last.

Irene laughed with joy as the horses thundered through the forest, slowly approaching the familiar castle. Froglip smiled as his wife wrapped her arms around him from behind tighter, laying the side of her head on his back. Finally, after weeks of worry, the fight that nearly cost them their lives; after months out at sea, they were home.

**XX**

* * *

><p>AN As the old saying goes, there's no place like home :) When I came up with Sabrina, I liked her, so I had her move off of the ship and onto dry land. She'll also be helpful later in the story. By Simon's quote about her, I think you'll know what I mean ;)

Saying goodbye was sad :( I thought about having him move into the castle, but decided to go against that.

*gasp* Barbara's staying with Turnip! YAAY! Also, Simon's quote, "Ye don't meet a cat like _that _ev'ry day, y'know." was inspired by a similar quote from Mulan.

I know the idea of the horses knowing they came home was far-fetched, but I didn't want them to walk all the way home.

When I heard the Two Worlds Reprise, the one at the end of Tarzan, I immediately wanted it for this chapter. How funny, I have the original AND reprise of the same song.

The story's not done yet! BTW, don't forget to vote on my poll on if the baby should be a boy or girl. Like I said, I already have the descriptions and names for both of them. I just want your opinion on which I should use.

This chapter is titled "Home" because it's when Irene, Froglip, Curdie, Turnip, Grazzlegritch, and a few others come home.

**Alu In Chains: **It's a good Disney song :)

Yeah, poor kitty :( But if you like Turnip/Barbara, you'll like this chapter :D

Simon was partly the one to convince her to leave. What a good doggy :3


	30. Accusations

A/N When I first wrote _the Princess and the Goblin 2_, I never thought of making a sequel. During its writing, however, I came up with an idea of Irene being kidnapped by pirates, and it just stuck :D

Same deal: I own no PatG characters, except Angelina, and the Goblin Cat and King and Queen's names. Also, I only own the Captain of the Bloody Fang, the Bloody Fang itself, and Simon for Pirates of the Caribbean, and any other OCs. PotC is owned by Disney. Barbara and Millie are owned by **Alu In Chains**. Froglip's surname is owned by MonMonMouse from DeviantART.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

**Accusations**

As soon as the horses came upon the familiar castle, they stopped. Their riders all dismounted. "I'll take them to the stables, then go home." Curdie said. "I'm sure my folks are worried about me."

"And will ground you for life." Froglip grinned.

Curdie scowled darkly. "Didn't you run off one night when you were young? Didn't your father ground you?"

"First of all, I got lost. Second, it was only overnight, _not _a few months. And thirdly, you could've easily stated home."

Curdie rolled his eyes as he led the horses to the stables. Once inside, he let them into their stalls. Honey, Irene's palomino mare, hurried over to Midnight's side. He reached his head over the wall separating them and nuzzled her cheek with his nose. Silver pretended to not notice.

"Huh." Curdie said, raising his eyebrows. "Like rider like horse, I suppose." He left the stables and walked towards his home, but paused and looked at Irene and Froglip. Five years ago, he despised that Goblin with every fiber of his being. He still didn't like him, but could plainly see that _Irene_ loved him. After all, she was pregnant with his child and didn't seem to regret it. Curdie sighed and continued home.

* * *

><p>Froglip, Irene and Sabrina approached the castle, with the four cats at their heels. "I think <em>I<em> should knock." Froglip said. "After all, for all they know, Irene could still be on the _Bloody Fang_."

The girls nodded their agreement. Hesitating slightly, he raised his fist and knocked on the door. "Yes? Who is it?" A voice from inside asked.

"It's Prince Froglip." He said. "I wish to speak with Princess Irene's father."

"As you wish, your highness." Footsteps walked away.

Froglip raised one eyebrow. "Odd. If Irene had answered, he would've been yelling out that she had returned."

"Maybe he doesn't like you." Sabrina smirked.

Froglip rolled his eyes as Irene chuckled. He opened the door and walked in; the girls and cats followed. Once inside, Irene cried out, "Father?"

In almost an instant, he came running up. "Irene!" He exclaimed.

"Father!" She ran into his arms and hugged him. "I missed you so much!" She said, tears streaming down her face.

"I missed you too."

"Sure didn't act as though he was worried." Froglip grumbled under his breath. Sabrina shushed him though.

After a few minutes, Irene began to back away from her father's arms. "Father, please. Not so tight."

"What do you mea-" He then noticed her five-month pregnant belly. "You...you're pregnant?" He stepped backwards so Irene could stand up straight.

She nodded. "It's Froglip's." She took his hand in hers, squeezing it lovingly.

"Are you sure-"

"Yes I'm sure!" She snapped.

"Temper, my princess, temper." Froglip said soothingly, stroking her upper arms. "No need to blow up at Daddy, right?"

After a few seconds, Irene nodded. "Sorry."

Her father shook his head, excusing her outburst. "Well...why don't you explain all that's happened during the past four months? I'm not sure, but I'm guessing you all have had quite an adventure."

Froglip and Irene explained the whole journey, from Irene being taken aboard the _Bloody Fang_, meeting Simon, and discovering she was pregnant, to Froglip and Curdie boarding the _Black Pearl_, the fight between the ships and rescue of Irene and Simon, to the journey home.

Once the explanation was done, the human king gave a low whistle. "So the _Black Pearl _was indeed real." He turned to Froglip. "I guess I owe you an apology."

"I suppose I owe _you_ one as well, for blowing up the last time we saw each other." He said sheepishly. He really _did _lose his temper.

"All is forgiven and forgotten." The king smiled. "Water under the bridge."

Then, Angelina came in. Her eyes widened at the sight of the princess. "Your highness!" She exclaimed.

"Angelina!" Irene gasped. She ran at the girl, laughing with joy, as though she was young again. "Oh, I missed you!" She hugged her maid-in-waiting.

"And I you." Angelina smiled, and then noticing how different Irene looked. "Are you...are you pregnant?"

Irene nodded, smiling with joy. "It's Froglip's. I'm five months along."

"My congratulations." Angelina smiled. When she made eye contact with Froglip, her smile shrank, and she curtseyed, "Froglip."

He nodded, "Angelina."

Irene looked between the two in confusion. "Is something that I am unaware of wrong?"

Angelina gave Froglip a surprised look. "You didn't tell her?"

"Tell me what?"

Froglip laid a hand on his forehead, massaging the areas just above his eyebrows with his middle finger and thumb. "I am in _so _much trouble." He groaned.

"What did you do?" Irene asked gently.

Not removing his hand from his face, Froglip looked at Angelina, raising his eyebrows beckoningly. "Wh-_me_?" She exclaimed incredulously. "Why should _I _tell her?"

"_You're _the one who did it to me."

"What is going on?" Irene exclaimed.

Angelina took a deep breath and sighed. "Before Froglip and Curdie left on the Pearl...I found them. Froglip was...he said he _had _to go...Then...I...I kissed him."

Irene's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open. "...What?" She said in a small voice.

"She kissed me." Froglip confessed quietly. "But I-"

"You kissed her?" Irene screamed. "I can't believe it! I just can't believe it!"

"Irene, it's not what you think!" Froglip tried to explain. "Let me explain,"

"No! I don't want to hear it! I thought I could trust you, Froglip!" Tears were now falling down Irene's cheeks. "I thought you loved me!" She turned around and ran down the hall, crying silently.

"Irene!" Froglip made to follow her, but flinched and stopped at a door slamming very loudly. He sighed and hung his head. "Oh no."

The cats exchanged worried glances. Five minutes home and chaos happens. Could this possibly get any worse?

* * *

><p>AN I had the Honey/Midnight pairing down right when I thought of Midnight and Silver. You probably saw it coming. It's exactly like Irene and Froglip:

Honey = Irene

Midnight = Froglip

Funny how Irene's father didn't seem to worried when Irene was kidnapped, but in reality he missed her, huh?

I realized that not all couples are problem-less; they're not perfect. Irene and Froglip are no exception. So I decided to do Irene yelling about "the kiss" to show that even though they love each other, and are still in love with each other, they aren't picture perfect. All couples have their little spats, and most of the time are forgiven. So don't worry ;)

This chapter is titled "Accusations" because Irene is accusing Froglip of kissing Angelina, even though it's the other way around.

**Alu In Chains: **She listens to Simon because she likes him :3 I never thought about that...the cats probably gave their girlfriends a bath anyway XD And yes, Turnip is VERY happy ;D

When I heard the reprise, I thought "I GOTTA have that in PatP!" A scene immediately was drawn in my head, so I wrote it out. And your questions will be answered in this, although the one with Jethro is in the NEXT chapter.


	31. The First Little Kicks

A/N When I first wrote _the Princess and the Goblin 2_, I never thought of making a sequel. During its writing, however, I came up with an idea of Irene being kidnapped by pirates, and it just stuck :D

Same deal: I own no PatG characters, except Angelina, and the Goblin Cat and King and Queen's names. Also, I only own the Captain of the Bloody Fang, the Bloody Fang itself, and Simon for Pirates of the Caribbean, and any other OCs. PotC is owned by Disney. Barbara and Millie are owned by **Alu In Chains**. Froglip's surname is owned by MonMonMouse from DeviantART.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

**The First Little Kicks**

A few seconds later, Jethro came in. He stopped and gasped, "Froglip?"

Froglip spun around towards the voice. His eyes widened. "Father!"

Jethro quickly walked forward and grabbed his son in a hug; Froglip hugged him back. After a couple of minutes, Jethro said sternly, "You _do_ know you scared me half to death with your little stunt? What were you thinking, young Goblin?"

"I'm 19 years old!" Froglip protested. "I'm not 'young'!"

"Then _act_ like your age!" Jethro backed away with a stern face. Then it softened as he sighed. "I suppose we gave you a rough time though."

Froglip nodded. "I'm sorry."

"I know. But you're back, and that's all that matters."

"Yes…but now I'm in trouble."

"I know. I saw."

Froglip's eyes widened. "I-it wasn't my fault! I didn't do it! Angelina-"

"I know, I know." Jethro held his hand up. "…But Irene doesn't."

Froglip sighed sadly. "I tried to explain, but she didn't give me a chance."

"I know. It wasn't fair, but when females in her position hear something like that, they just assume the worse. But they aren't to blame all the same. None of you are."

"What should I do?"

"The only thing you can do: explain." Jethro laid his hands on his son's shoulders. "Even if it doesn't seem like she's listening, explain everything that happened. Take Angelina along if you like. She can back you up."

"And if she doesn't believe me?"

"Show her that you are telling the truth. Let her know that you love her, and _only_ her." He patted Froglip's shoulders assuringly. "It'll be ok, Son. You'll see."

Thinking about it, Froglip slowly nodded. "But you may need to wait a while for her to calm down." Jethro continued. "In her state, she won't _want_ to listen."

"Ok."

"Good."

* * *

><p>While they were having this talk, Irene ran into her room, still crying. She collapsed on her side on the bed. She lay there, hugging and sobbing into her pillow. She couldn't believe what Froglip had done! And behind her back, while she was trapped on that bloody ship! She just couldn't believe it! She didn't even <em>want<em> to. She hoped that she would wake up, and this would all be just a bad dream…but it wasn't. It was real.

She rolled over so she was sitting in bed, back against the headboard. She wiped her tears away and sniffed. She laid her hands on her baby bump and whispered, "My little one…I thought I could trust your father. I thought he loved me. He said he loved me like no other…I thought…" She sighed heavily and laid her head back, closing her eyes. "I wish I was never kidnapped in the first place. This wouldn't have happened." A scowl melted onto her face. "It's Dirtclaw's fault! It's _his_ fault!"

Irene realized she was putting the blame on someone who had nothing to do with what she was angry at Froglip for. Dirtclaw only kidnapped her; he didn't make Froglip and Angelina kiss.

Irene shuddered at that thought. She thought her jealousy towards Weed-Root, who had been dead for six years, was bad. She sighed sadly. They had just gotten home, then _this_ happens.

* * *

><p>Later, Froglip and Angelina approached the bedroom door. "Thanks again for coming with me." He said.<p>

"Of course. I want nothing more than to see you and Irene together again. I'm only sorry this happened." Angelina sighed.

"We're both to blame. I just hope Irene will listen." Froglip hesitantly grasped the handle of their bedroom door, turned it and slowly opened the door. Irene was sitting in bed, back against the headboard, with her hands on her baby bump. He could see dried tear stains on her cheeks, and her eyes looked red from crying.

"Irene?" When she turned and saw Froglip, she scowled lightly and turned away. "Irene, just listen. Please?" He sat at the edge of the bed. He reached out to lay a hand on her shoulder, but thought better of it. "Before the Sun-Boy and I left, Angelina found us. I told her that the Sun-Boy and I were leaving to find you, that we wouldn't return until we found you, and there was nothing that would stop us; mainly me. When I was still talking...she just grabbed my cape, jerked me forward, and kissed me. I was too stunned to do anything. And even if I _wasn't_, I wouldn't have done anything."

"It's true, your highness." Angelina nodded. "It was my fault entirely. Froglip was just a victim."

Froglip raised one eyebrow at her choice of words, but shrugged it off. "Please Irene. Don't you remember how we were on the _Pearl_? I love you, and _only _you. Trust me."

After a few seconds, Irene turned back around and said, "I _want_ to believe you, Froglip. But the fact that this happened behind my back…I just don't know _what_ to believe. How can I really believe, or even _trust _you?"

Those words made Froglip's heart crack slightly with guilt. He then remembered what his father said: show her that he still loved her. "Can you honestly think that I can do this," He grabbed her around the waist with one arm, pulling her against his chest, and held the back of her head in his other hand. "And not still love you?" With that, he pulled her face towards his, pressing his lips against hers.

She was a little startled at this. After a few seconds, she closed her eyes and returned the kiss. She held his head, running her fingers through his thick hair. She felt his arm leave her waist and his fingers stroke her own hair. His hands moved down so his thumbs were stroking against her cheeks.

Finally, they parted, both panting slightly from lack of breath. "Froglip…I'm sorry." Irene said.

Froglip was worried at first, but sighed softly with relief when she continued, "How could I have been so foolish and blind? I should have known you didn't do it."

"Your highness," Angelina came all the way into the room. "For the past year…starting before Froglip proposed to you...I've harbored feelings for him. But I know he loves you, and you love him. I just had to get my feelings out. But I had no idea it would create such a mess. I am so very sorry."

Irene was slightly surprised that a human, other than herself, had fallen in love with Froglip…well, there _was_ Kira. But _that _was somewhat obsessive behavior. But she was gone now, and Angelina knew when to back off. "I forgive you." She nodded. "I just hope these 'feelings' will be controlled from now on."

"Oh, they _will_, your highness." Angelina assured. "They will."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Froglip, Irene, and even Curdie, who brought his parents over, told everyone about what had happened during the past four months. Meanwhile, Turnip and Grazzlegritch took the girls exploring. They all had trouble getting rid of their sea legs, so they were happy to go to bed. Grazzlegritch and Millie climbed in the Goblin Cat's basket, while Turnip and Barbara sat at the window, gazing out at the scenery. "So, what do you think?" Turnip smiled.<p>

"This place is beautiful." Barbara nodded. "I'm glad I left th'Pearl."

"What made you come with us? The Pearl was your home."

"Well, yes. But, I guess it was time to, leave the nest, so t'speak. That, an' Simon convinced me."

Turnip nodded, and brushed his tail against hers. She wrapped her orange tail around his gray one, laying her head against his shoulder. She sighed softly, "I love you."

He licked her forehead. "I love you too."

Millie curled up in Grazzlegritch's basket, with him lying behind her. He groomed her head between her ears as she purred happily. She rolled onto her back and licked under his chin. He chuckled and lay down. "I love you." He whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

Millie licked his black mane and nuzzled his cheek. "I love you too." She mewed.

* * *

><p>Irene lay in bed, head against the pillows. "Hmmm," She sighed, smiling. "It is so good to be home."<p>

"I second that." Froglip agreed, removing his cape. "The ship life is not one for me."

"You know, I just realized something: I thought you were afraid of water. Why were you able to live on a ship for four months?" She asked curiously. "After all, a ship floats in the ocean."

Froglip was silent as he climbed into bed. "I guess I just didn't think about it. That, and I didn't have to actually get in it, _and _the deck was high above the water."

"I see." Irene nodded. "But will you be able to step _into _water?"

"Sure." He nodded.

"I mean deeper than a bathtub. Say, up to your waist?"

"...Oh, _that _deep."

"Oh, come now. You were able to dive into a river to save me a year and a half ago. Can't you at least get into water that is deeper than your knees?" She sat up and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I know you're still a little scared of water, ever since the incident five years prior. I know _I _would be. But you'll need to get used to it. As long as you can keep your head above water, or hold your breath should you need to dive, you'll be fine." She laid her cheek against his shoulder, moving her hand away. "I'll help you."

He turned to her. "You will?"

"I promise."

Froglip smiled. "Thanks."

Irene nodded and lay back against the pillows again; as she did, she froze and gasped softly. "What?" Froglip asked quickly, a little alarmed. "What is it?"

She held up a hand, gesturing him to be silent. Then she felt it again: a small push from the inside out. Her eyes slowly widened in realization. Could it be?

"Irene? Are you all right?" Froglip asked again.

Irene smiled sweetly at him. "Yes." She nodded. "Give me your hand."

He raised one eyebrow, but held out his hand anyway. She took hold of his wrist and laid his hand flat against her bulging belly. "What are you doing?"

"Shhh." Irene gently shushed him.

He closed his mouth, only for it to drop open again. Just under his palm, he felt something; it felt like something pushing up at his hand, yet he somehow knew it came from inside of Irene. "What...was that?"

"That was the baby. Its first kick." Irene smiled.

Froglip's eyes widened with a small gasp. His face slowly melted into a warm and loving smile though. He laid the side of his head against Irene's, both feeling their baby kick for the first time until they drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p>AN I'd imagine Jethro would be like a stern father if he was braver in the PatG movie, and not sniffling all of the time.

I know it didn't take long for Irene to forgive Froglip, but I can't imagine them not speaking to each other for days or weeks.

A little bonding time for our kitties :D Think anything will come out of this? I got my lips sealed anyway ;D

I was just waiting for the perfect moment for the baby to start kicking. And Irene helping Froglip with his "hydrophobia" was inspired by **Ditzy Minx's** _The Importance of Thanatos_ Chapter 13 Curing a Fiery God's Phobia, where Hades had the same problem as Froglip. If you read that chapter, you'll know what Irene will try doing. But you'll find out soon enough ;D

This chapter is titled "The First Little Kicks" because at the end of the chapter, the baby started kicking. Better enjoy the "little" kicks while you can ;)

**Alu In Chains:** Like Froglip said, he sure didn't act as though he was worried XD

Oh yeah, not too pleasing. Don't worry though ;D


	32. Water Fears

A/N When I first wrote _the Princess and the Goblin 2_, I never thought of making a sequel. During its writing, however, I came up with an idea of Irene being kidnapped by pirates, and it just stuck :D

Same deal: I own no PatG characters, except Angelina, and the Goblin Cat and King and Queen's names. Also, I only own the Captain of the Bloody Fang, the Bloody Fang itself, and Simon for Pirates of the Caribbean, and any other OCs. PotC is owned by Disney. Barbara and Millie are owned by **Alu In Chains**. Froglip's surname is owned by MonMonMouse from DeviantART.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31<strong>

**Water Fears**

A few weeks later, Irene entered the second trimester of her pregnancy, making her six months pregnant. Her morning sickness had long disappeared, and she was feeling very good. But she still had mood swings, and could be easily angered. She had a small reputation for losing her temper, which had now increased tenfold. Froglip already knew better than to make her angry, and always tried his best to keep her calm when she seemed to start getting irritated.

There was something else Irene had: cravings. The smells of meat made her sick, but fruits, such as peaches and plums were her best friends. She especially craved peaches. She didn't know why, but she found it was better to not question cravings.

Curdie thought it was pretty funny when he saw Froglip approaching the castle, arms full of peaches. "Uh…" He raised one eyebrow.

"Cravings." Froglip answered shortly, trying not to drop anything. "They're for Irene."

"That time of pregnancy, huh? You're lucky she's not like my mom was before I was born. She told me she wanted deer and cucumbers, combined."

Froglip raised one eyebrow, somewhat wide-eyed. "Sun-People are so strange." He said.

"Speak for yourself." Curdie answered.

Before Froglip could counter, Irene yelled out from the castle, "Froglip! Where are you?"

"Coming, Dear!" He called back. He narrowed his eyes at Curdie. "Not a word to anyone."

"I'm not saying anything." Curdie smiled, shoving his hands into his pockets. But when Froglip walked into the castle, he was doubled over, laughing. He never thought he'd see Froglip holding a big armful of peaches. It was a funny mental picture though.

* * *

><p>Then came the day Irene wanted Froglip to face his fears of the water. As imagined, he was none too pleased. But there was no talking out of it.<p>

Irene took Froglip to the river in the forest. She was wearing a bigger dress to fit her growing belly. It was light green with a dark green collar and sleeves. "Oh Froglip's it's not that bad." She chuckled at her Goblin husband eyeing the river as though it would attack him.

"Not that bad? Irene, I know it doesn't seem 'that bad' to you, but have you ever fell down a waterfall, into deep water, weighed down by a heavy cape-"

"Alright, alright, you don't need to tell me, I know what you've gone through." Irene said, raising one hand. Even though Froglip forgave her for it, she still felt guilty about what had happened five years prior. "And anyway, I'm not asking you to jump in. I just want you to go one step at a time at your own pace. Baby steps."

Froglip sighed and nodded. "I know. I'm just…nervous about this."

"It's alright to be nervous." She said gently. She approached the river, slowly stepping into it. It was still warm, so it felt good. "Come on, it's not that deep here." She didn't say that it got waist deep in the middle. "It's only ankle deep, not that bad."

Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, Froglip finally inched towards the river. He stopped at the bank and cautiously dipped his single right toe in. Finally he placed his right foot in the water, followed by the left. "Good." Irene nodded. "That's a good start."

"I'm fine about halfway up my lower legs." Froglip said. "It's over my knees that gives me trouble."

"We'll just take it slow then." She held her skirt up a bit and continued into the river as the water rose to her knees. For this occasion, she was wearing an old patched dress; one that she wouldn't care if it got ruined from the water. She looked expectantly at Froglip. "What?" He shrugged. "I'm in."

"Deeper." She said sternly, pointing to the river with a finger.

Knowing better than to mess around, Froglip sighed and slowly shuffled towards her, feeling the water crawl uncomfortably up his legs all the way. He jumped and screamed when something brushed against his ankle. "Something touched me!"

Irene rolled her eyes and approached him. "The river is full of fish, you know that. Besides, you're bigger than them; they can't hurt you."

Froglip chuckled nervously, looking embarrassed. "Eh-heh, right." He rubbed the back of his neck. "They're smaller than me."

Irene just slowly shook her head and smiled. "I know this isn't easy, but look; you're already halfway to your knees. You can get deeper than that."

Froglip made a noise of uncertainty. "Please?" Irene pleaded, pushing her lower lip out and making her eyes big and watery. "For me?" She pulled a hand to her baby bump. "And the baby?"

Almost immediately after she said that, Froglip felt a kick at his fingers. He unconsciously smiled at this. Ever since the baby started kicking, it kicked nonstop; Irene would complain that the baby wouldn't let her sleep at night. "Oh, alright." He finally sighed. "But for you, the baby, and because you look cute when you make that face."

Her face converted back to its original form as she kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Darling." She whispered, pulling away.

"Hey, that's it?" Froglip jokingly-complained. "C'mon, Baby, gimmie some more."

"In the mood, are you?" Irene smirked over her shoulder. "If you want me, you have to come get me." She walked out so the water was halfway up her thighs, smiling seductively at Froglip.

Froglip felt his ears curl involuntarily and his heart rate rise. That look and voice of hers always got to him. Before he knew it, he found himself walking after her. She laughed as she walked farther out, forcing him to follow her into deeper waters. Finally, he reached out and grabbed her shoulders. He turned her around and kissed her deeply, pulling her abdomen against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back, sighing through her nose. When they separated for breath, he laid his forehead against hers, gazing into her eyes. She smiled, "See? You were so focused on me, you didn't realize you're waist-deep in the water."

His ears perked up and his eyes widened as he looked down; indeed his legs were fully submerged, with his waistline just underwater. He felt his heart nearly stop and jump into his throat at this as he gasped sharply and gripped Irene tighter to himself. "Shhh." She hushed soothingly, rubbing his shoulders through his cape. "Relax. You're all right. I won't force you any deeper, I promise."

As she massaged his shoulders, Froglip began to slowly calm down. He took a few deep breaths. While he was distracted, Irene moved her face closer to his and gently pressed her lips against his. He kissed her back almost immediately, holding her jaw in one hand and placing his other hand against her baby bump, smiling slightly at a kick.

* * *

><p>This continued for a few weeks: Irene would dress in her old dress and lead Froglip into the river. He hesitated the first few times, but after a while, he stepped in without that twinge of fear in his chest. One day, Irene was a little late, and found Froglip standing in the river with a proud smile. She was so happy she tackled him, kissing him deeply. Luckily, he was only knee-deep, so he was able to keep his head above the water as he kissed her back.<p>

Jethro was shocked and pleased to hear that Froglip wasn't afraid of water anymore. "I thought he wouldn't get in water any deeper than his ankles. Your mother would be proud."

Even though Froglip wasn't afraid of water anymore, he knew he would never get over the trauma of his mother's murder. He had always loved Randes, so it had shaken him to the core to find her lifeless body in the gorge after the cattle stampede. It made it worse when Dirtclaw told him it was Froglip's fault, when in actuality, the Wolf-Bat had been the one to cause Randes's death. He had been the one who pushed her to her death, not Froglip.

It didn't stop Froglip from having nightmares though...

**_**_Froglip ran to the ledge, following the cries. "Froglip! Froglip!" When he got to the edge, his eyes widened in horror. Randes, his deceased mother, was clinging to the side of the rock. Below her, hundreds of cattle ran by. "Help me!" She cried._**_**

**_**_"Mother!" Froglip cried. He looked around, but didn't see Dirtclaw, who has been the one to push Randes over the ledge the previous year. He lay on his stomach and reached a long arm down towards his mother. "Mama!" He groaned. "Just...a little...farther!"_**_**

**_**_Finally, he grabbed her hand. Mustering all of his strength, he pulled her up and onto the ledge. He hung his head, panting with relief. Then, Randes's hand seemed to grow hair...no, fur. She clenched his hand; her claws pierced his skin, drawing blood. He gasped with pain and looked up. Randes had changed to Dirtclaw, who was now chuckling maniacally._**_**

**_**_Gritting his teeth, Froglip pushed Dirtclaw back. He clung to the rock with his left paw, as his right foreleg, where his paw once was, was burnt and bleeding. "Froglip! Please!" He gasped, scratching at the rock with his hind feet. "You're no murderer! If you push me off now, you'll be no better than me!"_**_**

**_**_Froglip's eyes widened slightly. Behind him, he heard a voice, "Froglip."_**_**

**_**_He looked over his shoulder. Irene was standing behind him. Suddenly, she hissed and groaned with pain. She slowly kneeled down, clutching her round stomach._**_**

**_**_Froglip's eyes widened in realization. He stood to help, but heard claws scraping against rock. "Frogli-i-i-i-i-ip!" Dirtclaw's voice molded into Randes's. When he looked back, he saw Randes falling into the stampede._**_**

**_**_"NOOOO!" He cried as she disappeared. He gritted his teeth as tears grew in his eyes. He had lost his mother, again!_**_**

**_**_Behind him, he heard that maniacal chuckle again. He looked over his shoulder; Dirtclaw was standing behind him. He was grinning, and his muzzle was red with blood. Behind him, Irene was laying on the ground, not moving._**_**

**_**_Froglip's eyes widened in horror. He gasped as his mouth fell open. He felt sick. Suddenly, Dirtclaw charged and rammed him in the chest with his shoulder. He fell over the edge and towards the stampede..._**_**

Froglip sat up, wide-eyed and panting heavily. He looked around to find himself in the royal bedroom. He sighed with relief as he turned to gaze at Irene. She was still peacefully asleep at his right side, smiling slightly.

Froglip lay on his side and stroked her cheek with his fingers, smiling lovingly. Five years ago, if someone told him he would be married to the same princess he was trying to kidnap, with her obliging happily, and she would be expecting his child in the following year, again happily, he would have called that person crazy in the head. But that was five years ago, and this was now. His past self was mostly gone; he no longer disliked Sun-People, save for the Sun-Boy, and he had fallen in love with the one he was trying to kidnap, and still was.

Irene sighed in her sleep and snuggled closer to Froglip, laying her head against his chest. He gently pulled her closer and kissed her head, the nightmare fading away from his mind as he too fell asleep.

* * *

><p>A Few Weeks Later...<p>

"We need to talk." That was what Froglip's father said about a month after getting over his hydrophobia. He hadn't a clue what Jethro wanted to talk about, and by the look on his face when he said that, it probably wasn't good.

"What is this about, Father?" He asked when he met Jethro in the tunnel under the castle. It had been made when the Goblins had invaded the castle five years ago. Froglip was surprised that it hadn't been blocked, save for a board of wood over the hole.

"It's about your future." Jethro said, crossing his arms. "I'm glad you and Irene will have a child in a couple of months, and that you are both excited. It's just that you are both from different kingdoms is the trouble."

Froglip didn't do anything, but Jethro could practically hear the wheels spinning in his head all the same. "Go on." He said.

"Irene has this kingdom, which she's lived in her entire life. _You _come from a different kingdom; one that you were destined to rule the moment you drew your first breath."

"So what you're saying is I have to choose between my home and Irene." It was a statement rather than question. "In that case, you already know my answer."

"I knew that." Jethro nodded. "But you need to think about it-"

"Think about it?" Froglip exclaimed. "What more do I need to think about?"

"Your kingdom!" Jethro said sternly. "If you live here, who will take over the Goblin Kingdom when I step down? And for that matter, what will the Sun-People say to a Goblin ruler?"

"I didn't care what they would think five years ago, and I still don't." Froglip scowled. "And before you say it, I am _not_ choosing home because I don't want to rule there; it's for Irene. Remember a similar argument last year, Father? How I chose to live here instead of home? I will _not _drag Irene down to the Goblin Kingdom! I made a promise to never force her to do anything against her will, and I intend to keep that promise. Not only for her, but for the baby. The baby may be half-Goblin, but we won't know if it will survive any longer than a Sun-Person." Froglip was so upset while he said all of this, he was spitting while he talked as he had done five years prior.

Jethro sighed, "You make some very good points there, Son. I don't want to force you to do anything, believe it or not, but I'm just looking after the well being of my kingdom. I can't leave it ruler-less when I step down."

Before Froglip could answer, someone walked down the tunnel towards them. It was Irene, in her green maternity dress, one hand on her full, swollen abdomen, and the other against the wall. "Are you alright?" Froglip asked, slightly worried.

"Yes." She nodded.

"How much did you hear?" Jethro asked.

"Enough to understand the problem." She answered. "Froglip, I hate to be the one that makes you decide which kingdom to live in."

"I know you do." He nodded. "But my mind's made up."

"Froglip." Jethro protested lightly; his son didn't pay attention though.

"I don't want to make you do anything against your will." He continued. "I know you won't fare well in the mountains, and I can't say for our child. I just want what's best for all three of us."

"Froglip, who said anything about forcing me against my will?" Irene asked, placing her hands on his shoulders. "What if I go willingly?"

Froglip immediately shook his head. "Oh no! No, you are _not _going anywhere near the kingdom!"

Irene sighed; then her eyes lit up, getting an idea. "Even if you can't rule the Goblin Kingdom, who's to say a relative your age can't?"

Jethro rubbed his chin, humming in thought. "I never thought about that."

"What about River?" Froglip asked. "You know how jealous she always was that I was a prince. She'd _love_to do it."

Irene raised one eyebrow in confusion; this went unnoticed. "I'll send Ratzenburgh a letter asking him and River to come over." Jethro said. "Only then will we know if River will be able to rule the kingdom."

"Alright, _now _things are turning out right." Froglip said pleased, clapping his hands together. "Now, if you don't mind, Father, I'll be escorting Irene out of this tunnel." Irene wrapped her arms around his as he spoke, leaning her head against his shoulder and smiling lovingly.

"Go on, get outta here." Jethro smirked. "I need to write that letter, and I can't have you two hovering over me." He walked down the tunnel to the Goblin Kingdom, chuckling to himself.

As Froglip led Irene up the stairs to the castle, she finally asked, "Who's River?"

"She's my father's brother's daughter, making her my cousin." He explained. "She's a couple of years older than me. You'll like her though."

"But what about her to _me_?"

He knew what she was talking about. "I'm not sure. But Father will probably explain everything in his letter."

"You don't have to do this, you know."

"I know." He sighed. "But I want to." He smiled as he turned Irene so she was facing him and kissed her. She chuckled softly, kissing him back and wrapping her arms around his neck.

* * *

><p>AN I came up with Irene craving peaches for another story, so I decided to use it for this as well.

Like I said in the last chapter, Irene helping Froglip with his "hydrophobia" was inspired by **Ditzy Minx's** _The Importance of Thanatos_ Chapter 13 Curing a Fiery God's Phobia. There's a couple elements from it, like the fluff (:3) and Froglip freaking out about something touching him. Only this time it's a fish.

Froglip's nightmare is similar to Simba's in _The Lion King 2_, but I added my own personal touches.

I thought long and hard about how Froglip would be able to live with Irene, and who would rule the Goblin Kingdom, since he didn't have any siblings (as far as I know that is) Then I got an idea inspired by a similar situation in _Shrek the Third_. Then I created River, Froglip's cousin. You'll meet her in the next chapter; I already have a pic of her in my gallery on DA.

This chapter is titled "Water Fears" because it's about Froglip getting over his fear of water.

**Alu In Chains:** I had to add the kitty fluffy :D

Isn't it great? Yeah it's too bad...

Well I DID say River would be in it. You'll meet her in the next chapter ;D That's probably what you thought was missing.


	33. Uncle Ratzenburgh and Cousin River

A/N When I first wrote _the Princess and the Goblin 2_, I never thought of making a sequel. During its writing, however, I came up with an idea of Irene being kidnapped by pirates, and it just stuck :D

Same deal: I own no PatG characters, except Angelina, and the Goblin Cat and King and Queen's names. Also, I only own the Captain of the Bloody Fang, the Bloody Fang itself, and Simon for Pirates of the Caribbean, and any other OCs. PotC is owned by Disney. Barbara and Millie are owned by **Alu In Chains****.** Froglip's surname is owned by MonMonMouse from DeviantART.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32<strong>

**Uncle Ratzenburgh and Cousin River**

Several days after the letter was sent, another returned, obviously from Jethro's brother, saying he and River would be there in a few days, and that they were excited to finally see them after several years and whatnot. Jethro said that he explained everything the best he could: Froglip and Irene falling in love, Dirtclaw's betrayal and temporary ruling, Randes's death, Froglip and Irene's wedding, Irene's capture, her rescue, the news of Dirtclaw's death-which Jethro had been very happy about-and Irene's pregnancy. All in all, it was a very long letter.

One day, Irene was sitting outside, stroking Millie and Barbara. She loved both female cats like she loved their male counterparts, but Millie was more bonded to Irene. Probably having to do with the fact that she was once a royal cat.

Barbara, on the other hand, was a wildcat at heart. She preferred independency to pampering. She loved her mistress and master though, and wouldn't turn-tail to a scratching behind her ears or a rub on her tummy every once in a while.

When the cats exited her lap, Irene stood up and walked to the pasture. All of the horses were out, including Honey and Midnight. She smiled at the two nuzzling noses as Silver looked on with jealousy and sadness. It made Irene realize how Curdie felt when she fell in love with and married Froglip: betrayed, jealous, and sad.

But she had fallen out of love with Curdie. What they had when they were children was simply puppy love. Irene, at 16, had been genuinely in love with Froglip; enough to accept his marriage proposal.

"Your highness?" She looked over her shoulder to see Angelina approaching her. She curtseyed and said, "Froglip wishes for me to tell you that his uncle and cousin are coming. He wants you to meet them as soon as they arrive."

"Thank you, Angelina." Irene nodded. "Where will we be meeting them?"

"The Goblin Kingdom."

* * *

><p>Irene felt absolutely uncomfortable; she felt eyes land on her from Goblins passing by. They'd either glance at her, or stare until they passed all the way. It wasn't only that she was in the Goblin Kingdom and not a prisoner; it was that she was in the Goblin Kingdom, with Froglip's arm around her waist, and she wasn't a prisoner.<p>

Froglip wasn't as uncomfortable; after all, he grew up in this neighborhood. It those looks the Goblins were giving his wife that he did not like. He scowled softly, hardening his eyes at every Goblin that looked at Irene funnily. He also brought her closer to his side as she wrapped her arms around him. She laid her head against the side of his chest and chuckled, "If it weren't for your reputation, half the Goblins you've been glaring at wouldn't comply."

He raised one eyebrow, smirking. "Even if my reputation wasn't as strong, they'd still be frightened. Mother taught me that glare." His face turned into a scowl again. His eyebrows were furrowed, his nose wrinkled, his nostrils were slightly flared, and his lips were set in a scowl. Irene had to admit it was a little startling. She followed his vision to see a Goblin hurrying away from them. When she turned back to Froglip, he was smiling, his scowl gone. "See? Works every time."

Irene smiled and shook his head. "Have I ever told you that I love you?"

Froglip pretended to think for a few moments before shrugging, "Perhaps."

"Well," She made her first two fingers on her left hand tiptoe up his chest and along his shoulder and around his neck. "I _do _love you," She smiled as she laid her forehead against his. "Very much."

"There are Goblins watching." Froglip muttered, unable to keep the smile from his face.

"You were never bothered by people." She finally kissed him, gently pushing his head closer to hers. He finally placed his other arm around her and kissed her back. He didn't look to see if any Goblins were watching; frankly, he didn't even care.

They parted, and a few seconds after, Froglip turned and said, "There's Ratzenburgh."

Irene looked and saw two Goblins. One was a male. He looked like Jethro, only he was taller and bigger. He had light aqua-colored skin, light-brown hair and a beard, and pale green eyes. He wore a deerskin loincloth, and a bearskin coat.

The other Goblin was a female. It shocked Irene to see how similar she looked to Froglip. They had the same ears, eye-shapes, long arms and legs, and wide hands and long fingers. She even had a muscular figure. She had aqua skin, with dark blue-green lining her ears, claws and eyelids, dark blue-green freckles on her rounded cheeks, a heart-shaped nose, full dark blue-green lips, and pale yellow eyes. Her light-brown hair was somewhat like Froglip's, but bigger, and the hair behind her ears appeared to be tied in ponytails with rope. The hair from the middle of her head flowed down and over her shoulders. She wore a short shirt and skirt, showing her midriff, made of dark-brown bear fur, tied around her chest and waist with rope. She also had small stone earrings.

"Ratzenburgh!" Jethro exclaimed, hurrying towards his brother.

"Hey Jethro!" Ratzenburgh laughed, patting Jethro on the back. He was apparently stronger than his brother because Jethro bent down with a grunt. "How've you been, li'l bro?"

"F-fine." Jethro grunted, standing up straight. "You look good."

"Same to you." Ratzenburgh nodded. He then noticed Froglip. "Hey Froglip!" He approached his nephew, laughing. "Good Lord, look at you! I haven't seen you since you were only six! My, how you've grown."

Froglip smirked, "Well, that's what happens over the years."

"Hah! Sure does! That's what happened to River." He gestured at the female Goblin, who had her arms crossed and was smirking at Froglip. Ratzenburgh then noticed Irene. "This must be the Sun-Girl Jethro mentioned in his letter. Irene, is it?"

"Yes." She nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ratzenburgh."

"Pleasure's all mine." He nodded. "This is a good one, Kid." He whispered to Froglip behind his hand.

"Ratzenburgh!" Froglip protested, rubbing his eyelids with his fingers. Irene just laughed.

"Dad, you know teasin' Froglip's _my _job." River said; then she turned to her cousin in-question. "S'up, Cuz?"

"Fine." Froglip nodded. "Got married, and we're expecting a child in a couple of months, so I'd say I'm doing better than you."

"How d'you know?" She raised one eyebrow. Finally she laughed, "Just kiddin'. Of course, _I _always seemed to have better luck when we were kids. Remember the good times we had?"

"All I remember is you besting me at every game, distrusting Dirtclaw the moment you saw him, and giving me noogies." Froglip replied flatly.

"Yep, good times." River sighed, smiling.

Irene raised one eyebrow, confused. "What's a noogie?"

"I'll show ya." River grinned, winking.

"No-no-no!" Froglip protested.

"First, I grab 'im 'round the neck, like this," She wrapped her arm around Froglip's neck as she spoke, making him lean forward. He protested as she did so, but it fell on deaf ears. "Then I take my hand," She held up her other hand, which was curled into a fist. "Then I go like this!" She began to rub Froglip's head furiously and fast with the top of her fist. Irene clapped her hands over her mouth and laughed. She couldn't help it; it was just so funny!

"No! No! Stop! Lemme alone!" Froglip protested, trying to escape River's grip. "Not the hair!" When he finally pulled out of her iron grip and stood up straight, the hair in the middle of his head was frizzy. "Aw, now look what you did! You messed up my hair." He growled as he combed his hair with his fingers.

"Why are you so obsessed with your hair?" Jethro, who had been talking with Ratzenburgh asked in exasperation.

"Guys, if you're going to do that, why not do it somewhere else, please?" Ratzenburgh added. "Jethro and I need to talk."

"Gladly." River smirked, cracking her knuckles.

"Follow me." Froglip turned and headed for the tunnel. "We'll go to the castle and _converse _there."

"Just because you put emphasis on 'converth' doesn't mean we'll just do that." River said, mocking Froglip's lisp as she followed him.

Irene just wrapped her arms around Froglip's right arm and laughed; she liked River already.

* * *

><p>AN I know it's been four months since I last updated. What happened was I decided to take a break, and got distracted by other things; mainly Osmosis Jones and Lion King fanfics. As a result, I've lost most of my interest in the Princess and the Goblin. But I've gotten off my lazy butt and written down the final chapters, and will post them all a few days apart.

Ratzenburgh is my own OC and Jethro's younger brother. I don't know where I came up with his name. His name makes me think of Ratigan XD

River is my own OC. You probably first saw her in Someone to Lean on, another PatG fanfic I wrote. I got more into her character in this story. She's basically a rough tough tomboy who loves to roughhouse with her cousin XD I LOVE the scene where she gives him a noogie XD She'll be embarrassing him more in the next chapter, I promise. I also have a picture of her in my DA gallery; my username is DarkraixCresselia.

This chapter is titled "Uncle Ratzenburgh and Cousin River" because it introduces the characters.

**Rowena-Arum**: Well, I finally updated XD Funny you caught that; I can't remember if that was coincidental or on purpose though. I'm glad you like this, and I apologize for the long wait :)


	34. Cousins Are a Pain

A/N When I first wrote _the Princess and the Goblin 2_, I never thought of making a sequel. During its writing, however, I came up with an idea of Irene being kidnapped by pirates, and it just stuck :D

Same deal: I own no PatG characters, except Angelina, and the Goblin Cat and King and Queen's names. Also, I only own the Captain of the Bloody Fang, the Bloody Fang itself, and Simon for Pirates of the Caribbean, and any other OCs. PotC is owned by Disney. Barbara and Millie are owned by **Alu In Chains****.** Froglip's surname is owned by MonMonMouse from DeviantART.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33<strong>

**Cousins Are a Pain**

As Froglip and Irene led River up into the castle, they explained everything that had happened in the last nearly two years. From Froglip and Irene's meeting, to their marriage, from Irene's kidnapping, and up until now.

Once they were done and sitting on a sofa, River said, "I have just one thing to say: about Dirtclaw? I told'ja so!"

Froglip rolled his eyes. "Alright, I was wrong, and you were right. He's dead now, happy?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Sheesh, I just didn't like the wolf. Don't make a hissy 'bout it."

Irene just smiled. "He can make such a big deal out of everything."

"It's been like that since we were kids." River shrugged. Then, grinning, she elbowed him in the side. "Hey, remember the time we played outside after it rained?"

"What happened?" Irene asked curiously.

"Alright, we were playin' outside, and it was after it had rained. Froglip tripped over a small hill and fell in some mud."

"Don't tell her _that_ one!" Froglip cried, wide-eyed.

"Only, it wasn't mud." River continued, not listening.

"Then what _was_ it?" Irene asked. River cupped a hand around her ear and whispered the answer. "Ewww!" She shuddered childishly. "Gross!"

"And to make matters worse, on the way home, he bumped into a skunk!" Both girls started laughing loudly. "He stunk for a _week_!" River gasped.

Froglip crossed his arms and scowled in a pouting manner. "Oh Froglip, do lighten up." Irene smiled, patting his arm. "It's funny!"

"What'cha gonna do, go runnin' to Mama?" River taunted. At Irene's confused look, she explained, "When we were kids, Froglip had a stuffed blue cat with yellow button eyes he called Mr. Cat. He took that thing everywhere until he was 'bout seven."

"Oh, I'll have to ask Jethro about that." Irene smiled. "That sounds perfect for the baby."

"I think it's still alive. Anyway, I wanted to play with it once, but he kept sayin', 'No! No! It's mine!' He was _very_ possessive of his toys. Anyway, I finally got it when he put it down, and he started cryin' his head off. Then he ran home yellin', 'Mama! Mama!' So after that, every time it looked as though he'd throw a fit 'bout something, I'd say, 'You gonna go cryin' to Mama?'"

Irene chuckled at Froglip's scowl. "Froglip, calm down. Haven't you heard the saying, 'We'll laugh about this later'?" She sighed and rolled her eyes. "You can be so childish at times."

"At times?" River scoffed, smirking.

Before Froglip could answer, Jethro poked his head into the room. "I hate to interrupt, but River, your father and I wish to speak with you."

"Of course." She nodded, standing. "Be right back." She said to Irene and Froglip as she left the room.

"I like her." Irene smiled.

"I forgot how annoying she can be." Froglip sighed.

"As far as I know, I don't have any blood-related cousins."

"Lucky you. Cousins like her are a pain."

"Oh, she just likes to play it rough." Irene turned so she was leaning on her side against the sofa and smiled seductively. "Like _you_." She tapped Froglip's nose with a finger as she fluttered her eyelashes.

"Meow." He muttered as he pulled her onto his lap. "I guess I forgot how much a temptress you could be."

"Do you remember now?" She placed her hands on his shoulders and ran them down and under his cape onto his chest.

"Oh, I _do_." He held her head and kissed her as she moved her hands onto his shoulders under his cape. She returned the kiss as she lightly massaged his shoulders. He ran his hands down her body, stopping at her waist. He pulled her against him as he pushed at her lips with his tongue.

They jumped and separated at a cough. River was standing in the doorway, leaning to one side, with her arms crossed, and a smirk on her face. "Never knew you were that type, Froglip."

He started to scowl, angry at the interruption, but Irene said, "Froglip, there'll be plenty of time for that." She turned to River. "What did your father and Jethro want?"

River didn't stop the excited smile from appearing on her face. "Uncle Jethro wanted _me_ to be queen after he steps down!"

"And?" Froglip beckoned. "Did you accept?"

"Whaddaya think I am, stupid? Of _course_ I accepted! You are looking at the future queen of the Goblins."

Irene stood up and hugged River. "Congratulations." She smiled.

"Thanks." River hugged her back. "I've wanted to be at least a princess my entire li-whoa!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"The baby's acting up. I felt it kick." River explained.

Irene stepped back and laid a hand on her stomach, smiling. Sure enough, there was another little kick. "Wait until _you're_ expecting. At this time of year, my only complaints are the baby kicks at my ribs, organs, and keeps me up at night."

"Wait until it's born! Dad said I cried all hours into the night until I was old enough to understand that enough was enough." River said. "Luckily, he had some help: Mom."

"What…what happened to your mother?" Irene asked.

River stared off into space and sighed before saying, "She and Dad never really got along too well. It was all right at first, but after they were married and I was born, they started havin' arguments. I guess they thought they were meant to be at first. But…they disagreed on many things. So one day, when I was still young, she just packed up and left."

"Oh." Irene laid a hand on River's shoulder. "I'm sorry. My mother…she died when I was very young. She was ill, and…she passed."

"And you know about _my_ mother." Froglip sighed.

River slowly smiled softly. "I guess that's one thing we all have in common: either we depend on our dads, or on each other."

Irene nodded.

* * *

><p>While the Goblins and princess were talking, the cats were sitting outside. The weather was growing cold, and the leaves were turning red and gold. "Goodbye summer, hello autumn." Turnip sighed, batting an acorn aside with his paw.<p>

"It's not like we had the most enjoyable summer." Grazzlegritch said, hitting the acorn to Millie. "Aside from meeting the girls."

"All we knew about the seasons was that it grew colder, and it sometimes snowed." Millie remarked, passing the acorn to Barbara. "But that was it."

"At least we'll have a warm bed an' sit by a fireplace, come winter." Barbara said, hitting the acorn to Turnip with her tail. "No more sittin' out'n th'cold."

Turnip nodded, passing the acorn to Grazzlegritch. "Say Grazz, didn't you say it was warm in the mountains?"

"Yes, but outside, it would either be chilly, or bitter cold." The Goblin Cat nodded. "But the Goblins wore furs to keep warm. I just had me, myself and I."

"But now you have me." Millie rubbed against his head, licking his cheek.

"That I do." He smiled, purring.

"By the way, you didn't hear it from me, but Honey, Mistress's mare, is expecting." Turnip said.

"Oh?" Grazzlegritch poked his head up. "She's finally chosen a mate?"

Turnip nodded. "She's about a month or two along."

"Goodness, first Mistress will be birthing late autumn, and then her horse will be in spring." Millie remarked.

"Next, there'll be li'l kittens runnin' 'round." Barbara added, licking her paw.

The males each raised an eyebrow at this, but shrugged it off.

* * *

><p>AN I love the stories I had River tell Irene about Froglip XD You fill in the blank about what the "mud" he fell in really was XD

**Rainlily216**: Don't worry, I haven't :) I am going to finish it, there's just a few more chapters left. Glad you like it so much :D


	35. Snow Days

A/N When I first wrote _the Princess and the Goblin 2_, I never thought of making a sequel. During its writing, however, I came up with an idea of Irene being kidnapped by pirates, and it just stuck :D

Same deal: I own no PatG characters, except Angelina, and the Goblin Cat and King and Queen's names. Also, I only own the Captain of the Bloody Fang, the Bloody Fang itself, and Simon for Pirates of the Caribbean, and any other OCs. PotC is owned by Disney. Barbara and Millie are owned by **Alu In Chains****.** Froglip's surname is owned by MonMonMouse from DeviantART.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34<strong>

**Snow Days**

A Few Weeks Later…

Irene walked about the castle, bored. The weather had grown cold, and it may snow in the future. She hadn't seen snow since she was quite young. She once asked if Froglip had seen snow. "Maybe once, but I can't really remember." He had shrugged. "All I know is that it's cold and wet."

She glanced out of a window and did a double take. Fluffy-looking white crystals were falling from the clouds, and had begun to make the ground white. Her eyes widened as she smiled widely. "Snow!" She walked quickly through the halls and found Froglip napping on a sofa. "Froglip, wake up! It's snowing!" She exclaimed.

He twitched an ear, but didn't wake up. "Froglip? Come on, you can't sleep all day. That is the cats' jobs." He still didn't stir. Rolling her eyes, Irene sat at the edge of the sofa and stroked his right cheek. "Froglip." She whispered. "Wake up." She bent down and kissed his round nose. He twitched his nostrils, but was still asleep. Rolling her eyes, Irene said to herself, "You asked for it." She moved his cape aside so his stomach was showing. Smirking naughtily, she began tickling just under his ribs with her fingers.

He began softly snickering. Keeping one hand at his stomach, she reached up and just barely brushed her fingernails against his head just behind his ears. He began laughing harder, but still kept his eyes closed. "Well, don't say I didn't warn you." She moved so she was sitting at the edge of the sofa and grabbed his ankle. He froze at this. While he was distracted, she ran a finger up and down the bottom of his foot.

Froglip bit his lip as he began laughing again, and tried to pull his foot out of Irene's grip. She had a strong grip though, and this made her tickle his foot with all five of her fingers. "I-I-Irene!" He snickered; _now_ he was awake. "S-stop it!"

"Hmm, I don't think so." She smiled. She grabbed both of his feet in both of her hands, and tickled the bottoms with her index fingers. _That_ was worse. His laughter began increasing in volume as he tried to jerk his feet away. "S-s-s-s-stop!" He gasped. "Stop! P-p-p-please!" She tried not to laugh herself as she tickled him more. "S-s-s-stop! P-p-please stop!"

Finally growing weary, Irene let his feet go. Froglip lay limp on the sofa, while she leaned back over his legs. "That was mean." He panted.

"I couldn't get you to wake up any other way." She defended herself. "What did you want me to do?"

"Let me sleep."

"Oh, but that's no fun," She moved onto the sofa so she was leaning on her knees, which were on either side of his legs. She placed her hands on the arm of the sofa above his shoulders so she was above him. "Now _is_ it?"

"It may be fun for _you_, but it's not for _me_." He lightly scowled, aware of his higher heart rate. "You know I'm most ticklish there."

"You're right; I know." She bent down so that her nose was lightly touching his. "That's why I do it." She tilted her head to the side and kissed him. Finally giving in, he kissed her back as he placed his hands on the small of her back, holding her against him. He felt the baby kick lightly at his stomach, but ignored it; he was busy at the moment.

"Ahem." A voice sounded. They parted, but Irene only lifted her head; Froglip didn't let her waist go. They turned towards the voice to see Curdie, crossing his arms and tapping his foot with a raised eyebrow. "What do you want?" Froglip snapped, irritated at the interruption.

"Hello to you too." Curdie said sarcastically. "I just wanted to let you both know that it is snowing at the moment."

"Snow?" Froglip cocked an eyebrow.

"It's coming down fast. Already the entire ground is white. I'll just…leave you two alone." He backed out of the room nervously until he was gone.

"It's snowing?"

"That's what I wanted to tell you." Irene blushed. "I guess I got a little distracted."

"You and I both." Froglip lowered a hand to stroke the top of Irene's stomach. "Apparently Jr. was trying to interrupt as well. I felt a kick."

"Just now, or while we were distracted?"

"While we were distracted. And as for before, why did you want to wake me up just to tell me it was snowing?"

"Because I want to go and play in it!" She said as though it was obvious. "Come on, Lazy-Bones." She stepped off of the couch and walked out of the room, grabbing a dark red winter coat with light-brown fur lining along the way.

"Irene, wait a minute!" Froglip climbed off of the sofa and followed her out of the castle. He also grabbed and pulled on a coat; this one was a brown one lined with gray fur. "I don't think that's such a-" He slowed to a halt when he saw outside. There was a fresh blanket of snow everywhere, and it was still falling. His golden-yellow eyes slowly widened at the sight. "…Wow." He whispered.

"Froglip, come on!" He shook out of his trance and saw Irene, standing in the snow, wearing brown winter-boots and her red and brown coat. "It's beautiful out here." She spun around in the snow, throwing her head back so the snowflakes fell on her face.

Froglip reached out and stepped in the snow, withdrawing his foot on contact. It was cold! He spotted a pair of boots beside the door. He stepped into them, then walked out into the snow. "Irene, isn't it cold?" He stepped up to her. "What about the baby?"

"Oh, pish-posh, the baby is fine." Irene rolled her eyes, but smiled slightly at his concern. "Don't you want to have fun while it lasts? Who knows if it will snow next year, or ever again!"

Froglip looked around at the scenery. The snow fell in the trees, hanging in clumps on the branches. It looked very pretty; there wasn't a single footprint anywhere. "It _is_ nice, when you ignore the cold." Suddenly, a pile of snow hit him in the back of the head. Shaking his head, he turned around; Irene had her hands behind her back and was looking to the side. She was smiling though. "What was that?"

"What was what?" She snickered.

"Did you just throw a snowball at me?"

"I don't know," She shrugged. Then she brought her hands to the front, revealing another ball of snow in her hands. "Maybe." She tossed it up, smirking at him with a cocked eyebrow.

His eyes widened as he slowly backed away. "Oh no. No, you wouldn't dare."

She pulled her arm back and threw the snowball as hard as she could. Before he could duck, it hit him full in the face. "Mph!" He yelled as Irene laughed. He brushed the snow away to find her covering her mouth as she laughed. "Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" He muttered. He bent at the knees and gathered some snow in a big pile. He molded it into a ball and held it over his head. When Irene saw what he was doing, she quickly made two small snowballs and threw them at him. One hit him in the chest, while the other got in his face. He dropped the snowball he was holding onto his head. He shook himself as Irene began laughing again. "Ooh, that's it!" He began running at her. Still laughing, she turned and ran from him. She ducked behind a tree, panting.

"Gotcha!" Froglip grabbed her just under her arms and kissed her hungrily. She tangled her cold fingers in his hair as she returned the kiss, quickly warming up.

* * *

><p>When the cats exited the castle, Grazzlegritch exclaimed, "See? I told you it would snow."<p>

"Whee!" Turnip ran and jumped out into the snow. Because it was deep, he disappeared with a "plop" "Turnip? Where'd ya go?" Barbara called, cautiously stepping into the snow.

The gray cat leapt out of the snow and back into the castle, covered with the frozen water crystals. "C-c-cold!" He shivered. "C-c-c-cold!"

"Fluff up your fur and come on!" Grazzlegritch ran through the snow, churning it up. Turnip shook himself off and ran into the snow as well. Both males jumped and snapped at the falling snowflakes.

"Is it just me, or are the males more frisky when the weather is cold?" Millie wondered out loud.

"It ain't just th'males; I'm feelin' a li'l jumpy myself." Barbara remarked. "Race ya t'th'stables?"

"Readysetgo!" A brown blur ran through the snow.

"No fair! You cheated!" Barbara ran after her best friend

"Pirate kitty!"

* * *

><p>Later, Curdie had come, and he and Froglip were having a snowball fight, while Irene watched in amusement. Froglip ducked as a snowball flew over his head between his ears, and threw one of his own at Curdie, hitting him in the knee. He threw another, and it hit the miner boy in his pain-center. "Bullseye!" Froglip grinned as Curdie screamed, "COLD! COLD!"<p>

Froglip just laughed at this. "If you can't take it, don't start it." He gasped, holding his sides as he continued laughing.

"So _that's_ how you want to play it, huh?" Curdie made another snowball and threw it, but his aim was a little low, and the snowball sailed between Froglip's legs.

"That the best you got?"

Growing frustrated, Curdie balled up another snowball. "Heads up!" When Froglip looked up, Curdie threw the snowball hard into his face. "Gotcha!" The miner boy laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Froglip muttered. He brushed the snow off of his face into his hands. Sneaking around, he grabbed the back of Curdie's coat, pulled it back and stuffed the snow down the back of his coat. "AHHHH!" Curdie screamed, running off. "COLD! COLD! No fair!"

"You started it!" Froglip snapped childishly, laughing.

Irene shook her head, smiling. "Your father is so childish at times." She said softly, laying her hands on her stomach. "But I love him all the same. And I know he'll love you as well."

* * *

><p>That night, as Irene lay in bed, reading, she sighed and leaned back, stroking her stomach. If her math was correct, she was seven and a half months pregnant; so in less than two months, she would have her baby. As she thought about it, she drifted off to sleep.<p>

When Froglip came in, Irene was asleep with one hand on a book she had been reading, and the other on her belly. Smiling lovingly, Froglip took the book out from under her hand and placed it on the table. He lay in bed next to her and cupped her belly in his hands. Stroking it with his thumbs and whispered, "I can't wait to meet you, my child. Your mother is a beautiful woman, and so loving and caring. She was able to see past my ugliness enough to fall in love with me. And I know that no matter what you look like, she will love you as well."

He didn't know it, but Irene was smiling down at him. She heard him talking and she had opened her eyes to see him cradling her belly in his hands. Sighing softly, she closed her eyes again, drifting off into a deeper sleep.

* * *

><p>AN I couldn't resist adding Irene/Froglip fluff :3 But mean ol' Curdie had to interrupt, huh?

I loved writing Froglip and Curdie's snowball fight XD

Only three chapters left, excluding the epilogue.

**Rainlily216:** Thank you :) Unfortunately, no, he will not. But another Sparrow WILL show up ;)


	36. It's Starting,,,

A/N When I first wrote _the Princess and the Goblin 2_, I never thought of making a sequel. During its writing, however, I came up with an idea of Irene being kidnapped by pirates, and it just stuck :D

Same deal: I own no PatG characters, except Angelina, and the Goblin Cat and King and Queen's names. Also, I only own the Captain of the Bloody Fang, the Bloody Fang itself, and Simon for Pirates of the Caribbean, and any other OCs. PotC is owned by Disney. Barbara and Millie are owned by **Alu In Chains****.** Froglip's surname is owned by MonMonMouse from DeviantART.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35<strong>

**It's Starting…**

Two Months Later...

Irene sat in a rocking chair, happily writing in her diary. She had been writing in it ever since Froglip first mentioned she should nine months ago. She was hoping in the future, someone would read it and understand her love for her husband, despite their differences. She wrote about when she first saw the Goblin Pets, and first met Curdie,

_**Gripping Turnip in my arms, I ran through the forest. Various ugly creatures popped out from holes in trees, rocks, and the ground. Everywhere I looked, I saw those monsters. I had never been so scared in my life, and had never wished so dearly for my nurse, dear old Lootie.**_

_**Growing tired, I collapsed on the rocks and released Turnip. The creatures closed in on us slowly. I was so frightened. I curled up and began crying, praying that I got out of there alive. I promised to myself that if I managed to get home alive, I would never wander off again; I would never abandon Lootie. I would stay where she could see me. All I wanted was to get back home.**_

_**I do not know for how long I had been crying, but the next thing I heard was a boy's voice. "Who's there?" I asked, lifting my head. In front of me, I saw a boy about my age. He wore simple clothing, so he was not from the castle, but probably the village nearby. He had red-brown hair and kind blue eyes. He held a lantern in his hand.**_

_**"Look, Turnip," I said to my cat. "It's a boy." I then noticed that those monsters were gone.**_

To after her wedding day,

_**As I waited for Froglip to come to my, pardon, **_**our**_** room, I removed my white wedding dress, hardly believing I was now married. Months ago, I would have detested being married; especially to a Goblin prince. But now, I couldn't have had it either way. I loved Froglip with all of my life, and I knew he loved me as well.**_

_**By the time I was stripped to my chemise, I heard a noise behind me. Looking in my mirror, I saw that Froglip had come in, and the noise was the bedroom door being shut. His shocked look was so funny; I could barely keep my laughter at bay. His eyes were twice as big as they normally were, and his jaw hung loose. I turned around and asked, "You like what you see?"**_

_**His only response was a blink. I closed my mouth with his hand, and whispered, "I thought so." I kissed him and turned away, and walked to my, excuse me, **_**our**_** bed. Suddenly, he grabbed me from behind, spun me around, and kissed me deeply. I returned the kiss, running my fingers through his thick hair. We fell back onto the bed, but not even that could interrupt us. We only continued to kiss. As I removed Froglip's cape pin, one thought ran through my mind: I am ready to truly be a woman.**_

And the previous night,

**_I was awoken from my sleep by a soft touch to my bare belly, and an even softer voice. I looked to see my skirt pulled up to my breasts, the blanket on my legs and hips, and Froglip stroking my belly. He had a warm, fatherly smile on his face, and he continued to speak to our unborn child._**

**_"When your mama and I met, we hated each other." He said. "But after we met a second time, and got to know each other better, we fell in love. I never thought I would love a Sun-Woman as much as I love her; much less give her a child. Of course, nothing is impossible."_**

**_I smiled as I felt our child squirm, and push against Froglip's hand. I hope the day our baby is born comes soon. I want nothing more than to hold our precious baby in my arms, to sing to, to talk to, but most of all, to love._**

Irene laid down her pen and rubbed the top of her large stomach, sighing. She could hardly believe it had been seven months since she and Simon found out she was with child, back when they had been held prisoner on the Bloody Fang. She had been two months pregnant then, so now today was the ninth month. She wanted her baby to be born so badly.

She groaned as her stomach tightened under her hand. Sabrina warned her about this, but told her that unless her water broke, it wasn't true labor. She rubbed her stomach, trying to ease it away. When the feeling didn't leave, she stood to try and walk it off. It was then she felt a trickle run down her legs.

Irene froze right there and then. "Oh my God." She whispered. Then she felt a sharp twinge of pain all over. Groaning, she gripped the rocking chair handle. "Ohhh...oh! Oh my-Froglip!" She whispered. She slowly walked to the doorway of the bedroom, stuck her head out, and yelled, "Froglip? Froglip!" When he didn't come, she realized the pain had stopped. Was it a false alarm?

Then, after several minutes, she felt the pain again. Groaning, she gripped the edge of the door. Taking a deep breath, she screamed, "FROGLIP!"

After a few seconds, Angelina, Sabrina and Froglip came running up. "Irene!" He gasped, seeing her gripping the edge of the door. "What's wrong?"

She stood there, groaning and panting, until the contraction stopped. "M-my water broke." She whimpered. "I'm h-having contractions."

Almost immediately, Sabrina and Angelina ran into the bedroom, rolling up their sleeves. Froglip held Irene to his chest, stroking her back. She gripped him tight, burying her face in his neck. "They're so painful." She sniffed, tears of pain growing in her eyes. "They hurt so bad!"

"Shhh, it'll be alright." Froglip kissed her forehead and rocked on his heels. "This means you're having our child. Once it's here, the pain will stop. Just keep that in mind." He then felt her stomach, which was pressed against his own tighten. Irene cried out in pain, hugging him tighter, if that were possible. "You're alright." He whispered. "You're ok."

"I-it feels as though I'm dying." Irene whimpered, biting her lip.

"You're not." Froglip said sternly, yet still softly. "Not by a long shot."

"Alright, we're ready." Sabrina called out. She and Angelina had moved the blanket and pillows on the bed so Irene had a comfortable place to sit and wait out the contractions.

"C'mon, Baby." Froglip slowly lead Irene back into their room. Her contraction stopped, but she still gripped his hand. As she climbed into bed, Angelina asked, "Shall I alert the king?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Sabrina nodded. "But don't let him in here. Irene doesn't need the added stress."

Nodding, Angelina ran through the halls until she found the king and Jethro talking in the throne room. Ever since River took the crown, Jethro had been able to relax, and visit Froglip more often. The cats were also in the room, Turnip and Grazzlegritch sitting with Barbara and Millie respectively.

"Your majesty," Angelina curtseyed. "I am happy to announce that Princess Irene is having contractions; she is having her child."

"What?" The king exclaimed, jumping up. Jethro's ears perked up. The cats turned to the maid with astonished expressions.

"Yes, but I'm afraid you cannot come; you'll have to wait here. Irene is enough distress, and she does not need any extra stress."

Sighing, the king sat back down and nodded, "At any rate, thank you for alerting us, Angelina."

She nodded, curtseyed again, then turned around and ran back. The king rubbed his face, moaning. "Oh, it's happening."

"Aye, that it is." Jethro nodded, feeling nervous for his daughter-in-law as well. "All we can do is wait."

"And pray that she will be alright."

"She'll be alright, Peter." The old Goblin chuckled.

"She is just a child!"

"I don't know about Sun-Women, but I know some Goblins have had children at Irene's age; younger even. They all made it, and are their children happily."

"Humans aren't the same as Goblins." The king rubbed his temples. "Can we just, not talk about it until we hear some good news?"

"Alright." Jethro nodded, sighing. If Irene's delivery was like a Goblin's, they were going to be waiting quite a while.

"C'mon." Barbara stood up and started for the cat's master and mistress' bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Millie asked.

"To th'dinin' room fer tea." The orange and white she-cat said sarcastically. "Where d'ya think? I'm goin' to the bedroom." She continued on her way.

"But, Barbara!" Grazzlegritch protested. "Did you not hear what Angelina said? We can't go in."

"You're right." Turnip smirked, following his mate. "But she never said anything about waiting _outside_of the door. Don't you want to be there when Master and Mistress' child is born?"

"Well, _I_ wouldn't miss it for the world!" Millie ran after the other gray cats, leaving Grazzlegritch behind. Finally, he leapt up. "Wait for me!"

* * *

><p>AN I haven't seen the Princess and the Goblin movie for a while, so the scene where Irene is chased by the Goblin Pets is sorta fuzzy, but I think I got it down for the most part.

You may remember the after-wedding scene from PatG 2, where Froglip came in after Irene got out of her dress ;)

This scene, I wrote it before I remembered there was a similar one in the previous chapter ^^;

I only know how labor goes through research, so I'm not going to get it perfect. No one's perfect, after all.

**Rainlily216:** Unfortunately, I don't have any plans for a sequel. I never had any ideas for one. Besides, I think this is a good enough sequel for PatG 2, and I won't be able to come up with another good sequel.


	37. Trouble

A/N When I first wrote _the Princess and the Goblin 2_, I never thought of making a sequel. During its writing, however, I came up with an idea of Irene being kidnapped by pirates, and it just stuck :D

Same deal: I own no PatG characters, except Angelina, and the Goblin Cat and King and Queen's names. Also, I only own the Captain of the Bloody Fang, the Bloody Fang itself, and Simon for Pirates of the Caribbean, and any other OCs. PotC is owned by Disney. Barbara and Millie are owned by **Alu In Chains****.** Froglip's surname is owned by MonMonMouse from DeviantART.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36<strong>

**Trouble**

Irene was sitting in bed, leaning back against Froglip, clenching her teeth as another contraction caused pain throughout her body. "Ohhh!" She groaned. "Oh, God, it's so painful! Oh, ow-ow-ow!" She wrapped her arms around her belly and panted.

Froglip said nothing, but held her in his arms and rocked back and forth. Finally, the contraction passed. "I think they're getting stronger." Irene sighed.

"That's good." Sabrina said as Froglip wiped his wife's forehead with his cape. "It means yer progressin'."

"How long do they last?" Froglip asked.

"Depends." Sabrina shrugged. "Fer some, it's only an hour. Fer some, it's even longer."

"Longer?" Irene squealed. Suddenly, she grabbed Froglip's hand and squeezed it as she experienced another contraction. Froglip winced; she had a strong grip! "Ijustwantthisbabyoutofme!" She cried out quickly.

"I know." Sabrina said soothingly. "But yer gonna have to be patient. Birthing a baby takes time."

Angelina came in. "I told both Irene and Froglip's fathers, but told them to wait. Irene's father didn't seem too pleased, but he stayed."

"Good." Sabrina nodded. "All we can do is wait 'til Irene's ready to push. That will take time."

"I was afraid of that." She sighed as the contraction passed. She laid her head back against Froglip's shoulder. "I hope I can last."

"You will." Froglip assured her, stroking the top of her belly. "You will." He sighed softly. _This is going to be a long day._

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day, well into evening, Irene had contractions on and off. She didn't stay in bed though. No, she got up and walked around periodically, with assistance from Froglip, of course. They'd pace around the room while she moaned softly and brushed her chin-length hair out of her face. Sometimes he just held her close and rocked back and forth on his heels in the middle of the room. Then he'd escort her back to the bed to rest.<p>

"I see why they call it labor." She sighed as she lay back against Froglip's chest again, while he leaned back against the bed rest. "This is hard work."

"Indeed." Froglip nodded, massaging her shoulders. "But like most hard work, the reward is great."

Irene nodded, smiling. Then she sighed, "But why does it have to be so painful?"

"I don't know, Sweetie." Froglip kissed the top of her head. "I don't know."

Irene was going to say something, but whatever she wanted to say was replaced by pained groans; another contraction. "Ohhh! Aren't I making any progress?" She moaned.

"I don't know, Baby." Froglip shook his head.

On cue, Sabrina stood up from her sitting position on the floor, climbed onto the bed in front of Irene, and checked her. "You're makin' progress, but I don't think it's time to push."

"When _will_ it be time?" Irene groaned, squealing in pain.

"Yer body'll tell you." Sabrina answered simply. "It's yer body's instinct, I s'ppose."

Irene just moaned in pain until the contraction passed. "That was awful." She sighed.

Froglip gently stroked her belly with his fingers. "You're doing great." He whispered.

She smiled as Sabrina climbed off of the bed. "He's right." She said. "You've come a long way. Shouldn't be long now."

"I hope." Irene bent her head back as more pain ran throughout her entire body. "Ohh! Oh-oh-ahhhh!" She screamed. "AHHH! It hurts! Ahhh!" She grabbed Froglip's hand. "AHHH! OHHH!"

Froglip squeezed her hand soothingly. He stroked her stomach until her hand pushed his away. Finally, the contraction ended. "I want these contractions to stop!" She groaned. "I can't take any more of this pain!"

Froglip said nothing, but just rocked her back and forth, not complaining about each scream that came with each contraction.

Outside the room, the cats cringed and winced at each pained sound their mistress made. "It sounds like torture in there." Turnip said sympathetically.

"I'm sure it is." Millie sighed. "It's hard work to give birth."

"I'm glad Nip and I are males then." Grazzlegritch said, ruffling the gray cat's fur.

"Sure, _yer_ lucky." Barbara frowned. "But us _fe_males gotta deal with th'pain." Millie nodded in agreement, glancing down at herself.

Glancing at each other, Turnip and Grazzlegritch were about to ask if Barbara and Millie were hiding something, but Irene screamed again. Turnip jumped, scared, and dashed around behind Barbara. She rolled her eyes. "My hero."

* * *

><p>Irene clenched her teeth; gripping Froglip's hand so tight, he was sure it was going to break in half. "It hurts!" She groaned. "It hurts! IT HURTS!" Finally, after more pain and painful screams, it passed. "Ohhh, when will I have this baby?" She groaned, falling back against Froglip's chest.<p>

Sabrina checked her again and smiled, "Perhaps now?"

Irene's head shot up; her tired, bloodshot eyes widened. "What?"

"I'm startin' to feel the baby's head. Just push when ya need to." She moved into a more comfortable position so she could catch the baby."

"You hear that, Sweetie?" Froglip whispered enthusiastically. "The baby's almost here!"

Irene nodded, smiling tiredly. "Y-yes." She then got the urge to push. Moving up so she stood on her heels, she grabbed Froglip's hands to brace herself, clenched her teeth and eyes, and pushed hard, groaning lightly.

"Yer doin' good," Sabrina said, keeping a sharp eye for the tip of the baby's had. "Yer good, just keep on."

When she couldn't any longer, Irene relaxed, and just panted hard. "Good girl." Froglip whispered, kissing her cheek. She smiled softly. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He briefly kissed her lips before she braced herself again and began another long push. Then, as she was pushing, she felt a little sting down below. "What…was…that?" She groaned.

Sabrina's eyes widened. "Oh no!" She whispered.

"What?" Froglip exclaimed softly, his heart nearly stopping. "What 'oh no'?"

"Somethin' tore. She's bleedin'." Sabrina answered, slightly frightened. "We need to get this baby out of her now!"

Irene heard this all, and paled immensely. "Oh God." She whispered.

"No, don't think!" Sabrina said frantically. "Just push. Angelina! Get a towel ready!"

Nodding, Angelina grabbed a towel, frightened for her best friend. "Good." Sabrina nodded; she turned to Irene. "Now push!"

Irene pushed as hard as she could, taking a breath when she stopped. She felt something move through her, and it hurt. Bad. She groaned in pain and panted. "The head's out!" Sabrina exclaimed. "I need another push for the shoulders. And hurry!"

"C'mon, Rene," Froglip whispered, rubbing the backs of her hands with his thumbs. "You can do this!"

Nodding, Irene took a deep breath and pushed hard. "Nnnnggggrrrrrhhhh!" She moaned.

Sabrina took hold of the baby's head in one hand, and gently pulled a shoulder out with the other. All at once, the baby slipped out. "I got it!" She exclaimed.

Angelina scooped it up in the towel. Sabrina tied a small rope tight around the cord, took a knife, and cut through it. She and Angelina stood up, and she took the baby to a basin of water to wash it.

Froglip smiled when he saw the baby, but when he looked down, his heart stopped: Irene was unconscious against his chest. "Irene?" He nudged her cheek. "No. Irene, no!" He shook his head in denial, tears growing in his eyes. "No! No! No!" He looked up. "Angelina!"

When she turned to Froglip, she gasped at the passed out princess. She dashed to her side and held her ear near her mouth. "She's not breathing! Lay her on her back!"

Froglip moved out from behind her and lay Irene on her back. Angelina placed her hands on her chest. "You know how to do this?"

"Yes, I did it about two years ago when she nearly drowned." Froglip answered.

"Good." Angelina nodded. "When I say 'now', breathe for her." She began pressing on Irene's chest, counting under her breath. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Now!"

Froglip held Irene's nose shut and slowly breathed into her mouth. Angelina pushed her chest again. This continued on for a few minutes. "Come on, Irene." Froglip whispered. "Come on, please be ok. Please be ok."

* * *

><p><strong>Irene didn't know where she was. It was light, but foggy. Wasn't she in her room, birthing her and Froglip's child? The last thing she remembered was pushing the baby out, then she passed out. "Hello?" She called. "Hello? Is anyone there?"<strong>

**Then, in a bright light, two figures appeared. One was a tall, old woman, wearing a purple gown and a gold crown, and had long white hair. The other was an old Wolf-Bat, with kind rose-colored eyes.**

**Irene's eyes widened. "Grandmother? Eileen?"**

**The old woman was her great-great grandmother, who was a magic being. She gave Irene a magic thread, which she used when she was in trouble, and gave her a riddle to solve in order to break a curse Froglip had accidentally set on her.**

**Eileen was Dirtclaw's deceased mother, who watched over Irene like a guardian animal. She showed Irene Dirtclaw's past, showing how he became a monster, and why.**

**"Take me back!" Irene exclaimed. "Please! I don't want to die!"**

**"Child," Her grandmother began, but Irene interrupted.**

**"Please! I don't want to die!" Now she was crying. "I want to be with Froglip! I want to hold our baby in my arms! Please, don't let me die." She bowed her head, now sobbing. "Please."**

**"It isn't her time." Eileen agreed.**

**After a few seconds, Grandmother said, "Should you go back, you will need a week of recovery from your injury."**

**"I don't care!" Irene exclaimed, her heart leaping at a chance of survival. "Please!"**

**"Alright." Grandmother smiled. She lifted her hands up. Rose petals flew to and surrounded Irene. She felt cool air around her. She knew Grandmother was healing her. She felt excited; she was going to live after all!**

**"Irene." She looked up to see Grandmother had disappeared, but Eileen was still in front of her. "I have something to tell you. A prophecy of some sort. Someone will come soon. Someone who died of evil, but will yet again be born innocent. He shan't remember his past, but you will know who he is. He will come in two weeks. Be prepared."**

**"Who?" Irene asked. "Who will come?"**

**"Let's just say you know him very well." Eileen winked before fading away. "Do not brush him away, for you are needed for his second chance at life."**

**Before Irene could question, she felt herself beginning to awaken…**

* * *

><p>AN You know me; always the dramatic type X) I also wanted to show when it comes to labor, it doesn't always go smoothly. There are risks. Hope I didn't scare anyone :)

Who do you think the subject of the prophecy is?

**Rainlilly216:** Thanks :) It's like movies; sometimes it goes better without a sequel/another sequel.


	38. A Prince is Born

A/N When I first wrote _the Princess and the Goblin 2_, I never thought of making a sequel. During its writing, however, I came up with an idea of Irene being kidnapped by pirates, and it just stuck :D

Same deal: I own no PatG characters, except Angelina, and the Goblin Cat and King and Queen's names. Also, I only own the Captain of the Bloody Fang, the Bloody Fang itself, and Simon for Pirates of the Caribbean, and any other OCs. PotC is owned by Disney. Barbara and Millie are owned by **Alu In Chains****.** Froglip's surname is owned by MonMonMouse from DeviantART.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37<strong>

**A Prince is Born**

Irene's eyes opened as she gasped, inhaling as much air as possible. "Oh my God!" Froglip gasped. "Irene!"

Panting, Irene looked up to see Froglip's frightened, yet immensely relieved face. "Froglip!" She whimpered, grabbing him in a tight hug. He hugged her back as though she'd disappear again. "I thought I lost you again." He whispered. "I thought I lost you. I was so scared."

Irene didn't say anything, but hugged him tighter. Relieved she was alive, Angelina checked her. "I don't believe it!" She exclaimed, rubbing her eyes. "She is completely healed! It is almost like magic."

Smirking, Irene leaned back and whispered, "Grandmother." to Froglip. He nodded in understanding. She looked at Angelina and said, "I think it will be wise for me to have a week's worth of bed rest."

"Good idea." Angelina nodded, still baffled at the princess's quick healing.

It was then that Irene and Froglip heard a baby's crying. "Oh!" She gasped happily, turning so she was leaning against Froglip again. "Our baby!"

He nodded, smiling happily. "It's alright."

"I think," Sabrina smiled mysteriously, handing Irene a warm bundle of cloth. "You mean _he's_ alright."

"He?" Froglip asked curiously.

"It's a boy." Sabrina answered simply.

Irene moved the blanket aside and saw her baby. He looked just like Froglip: same ears, same nose, same closed eyes, same mouth, he even had a little bit of fuchsia-pink hair growing out of his head. His skin had a peach-ish hue, and she saw some orange highlights in his hair. "Our son." She smiled softly, brushing the baby's cheek with her finger. "Our baby son."

Froglip looked down at him, smiling widely. "He looks just like me." He said.

Irene nodded. "That he does."

Hearing his parents' voices, the newborn prince opened his eyes. They were golden-yellow, but had blue irises. "He has your eyes." Froglip whispered.

"Our." Irene corrected, snuggling back against his chest. "He has _our_ eyes."

Froglip nodded, holding his finger down at his son. He moved his little arm out of the blanket and grabbed the finger, showing that he had dark green fingernails. "He has a strong grip." Froglip remarked. "What shall we name him?"

Thinking on it, Irene answered, "How's this: Froglip Simon Madcleaver Jr."

Froglip smirked, "I know where the middle name came from."

Irene shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "He was like a brother to me. He deserves to have his name as our son's middle name. That reminds me, when he comes to live with us, how about we make him our child's, and future children's godfather?"

Froglip nodded. "That sounds fine. And the name? I like it."

Irene smiled and kissed his lips. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He answered. He gently took his finger from Jr. "Shall I present our son to his grandfathers?"

Irene nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."

Froglip moved out from behind Irene and took his son in his arms. When he walked out of the room, he found the cats at his feet. "Well, hello." He smirked. "Did you hear you all have a new brother?" He crouched down and held Jr. so the cats could see him. "This is Froglip Simon Madcleaver Jr."

All of the cats poked their heads up and looked at their new young master. They all smiled and stepped back. Froglip stood up straight and entered the throne room. "Hello Father." He greeted.

Jethro and Irene's father stood up. "Well?" They asked.

"Irene is just fine." _Thank heavens._ "We have a new son. This is Froglip Simon Madcleaver Jr." He turned the baby so his grandfathers could see him.

"Ohhh, he looks just like you at that age." Jethro cooed. "Your mother would be so proud."

Froglip nodded. "Yeah, she would be."

"I can hardly believe I have a grandson." Irene's father sighed happily. "And Irene is alright?"

"Yes, she's fine. She's tired though, and needs a week's worth of rest. But she is just fine."

"Good." The king nodded.

Jr. began squirming and fussing in his father's arms. "I better get Jr. back to his mother." He said.

"Of course." Jethro nodded, smiling. "He needs his mother."

Froglip turned and went back into the bedroom. "He was getting fussy." He explained as he gave Jr. to Irene. "He may be hungry."

"Yes." Irene nodded. Sabrina helped to move her dress so she could feed Jr. Once he latched on and was suckling, Irene turned to her husband. "By the way, when I passed out, I saw Grandmother and Eileen. Eileen told me an odd prophecy." She repeated what the old wolf said to her. "What do you think?"

"Someone who died evil, but will be reborn innocent." Froglip mused. "The only one I can think that died evil is Dirtclaw. But I dunno."

Irene shrugged. "All we can do is wait. We have two weeks. That is when he will 'come'."

"What did she mean, 'come'?"

Irene shrugged again, giggling as Jr., who was full by now, moved so he was looking straight up at the ceiling and waved his arms around, babbling softly. "He's so adorable." Irene cooed, rubbing her nose against his.

"Like me?" Froglip grinned. Irene just laughed.

* * *

><p>Over the next two weeks, Irene and Froglip were awakened by sleep every night because of Jr.'s crying. He cried when he was hungry, needed changed, or was just lonely. For the first week, Froglip tended to his son's needs because Irene needed to rest. When Jr. was hungry, his father used a bottle. After a week though, Irene was able to take over. She'd sing him lullabies to soothe him to sleep.<p>

One evening, she was rocking him in the rocking chair, humming softly, smiling at him tenderly. "Irene!" Froglip called.

"In here!" Irene called out. She stood up and rocked Jr. "What is it?"

Froglip came in, holding something. He didn't look very pleased. "Recognize this?" He held up a small black wolf pup.

Irene gasped. The puppy had red eyes, little brown claws, and gray markings on his front legs, face, and right side. His right front paw was missing. "Oh…oh my…Dirtclaw?"

Froglip shook his head. "He doesn't have wings. I have a feeling this has to do with that prophecy Eileen told you."

"You mean Dirtclaw's been given a second chance?" Irene put on a thoughtful face as she continued to rock Jr. "Froglip, maybe we-"

"Irene!" He exclaimed exasperated.

"Oh, stop it!" She said sternly. "We can raise this new Dirtclaw to not be evil! After all, he does not know about his past. For all we know, he may have been reborn as a normal wolf."

After a few minutes, Froglip sighed, "Very well. What shall we name him?"

"I named Jr.; you may name the pup."

Thinking, Froglip said, "Darkfang."

Irene nodded. "That's good. Who knows, maybe he'll be a good pet for Jr."

"Dirtclaw was like that." Froglip reminded.

"Oh, stop dwelling in the past." Irene rolled her eyes, shifting Jr. in her arms. "This is now. He'll be different. Trust me."

Sighing, Froglip nodded and set Darkfang on the ground. "I do trust you." He gently hugged Irene so Jr. was between them. He kissed her head and smiled.

* * *

><p>AN After putting that poll up on whether Irene should have a boy or girl, I got tired of it being up, so I put it down in favor of "Who are your top three favorite King of the Sanctuary characters?". Also, after a month or two, I decided on what the baby should be.

What do you think? I added the peach-ish hue, orange highlights, and blue eyes from Irene. You can tell where the name "Froglip Jr." came from, as he looks just like him :) I thought since Irene and Simon bonded so well on the _Bloody Fang_, she'd give her son his name as a middle name.

Yep, it's Dirtclaw reincarnated :D You probably first saw him in "Someone to Lean on" He'll be better this time, as he's a regular wolf.

After this, it's just the epilogue :)

**Rainlily216:** Don't worry, she's fine :) You were right about Dirtclaw ;D


	39. Epilogue: The Story Ends

A/N When I first wrote _the Princess and the Goblin 2_, I never thought of making a sequel. During its writing, however, I came up with an idea of Irene being kidnapped by pirates, and it just stuck :D

Same deal: I own no PatG characters, except Angelina, and the Goblin Cat and King and Queen's names. Also, I only own the Captain of the Bloody Fang, the Bloody Fang itself, and Simon for Pirates of the Caribbean, and any other OCs. PotC is owned by Disney. Barbara and Millie are owned by **Alu In Chains****.** Froglip's surname is owned by MonMonMouse from DeviantART.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

**The Story Ends**

Eleven Years Later…

A 28-year-old Queen Irene K. Madcleaver trotted Honey across the meadow, followed by a 30-year-old King Froglip Madcleaver on Midnight. The horses briefly nuzzled noses when they were trotting side-by-side.

Irene and Froglip smiled at each other. They had been king and queen, and ruled their kingdom ever since their son, Froglip Simon Madcleaver Jr. was born eight years ago. Irene's father stepped down from the throne and settled for tutoring his grandson. Jr. also liked listening to his Grandfather Jethro tell him stories and legends of Goblins; he also heard stories of his father and Grandmother Randes.

"Can you believe 14 years prior we were bitter enemies?" Irene asked.

"No." Froglip shook his head. "Or that we are happily married and have children."

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. "Mother! Father!" They turned to the voice. It was an eleven-year-old Froglip Jr., on Honey and Midnight's daughter, Mud Puddles. She was brown with a black mane and tail, dark brown eyes, and honey stockings.

"Watch what I can do!" Jr. galloped Puddles down the hill and leapt over a hollow; the mare whinnied as she sailed through the air before landing and continuing to run. Jr.'s pet black wolf, Darkfang, followed him. They skidded to a halt by Jr.'s parents. He smiled cheekily.

"Jr.!" Irene exclaimed. "You nearly gave your father and I a heart attack!" Jr. had learned at an early age to ride horses, and enjoyed riding Puddles. He also liked doing stunts that Irene called dangerous.

Froglip just laughed and ruffled his son's head. Jr. lived up to his name, looking like a miniature version of his father. The only things that were different were the peach-ish hue to his skin, the orange highlights in his hair, and the blue irises in his eyes. He rather wore a dark teal loincloth and a miniature version of his father's cape than human clothes. He also had a lisp, but only a soft one, not one quite as strong as Froglip's.

"Dada! Dada!" A little head poked out of the bag Irene had on her back. She was Irene and Froglip's three-year-old daughter, Randes Eileen Madcleaver II. She looked like a little human, but had green skin, Goblin ears, a round nose, yellow eyes, dark-green fingernails, and six-toed feet, like her grandmother, giving her name. She had orange hair with fuchsia highlights and blue eyes.

Randes was a regular daddy's girl, always wanting in his arms. Her middle name came from Eileen the Wolf-Bat ghost, who Irene considered a guardian and forever friend.

Froglip chuckled and lifted his daughter out of the bag. "And how's Daddy's little princess?" He cooed, rubbing his nose against hers, causing her to giggle.

As Jr. climbed to the ground off of Puddles, someone poked him in the back. "Sonofa-" He yelled, only to be interrupted by his mother.

"Froglip Simon Madcleaver Jr.!" She yelled as Froglip covered Randes's ears. "We do _not _swear!"

"But Mom," He protested, looking back to see who had poked him. "Uncle Simon scared me!"

Said dog walked around, chuckling. After several years with Jack on the _Pearl_, Simon decided to retire and live with Irene and Froglip. Irene, who had been a few months pregnant with Randes, was ecstatic, and quickly introduced him to Jr. Simon was honored to have his name be the prince's middle name, and quickly accepted the honor of being the children's godfather. The old dog hadn't changed much to this day, except he had a few gray hairs around his muzzle, and he limped on his left front leg where Dirtclaw had broken it eleven years prior.

"How else'm I t'keep ya on yer toes, lad?" He smirked, nudging his head. "Gotta keep ya alert, y'know."

"Sim'n!" Randes giggled, reaching her hands out to the large golden dog. "Sim'n!"

"You wanna ride Uncle Simon?" Froglip set his daughter on Simon's back just in front of his shoulders. She giggled, gripping his collar and kicked her heels against his ribs.

"Oi, be careful back there, Da'ling." He said. "Don't bruise my ribs."

"Sowee, Unca Sim'n." Randes apologized, ceasing her kicking.

Irene smiled and leaned her head on Froglip's shoulder. "Remember when we were that young and innocent?"

"Indeed." He nodded. "We also disliked each other."

Jr. turned curiously to his parents. "You didn't like Father, Mom?"

She laughed. "No, Son, we didn't. Not for four years."

"Why? And how'd you guys like each other after?"

"Now _that's _quite a story." Froglip remarked.

"Stowee?" Randes perked her ears up.

"Tell us, Mom!" Jr. pestered.

"Tell, Mama! Tell!"

Irene pretended to be against the idea. "Well...I don't know,"

"Pleeeeease?" The kids pleaded, making puppy-dog eyes. Darkfang made his lower lip quiver as he whined.

"Oh, c'mon, Da'ling," Simon said. "Y'gotta tell 'em sometime."

"I agree." Froglip nodded. "You know how much they like stories."

"Hmmm…well, alright."

The children cheered as Froglip stepped off of Midnight and lifted Irene off of Honey. He held her by the waist and twirled her around before setting her on her feet and gazing into her eyes. She smiled back, held his face in her hands, and pressed her lips against his. They kissed until Jr. groaned, "Mother, Father, less kissing, more story."

Laughing, Irene sat down in the grass cross-legged. "Oh, alright then." Froglip sat beside her. Simon lay down. Randes slid down so she was sitting and lying back against his side. Darkfang lay down as well while Jr. sat in front of his stomach.

Irene reached into her bag and took out her journal. "Our story begins when I was about Jr.'s age, 13 years ago." She opened the book and began reading. "'I was on a walk, one day, with my nurse, Lootie, and my kitten, Turnip. I wanted to explore the wood, but Lootie told me no. Determined to explore, I hid away until Lootie began searching for me. 'Irene!' She called. 'Princess Irene!' I stayed hidden, giggling with amusement, until Turnip came to me, and Lootie went to sleep. Turnip chased a caterpillar, which had been darting in and out of molehills. Only I would soon find out these were not molehills...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the cats had their own paws full, because a few months ago, Barbara and Millie had their own children.<p>

Millie had three kittens. The oldest looked like Grazzlegritch, but had a brown mane, eyes and ear linings, a fluffy. He was named Benjamin.

The second oldest was a female. She resembled her mother greatly, but had her father's fuchsia-pink ear linings and yellow eyes. Her name was Beth.

The youngest resembled Grazzlegritch greatly, except for his brown eyes. He was named Billy in honor of his mother's former name.

Barbara only had one kit. She was white with gray and orange patches, had a fluff of fur on her forehead like Turnip, and had one green eye and one blue eye. Her legs were orange, except for her left, which was gray, her left toes were white, her tail-tip and right ear were orange, her left ear was gray, and the fluff on her forehead was white. She was named Annie after Barbara's mother.

The kittens all loved playing, and would often pester their Uncle Simon for a ride on his back. They also played with Darkfang, Jr. and Randes. Their fathers would tell them stories of their pasts, including their rivalry and adventures in the seas. They also heard stories of the _Black Pearl_ from Simon.

* * *

><p>Irene and Froglip told their children, Froglip Jr. and Randes their story dozens of times. They never tired of it. Eventually, they told their own children of the tale, reading from Irene's journal.<p>

Many many years later, in an old castle, some old artifacts were discovered; included were a beautiful purple heart-shaped stone necklace, a large stuffed golden-yellow dog with a black collar and hat, and an old diary telling the love story of a human princess and Goblin prince. Whispers of the legend of the princess and the Goblin had been passed down; even long after Irene and Froglip's time, and after Goblins had gone extinct. But they say if one has pointed ears, they are the descendants of Froglip and Irene themselves...

**The End**

* * *

><p>AN Looks like Irene and Froglip aren't the only ones who have kids :)

I just thought up a quick horse whose parents would be a Palomino and black stallion. The brown comes from darkening honey.

I also decided to give Irene and Froglip the girl I thought of. Randes debuted in the final chapter of "Someone to Lean on", but this time she's a genuine daughter of Irene and Froglip. I'd say she looks like a human girl with Goblin ears and a round nose.

This was the "other Sparrow" I was talking about; good ol' Simon :D I think he'd be a good godfather/uncle to the kids.

I planned early on for Turnip and Barbara and Grazzlegritch and Millie to have kittens. I think they're easy to imagine.

I couldn't resist adding a "in the future" prologue. In case you don't recognize them, the purple heart-shaped stone necklace is Irene's from PatG 2, the large stuffed dog is Simon (I figured they'd want him as a statue rather than burying him when he died). You know where the diary came from ;) I just made up that pointed human ears are remains of Goblin kin. But hey, you never know...

Wow. It took over eight months to complete this. I think this is my longest story to make ever. I'd like to thank everyone who put this in their favorites:

**AkrennianPhantomLady  
>Alu In Chains<br>Rainlily216**

Everyone who put this in their alerts:

**Alu In Chains**  
><strong>Rowena-Arum<strong>

And who reviewed:

**Alu In Chains**  
><strong>MR.E<strong>  
><strong>Rowena-Arum<br>Rainlily216**

Glad you guys liked this :)


End file.
